


夙敵二部曲－恆星

by mayday61218



Series: 夙敵 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reiya - Freeform, Rivals, 夙敵, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 161,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayday61218/pseuds/mayday61218
Summary: 由於原譯者於翻完第一部後即斷更，因此奮發圖強看完原文的全文後深感激動，直到一月大選後塵埃落定，心中也安下一顆心，厚著臉皮向原作者請求授權讓我能將第二部及後面的故事接著翻完，作者授權如雲端所示就不再贅述，請大家記得多去給原作者太太多一點鼓勵，https://drive.google.com/open?id=13BNCOANBJ0js3DqTPa0kipCjQN0xfvKj沒有他就不會有如此美好的故事第二部雖然原譯者已經有翻了一些，我還是從頭開始譯，為了不要因為原譯者的文風不同造成讀者在看的時候有斷裂感，已經有很久沒有從事創作，所以文字可能帶有一些翻譯腔或不通順的地方，還請各位到時候幫忙抓蟲了QWQ，p.s.請不要沒有徵求我的同意就把文章及帳號連結轉載去別的站點(就算有標明譯者)，不開放張貼中國站點如lofter等，還請各位知悉
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, 維勇
Series: 夙敵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641310
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. 序幕（親手毀壞的橋樑）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> 這是原作者的原文，請大家多給他一些kudos :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500/chapters/23069073

維克多並不記得第一次見到勝生勇利時候的事。

他一再地攪盡腦汁，在黑夜裡試圖將那些殘缺的記憶傾倒而出直頭痛欲裂，直到黎明劃破地平線。但始終是一無所獲，記憶深處依舊是一片荒蕪，這些事情幾乎是在發生的當下就被他所遺忘。

勇利已經把整件事的緣由都告訴了他，包括每個汙衊的細節與一言一行，除了勇利之外，他現在是最清楚發生過些什麼事情的人，最明白且又懊悔。但在他的記憶裡依舊是一片空白，彷彿那些事從未發生過。

維克多並不記得第一次見到勝生勇利時候的事。

然而，這卻是維克多所能記得的來龍去脈……

* * *

**1-1**

維克多年方15歲，而他正創下歷史紀錄。

當年是他最後一個參與大獎賽青少年組的賽季，壓力也更勝以往，年紀輕輕卻已經迅速獲得名望，他的滑冰技巧讓他比起其他選手在聯盟中更佔有一席之地，甚至在大獎賽開始前，所有人就已預料他最後將奪得金牌。

維克多喜歡給觀眾帶來驚喜，他從不想只是做到大家預期當中的事，因此在當年度，他打破了世界紀錄。

對於維克多最後一個青少年組的賽季而言無疑是個好的開端，當他的分數被大聲宣佈，且被宣告為青少年組大獎賽史上最獲分最高的選手時，他感受到無比的驕傲。這結果看似不費吹灰之力，但幾百小時的練習、傷痛，以及不斷逼迫自己超越的極限，終將造就出使他獲得高分的表演。

使他一舉奪金的兩套節目都是為他量身打造的，兩種截然不同的主題與風格的節目，一個冷硬如冰，另一個卻飽含愛與溫暖，兩者皆被高度讚揚。維克多對於冰瞭若指掌，畢竟這是他為之所奉獻生命的事物，但自由滑的曲目才是他最喜愛的，一套關於愛的節目，飽含溫暖與光明，且具備能打破嚴冬、融化冷漠的力量。維克多彼時並不真正瞭解什麼是愛，但他想在未來的某一天，他會願意去理解的。

雅科夫給了他幾乎十足的自由去安排他的自由滑節目，這也是維克多會如此喜愛這套節目的原因之一，他還不能給自己編舞，雖然雅科夫已經承諾過下一年起即會放手讓他去做，而就算他的教練不允許，他還是會這麼做，但他已經獲得應允，他能自由的去編排自己的節目了。他將自己的真心與靈魂注入冰面上的表演中，試圖讓觀眾感受到他希望他們所感受的一切，滑冰本身就是種語言，每套節目都擁有自己的故事，而維克多又正是所有說書人當中的佼佼者。

表演服也是維克多給自己做的選擇之一，黑色的緊身衣，旁邊帶條像是迷你裙的短摺，陰柔的形象完美點綴了他的滑冰，仍然纖瘦的身姿仍然還未碰到雅科夫曾警告過他總有一天會碰釘子的事。有人評論這選擇相當怪異，尤其是當搭配維克多自踏上冰面以來就已成為招牌的長髮，但他一點也不在乎。美麗僅來自於創造力，而唯一能支撐這份美的方式便是讓觀眾感到驚喜，並且超越他們的想像。

維克多是按照自己的想法，穿著自己所選的表演服滑冰，並將自己的靈魂奉獻給每一個踏出去的步伐中，因為這就是他生命中熱愛且需要去做的，而他也確實去實踐了，接著到來的金牌與世界紀錄便是對他作品、苦痛與奉獻予滑冰後所得到的回報。

雅科夫的前妻曾告訴過他，維克多必須將自己的靈魂賣給冰面以求勝利，而他也毫不猶豫且不曾回頭的這麼做了，他才15歲，就已立足世界的頂端，每天的日常全花在那片光滑的冰面上，以及他脖子上掛的那面金牌。

比賽結束後他走向外頭，刻意從大門離開回去飯店以會見他的粉絲，當前門的大匹群眾看見維克多時，所有人無不開始一陣尖叫與歡呼，每個人都在奢求哪怕只有一丁點他的注意力。

維克多喜歡和粉絲會面，熱愛他們給予他的熱請與支持，儘管雅科夫對此深表不贊同，他仍是盡可能的與他們互動，去回饋一些感謝之情。在比賽過後還要給粉絲簽名與拍照，無疑是件累人的事，但他卻樂此不疲，這習慣他已經做過成千上萬遍，而且今後也會繼續維持下去。

像這樣的時刻在他的記憶中總是模糊的，上百張臉孔總是在穿過人群的幾分鐘內過目即忘，在粉絲的海報上簽名、拍照、短暫的談話交流與微笑，一如往常的例行公事。

但這次特別不同，因為這天發生了一些插曲，這段過往將會花上他接下來幾年的時間去釐清，花上他的餘生試圖去記起這段他根本記不得的往事。就像石子投入湖中泛起的漣漪，後續效應卻成濤天巨浪，遠超過當下他所能預見的。

然而當時維克多只是一如既往的走過，因為他看不清也不明瞭這將會糾纏他多年的歲月，彼時彼刻，維克多年方15，天真地不明白這段過往將會如何劇烈的永遠扭轉他人生的道路。

* * *

**1-2**

維克多正值17歲，而他當時正躲著。

那年是他踏入成年組後第二個賽季，而雅科夫又再對他發火了，對於他在最後一分鐘改變他短節目的編排很是不滿，雖然維克多並沒有專心在聽。雅科夫是他人生中擁有過最傑出的教練，但無論是在冰面上或下了冰面的行動，雅科夫怎麼也想不通維克多那些依憑著直覺的浮躁與恣意妄為。

因此維克多並沒有去聽對方的豆腐心刀子嘴，而是以一個拙劣的藉口與輕浮的微笑閃身離開去體育場館裡遊蕩，讓場館裡如同迷宮般的廊道帶他遠離群眾，以儘快避開那些眾人的耳目。就算平時再怎麼喜歡表現以得到群眾的目光，有時讓自己獨處一會還是比較好的。

幾分鐘後他來到場館內遠處的角落，維克多篤定在這就不會有人能找到他。場館內的廊道錯綜複雜，越往深處走就越顯雜亂而杳無人煙，又再漫無目的遊蕩的幾分鐘後，維克多決定返回。在他走來的過程中，他並沒有對周圍環境太放在心上，假如他因為迷路而錯過短曲表演的開頭，雅科夫一定會殺了他的。這裡根本沒人可以讓他問路，幾近一分鐘內他甚至沒看到半個生物的存在，整條走廊安靜到詭異的程度，他發現他身處的地點幾乎是個荒廢的領域。

他就是在這時聽到了。

一陣壓抑的哭聲，在被棄置的廊道中卻顯得如此清晰，這哭聲聽來充滿悲傷與懊悔，讓維克多立刻就起了好奇心，他找尋著哭聲的來源，抽泣的哭聲不斷迴響，只有在幾聲抽噎或吸氣時被中斷，聲音似是從他所處走廊上的某間房傳來的，房門虛掩，僅能從細縫中看到些微房內的樣貌。

維克多放輕腳步走上前朝房內瞥了眼，試圖找出哭聲的來源，從他的角度來看，這只是間老舊的儲藏室，成山堆疊且佈滿灰塵的舊箱子與垃圾七零八落地散落在四周圍住了整片牆，但聲音的來源卻正好在維克多視線外的角落。

房門在被維克多輕輕推開走入時吱呀作響，他有些嚇到，並希望這陣聲音不會被注意到。慶幸的是，這陣小騷動似乎並沒有被蜷曲在房間角落的人影所注意到，人影穿著表演服坐在角落中，將頭埋在膝蓋裡縮成一團，而他哭得整個人都在顫動。

人影的聲音聽起來很年輕高亢，看起來也相當稚嫩，房間的大小讓他看起來更顯嬌小了，柔軟的黑髮蓋住他的頭，髮絲因造型服貼在頭上，卻有幾縷從那生硬的造型中垂至頰邊。那人影突然間動了，手背揉過還在落下的淚水，他的面貌也終於首次被看見。靈動的大眼與無辜的表情，有點嬰兒肥的臉蛋顯示出他還有些年幼，推測不超過13或14歲。

如果不是看見對方身上的表演服，維克多可能還會把對方想得更年輕些，想必他是青少年組的選手，他們的短曲比賽才正結束，有些青少年組選手感到期望與壓力也並非太罕見的事，維克多對於他青少年時期初登場的記憶印象深刻，即使他沒讓這些情緒表現在他的冰上，他仍是打從心裡感到驚慌。

情況不太尋常的是，這男孩卻是一個人在哭，遠離場館的表面，身旁沒有半個教練或父母安慰，這使得維克多想要接近他，想要將手臂環住對方，讓男孩在自己的肩上好好哭一場，直到男孩能好一些，就像馬卡欽讓維克多在最糟的時候埋在牠的毛髮裡哭泣那樣。

維克多幾乎真的就要這麼做了，但他在即將上前的最後一秒拉住自己停了下來。他並不擅長應對在他面前哭泣的人，在那之前也從未有人在他面前哭過，他自己也不知道該怎麼安慰別人，眼下的狀況已經出乎他的意料，因此他選擇退開，盡可能輕巧地將門在他身後關上，以避免驚擾到這個房間原本唯一的主人。

他說服自己，這麼做也許比較好，雅科夫已經告訴過他很多次，他說話總是不經大腦，而維克多也深諳這點，進到房間可能只會把事情弄得更糟，他也無法想像這看來悲傷又驚嚇的男孩會對此而感激。

所以他離開該處，在成年組賽開始前重新回到主場館去找雅科夫，並試著不再去想那位神秘的哭泣男孩。

而這想法維持到他短曲結束。

維克多是最後一個出場的選手，分數排名上他位於第一，因此被排在最後一位出場，在資格賽的排名中，他是在所有選入總決賽的選手當中獲分最高的人，而他深知某些資深的選手為此感到不悅。

當他終於站上冰面，他獲得最為熱烈的呼聲，明顯指出觀眾最期待看到的是誰。他揮手致謝，滑到銀盤中央準備開始演出他的曲目，擺好開頭動作，讓熟悉的失重感流過他，把所有讓他分心的事阻絕在外，專注在他滑冰的音樂與步伐上。

這套曲目是他給自己編排的，幽暗的華爾滋和音樂融為一體，又如命令與挑釁人般強而有力，明明是兩種不同的風格，維克多卻將整個故事精心揉合在自己每一步的滑動中。這套曲目是與一位看不見的伴侶的舞曲，也在和一位能跟上他每個步伐對手的共舞，這故事如此競爭猛烈，卻又同樣甜美動人。他每個動作都只完成了一半，而另一半完整了他舞目的人只存在於內心的虛幻當中。

這套節目的發想如此與眾不同而正對觀眾的味，當表演接近尾聲，一套令人滿意的曲目再次完成，他感受著如同燒起來的肌肉，熱烈的歡呼與喝彩聲也襲捲而來，在維持結尾動作幾秒後他讓自己放鬆，開始浸淫在觀眾起立的掌聲與讚美中。

他向面前的眾人揮手致意，在尚未轉身前，明亮的笑容始終掛在臉上。

然後維克多才看見了他。

是那個男孩，那位才不久前他在荒涼的房裡看到他哭泣的男孩，對方站在冰場的遠對面，有一半身姿站在陰影裡，身邊是其他的觀客，出於某些原因，他似乎刻意從混亂的群眾中站出來，安靜地立在原處，以一副撲克臉直盯著維克多，嚴肅的眼神完全不像不到一小時前他所看到的那位充滿悲傷的男孩。

維克多能感覺到他的手不由自主的顫抖了下，瞳孔也在視線接觸到男孩時放大，這真是出乎意料，一陣驚喜也隨之刷過他的全身，更因此加深了他的好奇心。

在他還能繼續觀察前，男孩就轉身離開並消失在人群中，但維克多知道這並非他的憑空想像，他非常確定對方就是那個男孩。

若不會再見到男孩，維克多想他大概會隨著時間就此忘記在儲藏室的小插曲，畢竟他可是出了名的有些健忘。但既然他已經見過男孩兩次了，而且兩次都是在沒有理由應該出現的場合裡，他開始感到興趣了。

當晚維克多便在網路上搜尋關於男孩的資料，並決心要找出更多資訊，他身上穿的表演服讓維克多更確信對方就是青少年組的其中一名選手，而找出青少年組大獎賽的參賽名單顯得相對容易些，逐步縮小範圍，並終於從一串照片資料中找到當天抓住他眼球的那名男孩。

勝生勇利，首次參加青少年組大獎賽的日本滑冰選手，在家鄉合理推測已經相當有名，但在國際賽場上仍只是個無名小卒。大獎賽是他人生首場大型賽事，而根據附上照片的內容看來，他那天搞砸了他的短曲節目，對於首次踏上國際比賽的菜鳥而言，這並不是什麼多新鮮的事，這也說明了他哭泣的原因，若是正如報導上所刊載的分數，這位日本選手在自己的節目中顯然真的相當慘烈。

然而，這並沒有解釋到為何在短時間內，對方又出現在冰場半是掩藏自己看著維克多滑冰的行為，也許他是自己的粉絲？維克多知道有很多年輕選手崇拜自己，並在他的滑冰中找出屬於自己的靈感，或許這也是勝生勇利正在做的事？

就算他想了再多理由，他仍是相當感到興趣，他感覺自己沉溺在男孩之中，一股莫名的拉力吸引著他，男孩專注看著維克多的眼神，以及只有在他獨自一人時才放出的哭泣。儘管已經知道了多一些資訊，維克多仍是無法扼止自己對男孩的好奇，一旦知道得多了一些，要甩手離開可不是件容易的事。

直到隔天這份心情仍無法平息，他浮動的好奇逼迫他想去瞭解更多，刻意逃掉最後一分鐘自由滑的練習，他從所有成年選手暖身的地方偷溜，悄悄跑到將要展開青少年組自由滑比賽的場地，雅科夫之後一定又要對他發飆了，但維克多現在就是不想管這麼多。

當進入場地後，他試圖彎腰以盡可能縮小自己被注意到的可能，並藏身在人群之中，維克多立刻就注意到他，所有的青少年選手都在冰上做賽前最後暖身，而男孩就在正中間，像隻專注獵物的鷹在四周滑動。

他看起來並不如原先維克多所預期的緊張，尤其是在前一天短節目如此失敗過後，看起來反而充滿決心，且比起其他選手更加專心致志。

正當維克多沉思在新獲得的資訊，大會透過擴音器要求除了勇利（他現在知道他的名字了）以外的其他選手離開冰面，勇利迅速地滑到場邊，將外套交給一名維克多推估必定是勇利教練的年長日本男子，接著快速回到場中央準備他的表演。

幾秒的安靜過後，一陣旋律在寂靜的場館中流洩而出，輕柔的鋼琴聲充洩在空中，勇利雙眼緊閉向後滑過，他身體的每個線條都表現出了音樂性。

勝生勇利可能在前一天搞砸了他的短曲，但這是維克多第一次見到他的滑冰，維克多怎麼也不可能猜得到。勇利的眼睛還是閉著的，當他在冰上旋轉，臉上的表情是如此安定平和，看起來就像整個人都沉醉在音樂當中，更像是音樂隨著勇利的舞步流淌而出，像是勇利自己就在用他的身姿創造音符，他將音樂完美的貼合在他的舞動中。

看著勇利滑冰真是太美妙了，在看過他流淚之後，維克多原本並不確定自己預期的到底是什麼，但絕對不是他現下看到的演出，勇利再次以自己優雅與平衡的步伐讓他感到驚喜，那些情緒彷彿自勇利身體裡傾倒至冰面上，他赤裸裸的靈魂，就像他並非維克多第一眼所見的那個人，驚豔得讓他移不開目光。

客觀來看，維克多仍能從他的曲目中找到些許不完美，那些技術上的缺失，但他的表現是如此引人注目，讓所有人都看到捨不得眨眼，就連維克多自己也不例外。

如果勇利在前一天提起了維克多的興趣，那麼現在他就是讓維克多著了迷，勇利的滑冰中有某種將維克多拉進去的魔力。當表演將近結束，勇利在音樂停止前舞動到最後的結尾動作，接著才放鬆自己的身體，他彎著腰筋疲力盡的喘著，然後才抬起頭向觀眾揚起笑容，所有人都在為他叫好。

他的笑容很美，喜悅點亮了他的臉龐，維克多幾乎忘了自己也曾在冰上如此開心過。

雖然很享受這場演出，維克多並沒有停留去看勇利的分數，他還要準備自己的自由滑，也沒辦法再繼續離開自己的場別更久，但就算不去看那分數，維克多也已經知道結果。多年的滑冰生涯磨練出他良好的眼光，他確信勝生勇利無疑會獲得高分，他接續步的技巧以及他表演的藝術性彌補了他跳躍技術上的弱點，維克多也知道這將反映在他的分數上。

勇利的滑冰中帶有天生的美感，既奔放又真誠，即使維克多只看過他些許表演，他也已經確知勝生勇利是名特別的選手，擁有令人著迷的能力。

決賽結束後他返回俄羅斯，他再次搜尋勝生勇利的資料，仔細讀過所有訊息，14歲，來自一個叫長谷津的日本小鎮，這些資訊相當零散，勇利滑冰的影片也很少，讓維克多很是心煩卻停不下來。他想看到更多，想瞭解是什麼讓勇利的滑冰如此獨樹一格。

這名選手將他的真心傾倒在冰面上，而所有觀眾，當然也包含維克多在內，都被他演示出的深遂感情所感染。

維克多不能停止自己去想，就算賽季已經如此接近。幾個月過後又一面歐錦賽的金牌落入他的口袋，接著是不久後又一面世錦賽金牌掛在他的脖子上，雅科夫在一旁驕傲的笑著。

典禮過後他收拾東西準備離開去走廊和雅科夫會合。儘管表面上賽季已經正式結束，他們倆都知道不會有休息的時候，維克多才18歲就已坐上花滑界的王座，如果他想繼續維持下去，勢必就得更加努力。

當維克多和他的教練談話時，他的眼睛突然間被走廊上一抹殘影抓住了視線，當他注意到是誰停在走廊離他們幾步遠的另一端，對方身影轉過頭來看向維克多與雅科夫所站之處，蔚藍的眼眸鎖定在另一對棕紅色的雙眼上。

那是勝生勇利。

維克多自從大獎賽總決賽後就沒再看過他，雖然維克多在場館後台準備自己的滑冰時，曾在其中一台電視上看過男孩在世青賽的表演。如同幾個月前在青少年大獎賽的表現，他的滑冰非常令人沉迷、感情充沛與獨特，那些搖搖欲墜的技巧卻注定他頸上的牌面只會是銅牌而非金牌，但技術分是能隨著時間去改進的。

維克多張嘴想要叫住那名選手，但在他來得及說出半個字前，勇利就拖著行李背對他轉身走掉，消失在走廊仍滿溢的人群中。

雅科夫在他轉回來時對他投以疑惑的眼光，但維克多只是聳聳肩拋出幾句心不在焉的話。畢竟這地方人太多了，也許勇利根本沒注意到他，就算他們的眼神短暫接觸了一會，也並不能代表什麼。從維克多的角度來看勇利的滑冰，他相信未來將會有很多機會看到男孩在各大賽場上，他也終將能與男孩說上話。

那年維克多18歲，勝生勇利打從一開始就抓住了他的目光，而在他還未注意到時，他就已經再也無法將視線從勇利身上挪開了。


	2. 1-3

19歲時，維克多正在逃命。

他徜徉在絕大部份的名氣裡，但持續被狗仔盯上可不是件好玩的事。這幾年來他益發出名，接連的勝利讓粉絲開始將像是「傳奇」等名號丟到他身上，維克多對自己的成就感到驕傲，通常情況下他也喜歡和自己的冰迷互動，享受鎂光燈的注目與接受訪談，但當他在賽場上時，這一切就會追得他喘不過氣。

頒獎典禮過後，他好不容易才終於擺脫那群媒體，誰知道又看到另一群潛伏在長廊四周的狗仔正伺機而動，他立刻就腳底抹油躲入人群中隱藏自己，但當他身穿那件紅白相間的國家隊外套，又頂著頭標誌性的銀髮，即使是對花滑再不熟悉的人也很難認不出他。

幾秒後他鎖定住一條小徑閃身衝了過去，滿懷感激的拉開門躲進一間廁所裡。他還在分神注意外頭媒體的動靜，因此當他注意到眼前的身影時已經太晚了，兩人迎面相撞，較為矮小的身影還被撞後退了幾步。

是勝生勇利。維克多在上次見到他後又長高了幾公分，發育關讓他的胸膛與肩膀長得更加厚實，他在前幾個月還因此丟失自己在冰上的重心，最後還是強迫自己去習慣他新的身形。另一方面，勇利則似乎尚未迎來他的成長期，還是保有嬌小精緻的身軀與嬰兒肥的臉蛋，勇利棕紅色的大眼約莫僅至維克多胸膛的高度，他拼命調整自己被撞歪的眼鏡，抬頭看向維克多的角度，都讓他看起來相當可愛。

「非常抱歉，我沒有注意到......」當看到是維克多時，勇利的雙眼放大，說到一半的話也消了音。

自從上次維克多在世錦賽與勇利匆匆一瞥後已經過了一年，他從那開始就一直有在密切追蹤勇利的生涯，觀賞他在青少年大獎賽及剛結束不久世青賽上的演出。

勇利在青少年大獎賽上嘗試跳出後外點冰四周跳時摔倒了，這讓維克多感到難受，技術上的缺失拉低了一個本該如此具有藝術性選手的分數，接著在世青賽時勇利放棄了四周跳，最後當之無愧贏得那面金牌。

現在他就在這，在一處偏遠的洗手間沉默的盯著維克多，維克多也愣住了，他很確定這場不期而遇帶來的驚喜就表現在他臉上，勝生勇利在各項賽事的場館中總是神出鬼沒，維克多並沒有預料到他會在這碰到勇利，但他從不打算放棄來到眼前的任何一個大好機會。

「你是青少年組的金牌得主，勝生勇利，對吧？」他試圖打破這快要變得尷尬的沉默，他當然已經知道勝生勇利是誰，但沒來由的提到只會顯得突兀，畢竟他們先前從未正式有過一段對話。

勇利的臉頰上出現一抹輕微的紅暈，雙眼在厚重的鏡片後飛快眨著，看來有些驚恐，但除了輕輕點了頭外仍默不作聲，沉默再度降臨兩人之間，維克多能感覺這詭異的氣氛變得更甚了。

在看過勇利的滑冰後，他就被吸引住了，他渴望與這名男孩說上話，但總是沒有好時機。既然勇利已經贏得青少年組的金牌，維克多肯定再過不久之後，勇利就會升上成年組，而他為此感到蠢蠢欲動，欣賞勇利的演出是件讓人心曠神怡的事，和他成為競爭對手只會來得更加刺激，尤其他們現在總算碰到面了，維克多只想在首次見面中好好和男孩來段交流，而不僅是透過電視螢幕看著對方。但勇利沒有任何動作，維克多也不確定該說些什麼來破冰。

當維克多不安得試圖想點別的話題時，煩躁而無意識想抓住自己的頭髮，這觸感仍會讓他嚇到，即使在剪去髮絲的幾個月後，他仍尚無法習慣現在的造型。某部份的他還會懷念他的長髮，但另一部份的他也知道，已經是時候改變風格了，年復一年，要給觀眾帶來驚喜變得難上加難，長髮作為他的招牌也已經維持很長一段時間，因此當他在本賽季以一頭短髮亮相時，造成一片嘩然。重新打造個人風格是個留住觀眾的好方法，以免觀眾愈感無趣，也避免自己陷入泥淖。

他再次轉身向眼前的男孩微笑，盡可能的表達善意。

「我看過你今天的自由滑了，這是場很不錯的演出，而且你對於主軸的選擇相當大膽，」維克多試著再次跨出第一步，滑冰是個安全的話題，是兩人都熟悉且能有所連結的領域，「你沒有用上任何一種大多選手在你這個年紀就能在賽場上跳出的四周跳，這很讓人印象深刻。」

這是當維克多看見勇利的表演時被抓住目光的部份，一套僅依靠選手本身的藝術性所呈現的節目，而非一窩蜂追求技術上的表現，這樣的嘗試相當與眾不同又有些冒險，但總歸是得到相應的回報。

雅科夫總試圖灌輸他，節目整體的呈現比其他一切都重要，但維克多從來就不是個聽話的學生。以往從未有人批評過他的表現，且每當他掌握一種新的跳躍，他也總是能給觀眾帶來新的驚喜。然而，尤其當他還在青少年組時，雅科夫就對他想盡快跳出各種四周跳的渴望相當不以為然。

在他青少年組最後一個賽季中，他還擅自在節目中加了一個後內點冰四周跳，讓雅科夫極為火大，到他升上成年組為止，都不準他再跳出任何一種四周跳。「一個好的選手能夠不以華麗的跳躍就獲得勝利，不去分散觀眾對於真正重要內涵的注意力。」雅科夫曾如此告誡過他，但維克多一如既往當成耳邊風，這已經是他最後一個青少年的賽季了，他只想完成一項壯舉，在所有人心中留下深刻印象。

但看到勝生勇利跨上他從未打算走的路還真是有趣，偏偏這條路還是雅科夫一直試圖推動維克多去走的，儘管他從未聽從雅科夫的建言。他心不在焉的想，雅科夫應該會很樂意將勝生勇利納入門下吧。

他最後的節目讓維克多難以忘懷，尤其是在比賽上不去選擇任何一種四周跳的決定，但維克多也記得幾個月前勇利嘗試跳出後外點冰四周跳時的失誤，他的呈現儘管看來問題不大，但他技術上的硬傷仍是永遠無法逃避的問題。不用四周跳出演獲勝在青少年組也許讓人耳目一新，但勇利就快升上成年組了，這在組別上升後將成為勇利致命的弱點。

維克多在這一年裡受到勝生勇利滑冰風格的啟發與驚豔，他想看見勇利突破，想看見當男孩釋放他的潛能時將是如何的樣貌，到那時就沒人能阻擋他了。他們很快就會在同一組別競爭，這無疑是維克多希望見證的時刻，自己是以傑出的跳躍技巧著名的成年組選手，這也是維克多能夠幫上男孩的地方。

「我看過你在大獎賽決賽上的演出，」他告訴依然安靜盯著他的勇利，鏡片後雙眼微瞇，表情難解。

「你的後外點冰四周跳在著地時失去平衡，這是你失敗的原因，如果你要繼續參加成年組的競賽，你就必須找出自己跳躍時的重心點。」

一個能跳出和他滑的接續步一樣完美的勝生勇利，估計絕對會是一道新流，而且必定能給長久以來逐漸衰退的花滑界帶來新的刺激。

勇利沒有承認或回應半句話，僅僅只是瞪著維克多，出乎意料之外，勇利把維克多推開後摔門而去，他驚訝的呆了幾秒，除了困惑外再無其他反應。

他飛快的回想自己剛說的話，企圖為勇利的反應找出任何蛛絲馬跡，最後簡短下了結論，也許勇利誤會他了，畢竟英文並非兩位選手的母語，因此相當容易產生誤解，然而從他看過的訪談中，即使聽得出來口音無疑並非母語人士，這位日本選手的英文仍是相當流利。且為了站上國際舞台，在教練與師長無止盡的填鴨與自己多年刻苦的鑽營下，維克多深知自己的英文能力也是相當流暢的。

撇除語言障礙，維克多再次回想剛才的對話，嘗試找出造成勇利那麼大反應的原因，他一無所獲，他的意圖或字句都不是為了激發對方的怒氣，更不是為了封閉交流。

他只是想和勇利說說話，去分享他們倆對滑冰的熱情，幫助他準備從青少年組跨入成年組所面臨的轉折。

也許是因為維克多在花滑界上升中的傳奇地位？很多年輕的選手和他對話時會感到緊張，雖然從未有人的反應像勇利一樣，他知道自己很容易和同組的選手打成一片，尤其是那位當年在歐錦賽後見到的瑞士男孩，克里斯多夫．賈科梅帝，剛升上成年組並在世錦賽亮相的選手，他們在歐錦賽上有過短暫的一次會面，之後幾次世界大賽中克里斯也顯得相當親近維克多，兩人因此一見如故。

原先他假定自己和勝生勇利聊聊的計劃也同樣會輕而易舉，他從沒考慮過勇利會拒絕和他交談，沒有想過勇利在認出維克多前還吐了幾個字詞，卻在認出本人後無緣無故甩門而去。

在每一次的見面中，勝生勇利只顯得益發神秘，維克多依然想和他聊聊，想更加瞭解對方，但這段對談只給他澆了頭冷水，想破頭也想不出自己到底哪個環節出了差錯，而勇利依舊是那樣的反應，他們每一次的碰面彷彿都只是讓事情變得更糟。

維克多年方19歲，出於某些不知名的原因，勝生勇利似乎對他懷恨在心，而他本人卻毫無頭緒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自己在看原文的時候都不覺得有什麼，但實際琢磨翻出來之後就覺得，  
> 維克多真的活該被小勇利討厭，雖然他的出發點是好的，  
> 但說話真的太過直(ㄅㄞˊ)接(ㄇㄨˋ)，  
> 他覺得對對方來說是好的建言或稱讚，  
> 以他身處的高度，在旁人耳裡聽起來其實蠻帶刺的
> 
> 大家記得去給原作太太多點kudos喔~~~


	3. 1-4

維克多來到20歲，他正逐漸失去帶給觀眾驚喜的能力。

他們仍讚嘆於維克多的滑冰，在他將自己一步步推向極限，他們仍會為他的節目喝彩、感嘆並予以熱烈的掌聲，每套新節目都比前一次的更加獨特而截然不同，但當他將自己逼到立於所有選手之前，長年對於這項競技挑戰的動力因此正在消退，顯然觀眾也開始注意到這點。

他代表自己的國家光榮出征奧運，然而在他都還未上冰前，耳語流言就已將他視為奪金保證人，維克多當然喜愛獲勝帶來的激動，前提是這個勝利是實至名歸。在所有運動員都視為殿堂的賽事中奪金當然是值得驕傲的一件事，但對他而言卻幾乎成了種例行公事。

他是個表演者，如果他還想繼續獲得掌聲，他就必須去驚豔觀眾並持續表演下去，年復一年，即使繆思女神尚未棄他而去，他也能感受到靈感的漸行漸遠，而他對於靈感完全消逝那一刻的到來感到恐慌。還不是時候，但假如狀況持續下去，總有一天他會必須面對到這樣的時刻。他已將自己的靈魂出賣給冰面，他甚至不敢去想沒有滑冰的人生會是如何，失去靈感無疑會是許多滑冰選手跌入後就再無法爬起的深淵，維克多知道他不能讓這種事發生。

看來另一位選手並沒有要分擔維克多困境的意思，克里斯在成年組的排名迅速爬升，維克多也開始習慣身邊有他的存在，能有一個可以毫無芥蒂討論競賽的對象感覺很好，他不像其他更資深的選手嫉妒自己，也不似青少年選手盲目的崇拜他，或者至少在較為年輕的選手當中，克里斯是個突出的例外，而勝生勇利又是另外一個。

自從一年前在洗手間的碰面後，維克多就刻意與勇利保持距離，試著從旁拼湊出這位選手的全貌，他曾說過的某句話或做過的某些事推遠了男孩，直到他找出原因去避免犯下同樣的錯誤前，他都不能再貿然向男孩靠近。維克多很懊惱，他還是想不透讓勇利一言不發就跑掉的理由。

儘管兩人間有些過節，維克多還是密切關注著勇利，他們終於站到同一個賽場，勇利就像克里斯一樣，排名也在上升，首次大獎賽決賽就排名第五絲毫不能被看輕，隨後世錦賽獲得的銅牌也讓他們終於首次一同站上頒獎台。

和勇利與克里斯一起站在獎台上帶給維克多無法遏止的興奮，這是連維克多那天在滑冰時都感受不到的情緒，人們對他奪金一事毫不稀奇，這對維克多而言一點也不困難，但他們對突然竄上來的前世青賽冠軍感到驚奇，一位成年組初登場就奪得佳蹟，並開始為人所知的日本選手，雖說不如維克多當年的風雲，也足以讓人耳目一新。

急切的想去證明自己能做得更好，這是維克多已然喪失的衝動，雖說天下並無不勞而獲的好事，勝利對他來說卻已變成不該如此的家常便飯，他尤其欣賞勇利想從他手中搶奪金牌的渴望，那些挑戰與渴求，促使他一路過關斬將爬升至此，這一點也不無聊，因為他還有那麼多能去達成的目標，人們也希望看到那些目標被達成的那一刻，維克多更想看到一切成真的時刻。

維克多站在世錦賽頒獎台上往下看著勇利，他很好奇此時此刻男孩心中的想法，儘管已經遠距離觀察了勇利這麼久，他仍舊無法看清這位選手的本質，無從瞭解為何那對棕色的雙眼總帶有強烈的情緒瞅著他。

在仔細觀察勇利過後，維克多瞭解到自己似乎是唯一一個會被如此對待的人。勇利在媒體前通常顯得有些害羞內向，但他的應對總是熱切且真誠，他對周遭的粉絲好像也是差不多的態度，在贏得世青賽冠軍後，他的粉絲數量基礎就逐漸被立下了，維克多幾天前曾看過勇利和他們互動的樣子，對於粉絲的讚美有些臉紅的結巴，卻仍是花了些時間和每一位冰迷好好交流，他的舉止相當可愛，維克多更為此對他抱有敬意。

而在傳媒與粉絲以外的地方，維克多也曾瞥過勇利鏡頭外私底下的一面，勇利身邊必定跟著他的教練以及另一位膚色黝黑，看起來比勇利年輕些，且總是黏在他一旁的男孩。維克多先前作為非競爭對手，也看過那位男孩的比賽，他依稀記得從哪聽說對方也是名滑冰選手，只是仍待在青少年組。

待在男孩身旁的勇利和維克多在其他地方觀察到的非常不同，他還未能察覺出勇利的緊張時，只要勇利的朋友待在附近，那些緊張就如水般流走，維克多聽見勇利第一次開懷大笑，那笑聲彷彿點亮了整間房，那些不住掩藏的視線，讓維克多得以發現藏在那些瞪視底下的勝生勇利如此不同的另一面，而這只是更加吸引維克多。

勝生勇利是一名有天份與潛力的花滑選手，這份力道將把勇利的美好化為真實，他努力想贏，但那些勝利的果實才是最甜美的，他在公眾面前顯得害臊卻依然親和有禮，他周遭跟著的那位男孩想必是他的朋友，他低調的歡笑，他的笑容甚至能溫暖最酷寒的冬天。

但當維克多在獎台從自己的位置往下看向勇利，勇利只是微瞇眼瞪著他，這表情不會錯的，只針對維克多而來卻不是那麼恰當的表情，維克多從未做過什麼要遭受這般對待，但隨著每一賽季過去，他對給予他這份特殊待遇的選手卻益發著迷。

這背後一定有什麼緣由或動機，但其中的原因仍然無解，並非第一次被勇利排拒在外，而他但願自己能夠知道對方在想什麼。

維克多那年20歲，而勝生勇利是團既惱人又迷人而有趣的謎團，維克多發誓總有一天他會撥開這層迷霧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章短短的，只有大概兩千字左右，  
> 但其實我都是按照作者的分隔線去每一大章的子章節，  
> 一方面我也比較好分段，  
> 二方面也不用等到一整個大章節都翻完後再一次放上來，  
> 時間會拖得太長
> 
> 大家記得給原作太太按個kudo，也歡迎大家到噗浪來給我意見喔  
> (很怕哪裡翻錯Orz


	4. 1-5

維克多21歲，他又再次得到繆思女神的眷顧了。

在被耗損的那些歲月，他開始漸漸地感到靈感一點一滴隨著必然的勝利而流逝，當他年紀還輕輕時，他就是帶來各種舞步、音樂與點子的旋風，每一次都顯得更加出奇與獨特，這也使他贏得比同輩其他選手更多的金牌，打破更多的世界紀錄，但他慢慢開始覺得疲乏了，如同打在礁石上那永不停歇的浪花，他毫無辦法阻止這一切。

維克多仍持續奪金，依然創造各套讓世界為之讚嘆的節目，但每一年他都清楚瞭解到，自己距離再也不能帶來驚喜的那天越發接近，而一旦他輸掉的那天，他會失去一切。

但有些東西起變化了，因為勝生勇利來到他的生命，並非瞬間降臨，而是隨著每個對方贏來的獎牌悄悄蜷伏而來，越爬越靠近，直到他帶著首次獲得的銀牌，以及一份維克多自己明顯已許多年沒有感受過的驕傲，終於站到他的身旁。

勝生勇利以一種維克多曾經熱愛，但卻逐漸喪失的姿態所滑冰──熱情、決心、幾近淹沒一切也想獲勝的強烈渴求。從對方的朋友，同樣在底特律和勇利一起訓練的青少年選手──披集．朱拉隆在社群中上傳勇利的訓練影片中所見，維克多察覺到勇利努力練習得幾乎是癲狂到對自己殘忍的地步，他雕琢每個步伐，刁難自己每個跳躍以使節目更加完美，每套曲目都因此飽滿生命力與靈魂，更撼動每位觀者的內心。

勇利在大眾面前總顯得矜持、沉靜而神秘，卻在冰面上對世界坦露他赤裸裸的靈魂，也美得動人，他發自內心演繹他的滑冰且陶醉其中，強烈到將維克多捲到勇利的世界裡，讓他不禁想瞭解得更多，他感到與勇利的連結，他想認識對方，去發掘冰面上與冰面外他靈魂的綺麗。

看著男孩的滑冰，使他猛然想起自己也曾經如此深愛冰上的生活，而這靈光一閃又開始表現在他的節目當中，不再只是機械般的過場，而是打從心裡真正的感受樂曲與每個動作，隨著愛與幾乎要失去的熱情而滑冰。

人們開始察覺到這細微的改變，但他們卻導向錯誤的解讀，他們稱之為挑釁者，一個覬覦冠軍寶座，在自己的賽事中一步一步往上爬得更高，妄想將傳奇拉下王位的年輕選手。這些描述都來自於媒體與粉絲間瘋狂過頭的觀點，他們總傾向於去認定維克多是前無古人後無來者的王。

維克多並沒有任何敵對意識，至少並不像外界宣稱的那樣，他喜愛勝利更勝以往，但那是因為他終於再次感到自己值得這個獎，再次為了保衛自己的頭銜而被推動做得更好，他一點也不因此而對勝生勇利有任何不滿；相反地，他愛死他這樣了。

但站在對方的角度，維克多認為媒體大概有好戲可看了。任何人都不可能錯過勇利對他毫不避諱的瞪視，可維克多還是無法明白自己受到這個年輕選手這般厭惡的理由，卻仍是鐵錚錚的事實。

勝生勇利的意圖很明顯，記者在每回訪談與對話中問道他：「你下個賽季的目標是什麼？」，他總會丟出一樣的答案：「我是瞄準金牌而來的，」

「而且我會將維克多．尼基福洛夫踢下去。」當他如此說道，眼神總是充滿蔑視，所有看到勇利的人都不會懷疑，他就是對維克多已經佔據這麼久的位置虎視眈眈著，而他會不擇手段去搶下那個位置。

某次，某位記者再三推擠，即使勇利被保鑣重重包圍，還是希望能從對方口中套話，畢竟任何時候有關於維克多的事情都會成為大頭條。這名記者很顯然就是想要挖掘一些內幕，而不僅是勇利的官方說法，對這段夙敵關係加油添醋成為一道大獨家。

「你想贏得金牌？」即使對談即將結束，這名記者還是拋出問題，「你計劃將維克多．尼基福洛夫在花滑界長年穩坐的寶座拉下？」

「是的。」勇利的眼裡燃著火種，語氣也如同每次提及維克多時那樣隨之上揚。

「如果你要這麼做......」該名記者還想繼續問話，但勇利在記者話都還沒說完時就打斷對方，

「不是如果，」他說，「是當我要這麼做。」

維克多對於擊敗他人的感覺並不陌生，他是眾人畢生夢想實現前的最後一堵牆，即使如知心老友克里斯，都經常談到打敗維克多後奪得金牌的渴望，可當克里斯這麼說時，語氣是相當自然且友善的，他想要贏，想要有一天終於超越維克多站上頒獎台，但他的語態中沒有一絲惡意或慍怒，且他們也為此閒談過很多次了。

但對於勝生勇利，這些話從來就不顯得友好，一點也不。

維克多不解，這必定對方是因嫉妒而針對他所升起的憤怒，但透過認識克里斯，他知道和競爭對手成為朋友不是不可能的事，去讓彼此關係緊密，而非橫亙在他們之間的敵我衝突。

他想不透為什麼他和勇利就是無法辦到，不懂為何勇利這麼恨他，且長久以來，維克多總恨不得和他聊聊，在友善的交談過後，也許某天還能成為好友。勇利如此迷人，而維克多想瞭解有關他的每一件事，去解開對方只坦露於冰上，卻在冰面下總緊緊鎖上隔開四周，對方靈魂背後的每個秘密，

但現下維克多僅是保持他的距離，迴避記者丟出的提問，因為當他上次嘗試和勇利說上話時，顯然事情的發展就出錯了，而他甚至不明白發生了什麼事，以及如何去修補這段關係，直到他搞清楚原委前，他都不想再去冒這個險。

雅科夫曾告誡過他，要他多花點時間在自己那雙腿和他那張嘴，而不只是他的滑冰上，但他一如既往忽視掉雅科夫的建言，直到這次的情況，他才終於決定要改正自己草率的直覺和浮躁的本能，並在跨出任何動作前先停下來想一想。

維克多21歲，他想瞭解勝生勇利，不論花上多少時間，付出多少代價。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下週暫停更新，  
> 一方面是1-6章節比較長，我還來不及翻完，  
> 二方面是老家近期有些事情要處理，  
> 等處理完就會馬上回來繼續翻了  
> 還請大家等待，不好意思


	5. 1-6

維克多21歲，他覺得很嫉妒。

距離上次勇利對上維克多首次獲得銀牌的世錦賽已經過了一年，在那之後他又在大獎賽得到另一面銀牌，他們之間的差距已逐漸縮小當中，維克多興奮不已，他又再次投身到花滑的世界裡，練習到深夜，不斷冒出對於節目、配樂與跳躍編排的新點子，就為了準備好在下次比賽中再次和勇利對上。

雅科夫對維克多再次燃起鬥志與靈感的表現感到欣慰，卻對於那原因不是這麼愉快。

「他很危險，」就在某天晚上冰場關閉，而維克多又滑了幾小時過後，雅科夫警告維克多，「你最好不要低估像他一樣在暖身開始時就能滑出完美規定圖形的選手，在我們那個年代，他無庸置疑會是冠軍，而你只會是被落在旁邊的一粒沙土，你太習慣站在世界的巔峰，維克多，如果你不小心點，他就會從你手上奪走這一切。」

維克多根本不在乎勇利威脅到他的頭銜，正好是因為這份威脅，維克多才在每次比賽當中嚐到心跳加速的興奮感，而他也不介意偶爾輸給勝生勇利。

給觀眾帶來驚喜──這一直是他的主要目標，但突然間，他們的關注就變得空前的高，在每回賽事當中，每個人的心裡都想著同樣的問題──維克多．尼基福洛夫今年還能保住他的頭銜嗎？還是今年勝生勇利最後會把金牌領回去？每場新的賽事與勝利，都將是他失去已久的嶄新驚喜。

維克多也知道雅科夫只是在擔心他，但他並不需要這份關心。沒錯，勝生勇利的確是維克多費盡苦心打造的一切所面臨到的威脅，但一個沒有一點小挑戰的人生又會是怎麼樣的？毫無疑問，勝生勇利在花滑界的現身已經開始造成某種維克多不太喜歡的對立，但那也不是他特別會去考量的點。

長久以來他作為花滑界的寵兒，現在卻開始有一批為數可觀的粉絲跟隨他們偶像的腳步，對他產生憤懣，雅科夫非常不滿，而維克多也必須承認，競賽不可能永遠都是令人愉悅的，尤其又有一群先前從未出現過，現在卻期待看到他從王座中跌落的群眾。但他自己的冰迷數量還是相當多，那些流言蜚語也並沒有給他帶來太大的困擾。雅科夫說他對這整件事太過事不關己，但維克多有能力消化那一小群粉絲的厭惡，只要勝生勇利最終能和他對上。

但維克多很在意一件事，對方仍顯得離他如此遙遠，而且打從他認識到對方以來的這幾年進展又是如此微小。

對他而言，在比賽當中幾乎見不到這位選手，已經是家常便飯了，勝生勇利在媒體圈中是出了名的行蹤不定，對於粉絲和其他選手也同樣如此，就只有披集．朱拉隆是一個顯著的例外，他是勇利的朋友，也是維克多獲得勇利消息主要來源的社群帳戶持有者。

那天引起維克多嫉妒心的正好也是這名泰國選手，他看著勇利為了短曲在做拉伸暖身時，兩個人是笑得如此明朗，他為他們的友情感到嫉妒。

維克多這幾年來都在注視著勇利，想找到機會認識對方，卻總因對方在他附近時表現出的憤怒與憎恨導致不得其門而入。勇利在維克多面前的行影更是飄忽，他要不是和其他任何一名選手待在一起，就是當維克多接近時就悄然消失，而當他們不得不有靠近的機會時，便是他們都站在頒獎檯上的時候，而對方卻幾乎都在發散出敵意。

但他在朋友身邊時就像完全變了一個人，既輕鬆又開朗，開著只有當這兩人在一起時維克多才會聽到的玩笑話，勇利的笑聲很動人，笑容讓他整張臉益發光彩，維克多希望在未來某天自己也能成為讓他笑得如此美麗的人，但就以勇利對他的態度，這似乎是個不可能實現的夢想。

隨著時間推移，維克多對來自於另一名選手的敵意只是更加困惑，一開始他只認為這也許是因為屢次的失敗造就的妒意與怨恨，導致後來無論何時何地，只要他出現在附近，就會引起勇利噴泉般的負面情緒。然而這幾年看下來卻越來越覺得似乎並不是這麼一回事。

除了維克多以外，就算是在資格賽或維克多從未參與的四大洲中打敗過勇利一兩次的選手，勇利對所有人都相當溫和有禮。勇利就像所有選手一樣，都不喜歡輸的感覺，但也從來沒有像對待維克多站的獎檯位置比他高時表現出的仇視。勇利並非天生抱有惡意的人，維克多能從勇利與其他人相處的過程中看得出來，那份厭惡的本能似乎來自某些個人因素，而且僅僅針對維克多這個人。

每個無眠的夜晚，維克多總試圖回想他們那一次短暫的互動，想理出可能會是什麼原因造成勇利在那短短一瞬間就產生這麼強烈的厭惡，但他從未能成功把緣由釐清，這其中一定有什麼他遺漏掉的因素，而他很確定即使他向勇利詢問，只要一想到每當他們處在一起時，勇利總是連正眼也不願看他的態度，他確信勇利永遠也不會告訴他答案的。

勇利的滑冰很優美，他挑戰維克多的地位，促使維克多更加進步，他溫柔誠懇的對待每個人，維克多一如既往的為他著迷，而他想去認識勇利的渴望益加茁壯，他想讓勇利在他面前也能像與朋友相處一樣說笑，他想去瞭解勇利，因為對方將某種無以名狀的事物帶回到他的生命中，讓他的世界倏忽就變得更璀璨發亮，維克多為此想向對方致謝。

維克多花了很長一段時間仔細觀察冰上與冰下的勇利，因此他能開心的斷定勇利擁有一道美麗的靈魂，那是來自他的滑冰中閃耀的某種光亮，來自他笑著的方式，來自他對自家支持者的殷切，以及他和所有不是維克多的人交談的態度。

進到休息室後，維克多繼續看著勇利與他的朋友在一起說笑，披集下了一句被房裡的噪音蓋過的評論，勇利一陣爆笑，維克多想他的雙眸應該笑出了淚水，他的鼻子可愛的皺起，笑聲愉悅而透亮。當他笑著輕微轉過身，視線鎖定到維克多時，那份歡樂瞬間就從他臉上丟失得無影無蹤。

維克多感到自己的心臟為這場面而些許失落，因為他什麼也沒做，只是在一旁觀看，但就算是他出現僅有一分一毫，似乎也足以抽走勇利的好心情，這是維克多總是遠離勇利的其中一個原因，即使他不明白緣由，他還是恨透了自己讓勇利不開心。他專注的盯著對方，嘗試從他臉上找出任何導致他情緒轉變如此巨大的線索，卻仍然一無所獲。

在他還沒來得及做出下一步動作，雅科夫便進到房裡把他叫走，他只能被迫別開眼。他是第一個上場的選手，現在也差不多輪到他上冰表演了。

前往舞台的途中已經有上千名粉絲在叫他的名字，他希望勇利會看，他們幾分鐘前待著的選手休息區內四處都有電視螢幕，轉播每位選手都即將要踏上的冰場畫面，維克多希望勇利會像自己欣賞他那樣，仔細的觀賞他的表演，因為他要滑的這套節目的靈感來源正是勇利。

維克多表演的所有節目都是自己編排的，自己選擇樂曲、設計動作去帶動情緒，向每個看著他表演的觀眾訴說他的故事。

那一賽季的短曲對他而言有著特殊的意義，因為那是他一邊想著勇利所編排而成，那位拒絕讓維克多認識他，但維克多卻一心想瞭解的人兒。媒體塑造兩人間的夙敵形象更加甚囂塵上，但維克多明瞭自己對勇利的感覺和厭惡與怨懟天差地遠，儘管人們傾向於如此看待他們，這些感受每一年都更顯強烈，他渴望去探知勇利，而且不僅僅是作為一個競爭對手。

他在滑的樂曲是首二重唱，當他聽見這首曲目的當下就被歌詞抓住了心弦，他為此全心投入去演繹，將所有他感受到的一切都澆灌在這套節目中。他無法適當地和勇利對話，每當他想靠近勇利，對方總讓他吃閉門羹，轉身就變得如同他腳下的冰面般冷硬，但那並不表示他無法「說話」，花滑本身就是一種他們倆都畢生所學的語言，他無法確知勇利是不是在看，可他希望如此。

文字可能導致他在勇利身邊時無法順利表達，他似乎永遠也不會有機會以一個競爭對手以外的身份去認識勇利，但維克多仍抱有希望，而且他們也還有時間，他從來就不是個輕言放棄的人。

在完成節目後，他離開冰面前去聽取分數，接著才到觀眾席上欣賞其他選手的演出，尤其有一位選手是他特別想去看的。

勇利進到冰場準備開滑，神情專注，將周遭一切都屏除在外，音樂開始流淌在場館中，旋律深切而憂傷到幾近無法忍受，使維克多感到心痛，更是因為勇利以著同樣力度的悲傷演出著，他內在的情緒暗潮洶湧，又在每個步伐中奔流而出。

勇利在滑冰上的天份，是他有能力觸動到每位觀眾的心弦，去讓觀眾共感，正是這份能力讓維克多在第一次時就被攫住了視線，這份能力隨著對方的成長與進步而越發出眾，最終真正成為眾人目光的焦點，在冰面上大放異彩，讓誰都挪不開目光。

勇利的滑冰並非這幾年來唯一有所成長的部份，這位選手在冰面上時並不像維克多首次看見的那位獨自哭泣與驚慌純潔的男孩，他的滑冰如今看來平穩而充滿自信，臉部線條也在這幾年中越顯成熟。

顴骨線條更加銳利，最後那一點嬰兒肥也自臉上消失，讓他的外表更容易吸引人注意。他的身形也變了，長得更高了些，身材也多了點肌肉，纖瘦優雅卻不失力道，耐力足以多次撼動花滑界，成為冰上無與倫比的存在。

他的體力是讓他能在滑冰時不斷超越極限的優勢，他在節目後半段加入各種跳躍也不顯疲態，直到維克多終於能看見汗珠自對方的眉梢滑落，對方也仍繼續滑著，勇利所做的一切都抱有強大的決心與鬥志，而這也是其中一項讓勇利美麗的特質。

勇利終於將曲目滑到尾聲，觀眾皆為之瘋狂，維克多也為勇利鼓掌，勇利的滑冰從沒在使他驚豔這件事上讓他失望過。當勇利滑到出口，他就被自己的朋友一陣熱情的擁抱，讓他幾乎要站不穩，維克多看著這兩人的互動，再次感到那根名為嫉妒的小小尖刺撓在他心上，勇利如此輕易的就對朋友展出笑顏，唯獨對維克多卻僅有蔑視。

在接受朋友的祝賀後，勇利走向KC區等待自己的分數，當得分宣佈時，引起觀眾一陣騷動，勇利的名字出現在排名表的最上方，排在維克多之上。

「看來你終於有機會碰上你的對手了。」克里斯當晚對他打趣道。

他們在短節目結束後跑去開喝，並非如同他們那些狂野到可能會讓他們上新聞的夜晚，而只是放鬆的小酌一番，他們倆隔天都還有曲目要滑，雖說和克里斯飲酒作樂相當有趣，維克多也不是那種會在自由滑前一晚不負責任到爛醉的人，而他的朋友也不會是，克里斯說服他擺脫那些瑣事出來適度的抒壓，而維克多也並不真的需要那麼多慫恿。

維克多應了幾聲就同意了，當他從眼前的玻璃杯中小啜入口，一抹小小的微笑浮現在臉上，這幾年下來，終於有人能和他拉到如此接近的差距，這讓他幹勁十足，他必須在隔天更加賣力演出，為了獲得勝利，他必須以一種嶄新且更加令人興奮的方式帶給觀眾驚喜。

「我總是希望我是那個把你從佔據太久的獎檯位置上踢下去的人，」克里斯開玩笑的用肩膀朝維克多肩上一碰，「但看來勝生會是把我的樂趣搶走的那位，但我總有一天會把你們倆都踢掉的，你最好記住了。」

這段對話充滿了揶揄的意味，維克多和克里斯都笑成一片，他們之間也許存在競爭關係，但首先他們還是朋友，他當然瞭解克里斯總是身居亞軍的挫敗，這也是他們曾經談論過的話題，因此他明白這種挫拜感並不會轉化為對維克多這個人的憎恨。

「今天的他太精彩了。」維克多深表讚賞，克里斯則是意味深長的盯著他看。

「他的確是，」克里斯同意他的觀點，卻顯得有些猶疑，「但你看起來詭異的愉快，尤其他又這麼公開表明過敵意。」

維克多只是聳聳肩，又輕啜了口杯中物，感受酒精滑過喉嚨帶來的灼熱感，勇利現在也許並不喜歡他，但總有一天他會找出原因，最後終能破除讓勇利離他如此遙遠的那份厭惡。

「那只是他的一部份，」維克多輕描淡寫帶過，沒有把更深層的想法告訴克里斯，「我覺得自己和他有某種程度上的連結。」他沉醉於對方，並為對方著迷，這是他沒有說出口的。

「嗯哼，看來想必是單戀了，」克里斯半開玩笑，眼神卻有一絲嚴肅，「我先前和他講過話，他給人的感覺真的挺友善的，你身上一定有某些導致他真正討厭你的原因。」

維克多嘆了口氣，他也知道這是事實，他知道自己多不被喜歡，卻全然不知緣故何在。

「我知道。」他回應了句，克里斯只是挑了挑眉，又喝起自己那份飲品。

維克多知道克里斯並不懂他對勝生勇利的著迷，但至少他並沒有強迫自己要做什麼，也沒有在自由滑的期間為此多作評論。維克多在勇利之前上場，這表示他有充足的時間在完成節目並聽取報分後，再去看另一位選手的演出。

他的自由滑和以前演繹過的風格大相逕庭，那是某種讓觀眾驚喜且耳目一新的形式，他為之抱有熱情，以及一再表演的驅動，足以讓他興奮到顫抖。當演出結束後，他便退到觀眾席和克里斯一起欣賞勇利的展演。

勇利的曲目是首華爾滋，既深沉又危險，維克多靈光一閃，立刻認出這種風格。

這套節目絕對不是模仿品，它獨具個人特色，也很值得細看，但絕對錯不了，它的最根本核心就是他本人幾年前曾經展現過的風格。

他首次注意到勇利，在看到那個獨自哭泣的男孩不久後，就演出過和現在勇利正在表演的這套華爾滋十分相近的節目，與隱形伴侶的共舞，一個漂亮的挑戰，每個步履都只完成了一半，只與冰上的另一位想像中的魅影貼合。

現下勇利也在做著同樣的事，節目本身也獨樹一幟，卻不能否認這之中的相似性，維克多知道勇利那天也看了他的表演，他留意到男孩在消失前，正從冰場角落的陰影中注視著他，這也許只是無意中的巧合，潛意識下以維克多的節目作為發想，或者是刻意為之，但無論如何，重點都是一樣的。

勇利看過維克多的表演，正如同維克多也會欣賞勇利的節目，曾經觀賞或是享受過至少其中一套節目的要素，並將其融入自己的滑冰裡，這個認知讓維克多心臟都要跳出胸口了，因為勇利在舞動的節目中，就算僅有一絲碎片，也是從維克多的作品裡得到的靈感，那麼也許勇利並不完全像其他人所認為的那麼厭惡他。

當勇利滑完他的曲目，下冰等待分數出爐，維克多的腦袋還因為這份猜想有些轉不過來，導致他差點就錯過了大會的宣告，直到群眾的鼓譟大到震耳欲聾，他才停下奔騰的懸想，看到排名表上勇利的名字再次落在他之下，他們的份數眾目睽睽的掛在螢幕上，他能看見他們的分數是如何讓人倒抽一口氣的接近，勇利的分數只比他低了一分。

這是長久以來所有人當中最接近能夠打敗維克多的一次，他幾乎要因為勇利沒能成功而感到失望了，維克多喜歡贏，但勇利的節目也很是出眾，若他能夠被這般特別的演出所擊敗，他也會感到相當欣慰，他當然不用想著故意放水，但假若事情真的發生了，他會面帶微笑的落敗於勝生勇利之下。

遠在KC區的勇利看來對這結果非常失落，維克多想要上前安慰他，去向他兩套完美展演的節目表示祝賀，但他知道他不能，在上一次他想讚美勇利時只是適得其反，讓對方表現出令人心碎的不愉快，他並不想把事情弄得更糟。

當晚入夜直到隔天，維克多不斷回想並思索賽事的過程，即使只有短暫一眼，勇利對他的反應仍是糟得可以，但對方卻一如既往的以親和友善的態度對待其他所有人。維克多很肯定對方擁有由內而外散發的光彩，他在冰上舞動時是如此動人又富含感情，驚鴻一瞥直至深入骨髓，更重要的是，他滿懷熱情表演的其中一套節目核心，讓他確信幾年前他們首次相見的那時，勇利就曾經觀賞過他的演出。

維克多22歲，勝生勇利是道美妙的謎團，而維克多從不想把視線挪開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家久等了  
> 這一章真的很長，翻完之後看了一下字數，  
> 將近六千字Orz，  
> 下一章估計也會很長，不知道什麼時候翻得完  
> (我努力一下看能不能在兩週內翻完吧)  
> 最近老家也很多事，自己也還在努力調整當中，  
> 後面翻得有點力不從心，修修改改還是只能端出來，  
> 有翻得不好的地方還請大家不吝指教


	6. 1-7

維克多22歲，正處於痛苦之中。

只是一點差錯，一個愚蠢至極的差錯，就讓他付出最大的代價，過去已有許多人警告過這項他用生命奉獻的運動風險，『所有偉大的滑冰選手都會在某些點上摔跤，』他們曾告訴過他，『你最好祈禱當事情發生在你身上時，不會讓你斷送掉你的選手生涯。』

但他並不放在心上，因為他從未發生過這種事，而且從來沒有任何人事物能夠阻止他把自己推過極限，那些隱隱約約的疼痛，已經開始從他施加在自己身上的肌肉緊繃，從而攀上他的關節，每天一再不間斷的高強度練習後，他都會看見自己腳上的挫傷或血絲。可最終的果實總是甜美的，因此他從來就不相信受傷這種事會在某天成真。

他可是維克多．尼基福洛夫，他位在花滑界之頂，而且最終又再次愛上這項競技，他還有好多尚未完成的想要去達成，某部份的他仍堅信自己是不可能被擊垮的，而當這一切在他眼前崩解，他只感到更撕心裂肺的痛苦。

這是在某場資格賽中發生的事，在維克多以往已多次參與的加拿大分站賽，那天早上一如既往沒什麼特別的大事，他發現到的第一個徵兆是在短曲開始前的暖身。維克多滑過冰面，專注將自己的節目順過，直到他注意到即便是遠在觀眾席上，維克多也絕不會認錯的那個人──勝生勇利，穿著輕便的外出服，而非維克多看慣的表演服，坐在維克多認出是對方教練的男人跟旁，觀賞冰場上的選手們。這一眼讓維克多幾乎慌了手腳，但他在完全出錯前及時修正了回來。

他飛快的看過四周，試圖得出勝生勇利到底天殺的在加拿大分站賽做什麼，幾天前維克多才看到他在美國的分站賽上奪金，而他並沒有預期會在大獎賽前看到該位選手本人，維克多瘋狂的困惑了幾秒，另一名選手從他旁邊迅速滑過，臉上掛著燦爛的微笑向觀眾席上揮手，然後他突然間就明白了。

披集．朱拉隆和他分配到同一個賽場，直到現在他才留意到這件事，勇利當然會來為他的朋友加油，這兩人是出了名的關係親近，維克多先前也看過披集多次出席勇利的賽事，這很合理，只是立場倒轉罷了。

在短曲前的剩餘時間裡，維克多忍不住把雙眼望向勇利坐著的觀眾席上，當披集在演出時，他看著勇利對那表演臉上浮現出的喜悅與驕傲，最後那名泰國男孩結束表演後，他又看著勇利將對方拉進一個有力的擁抱中，興高采烈的讚美對方的節目。

勇利是個極其易感的人，而當他釋放出來時，他會鮮明的表露出那些情緒，讓人不由自主的共感，維克多發現自己也為這情景跟著笑了，即使現下他又感到熟悉的嫉妒又爬了上來，因為就算他再怎麼渴望，勇利都不曾以這樣的態度看過他。

當輪到維克多上場時，他仍無法將那情景與隨之而來的負面情緒拋出腦外，從他第一次見到勇利，首次看他滑冰，體會到這幾年下來只有更加增長翻湧的感受，從那之後已經過了好久，幾乎和從他第一次試圖和那位男孩攀談所經過的時間一樣久，他希望他們之間能開展連結，因為他某種程度上能感覺到他和勇利擁有相似的靈魂，而他渴求能更瞭解對方。

但那次的對話結束得非常糟糕，維克多再也找不到好機會重新嘗試，他不是個有耐心的人，遠離他對維克多而言太過困難，而他最終也開始失去耐性了，也許這是個重新嘗試和勇利交談的好時機？對方也許還會如同以往充滿敵意，維克多希望在這些年下來這份敵視能跟著風化，但他確信只有當他清楚原因後才能突破，並解開勝生勇利這道謎題。

即使他想努力專注在自己的節目上，關於勇利的思緒仍在消耗著他，勇利是暗夜裡的一道光束，是一口新鮮的空氣，把他自己都沒注意到，直到他再度擁有的那失去已久的生活，再次帶回到維克多的世界。

起初，他迷戀勇利，迷戀於勇利滑冰的方式，以及對方在冰上所展眼他最內裡、最脆弱的真我，幾年下來，看著勇利身上神秘的多面性，這份迷戀只有增長的趨勢。

但維克多注視著勇利的這幾年來，心中並不僅是這份迷戀有所滋長，勇利擁有一顆善良的心與一抹美好的笑容，他在大眾面前含蓄而矜持，卻在冰面上恣意的揮灑情感，對方深切的感受著維克多自己整個人生所熟知都在感受的一切，勇利奉獻努力的程度只有少數人能夠達成，與維克多相同，他也將自己完全獻予那塊冰面上，他既熱情又美妙，維克多想知道他身上所有的一切，想知道他在全世界前隱藏起的面貌。

他想讓勇利展露出他知道有機會展現的那種笑顏，儘管他自己從未辦到過，他想和勇利在陽光下花上數小時暢談各種話題，他想瞭解勇利，也想讓勇利來瞭解他。

正就在他因為勇利的事而分心，愚蠢的沒有專注在他應該注意的事上時，事情就這麼發生了。

維克多跳起，如同以往已做過無數次那樣，本來該是完好的，但這次突然就出了錯。這是一個高難度的勾手四周跳，他費盡數百小時的疼痛與練習所掌握的技巧，他許久前就已精通這個跳躍，也假定自己不會再犯同樣的錯。

但他還是出錯了，他太不專心，也對自己的能力過於自信，當他踏回冰面時就知道自己失敗了，他完全失去平衡，著冰也很是糟糕，痛楚透過堅硬的冰面傳導到他的腿上，起跳的慣性讓他著冰時往前猛滑直至撞上冰場與觀眾席間的圍牆。

他依稀聽見音樂被中斷，但他幾乎無法去認知，如火燒般的疼痛燃過他的腿，即便是他身下躺著的冰冷表面都絲毫無法減緩。

他對於在眾人面前犯下這般可笑的錯誤感到恥辱，因此他逼迫自己站起，決心要繼續把節目跑完，但一陣尖銳的抽痛穿透他的身軀，使他停了下來，那痛楚劇烈到他忍不住從喉頭哀號出來。

這道聲響在整座場館中迴繞，維克多轉過身直瞪著天花板，而非看著背叛了自己的冰面，而後閉上雙眼讓痛苦的淚水掙脫，希冀那股尖利的刺痛能夠遠離。

忽然間他感受到一隻溫暖的手壓在他的肩上，他睜眼看見一名醫護蹲在一旁俯視著他，試圖將他抬上擔架。維克多抽動著把對方甩開，無法去考慮到這舉止有多不禮貌，他痛得太厲害，又沒辦法表現出來，有那麼多雙眼睛直盯著他，對於他活傳奇之名接踵而來的期望與壓力不允許他示弱。

他靠向第二位衝來幫忙的醫護身上，當自身重量壓在受傷的那條腿上時，臉上止不住的扭曲，又強忍下第二聲疼痛的叫喊。

他儘可能的掙扎回到雅科夫等著的場邊，表情是維克多所見最為擔憂的一次，他聽見自己背後的觀眾再次為他歡呼，儘管他倒下了也仍在表達他們的支持，他轉身揮手致意後，才讓雅科夫及醫護人員攙扶自己離去。

他不敢轉頭去看勝生勇利在觀眾席上的那處位置，即使被緊急送往醫院治療，最後被送回俄羅斯，有關對方的思緒都離不開他的腦袋，馬卡欽僅能在一旁溫暖的舔舐他的手給予安慰，希望讓他感覺好些。

維克多希望回到俄羅斯後事情會有所好轉，但事實上一切只是變得更糟，那該死的跳躍帶給他腿上的損傷嚴重到雅科夫甚至禁止他這個賽季再踏上冰面，維克多詢問醫師何時能重新上冰，對方僅是皺了皺眉將各種機率與療法含糊帶過，維克多相當明白他們試圖隱藏在那些含混的話語背後的意義。

他傷得很重，雖不致生命危險，卻也足以讓他無法回歸這個賽季，或也許更長的時間，也嚴重到如果真那麼不幸，可能讓他的腿無法再像從前的狀態了，而如果最糟的情況發生，他知道自己的選手生涯會就此完結。

很久以前他就將自己的靈魂賣給了冰面，也從未曾後悔過，可一旦將這面冰從他身上抽離，他理解到自己幾乎什麼也不剩，他有一間公寓、他親愛的馬卡欽、他的冰場夥伴、以及花滑界少數像克里斯的友人，目前為止他生命中所能記住的一切都是根基於他熱愛的這項競技上，一旦沒有了它，整個世界就如同一個更加空虛與可佈的場所。

隨著日子推移，他試圖找到其他事來打發時間，轉移自己腿上與內心痛苦的注意力，卻顯得沒什麼用處，有時候他會帶著馬卡欽去散散步，卻都能造成他的痛楚，只走了短短的時間便不得不停下。維克多把多數時間花在冰場裡，他不被允許上冰，但他同樣需要待在周圍，最終雅科夫還是受不了他的煩悶把他趕出冰場，命令他去過自己的生活並趕快好起來，一點也不天殺的為他同情。

維克多知道雅科夫只是在擔心他，而他也知道原因何在，他知道自己看來很可悲，他才22歲，離開冰面後卻完全不知道可以幹什麼，但這卻是鐵錚錚的事實，只要想到他可能再也無法回歸，這縷陰影便每一分每一秒無時無刻不在糾纏著他。

當雅科夫與格奧基到莫斯科參與大獎賽俄羅斯站，維克多也一起跟去了。雅科夫同情他，因此並不打算去質疑他的決定，維克多對此深懷感激，就算他無法下場比賽，觀看俄羅斯分站賽至少讓他感覺自己與花滑界仍有連結，而更大一部份他無法對外公開的原因是，因為勝生勇利也在那場賽事中，勇利先前在他開始感到失去生命中的目標時，曾經重燃他的靈感，且另一個有些幼稚的因素，他希望勇利能再一次做到這點，就算勇利本人並不知道自己曾帶給維克多的生命多大的影響。

他在賽場上躲得隱密，不想被粉絲或嗜血的媒體看見，但他還是在觀看賽事，儘管規模不如他所知的大獎賽總決賽，這場競賽仍然相當激烈，最為重要的是，勝生勇利的演出就在他眼前。

他很傑出，而且總是很棒，但總是充盈在他滑冰當中的熱烈情感卻奇異的不見了，維克多觀察了他夠長的時間，也熟知對方的水平，在勇利此次的演出中，似乎只是機械性的滑過那些動作，而沒有像維克多習慣看見的，將他內心與靈魂投注於節目中的表演方式。

這讓維克多大感震驚，他想知道是什麼造成他的表演掉落至此。

當比賽與授獎儀式結束，維克多低調離開並返回下榻的飯店，幾個小時下來他都在嘗試讓自己分心，卻總是徒勞，最後也放棄再去轉移焦點了，他在夜晚的莫斯科溜躂，他知道自己需要什麼，即便理智上知道這行為有多詭異。

身處在寒冰之中讓他感到冷靜，使他得以好好思考，因為這就是他擁有熟稔的一切，也是最令人安心的事物，就算他無法像過往那樣隨著滑冰拋空思緒，僅是待在冰場也聊勝於無。

他停留的飯店附近有幾家在地的冰場，但其中一間是他特別熟知的，那是先前雅科夫麾下的選手在參加俄羅斯分站賽時曾租用過的冰場，維克多對那很熟稔，能夠輕易找到去路，只要和櫃檯女士甜言蜜語幾句，對方就會讓他在裡面待上幾個小時。

「已經有人在裡面了，」對方告知維克多，而他驚訝的眨了眨眼，這很不尋常，在經過數小時後還有人在使用如他所處的這座商用冰場。

「是位外國的男性，他很和善，但完全不會說俄文。」女士對此補充，而維克多思緒開始神遊，好奇是否也是大獎賽的其中一名選手。他們是唯一會在賽後數小時，選擇在莫斯科一座靠近比賽場館的寂靜冰場中滑冰的外國人，但這還是非常罕見，在一整天比賽過後，大多數人只想好好吃頓飯或睡上一覺，只有極少數像維克多這樣骨子裡流著花滑的血的選手，才會認為這是最能放鬆自己的途徑。

只希望另一名滑冰者不會介意和他共享冰場一段時間，尤其是維克多甚至無法上冰。他動身走到前往冰面的第二道門，安靜的推開門扉，不去打擾到已在裡頭的另一人。

當維克多走進空間，他首先注意到的是裡頭有多暗，頭頂的大燈已經因為夜晚無人而關上，僅有些許依稀的微光打在冰場牆上，讓整個空間還有些微亮度，鵝黃色的燈光將場館營造出如同老照片的氛圍。他接著注意到的是幾近全然的死寂，只有冰刀滑過冰面的聲響打破這片沉寂，最後，他終於留意到冰面上的人。

男人的臉藏在拉長的陰影底下，但維克多絕對能認出對方滑冰的風格。勝生勇利獨自一人在冰面上，以優雅與讓他獨樹一幟的技巧滑動著，當天賽事中明顯缺失的情感如今充盈在他的步伐中，當對方滑過，面容在微光下閃過，維克多看見他的雙眼是閉上的，他專注在自己的節目裡，沒有去察覺身邊正在發生的事物。

勇利的雙眼仍是緊閉的，他讓自己繼續下一組旋轉，幾乎要使維克多忘了呼吸，對方在滑冰時是如此動人，再沒有什麼能比得上觀賞對方的演出了。當他第一次看見勇利滑冰，維克多就明白對方完美體現了當初讓維克多愛上滑冰的那份感情，如今勇利又在無意為之的情況下再次喚醒那份熱情。他又開始滑著，維克多大氣都喘不上一口，勝生勇利從沒有在給他驚喜與啟發他的事上失敗過，這次也沒有例外。

在短短一瞬間裡，某種熟悉且不可忽視的東西從維克多的腦海裡被牽引出來，勇利滑冰的身姿即在創造音樂，就算冰場一片寂靜，還是讓人聽見了那道維克多大感熟悉的旋律。他又著迷的盯著看了一會，接著勇利一個起跳，一個降級的後內點冰三周跳，讓維克多突然發覺這份熟悉感源於何處。

勇利在滑的是他的曲目，是當他仍是個孩子的許久以前，當他還覺得自己站在世界之頂，沒什麼能打倒他時的曲目，這是一套他所演繹關於愛的節目，也演出得相當出色，因為愛就是個美好的發想，而他希望總有一天自己能真正理解的事物。

但勇利並非以他當時的表現手法來展演，裡頭有愛融入他的步伐中，編織在每個移動與轉身裡，裡頭的愛與關懷以及奉獻是絕對真實的，完全超乎維克多的預期與想像。

這套節目很出色，甚至比節目初始的表演者更引人入勝，維克多根本無法挪開目光，勇利精準的重現這套曲目，這必定是需要無數時間的練習與觀察，才能將那純淨且真切的愛投入其中，這也遠比任何獎牌或獎杯來得更加珍貴。

維克多不懂勝生勇利為何會選擇他其中一個過往的節目，但他還是極度渴望能夠知道。這名選手對他只有敵意，卻完美複製了他最後一次青少年大獎賽的自由滑，在仇恨的表面下一定隱藏著維克多先前從不曾見過的某種東西，勇利在每道步履中所體現出的愛，不可能是從每當維克多待在附近，對方總明顯發散，如此純粹的負面情緒中而生。這裡頭一定有些原因，維克多還不太清楚是什麼，但他決心要找出答案。

勇利顯然並不愛他，至少他顯露的厭惡說明了一切。但他一定對維克多抱有某種感覺，藏著誰知道已經過了幾年的秘密，使得勇利只有在獨處且無人觀看時，才會去練習與演繹維克多滑過最好也最飽富感情的其中一套節目，無論有意無意，這某種感覺也讓他納入維克多另一套節目，使之成為對方最具競爭力的展演之一。

某種原因讓勇利從維克多的滑冰中得到啟發，就像維克多也從勇利身上得到靈感，即便維克多以前可能不曾留意過，畢竟勇利實在藏得太深，可一旦他知道從哪邊切入，他就能從勇利準備起跳與某些旋轉的方式，看見對方的演出中擁有那麼多維克多自身的影子在，就藏在那些非常微小的細節裡。

維克多曾看過複製他滑冰風格的粉絲作品，但勇利是不同的，他吸收這些元素，並將之轉化為個人特色，毫無違和的融入他自身的一部份，使他的滑冰特別得獨一無二。

勝生勇利又更加神秘了，但維克多能確信一件事，他身上有某部份總是不外顯於世界，只有在他認為自己正獨處的時刻才會揭露，完全不憎恨維克多的那部份。

當節目接近尾聲，勇利掃入一個漂亮的燕式旋轉，雙眼仍是閉上的。維克多因為不想被注意到而轉身離去，他想和勇利交流，將他靈魂的秘密解鎖，但他已經無意間闖入一個私密的時刻，即使是他也知道現下並非好的時機，至少還不是現在。

當他返回聖彼得堡，他便再次投身至讓雅科夫也大感驚訝的訓練模式中，在數週的渾渾噩噩與自怨自艾後，維克多明白這份改變必定相當戲劇性，但他無法向除了自己以外的任何人解釋原因，他目睹的時刻太過私人，因此他不能向其他人談論，當雅科夫上前詢問時，他僅是聳了聳肩並告知他只是太無聊了，所以需要在他發瘋前重啟訓練。

由於腿傷的因素，他仍被禁止上冰，但物理治療會是最好的第一步。這遠比維克多曾預期的痛苦且惱人多了，但他深知如果自己還想再次回到冰上，他就必須逼迫自己突破這一關。

勝生勇利又再一次將某種特別的禮物帶回到他的人生中，且鼓舞了維克多繼續向前，促使自己變得更好、做得更多，因為若是他不這麼做，他將再也無法與勝生勇利在同一片冰面上舞動，這絕不會是他的選擇。

觀賞勇利以自身最深處的情感優美的滑著他的曲目，讓維克多回想起他熱愛滑冰的初衷，以及想要再次參與競賽的渴望，這份初衷與渴望激發他，使他花上無數個無眠的夜晚對著眼前的一疊紙構思下個賽季的新節目，當中也有擔心這道腿傷將使他永遠被放逐的隱憂，而他拒絕讓這發生。

最重要的是，他發現了先前從未看過勇利的面向，而這一面很美，他想看見更多，想去得知更多，他現在也比以往更清楚明白，勝生勇利身上擁有的東西比任何人所知所預期的還要多，他想要成為找出所有秘密的那個人，想要得到對他影響如此深遠那人的信任，想和勇利變得接近，他想不出人生中還有什麼會比這更讓他想得到的事物了。

在他早期復健的期間，雅科夫拒絕對外宣佈維克多將回歸下一賽季，考量到他復原的速度與可能性，這之中還有太多疑慮，雅科夫選擇保守些，雅科夫和維克多時常對此有所爭執，維克多將有好幾年缺席，並被迫永遠退役的謠言早已在花滑界傳得滿天飛，但卻有一個人似乎拒絕接受這項可能。

維克多看見勇利首次贏得大獎賽總決賽，為他實至名歸的優勝而驚豔，又看見對方接著以出色的天賦贏得四大洲與世錦賽，讓包含維克多在內的所有人幾乎要從椅子上跳起來。所有賽事結束後，一名記者攔下他發問，且無可避免的將話題轉向維克多。

「關於您的對手維克多．尼基福洛夫可能會退役的傳言，請問您怎麼看待？」這名記者問道，忽視勇利在人群擁擠下的不自在，「請問您對於下個賽季有什麼想法？」

「我期待下個賽季會再次於冰面上與尼基福洛夫對決。」勇利如此回應，完全略過維克多可能不會回歸的言論。

維克多隔天便逼迫雅科夫宣告他的回歸，且更努力的推動自己，在勇利為他所做的一切後，如果他不儘快返回賽場，似乎會讓勇利失望，而他不能讓這種事發生。

打從維克多．尼基福洛夫見到勝生勇利的第一眼起，他就知道對方的特別，但最後，他才終於開始明白對方到底有多特別。

他已為勇利著迷多年，欣賞他幾乎各項特點，當找出勇利身上每一片新的拼圖，他漸漸的感覺到他的感情在成長並且發生質變，而這一切都發展得很緩慢。他的決心與奉獻，如同用身體創造音符般優雅滑冰的姿態，他的微笑與歡笑，他內心所迸發猛烈的熱情，令他即使失敗，也還是一再又一再的嘗試，直到最終比過往任何人都還要接近維克多，僅僅是做他自己，就促使維克多變得更好，他一次次的將事情的意義帶回到維克多的生命裡。

維克多對於他所走的這條路最終的導向已有很長時間的認知，但在那之前，他就已經慢慢在跌落，然後他看見勇利在滑他的節目，突然間事情就這麼毫無預警的發生了，而他什麼也無法改變，他也沒想過要去改變。

維克多．尼基福洛夫23歲，他完全墜入了勝生勇利的愛河中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻到最後一句姨母笑(ㄍ  
> 越翻越覺得維克多好ㄔㄏ一直在偷看(?)勇利(不#
> 
> 我終於翻完第一章了!!!!!!(哭)
> 
> 結果這章有七千多字，本來想說上週末就把它翻完，結果還是到這週才終於翻好  
> 很努力的利用連假翻出來了，  
> 希望大家連假都能乖乖在家好好看文啃糧，  
> 不要跑到人多的地方，醫護人員很辛苦，對於這次連假也很擔憂，  
> (看看墾丁大街和花東那完美的人群.......→_→
> 
> 現在真的是非常時期，我們的歲月靜好都是因為眾多有名無名的英雄英雌在為大家忍辱負重，  
> 台灣打從一開始就守得非常辛苦，但我們還是做到了，  
> 希望不要因為這次連假就功虧一簣
> 
> 在家也還是有非常多可以做的事啊!!!現在網路這麼發達QQ  
> 希望大家都能好好的，疫情能趕快好轉，等穩定過後再讓我能夠安下心飛日本玩TT


	7. 第二章：今夜，與你共同焚身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上週偷懶了，所以趕快把本週的進度丟上來，讓大家久等了，  
> 這個章節段落分得蠻散的，所以把好幾個分段翻完再一併放上，  
> 照慣例請大家給原作者Reiya太太多點鼓勵，沒有他就不會有這麼美好的故事

2-1

** 勝生勇利──一舉奪金的自由滑 **

1,074,127 人觀看

評論 2296 則

最佳評論

**Linneakou** **[13** **天前** **]**

**這套節目真美，他的金牌完全實至名歸！**

** 總共 ** ** 69 ** ** 則回應 **

**mmeishi** [1小時前]

我同意上面所有的評論，他的節目很棒，但他在美國站滑得更好，而且如果尼基福洛夫也在那，我一點也不認為他會贏得金牌

**totally-am-not-a-witch**

^^^我同意

**cmdrrockhard** [4天前]

作為一名滑冰員，勝生在這些年來竟然成長了那麼多，太讓人驚嘆了！我超愛他

總共 36 則回應

 **Mywanderlustqueen** [2小時前]

而且他這幾年下來不只有滑冰有進步( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 看看那對顴骨的稜線變得多分明

 **deadlychildartemis** [1小時前]

真的！去看看他當年那些舊影片，他當時還只是個可愛的小男孩，老天鵝啊他真是長得越來越好看了

**sageandginger** [7天前]

對對對，勝生好棒棒，我實在是等不及看到花滑界真正的王者回歸了，上個賽季沒有維克多根本超無聊的

總共 28 則回應

 **i-love-her-anyway** [6小時前]

維克多這個賽季要回來了，我真是迫不及待看到他往勝生的屁股一腳踹下去

 **randompasser** [2小時前]

這個賽季他又會再次輕而易舉的將勝生擊敗，他不可能再有機會贏過維克多，門都沒有！

看更多評論

\----

整個夏季訓練，維克多都比過去幾年更加投入練習中，物理治療為他的腿做了重點強化，以使他能再次回到冰上，但要回到滑冰的最佳狀態，去克服先前讓他失去了整個賽季的失敗跳躍，還是花了不少時間。

許多冰場夥伴看到他在所有滑冰員來之前就已經待在冰場，又看到他在所有人都離開後還留在裡頭，都不由得眼神怪異的盯著他，但維克多一點也不在乎，沒什麼比讓他自己回到巔峰狀態以趕上大獎賽的系列賽事還來得更加重要，只要在那，他就能夠再次對上勇利，一想到這點，維克多就止不住的戰慄，他已經好幾年沒有過這樣的感覺了。

在他休息的日子，他虔敬的追蹤勇利的動態，就是在世錦賽的期間都沒有停下，他看到勇利在那奪得金牌，緊接著又看到大獎系列賽。勇利也許不會參與夏季的賽事，但還是有許多對方的蹤跡能夠觀看。

讓維克多很失望的是，勇利在網路上非常的不熱絡，他的社群帳號幾乎是一片空白，但幸運女神似乎還是眷顧著維克多的，勇利的朋友披集．朱拉隆，就像維克多自己一樣，也是一位社群網路的重度成癮者，這位泰國男孩相當活躍，他帳戶中許多照片與影片都有拍進勇利。

維克多曾目眩神迷的看著勇利在昏暗的莫斯科老冰場滑著他的舊曲目，讚嘆於他的身體所流淌出的情感，與他滑冰風格當中的美感，從那之後他就飢渴的想要看見更多，就算他已經把勇利所有競賽的節目通通看過，他仍是不厭其煩重頭看過，盯著螢幕上低畫質的舊影片，凝視畫面上那位不自覺套牢他心窩的男人。當他把所有曲目都看完，他就點開披集．朱拉隆的各個社群帳戶，只為了瞧一眼他所熟知的那位黑髮棕眼的人兒。

只要離開冰面，勇利就顯得落差之大，少了些緊繃感，笑容可掬，但從對方踏上冰面的那一刻，全然專注於自己的曲目上，又總讓人迷失在他的雙眸裡，看著他和他的朋友照片裡的模樣相當動人，燦爛的笑顏凝結在照片的一瞬間，髮絲細軟而有些散亂，一副眼鏡壓在他的鼻樑上，與在冰面上抓住世界目光的男人如此南轅北轍，他的美麗卻絲毫沒有少過。

不只是存在於勇利友人各個帳號上的照片們，甚至還有龐大數量的影片，尤其是勇利在訓練的那些，雖然維克多絕對不會公開宣示，他還是把所有的影像資料都看完了。他就像維克多一樣，抱著鋼鐵般的意志與決心經歷數小時的訓練，不到完美絕不下冰，每看過一段都足以點燃維克多那份熊熊烈火的愛，直至心裡開滿了花，每當看見勇利，他就開心得眼睛都亮了。

但維克多感受到的再也不是單純的喜愛了，在某次瀏覽勇利為了即將到來的大獎賽新的訓練影片時，維克多無意間看見一段短片，勇利與他的朋友一起站在冰場邊，看來就像是剛結束一天辛苦的訓練日程，兩人汗水淋漓的開懷大笑。

勇利的雙眼發著光，眼角帶笑，髮絲黏在額頭上，汗珠滑落他修長的頸脖，勇利一邊笑著，一邊將汗溼的髮從眼前撥開。維克多感覺到自己胸口一緊，一股熟悉的熱度向他周身襲來。

他對這份吸引力並不陌生，從以前他也已經很客觀的認知到勇利是個很有魅力的人，但這幾年下來，維克多所留意的早已不僅僅是勇利滑冰的美與他靈魂的動人之處，他會注意對方的微笑與開朗的笑容，看見他對每個除了維克多以外的人的友好。當他注視著勇利的這個瞬間，他才突然恍然大悟，勇利身上還擁有其他的美感，而他 **想要** 得到它。

他想讓自己的指尖穿過勇利的髮絲，親吻他帶笑的雙唇直到紅腫，直到勇利出於某種不可明說的原因而氣喘噓噓。這並不是多令人訝異的新發現，但還是讓維克多費了一番功夫才把持住自己，他知道這是天性，想要瞭解勇利與靠近勇利的這份渴望，最終會轉化成另一種型式的飢渴。

維克多23歲了，也有過不少經驗，這也只不過是讓他在勇利吸引自己的原因上再添上一則，讓那道烈火持續在自己的胸膛裡燃燒，而每當他想起對方時，那道火光只會更為熾烈。

他多年以來早已逐漸落入勝生勇利的愛河裡，而就在幾個月前那個讓他珍視的夜晚裡，他便瞬間完全深陷其中。如今那份愛混合了渴求，兩種交雜的情緒一日比一日更加增長。

讓維克多感到愉快的是，看來他並非唯一一個沉迷於觀賞勝生勇利節目的人，聖彼得堡冰場裡的許多選手也會觀看對方表演的影片，一邊臨摹，一邊為他們自己的曲目找出靈感，就像他們利用維克多的節目一樣。

其中有一名較年幼的選手，維克多已經好幾次看到他在冰場邊皺眉盯著自己的手機螢幕，眉頭深鎖瞪著在畫面上滑過的勇利。那男孩年紀還小，還不是青少年組的選手，但也就快是其中一員了，雅科夫先前幾次提到過他的天份與優勢，但維克多並沒有認真在聽。

當看到男孩在觀看勇利的節目時，這才提起維克多對男孩的興趣。初學班結束的某天，他滑向又在冰場邊皺眉盯著手機螢幕，一再觀看勇利接續步的金髮男孩。維克多認出那是勇利上次世錦賽奪金的節目，雅科夫剛才拿它來指導初學班的選手，向他們說明腳步動作的重要性。

維克多在練習自己的曲目時，他看到冰場遙遠的一角，那位金髮男孩也在練習簡易版本的步法訓練，即便他的同儕都已經放棄了，他還是在每次失誤後又皺著眉頭重新來過。

「他很棒，不是嗎？」他滑到男孩旁邊停下隨意的發出評論，讓男孩嚇到差點把手機掉在冰面上，男孩隨即調整過自己的狀態衝維克多瞪過去，對他突然的打斷嗤之以鼻表示不滿。

「我猜是吧，」他抱怨了幾聲，並沒有多把維克多放在眼裡的意思，「但他的跳躍有夠糟糕的，總有一天我會做得更好。」

「我相信你會的。」維克多笑得開懷，這孩子高傲的自信多麼可愛，男孩對他的反應怒不可遏，即使他確信這孩子是想對他下馬威，也讓他的氣勢又弱了幾分。這男孩很年輕，維克多猜測對方大概只有11、12歲左右，而總有一天他終將在成年組對上勇利，也並沒有任何不合理之處，甚至可能還會碰上維克多，如果他比所有人更持續現役的話。

「看來你很享受他的表演，」維克多揶揄了下男孩，觀察對方即使皺著眉頭，臉頰也還是自暴自棄的開始泛紅，「我看過你播放他的影片好幾次了。」

「對啦，又不是每個人都崇拜你！」在幾聲被激怒的嘖聲後，男孩惱火的打斷，隨後馬上火速轉身滑開，又轉頭瞪了眼維克多。

維克多被逗得眉開眼笑，他很可愛，就算雅科夫之後可能為此找上他，在看見男孩如此專注的觀看與練習勇利的接續步時，他還是忍不住上前捉弄了一番。

他心不在焉的想著，這個年輕的金髮男孩是不是真的能走到真正和勇利對上的那一天，也許會在未來的某一天實現，但現下除了維克多還輪不到其他人，而他也不打算把這機會讓給任何人。

\--

當大獎賽終於展開，維克多已經準備好了，在他缺席的這一年裡，他已經完全掌握回他的技能，他創作的這套節目也已透過無數小時的演練斟磨至完美的境界。他的短曲風格柔軟而甜蜜，自從在莫斯科看見勇利的那天起，他就開始著手這套節目了，但自由滑才是花上維克多最多精力的節目，而他很清楚原因何在。

從他單純想要瞭解勇利，到後來這份渴望增添了不一樣的雜質，這套節目是在這之後所創造的。他能夠大方坦承自己愛上勇利了，但現下他還渴求勇利的心、他的身體與靈魂，維克多從不曾有如此強烈的意識過。他已注視著勇利許久，在這過程中所有的一切都產生了化學變化，維克多瞭解自己早就把自身也給賠進去了。

維克多僅在俄羅斯分站賽的那晚偶然窺視到，也許在勇利的心中隱藏著那麼一塊，是完全不對維克多有所憎恨的。可每當維克多出現在附近，勇利臉上的表情卻是顯而易見的嫌惡，致使維克多這麼多年來對他總保持距離。

但維克多還是完全陷進去了，如今再也移不開視線，再也無法自勇利身邊轉身離去，因為勇利方方面面都如此優美，就算他恨著維克多，甚至要去挑戰維克多的愛，也沒什麼能夠改變勇利自身的美感，或是維克多的感情。

維克多愛著一個不知為何恨著他的男人，但他仍然沉溺在其中。

在俄羅斯分站賽維克多的分數被宣佈後，他就坐到克里斯一旁，看到自己的名字被排在第一位，而該名瑞士選手則位在可敬的第三名。他們倆都坐在冰場邊的長凳上，半是掩藏讓彼此的交談聲混在周圍群眾嘈雜的聲響中。他們頭頂上的螢幕在播放所有進入決賽選手的影片剪輯，維克多看著自己的身影在螢幕上旋轉而過，眼光熱情如火，使他輕易超越一眾選手，位居排名板最上層。

「你完全藏不住自己，你知道嗎？」克里斯如此評論，雙眼同樣盯著螢幕上維克多的表演，自由滑樂曲的旋律隨著大會擴音器流洩而出，深沉且又和諧，「 _就算會被變成雕像，又有哪個男人捨得將目光從她身上移開_ _(注1)_ ，對嗎，維克多？」

維克多心不在焉的聳了聳肩，看著螢幕畫面轉到克里斯的演出，這名瑞士男子輕易讀懂維克多選擇這首作為自由滑的配樂，歌詞底下的含義，尤其在認識維克多也已經好幾年，自然也能立刻看穿他背後的意義。樂曲的主軸很符合維克多的心境，他無法不去看著勇利，沒有人辦得到，他有某種魔力，藏在他滑冰的風格、他動作的方式和他舞動的身姿，都抓住並吸引著每個人的眼光。

「當你只是對他感到無傷大雅的好奇，這是很可愛的一件事，」克里斯轉頭看向維克多繼續說著，「但有些東西變了，而且已經不只是單純的好奇心了，對嗎？」

維克多沒有和任何人談過那晚在冰場碰見勇利在滑他舊曲目的事，從那晚後他就以先前完全沒想過的程度，愛上了這名選手。但克里斯很精明，而且他是對的，維克多一點也藏不住。

「這你能夠怪我嗎，克里斯？」他沒有正面回應，「你也有見過他，他很輕易就能讓別人愛上他。」

「是的，維克多，他在滑冰時確實很動人。」克里斯有些氣惱的嘆了口氣，「他有張漂亮的臉蛋和一對可愛的屁股，人感覺也蠻好的。但他也討厭你，我認為就算是你也能看出這其中的問題。」

維克多當然知道問題所在，這也是他已經苦惱好幾年的事了，但他仍舊輕易的不把克里斯的話放在心上。在看見勇利滑過他的舊曲目後，他知道勇利的內心當中一定有某個部份，不是出於單純的嫉妒或眼紅而厭惡他，一旦他找出問題的核心，他就能一勞永逸的修復這段關係。他所需要的只是一個和勇利搭上話的機會，一掃他們之間的陰霾，他希望在那之後他們就能接著能往更好的關係發展。

維克多並沒有自大到認為勇利會馬上對他一見鍾情，但他骨子裡是個浪漫的人，他知道並且看見勇利內心的某部份在呼喚他，將他們兩人連繫在一起。他需要做的只是找出隔開他們的那份仇恨與敵意的障礙並將之破除，然後他希望勇利能夠看見他也是一樣的被吸引著，也許他們就能建立某種新的關係。

「這裡面一定有什麼原因，」他告訴克里斯，而克里斯只是警惕的點了點頭，眼神打量著維克多，「我需要做的只是把那個原因找出來，然後解決它。」

兩人頭上的螢幕畫面又變了，展示著其他同樣打入總決賽卻未曾被分派在俄羅斯分站賽的選手，維克多在看見勇利從螢幕上滑過時感到呼吸一緊，他優美的身體線條與平衡，臉部稜角分明，展示著全然火熱的決心，維克多聽到在他旁邊的克里斯小小吹了聲口哨。

「 _真是尤物_ (注2)，」克里斯下完評論，轉向維克多揚起一邊眉毛，「不管你給自己找了多大的麻煩，我都不能否認你的品味很好。」

勇利在螢幕上驚豔著眾人，他20歲，卻美得更勝以往，從他滑冰的步伐，到他深沉而強烈的眼神都美得不可方物，當維克多直盯著，他能感受到熟悉的熱度又充斥在胸膛裡。

「這個嘛，如果你真的打算找出讓他不再討厭你，然後把他拐到你床上的方法，只要記得我很樂意加入你們兩位就好。」克里斯拋了個玩笑性質的媚眼說道，維克多只是笑著輕輕揍上克里斯的肩膀作為回應。

他知道克里斯八成不是認真的，他們之間沒有那種關係，而就算他有這個意圖，克里斯也清楚如果維克多真想要和勇利做愛，他也是不可能會分享的。更重要的是，他並不僅僅是想和勇利上床，他還想要勇利進入他的生命，想要擁有勇利的一切，這是他在不久的未來所希望實現的願望。

「所以你現在必須做的就是搞清楚，為什麼你最強勁的對手會對你恨之入骨，然後說服他愛上你，最後過著幸福快樂的日子。」克里斯直盯著維克多，他的語氣輕鬆而揶揄，但裡頭仍有些微潛藏的擔憂。

「說真的，這能有多難？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文是"Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel"，請教了會法文的朋友，因為elle是法文的"她"，所以就沒有改動成他了，應該是引用梅杜莎的典故；然後statue de sel是鹽雕刻出來的雕像，但如果翻成鹽雕或鹽像大概很少人會知道那是什麼，所以放在譯注這邊。感謝強者我朋友
> 
> 注2: 原文是"Belle"，看起來也不像英文，丟姑狗這個單字出來的意思是美人


	8. 2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老話一句，希望大家多去原作者那邊按個kudo，沒有他就不會有如此美好的故事:D

當維克多終於進到大獎賽總決賽，他非常興奮，這是在長達一年裡他第一次再對上勇利，就連在資格賽也沒讓他這麼幹勁十足。先前維克多受傷時，勇利就已在記者面前堅定的表示，他期望在下個賽季的總決賽再次看到維克多，而維克多很驕傲自己做到了，尤其是在一場許多人都說會令他永遠退役的傷痛過後。

這全多虧了勇利，對於該名選手的念想促使維克多跨越這道傷痛與疲憊，直到他重返巔峰，勇利也為維克多帶來新的啟發，使他創造出他的職業生涯中最成功的兩套節目。

維克多在賽事期間花上大把時間思考如何去接近勇利，長年下來他總是離對方遠遠的，因為就算他只出現一公分，都足以剝奪勇利原先的快樂，讓對方眉頭因此深鎖，破壞先前姣好的面容，讓維克多的心苦澀得絞痛不已。

維克多不解自己到底做錯了什麼，但事出必有因，許多年前在世錦賽洗手間與勇利的那場談話，他的言語猛烈的將勇利推遠，即使維克多從不打算激怒對方。這幾年來在勇利周圍時，他總感覺如履薄冰，不清楚該踩在哪一個對的點上，但也明白只要踏錯一步便可能粉身碎骨。

他不能在這冒險，尤其他已經完全陷入對這名選手的愛戀，他只想他們之間能夠往對的方向發展，他必須非常小心，找到對的時機向勇利開口，以清楚表達自己真誠的意向。

勇利在賽事中是出了名的行蹤不定，但就在第一天他在廊道上短暫經過維克多時，給了維克多一個輕微快速的點頭致意，視線也集中在他身上，這個舉動讓維克多定格了一秒，他感到自己的雙眼瞪大，轉頭看著勇利離去的身影，全身僵硬。勇利過往從不曾正眼認可過他，儘管這舉動算不上是友好的，卻也比以往維克多得到的回應都來得意義重大。

這是第一次，勇利開展他們之間的連繫，就算僅是非常簡短的型式，卻並非出於敵意，這讓維克多的心臟都快跳出胸口了。也許勇利在一年前的那晚，促使他滑動維克多舊曲目的某種無以名狀的因素，在勇利身上引發了某種變化，最終讓他能夠不以既定的怒火正視維克多。維克多還是不清楚驅使那晚產生的變因，但他忍不住燃起一線希望。

這一線希望貫穿了他整個短節目，且維持到他隔天的自由滑，勇利是第一個上場的，維克多確保自己能在冰場邊有個欣賞勇利表演的好位置。

當勇利滑到冰上，他的每道步伐中都存有意志，眼神超越一切的專注，這是維克多先前看過的勇利。他在冰上永遠如此優美，但這次他身體的每一道律動都飽含堅定的決心，使他成為一抹不可忽視的美景。

勇利的節目從頭到尾的呈現都無懈可擊，每個跳躍都很穩定，他以良好的體力著稱，因此把許多跳躍編排都放在節目後半段。維克多能看見這套曲目極度困難的技術會如何一步步消磨勇利的耐力，讓對方逐漸產生疲乏，但他還是滑著，且沒有落下任何一拍。

觀眾都瘋狂了，每當勇利又成功完成一個跳躍，他們為他歡呼吹哨，維克多也看到心驚膽跳，當節目順利的進行到後半段，勇利又準備了另一個起跳，維克多喉頭一緊，不敢相信他所看見的，這幾乎就像是……

他幾乎沒有時間完成腦袋裡的思考，勇利就跳出了一個後內點冰四周跳，是維克多相當熟悉且幾乎感到與生俱來的技巧，打從他在最後一次青少年大獎賽決賽上第一次用上它成功著冰後，只要後來有機會，他都一定會將4F排進去，許多人也因此認為這已經是他的招牌動作。他當然可以輕鬆完成其他的四周跳，但後內點冰四周跳對他而言意義不同。

4F對他而言是特別的，也正是剛才勝生勇利在世界面前呈現的跳躍，節目的剩餘部份明顯讓勇利筋疲力盡而倒在冰上，隨即又馬上跳起，但維克多幾乎不在意這點，勇利也許著冰失敗，但他同樣還是完成了這個跳躍。

就像先前走廊上的點頭致意，這也是一道連繫，即使只有短促一瞬卻依舊存在。如果勇利想在曲目中多加其他四周跳，他大可有其他選項可以使用，後外結環四周跳或勾手四周跳，許多跳躍都不會讓滑冰界其他選手或粉絲產生與維克多相關的密切聯想，但他沒有選擇其他任何一種四周跳，獨獨選擇了後內點冰四周跳，就像是在呼喚維克多，命令維克多看著他、注視著他。

維克多花上幾年的時間避開勇利，但這次他抓到信號了，現在正是時候重新嘗試。

勇利完成了這套節目，氣喘噓噓，斗大的汗珠順著前額滾下，結尾動作只維持了一秒左右就幾乎要倒在冰上。維克多擔憂的看著，只希望勇利沒有把自己逼得太緊，滑冰選手想要突破自己的極限是很常見的事，而把自己逼過頭時隨之而來的苦果，維克多是再清楚不過了。

幸好勇利很快就從冰上爬起前往等分區，維克多也接著準備上冰。

他們在前往各自的方向時經過彼此，當他們接近時，維克多忍不住猛盯著勇利。現下沒有時間多作停留與交談，勇利需要去聽取得分，維克多也必須上場了，但這並沒有阻止維克多在經過勇利時往對方看過去。(注1)

從勇利的臉上可以看出他對這套節目有多賣力，優美的舞姿既狂野又熱情，必定耗盡了勇利所能奉獻的一切，他的臉上泛著紅暈，呼吸急促，汗水在額上流淌，隨著曲目的推進，髮絲也因此黏在皮膚上，先前打理好的造型也變得散亂。維克多明白在一場極度要求技巧的表演後，這都只是正常的生理反應，但當勇利經過，以銳利的眼神盯著他時，他還是禁不住想歪了。

勇利盯著他持續幾秒後才繼續前往等分區，維克多看著他離開，突然間情不自禁的感到全身發燙，那一瞬間他幾乎要忘了自己應該準備上冰了，直到大會廣播叫到他的名字才讓他大夢初醒加緊腳步，投身至冰上群眾的歡呼聲中。

但當維克多踏到冰上，他幾乎沒在注意周遭的一切，在看過勇利的演出後，那份不同於純潔的愛的渴望，以及他感受到並呈現在他短曲中的吸引力又湧了回來，他愛著勇利，也 ** _想要_** 勇利，他感受到前所未有的性飢渴。

樂曲的第一道音符落下，維克多開始滑動，腦海裡浮現的都是幾分鐘前的勇利，這首曲子的主題是情慾、渴望與索求，有關一個人被美色迷住後該死的陷落下去。

打從第一眼見到勇利起，他就為勇利著了魔，如今他更是有種消耗感，他卻無力阻止，長年下來他都想去瞭解勇利，讓他展開笑顏，想要與他接近，直到如今仍是。但如今當他注視著勇利，心裡有另一種感情燃燒得更加旺盛，他也想要瞭解勇利的其他更多面向，他想要碰觸對方，讓對方在自己身下敞開，臉紅嬌喘的喊著自己的名字。這念頭幾乎嚇壞了維克多，雖然他對這種渴望完全不陌生，卻是有人第一次讓他瘋狂至此。

勇利恰好就是那個人，他已深入維克多的血肉，直至他的靈魂，維克多想要擁有對方每一個能讓他擁有的面向，但勇利還在恨著他，仍是如此遙不可及，這簡直是最折磨人的地方了。

維克多在自己的步履中注入內心烈火燎原般的感情，他在場上跳躍旋轉，雙眼緊盯著觀眾席，希望能瞥上一眼他心心念念的那個男人，這套節目的速度很快，但維克多認為他的雙眼搜索到了站在一旁的那一抹熟悉的黑髮身影。

他移開視線，進入下一組聯合旋轉，感覺周圍的冷空氣鞭打在自己身上，心臟在胸口跳得紊亂，當勇利走入他生命的那刻起，他的世界就被扭轉了，當他讓這些感情自由的奔馳而出，這些感受便由此穿梭在他每一道步伐上。

當節目走向尾聲，維克多能感覺這套曲目耗盡他多少體力，他覺得自己被搾乾到一滴不剩，卻仍舊興奮不已，早在許多年前，勇利便已為他帶回滑冰的樂趣，而他現在帶來了更多，他難以想像如果自己還維持在先前的狀態會是如何，了無生趣、失去靈感又感到空虛，勇利把他從那百無聊賴的狀況拯救出來，就算他本人從未意識到這件事。

來到等分區，雅科夫坐在一旁，維克多能感覺那雙眼睛簡直想把他的腦袋戳出一個洞，雅科夫在很久以前就已經放棄插手維克多的節目了，但維克多知道他被自己今年的決定驚訝到了，接著是隨即而來的懷疑。雅科夫也許不會知道維克多對於某特定日本選手的感覺，但他也是個精明人，他一定察覺到自己滑冰的當中有某些東西改變了。

維克多的分數一被宣佈出來，群眾就瘋狂投以喝彩與歡呼，驕傲感由然而生，他轉頭便看見雅科夫得知分數後臉上細小的微笑，那串數字很高，高得比以往分數更甚。維克多在表演時只感到體力的耗盡，為了某人而滑的念頭遠比一切重要，但當他看見得分板螢幕上那串數字，他實在忍不住內心湧上的喜悅。

這套節目非常完美，也因此反映在得分上，維克多先前也有打破自由滑世界紀錄的經驗，如今他又再一次辦到了，他大幅度跨越了自己的紀錄。他興高彩烈的匆忙離開等分區，試圖在群眾中找出那道熟悉的黑髮身影，可無論他怎麼找，他就是哪裡也尋不著。最後他注意到勇利的教練，他站在一旁，臉上帶著緊繃卻不失禮貌的微笑，隨著旁人一同鼓掌，但就是沒有任何他學生的蹤影。

維克多止不住的失望，他在滑冰時想著的就是勇利，當他打破紀錄時，想到的也是勇利帶給他的感情，以及勇利許久前就啟發他的決心。他這套節目是關於勇利的，是 ** _為了_** 勇利所滑的。

他打破了世界紀錄，但勇利沒有看到。

比賽結束後，維克多就四處找不到勇利了。

那個點頭與後內點冰四周跳已足夠揭示，他終於可以再次嘗試和勇利交談了，他從來就不是個多有耐心的人，只是因為勇利在維克多出現時明顯的不快，才讓他與對方保持距離這麼長的時間。既然現在他有確切的證明，足以顯示勇利可能願意打破那道分隔他們充滿敵視的牆，並再次和他溝通，他也決定再也不想等下去了。

在頒獎儀式時勇利只短暫出現了一會，站在維克多下領取他的銀牌，並在儀式一結束就幾乎消失得無影無蹤，就連維克多眨個眼的時間都不到。他暢行無阻的趕上勇利，忽略周圍一眾媒體與吵著要他注意的粉絲們。

就算他最終再次有這個機會能和勇利搭話，事實上他也的確還沒真正考慮過要和勇利說些什麼，但他確信當時機來臨時，他一定會想到要說什麼的。現實上來講，維克多知道他不可能和勇利談到他們第一次對話後，自己對於勇利的感受有多深，可只要那些話語不是滿懷敵意的，便足夠修補他們之間的嫌隙，他也能從那開始著手。

在後台區找了一會，維克多前往公開走道上那一片混亂，希望能看見一角對方的身影。他身邊的人潮變得更多，人聲鼎沸，但就在幾分鐘後，他的目光鎖定到距離他幾公尺外一叢熟悉的黑髮正在走離，身邊跟著教練，手裡握著行李箱。

他的頭髮從原先的大背頭造型完全放下了，臉上又掛上那副眼鏡，但維克多無論何時何地總會認出勇利。

「勇利。」他叫出口，聲音穿過喧囂的人群，但勇利只是走得更開，並消失在視線盡頭。勇利只停了一秒左右，那一刻維克多以為他會轉過身來看向遠處的自己，讓叫喚聲穿過群眾。勇利顯得有些困惑，他轉頭望向正在講電話的教練並聳了聳肩，也沒有往四處張望，就繼續遠離維克多所站之處。

維克多為這一幕失望極了，就因為這水洩不通的人潮，他無法在勇利離開場館前走到對方那邊，且很顯然勇利也沒有聽到他的呼喚。

維克多轉身退回選手休息區，試圖讓自己不要太沮喪，他這次也許無法接觸到勇利，但未來多的是機會，奧運即將到來，緊接著奧運後的又是世錦賽，兩場賽事表定上勇利都會出席，即使他們這次沒機會說到話，維克多知道他很快就會安排好下一次的到來。

他並不期待一場談話就能奇蹟似的解決橫亙在他與勇利之間的裂痕，但他有自信，只要能給他機會，他至少還能往前邁進，也希望如果命運對他夠仁慈，他最後能夠以朋友的身份和勇利更接近些，而不僅僅是競爭對手的關係，甚至如果他夠幸運，勇利在某一天也能回應他的愛，如同現今維克多那般長久愛著他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文" but that didn’t stop Viktor from drinking in the sight of Yuuri as he walked past."，作者用了drink這個動詞，在翻的時候其實很想翻成【但這並沒有阻止維克多在經過勇利時深深吸上一口。】(喂)
> 
> 每日吸勇利，多吸多健康(ㄍ  
> 但這種翻法實在有點過於口語也太過癡漢於是作罷(抹臉)
> 
> 如果說第一部勇利視角充斥的是"我要怎麼打敗維克多我要讓維克多對我另眼相看"，  
> 那第二部維克多視角充斥的就是"勇利好可愛勇利好美天啊我好想和他說話我想和他上床我好喜歡他勇利好正嗚嗚他為什麼討厭我但是勇利好美我好愛他"(無限循環)
> 
> 一言以敝之(咦)


	9. 2-3

**sebuckwheat @ sebuckwheat** [34分鐘]

看到勝生在那個4F跌倒真是太～～～令人滿足了，他就是個門外漢，我真不敢相信竟然會有人喜歡他！

**evermoredeath @ evermoredeath** [31分鐘]

@sebuckwheat 為什麼這些自大的尼基福洛夫粉老愛惡毒的攻擊勇利？？？他的節目真的非常、非常之棒，在一個跳躍上跌倒是很多滑冰選手都會發生的事，但你從不會見到有粉絲以此來攻擊的，就只有尼基福洛夫的粉喜歡這樣嘲諷勇利

**simplekitty @ simplekitty** [26分鐘]

@sebuckwheat 勇利超棒，而維克多只是個自傲的魯蛇，他在一個簡單到炸的跳躍上搞壞了他的腿，所以你何不閉上你的臭嘴

**dianastar @ dianastar** [23分鐘]

@simplekitty 看吧，這就是為什麼所有人都討厭勝生粉，你們都是群無禮又痴心妄想的傢伙，當你們看見一名好選手的時候你們甚至沒眼看出來

**dianastar @ dianastar** [23分鐘]

@simplekitty 喔然後，維克多是在4Lz上受傷的，而這是個勝生永遠也跳不出的跳躍

**books-are-way-better-than-movies @books-are-way-better-than-movies** [17分鐘]

勝生試圖跳出4F就是為了證明他能打敗維克多，所以說怎麼會有人喜歡他呢？

**maracate @maracate** [11分鐘]

@books-are-way-better-than-movies 也就只是因為那層競爭關係讓人們愛死他，不然根本沒人在乎，也不會有其他讓人喜歡他的原因

**shiftyshar @shiftyshar** [9分鐘]

@maracate 難道說你就只是喜歡勇利厭惡維克多這件事嗎(握拳)

**pvtdoughnuthole @ pvtdoughnuthole** [6分鐘]

@maracate 嘿！我們有一卡車的理由喜歡勇利！他對他的粉絲都很好，他還幫了很多慈善事業，而且他在訪談中就是個小甜心

**flyingsuits @ flyingsuits-blog-blog** [5分鐘]

@pvtdoughnuthole 還真是好棒棒喔，你說的那些維克多也都有做到啊，而且維克多可以完成4F，但勝生就只能試圖複製他

**dyingseas @ dyingseas** [2分鐘]

@flyingsuits-blog-blog 所以他想嘗試4F的重點是什麼？這只是讓他看起來更像個廉價的維克多仿冒品，我就不懂他幹麼要那麼麻煩

**goldenwinterlight @ goldenwinterlight** [1分鐘]

讓我們來聽聽本人的說法吧，@V-nikiforov 你討厭勝生對吧？你能來這邊叫那些愚蠢的粉絲永遠閉上他們的爛嘴嗎

**queenflorence @ queenflorence** [1分鐘]

哈，說得好像維克多真的會來回答！他每天都被成千上萬的人標記，根本沒那個時間來看，而且他在採訪中從來不曾提到過勝生，他才不會來理你

\--

奧運準備期間，維克多感覺自己熱血沸騰，他還記得四年前出席的那一次他也有熟悉的興奮感，但這次更放大了十倍。

過往，在維克多20歲的那年，他才剛開始有種正在喪失帶給觀眾驚喜的能力，每個人都預期他已經奪得桂冠，也是在那年出現轉捩點，勇利將他開始出現的衰退給救了回來，他當然還是享受著那些競賽帶給他的刺激，但滑冰本身卻開始失去它的魅力。

但是今年，那份興奮感回來了，連同他對滑冰的熱情，這都要感謝特定的那個人，更重要的是，他知道勇利也會參與這些賽事，而他希望最終他能逮到機會來個恰當的開場白。

然而事與願違，他遍尋不著該名選手，勇利在賽事上一如既往是出了名的行蹤飄忽，也許還更加形影不定了，在所有維克多出席的官方場合與非正式的派對上，他都看不見哪怕一眼對方的蹤跡。某部份的他好奇，如果勇利在這場最具指標性的賽事之一，眾運動員為此雲集在俄羅斯的場合裡沒有進行任何社交活動，那對方都在做些什麼。

即使天性低調，勇利仍是為人所知亦為人所愛，而他為何不像多數其他年輕選手享受奧運期間火熱的狂歡，只讓他更顯神秘。維克多還能栩栩如生的回想出自己上一次奧運的記憶，他似乎過於享受那份顫慄與名望，導致實際的競賽本身是讓他有些失望的。

年少的歲月擁有輕狂的本錢，當這機會被端到眼前時，維克多自然也不會錯過，當他回想起四年前，那些喝到茫的、舞動與慶祝的模糊記憶，彼此身體滾燙的接觸，以及光是身處在奧運會場興奮的顫抖一湧而上從腦海裡跳出來。

但在今年他卻顯得節制多了，就算24歲並非實質意義上的年老，雅科夫也總持續告誡過他關於成年人的責任，而不是要開始沉淪。更重要的是，他對重溫上一次遊戲人間的記憶沒有絲毫興趣，大把機會就攤在他眼前，但他對任何一個人都沒有渴望，除了那唯一的一個。

維克多對於允首與誰的一夜陪伴沒有多餘的慾望，不知為何，勇利已成為他唯一想共度春宵的人，儘管他也好奇勇利會不會也在享受眼下這場速食玩樂。對方20歲了，正好是維克多上一次來到這場賽事的年紀，他既年輕又美麗，而他低調的行影並不代表他就不會和誰享有一場私密的幽會。

維克多知道很多人都非常樂意和勇利共享夜晚的時光，考慮到維克多幾年前也在做同樣的事，如果勇利也藉此把握這場時機，他也無法表示抗議。

他和勇利之間沒有任何承諾，更別提這些年來他們甚至沒有過一場完整的對話。勇利並不屬於他，就算想到某人被允許以他朝思暮想的方式碰觸勇利，內心因此翻騰起的妒意，他也只能強迫把它壓下。首先他還是必須和勇利說上話並瞭解他，也但願對方首肯由此開始建立一段關係。

他第一次仔細觀察到的是勇利的滑冰本身，從披集．朱拉隆的社群帳號與勇利教練放出的影片，維克多知道從大獎賽後，勇利就將他的自由滑構成大幅度的更動，當勇利踏上冰面做最後的演出，體育館內充滿了顯而易見的興奮之情。

維克多自己才剛結束他的表演，因此他一聽完得分後，就馬上掛到冰場邊看勇利上冰。他在這套節目上的分數不錯，就算沒有像在大獎賽時那麼高，但也已經足夠了。然而，他對勇利的渴求全然沒有消退，反而益發火熱了，他祈禱自己能靠勇利近一些，首先是友誼，接著是愛情，以及所有他從故事中聽過，自己卻從未經驗過的各種美好事物。

過往他也和一些人有過幾段感情，也陶醉在裡頭過，彼此都很樂在其中，但最終所有人都還是走向自然分手的結局。很久以前維克多就被人告知，他必須將自己的靈魂賣給這塊冰面以求勝利，他明白自己對滑冰毫不保留的奉獻，最終總會導致這些人際關係的分道揚鑣，他們對彼此的感情仍是敵不過時間的考驗。

維克多過往多數的感情經驗仍是美好的，甚至有幾段他還時常拿出來津津樂道，可沒有一段是能走得長久的，而他以前也從未知曉何為愛。直到他發現勇利，並改變了這一切。

當勇利滑到場中央，他就完全專注在自己身上了，無論是觀眾在喊他的名字，或是評審對他投以專注的視線，他的注意力全然放在除了自身以外沒人能看見了某些畫面，空氣中有某些電流竄過維克多的脊柱，群眾的擾攘聲也迅速化為一種高昂的沉寂。

在這幾秒內勇利就只是站在那，雙眼緊閉不動聲色，突然間樂聲的細流開始迴響於場內，他毫不費力的跟著這道旋律滑在冰上，奪走維克多的呼吸。

勇利打從以前滑冰時就是如此迷人，但這次他擁有絕對的自信與完美的自控，每道步伐都充盈著無數美妙的情感，點亮了他整具身軀，使他在場中央幾乎是閃閃發光。

維克多沉浸在這段出色的演出，他幾乎沒留意到樂曲已經開始進入結尾的高潮，勇利進到最後一組聯合旋轉，速度快到場中央的身姿變成一道殘影。

曲目結束時維克多的胸膛裡泛起一陣失望，勇利漸漸的停滯，周遭的觀眾爆出一陣瘋狂的尖叫與掌聲，他私心的希望這套節目永遠不要完結，他想要一直看著勇利滑下去，當勇利接受眾人的禮讚，他雙眼發亮且開始積蓄淚水，情緒也跟著一湧而上，既赤誠而開放，又多麼美麗。

小小絆了一下，勇利才動身前往等分區準備聽取得分，維克多太專心在看著勇利，以致他完全錯過使群眾陷入十足瘋狂的宣告，他抬眼看了排名板，留意到勇利的名字安然的座落在最上方，甚至還在他之上。

勇利終於辦到了。

他終於贏了。

\--

「你看起來遠比我想像的還要更加不失望。」克里斯和他一起前往頒獎儀式時如此評論，維克多不以為意的聳肩回應，臉上掛著微笑，仍在回味勇利得知自己達成目標時對方臉上的表情。

他對自己失去奧運的頭銜的確是有些失望的，但看著勇利最終達到巔峰，對他而言遠比任何金牌來得有重要。勇利的節目與演出，證明他值得擁有這個權利去接受每一份讚美，以及很快就會掛到他脖子上的那面金牌，維克多也是可能會輸給別人，但如果那人是勇利，他會輸得甘之如飴。

「哇喔，看來你真的陷得很深。」克里斯回應，表情混合著愉悅與一絲恐懼，而維克多甚至無法否認。在他們走往授獎場地的路上，克里斯轉了轉眼球，還是決定先不要發表更多意見。

維克多以往已經參加過多次這類頒獎典禮，接下來也會再次重複許多次，他大多也都會出席，而不只是在任何一個他能出現的角落裡偷偷看著勇利。對方對於這份進展沒有一刻停下過歡笑，雙眼閃爍著驕傲與喜悅的火光，金牌在場館的燈照下反射著光輝，更突顯對方眼中的光點。

一會過後維克多完全轉過頭去看著勇利，想要好好的觀察他在這份表揚與掙得的崇敬下所發散的光芒，攝影鏡頭熟練的定格在他們身上，但克里斯也在往上看著勇利，他非常確定無論是周圍正在拍攝的鏡頭，或是上千名正在盯著他們看的人，都不會嗅到有什麼不對勁的地方。

「享受這道風景嗎？」

勇利拋出的聲音嚇到他了，對方卻只是挑眉，從他所站立的高台處往下回望著他，嘴角挑動一絲得意的微笑，維克多不禁為此睜大雙眼，尤其被對方這樣公然的盯著看，一絲紅暈也不受控制的浮現在自己的臉上。

他當然非常享受勇利這道美景，而勇利完全注意到了，他沒有因為維克多明顯的視線而感到憤怒或者冒犯，而仍是抬起一邊眉梢，看來很愉悅的盯著維克多，似乎是在等待自己的回應。

維克多能聽到勇利另一邊克里斯的笑聲，顯然是對維克多不只被抓到猛看著勇利，還被勇利反過來出其不意的調笑與狡猾的揶揄給娛樂到了。

這絕對是在調情，也絲毫沒有其他的理由能夠解釋這句話。一想到這點，維克多的臉就更紅了，他那麼明顯公開的欣賞勇利在頒獎台上高他一階的角度，而勇利輕笑著對他開口，表情顯然在要求一個回應。這完全是意料之外，卻並非是不受歡迎的事，維克多突然感到口乾舌燥，偷偷吞了下口水。

他將視線快速掃過仍將焦點放在他們三人身上的攝影機，試圖判定最恰當的回應，挑逗回去是他的直覺反應，但重點是，勇利只消除了一丁點對維克多的恨意，他並不確定對方期望的是怎麼樣的回應。更重要的是，以往每當維克多試圖和勇利搭話，他總是不知怎麼的就把事情搞砸且越弄越糟。在成千人與上百台攝影鏡頭面前的獎台上，他不想再冒這樣的風險與意外。

不知是好是壞，主要的攝影師把他們三位叫下獎台，拍攝幾組團體照。他被指示往勇利站近一些，一邊手臂假裝隨意的虛掛在對方肩上，這只是道例行公事，卻無法抵擋維克多的心跳止不住的加快。這個姿勢看起來應該要是很輕鬆的，但維克多內心完全能感知到在他碰觸下，勇利身軀的每道細微的動作。

勇利有個柔韌的骨架，臂膀堅實卻纖細，完美的貼合在維克多的臂彎下，他的身體在維克多身旁熱得發燙，他知道自己站得有些過近了，也抓得有些用力，但他實在忍不住，在經年累月被迫拉出的距離後，能夠靠近勇利，能夠去碰觸勇利，是他怎麼也不想放手的機會，尤其是在剛發生這一切過後。

攝影師拍了一連串的照片才終於滿意的放走這三名獲獎選手，當這環節一結束，勇利就立刻抽身，讓維克多感到突如其來失落的空虛，他們都還站在場館中央，周邊圍著一群人，但官方典禮也完結了，絕大多數的注意力已經離開他們身上，那些緊迫盯人的攝影機也終於轉掉了焦點。

維克多微皺眉頭，仍在看著勇利，企圖解出這道謎題，勝生勇利總是神秘難解，且如今更甚。一年多前他在一所杳無人煙的冰場裡滑著維克多的舊曲目，滿懷愛意，和他通常在維克多附近時表現出的厭惡形成鮮明的對比。然後這個賽季他又在自己的一套節目中加了一個後內點冰四周跳，維克多的招牌跳躍。維克多先前已經透過他的滑冰向勇利遞出橄欖枝，而勇利跳出的4F就是一個機會的暗示。

就在幾分鐘前，勇利從獎台上往下回望維克多欣賞的視線，還挑釁般的對他眉來眼去，嘴角調笑，比起過往勇利在公眾前所表現出的態度，這為勇利增添了相當不一樣的韻味。可當拍攝結束，勇利還是像維克多的碰觸讓他感到噁心一般甩開了他，現在他又如同從前那樣，眼神充斥厭惡的盯著維克多。他感到十足困惑，不知道該怎麼做，或是勇利到底想要什麼。

維克多先是看到勇利雙眼銳利的直盯著他，然後對方視線挪到自己脖子上還掛著的那面金牌，接著又回到維克多身上，用著遠非友好而扭曲的笑容，挑眉看著維克多，尤其在視線又刻意挪到維克多頸上的銀牌時，這道目光的意涵就非常清楚了。

維克多幾乎要感到被冒犯了，但對方突如其來的神態所帶來的驚喜淹沒了一切。勇利在獎台上隨意的向他拋了眼，維克多並沒有想過位居第二，輸給一位他甚至根本不介意被對方打敗的選手，會是多令人羞辱的事。在他還沒來得及說上任何一句話前，克里斯便往前橫亙在他們之間，阻擋掉維克多的視野，並向勇利祝賀他的勝利。

這陣抽離給了維克多足夠的空間去思考，且和勇利的對望被打斷後，他才看到雅科夫站在冰場邊指示維克多過去。維克多的一位長期贊助商臉色難看的站在雅科夫一旁，他能看出只要他不在十秒內趕過去，雅科夫就會在當天結束前把他的頭打爆。

瞥了眼勇利和克里斯還站著的位置，維克多避開後便穿過冰場，朝他的教練滑去。他還是想要和勇利交談，但勇利的舉動只有讓他更加困惑，在他進行下一步動作前，他需要一些空間好好考慮，勇利是出了名的討厭他，而他幾秒前對維克多的羞辱幾乎顯得惡毒，但這些都對不上一年多前所建立的事實。

勝生勇利比起過往更加讓人難以理解了，不論他感受如何，維克多都能感覺內心中開始增長的那份挫敗，他想做的只是去瞭解勇利，去認識對方，可每當他們倆互動時，他的願望卻顯得遙不可及。

雅科夫在冰場邊和他會合，維克多對他不悅的贊助商投以他最高分的微笑。他也許不會多在乎輸給勇利，但那些提供他收入主要來源的人們會很在意，當他們看見自己的金牌男孩從頂點被踹下，他知道自己必須採取某些停損點，以讓他們所有人能心甘情願的付錢。

在那個當下，他把勝生勇利先放到他腦海的一邊，並發誓當他有了更多時間，他隨後會再來處理這件事，去思考對方到底想要從他身上得到天殺的什麼鬼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實不太喜歡翻討論串，  
> 一方面是弄格式很麻煩，二方面是酸民的評論真的也是...嗯...  
> (雖說是劇情需要所以會有這些留言啦Orz
> 
> 然後最後面頒獎儀式的中間段我翻到一直在姨母笑wwwww  
> 維克多迷弟濾鏡大開(誤)，以為勇利在跟他調情  
> (天啊勇利在看我他發現我在看他了天啊怎麼辦老天鵝啊勇利好辣喔買尬我碰到他了我碰到勇利了啊啊啊啊不行我要冷靜我要思考怎麼回應他嗚嗚勇利甩開我了為什麼他又這麼看我了QAQ)  
> 大概4這樣ㄉ迴路
> 
> 都很想抓著維克多的肩膀大喊你醒醒啊把你的濾鏡關掉啊喂!!!!!!!  
> 一方面翻到笑到快停不下來，另一方面覺得維克多這樣一直被勇利翻弄覺得很爽(欸)，  
> 另一面又覺得有點心疼，你們這兩個人啊啊啊啊啊(乾著急)
> 
> 好啦之後會甜回來的(雖然中間還要經過幾番波折Orz  
> 歡迎大家來找我抬槓喔喔喔喔


	10. 2-4

維克多在數小時後累翻了，應付那些來自他各個贊助商的會談與來電所花費的時間遠比他預期的長上許多，就算他試圖想討好他們，並甜言蜜語的使他們不要過於在意喪失的這面奧運金牌，這還是個讓人筋疲力盡的一天，他現在只想一頭倒在床上睡死過去。

當天為滑冰選手們舉辦的官方宴會已經完美的結束，他也沒有義務繼續參加在同一地點接著舉辦的非官方派對，克里斯肯定還在那，他從不會錯過任何一場狂歡的機會，但維克多現下真的沒有那個心情。

他拖沓著緩慢的步伐回到自己的房間，邊打著哈欠邊鬆開為了去見贊助商而不得不繫上的領帶，他幾乎要走到門前了，手機卻傳來收到簡訊的提示音。

**Chris.G**

維克多，快來派對！

維克多輕笑，快速打完一行字並回傳給他的朋友：『抱歉，我太累了哈』，和克里斯參加派對總是樂趣無窮，但今天是個漫長的一天，他現在真的只想好好睡上一覺。手機的回覆提醒在一秒後隨即響起，維克多又垂眼瞄了下，雙眼飛快掃過螢幕上的文字。

**Chris.G**

快給我立刻滾下來尼基福洛夫，相信我，你一定會想看現場的……

維克多皺眉盯著自己的手機，準備開始在螢幕上打出回應，接著又迅速刪除並關上顯示。雖說克里斯常會有些誇大，但他的出發點總是好的，而他還是花滑界的八卦之王，如果官方宴後的派對上真的發生了什麼維克多會想親眼會見的事，那對方多半會是對的。

他快速的溜進自己的房間，扯下領帶掛到床邊，脫下身上的西裝外套，又將襯衫的袖子拉上，讓自己看起來更加隨意，弄出適合前往派對的裝扮。儘管有意前往，他也並不打算久留，只待上一小段時間去張望一下克里斯想讓他看的東西後就會再次離開。

維克多邊盤算邊穿過冗長的階梯，一邊已經能聽到建築物另一頭開放空間裡傳出的鼓動聲，當他接近時，音樂也越來越大聲，他還能聽見這些運動員在好幾天緊繃的競賽後終於獲得的解放，充斥著喧騰、吵鬧與歡呼。

嘈雜的聲響在終於抵達通往派對空間的雙扇大門後飆升到最高點，維克多迅速閃身進入，祈禱他的出席不會被注意到。雙眼掃過四周，希望能找到人群當中的克里斯，但在還沒找出克里斯前，他的視線立刻落到房間正中央的那處……

維克多能覺知自己的嘴巴張得大開，臉上紅暈的熱度流竄過全身，他能確定自己的臉色一定燒紅到要滴出血了，表情盡是不可置信的目瞪口呆。突然間他便感到口乾舌噪，匆忙的嚥下口中的唾液，試圖在其他人注意到他的目光焦點似乎是場中央最主要的景色之前抓回一些理智。

勝生勇利在舞池的正中央懸掛在一根鋼管上，僅有大腿勾著桿子，身軀往後彎成一道完美的拱形，展示他身上每一道經由花滑鍛鍊勻稱的肌肉線條，出於某些原因，他將身上多數的衣服都剝下了，只留一條黑色緊身的四角內褲、鬆散敞露虛掛在肩上的襯衫、以及半扣在頸上彎曲的領帶，房間裡暖色鵝黃的燈光讓他整道身軀都在發亮，維克多能看見勇利裸露皮膚上，因賣力舞動滲出的薄汗光澤。

房內擠滿了許多隨著仍大聲播放的音樂跳舞與飲酒的人群，但更多的則是在看著勇利，當他毫不費力單手掛在鋼管上，空氣中滿盈著豺狼般的口哨聲。房裡在熾烈的燈光與擁擠的人潮下顯得有些悶熱，維克多光是站著就能感覺額上的汗珠開始滑落，仍然僵在門口沒有移動。

「我就說了這裡有你會想看的東西。」身旁突然傳來一道歡快的嗓音，維克多自遐想中被嚇到回神，克里斯出現在他旁邊，堅定的穿得比勇利還少，就算勇利身上也僅有一條內褲遮住自己的小兄弟。克里斯並非主要挑起開端的人，當他瞥見維克多臉上的紅暈，以及對方視線鎖定回勇利尚在進行的這場受群眾鼓譟而持續令人印象深刻的表演，克里斯也因而滿意的露齒一笑。

維克多無法確定自己到底是該跪下來向克里斯致謝，還是該詛咒對方把自己叫下來這場派對，看著勇利幾乎赤裸裸的在鋼管上擺出不可能的姿勢，簡直就像從天堂派送來的禮物，同時卻也是最惱人的折磨，因為維克多愛著他，維克多想要擁有他，而他仍然無法使這兩個夢想當中的任何一個化為現實，勇利就像顆禁果，完美而令人垂涎，卻仍舊遙不可及。

「別說我對你不好，維克多，」克里斯打趣，一邊手臂搭在維克多肩上，對著維克多也明白還黏在自己臉上的震驚笑著，「你也許是個愛上不該愛的人的蠢蛋，但我怎麼能拒絕你來欣賞這道壯麗的景色，他的確帶來了一場很出色的表演，不是嗎？」

世界上當然沒有任何理由能讓維克多懷疑這句陳述，他從遠處愛上的那個勇利既誠懇又和藹，也有些害羞內向，但現在眼前的勇利卻和印象中差了十萬八千里，如果維克多說自己還沒完全迷戀上才發現到的勇利嶄新的這一面，那他一定是在說謊。

這個勇利充滿自信與色氣，對自己抓住這個空間內所有人目光的能力很是自在，維克多幾乎能看見那些盯著勇利的人眼裡的渴望，目光充滿深沉的色慾。每當發掘出勇利新的一面，只是讓他更加深陷於這個男人之中，而這特定的一面更是點燃了全然不純潔的另一種愛火。

房間中央的勇利又再一次向前擺動，大腿牢扣著鋼管，單手隨意的抓著，另一手往前伸展，快速變動的姿勢讓他首次面向大門處，維克多能感受到群眾視線凝聚過來的那一瞬間，空氣中的電光石火使他身上每根寒毛直立。

勇利的表情立刻就變得扭曲，雙眼瞇上，嘴唇像是幾乎要發出嘶吼般，以一種不熟悉的語言從房間另一頭尖銳的叫喊著，視線仍直直鎖定在維克多身上。儘管勇利說出來的話維克多半個字也聽不懂，從語調及直指的手勢來判斷，維克多很確定那些字眼若經過翻譯，得出的結論會是某種熟悉，且和禮貌搭不上邊的「你」之類的話語。他本能的轉過頭去，查看勇利所指的是不是在他身後的某個人，卻只能看見一道緊閉堅實的木門。

站在一旁的克里斯正暗自竊笑著，維克多遲疑的轉身回去，試圖讓自己的表情盡可能維持中立的樣子，房裡的每雙眼同時又轉向他，讓他緊張的吞了下口水，祈禱這些人會轉移離開，畢竟這並非他會想開堂佈公的一段對話。

「嗨勇利。」他溫和的打招呼，而勇利的眼神閃過一絲危險的光緊盯著他，勇利仍平衡的待在鋼管上，頭髮仍滑順的固定在後，視線深沉，延展的手該死的直指維克多本人。除了頒獎台上的幾個字，他們實際上在幾年來都沒有過獨立的對話，且從勇利看向他的方式，維克多立刻就能判別這次也不會是個好的開頭。

勇利忽視掉他略顯猶豫的問好，而又以一連串與他起初相同外語的音節加以打斷，維克多假定那是日文，透過後天的努力與先天的天賦，維克多在他的競技生涯中也習得了數種能流利使用的外語，但日文卻完全不在其中。他只學過幾句片語，簡單的問答與一些讚美之詞，卻完全不足以理解勇利連珠砲般向他扔來的話語。

如果他有充裕的時間，他會利用短暫的片刻來欣賞從男人口中流淌出的語句聲調，但房裡的每雙眼睛都仍緊盯著他，或是瞅著現下仍幾近全裸掛在鋼管上向他叫喊的男人，而這實在不是個好時機。

維克多無以回應，勇利又再喊出某些疑似是一連串的侮辱，他正面臨不知如何回應的危機突然間就被克里斯打斷，對方從背後把他身上的襯衫扯下後將他推上前，讓他踉蹌的步到房間正中央勇利仍在保持平衡之處。

維克多有些無助的望向四周，向克理斯投以求情的眼神，但克里斯卻是忙著笑他而幫不上一點忙。無論如何，維克多都很肯定自己沒辦法說日文，從其他人也一臉困惑看來，似乎也沒半個人能懂。迅速掃過四周，確認沒有任何一個勇利的日本隊友出席派對，且貌似也沒有人要來充當翻譯的角色，幫忙他搞懂勇利對他吼叫的那些尖銳而憤怒的字詞。

「痾……不好意思？」他試圖開口，還是不解勇利在說些什麼，也不確定自己在對什麼致歉，但總希望能多少安撫這位發著怒火的男人。然而這幾個字似乎只帶來反效果，勇利突然間動作了，半身翻轉著，後又滑下鋼管不平穩的落地來到維克多跟前。直到對方做出如此舉動，他才留意到勇利迷濛的雙眼與搖曳的身姿，彷彿地面在對方腳下晃動著。

勇利喝醉了，醉到不可思議的地步，醉到彷彿站穩是個天大的挑戰。維克多只有一秒左右的時間來感嘆，勇利在讓自己的血液中充盈著如許酒精內容物的情況下，還能演出幾分鐘前那樣技巧十足的鋼管舞，接著勇利便突然間跌跌撞撞的往前，倒到維克多的雙臂裡。

維克多本能的將對方抓住，對這突如其來撞到他的重量咕噥一番，試著在勇利雙腿打顫，整個人靠到他懷裡時將他扶正。從對方背後某處，維克多聽見手機拍照的電子提示聲響，他轉頭去瞪著克里斯，對方卻只是拋個媚眼給他，興災樂禍的對他比了個讚，又重新調整起手機的角度準備再拍另外一張。

他決定忽略克里斯的舉動，轉回仍陷在他臂彎裡的勇利，對方抬眼盯著維克多，嘴裡還在喃喃著某些日語，並用力戳著維克多的胸膛，他仍舊無法理解隻字片語。

房裡再度鼓譟了起來，派對回到正軌，但仍有多道視線鎖定在他們倆身上，期待即將有好戲可看──爛醉的勝生勇利對著他的夙敵大吼大叫，儘管沒有一個旁觀者懂得那些話在說什麼。

「勇利，我聽不懂你說什麼。」維克多告訴懷中的男人，嘗試幫助勇利站直身子，卻只成功了一半。在來回幾次動作後，他打算讓勇利再次站穩，但對方最終只是攀上了自己的肩頭，半身掛上維克多，又繼續醉著對被自己黏住的男人大喊胡話，雙腳不穩到根本無法站好。

「說英文？」維克多有些無力的再詢問了一次，試著專注在勇利說的話，而非壓在自己身上那火熱暴露胴體的觸感，那熱度像是要燒過維克多襯衫單薄的纖維，他能感受到自己臉頰又竄紅了起來，雙手微弱的顫抖，他在思索自己要如何幫勇利站直，但又該把手放哪才不會越過那條他絕不該越過的線。

勇利又咕噥了某些絕對不是英語的東西，最後終於停下碎嘴，頭靠在維克多肩上打著哈欠，聽起來相對於幾秒鐘前少了些怒火，維克多抬眼，無語問蒼天，又詛咒了天知道誰會聽他述說目前狀況的神，在大概是最糟的情況下將他迷戀的男人擁入懷中。

「也許你該帶他回他的房間。」克里斯走過來站在維克多跟旁建議，視線一邊刺探的盯著縮在懷裡的男子，環繞房間四周，維克多仍能看見許多對曖昧的雙眼直瞅著他們倆，仍等著看一齣勁爆的打鬥或爭執。

在某些碎念之中，勇利最終從一個狂癲的爛醉轉為昏昏欲睡，他又打了個哈欠，仍舊陷在維克多的肩上，讓維克多主導他的搖曳的重量。對方時不時又向維克多拋出幾個字詞，但它們聽起來已經不像先前那麼具有攻擊性了。

「記得別玩得太瘋。」克里斯在維克多走經過時事不關己的叮嚀。維克多一邊引導，一邊扶著勇利移動，他回給克里斯的一個彷彿看著髒東西的眼神，心底暗暗發誓之後一定要讓他為這句話付出代價。

克里斯不可能不知道他對維克多幹的好事，身上掛著幾近赤裸而香汗淋漓的勇利，卻是在如此不適宜的情況下，讓他無法以心中朝思暮想的方式去碰觸勇利。對方醉得一塌糊塗，根本無從辨別自己無論是口頭或肢體語言所表達的內容。維克多確保自己用來支撐勇利的手是環在對方背後敞開的襯衫上，只讓對方得以站穩而不做多餘的事。

「嘿，拿著這些。」克里斯補充，手上拿著看起來是一副眼鏡和飯店房卡的東西，「他在今晚早些時候把這些東西丟下了，我認為當他早上起床時大概會希望這些東西都是完好的。」

維克多點頭道謝，用空出來沒有環住勇利腰部的手拿過那些物品，溫柔的引導勇利走出房間，並在對方踉蹌時適時的停下，仍舊將自己的體重都壓在維克多身上。勇利在行走的過程中越顯順從，將主導權都交給維克多，也遠比維克多原先預想的少了很多不滿的抗議。

才在幾分鐘前被那樣大聲吼叫，不管他懂不懂那些話，維克多也很肯定勇利對他最糟的敵意並沒有如他原先所想的開始消減，無論勇利在頒獎台上對他說過什麼，他在那之後的舉動，以及在派對上的表現，都顯示出他對維克多的厭惡一如既往強烈，維克多只想對這念頭帶來的挫敗深深嘆一口氣。

每當他想總算有機會和勇利有所進展時，對方又會做出某些令人費解與矛盾的行為，讓維克多無從得知到底該如何行動。他想做的只是向勇利探其究竟，最終去瞭解為何這個男人會恨自己恨得入骨，卻又總在釋放一些讓人困惑的信號。但勇利還在酩酊大醉，沒辦法回答任何問題，因此維克多只能妥協，繼續抱著這份疑惑更久一些。

他們一同穿過飯店的長廊進到電梯，維克多一邊查看勇利房卡上的房號，並按下對的樓層按鍵，勇利在他一旁垂著身姿，看來已經放棄對維克多大呼小叫，而寧可讓自己安靜的被拖回房間。

當電梯來到他們所屬的樓層，勇利在維克多的提醒下就快要絆倒，但幾乎是成功的在廊道上挪動了幾步後，雙腳便不再前進。維克多只能匆忙抓住對方，讓勇利不要整個人滑到地上，他必定是醉到不可思議的程度了，維克多謹慎的打量走廊的長度，推估出勇利房間的位置還在很遠處，不確定即使在自己的支撐下，對方到底還能走多久。

「勇利，你站得起來嗎？」他低眼詢問還醉倒在自己臂彎裡的勇利，勇利抬頭看向維克多眨了眨眼，而維克多只能努力克制住自己不要去注意勇利漂亮又圓潤、在走廊照明下閃閃發光的眼眸。勇利又試著站了一秒，接著就搖搖欲墜了起來，維克多的手臂是唯一能阻止他跌到地上的支持。

勇利聽起來像是被冒犯一樣，惱火不悅的念了幾聲，皺著鼻頭低眼盯著彷彿有了自主意識背叛了自己的雙腳，維克多忍不住為這可愛的一幕笑逐顏開，他很努力保持鎮靜專業的態度──這只是一名選手在協助另一名酒醉的選手回房罷了，但勇利卻讓事情變得艱難無比。

理解到勇利短時間內是沒辦法再站起來了，他小心的思索少有的幾個選項，勇利在看到他走進派對時並不顯得愉快，現下的狀況也很不理想，但至少對方現在似乎已經不再抗議維克多的存在，如果他想把勇利安全的送回房裡，而非讓對方昏死在走廊上，那麼現在也真的只有這個方法了。

「勇利，我認為我必須把你抱起。」他的聲音消弭在長廊的靜默中，他希望勇利能夠答聲同意，或重新找回平衡並站起來，但兩件事都沒有發生，他看進勇利的雙眼，探詢任何一絲同意或不情願的意向，卻什麼也沒讀出來。勇利的雙眼再次失焦，視線飄得老遠，根本沒在注意維克多。

維克多有些遲疑的將一隻手臂伸到勇利的膝窩下又靜候幾秒，觀察到勇利沒有任何抗議的舉動，這才將他整個抱起，並讓他安穩的靠在自己胸膛上。姿勢的改變給維克多的雙手帶來新的負擔，勇利看起來也許是比他嬌小，但對方畢竟也是強壯且訓練有素的運動員，可維克多還是把這些考量輕易的丟在一邊，又把勇利舉得高一些以抱穩對方並靠得更近些，他想做的最後一件事就是把勇利放到其他什麼也好的東西上。

儘管早先對維克多露出張牙舞爪的姿態，勇利現在似乎並沒有那麼介意突然改變的姿勢，而只有將雙手環上維克多的脖子，並將臉埋到他的肩窩裡，喃喃的說著某些維克多無法理解的話。

維克多在這一刻感到整個宇宙都清楚的在和他作對，這時八成有人在那嘲笑他，對於把他的人生弄得還要更加艱難這件事找到極大的樂趣。

在渴望想要碰觸、靠近勇利的許多年後，他終於將對方抱在懷裡了，勇利光滑的肌膚緊貼著他，溫暖的身軀在他胸襟裡蜷縮，他還能感覺勇利溫熱的吐息噴在自己的肩上，細軟的髮絲搔過維克多脖子的皮膚。簡直如同維克多幻想過的夢境之一活了過來，只差在這不是場美夢，而是夢魘。

勇利厭惡他，大概在隔天早上還是會如常的恨著他，而在淺嘗過彷若擁有勇利的滋味，在新的破曉來臨後，要將局態扭轉回懵懂無知的狀態只顯得更加困難。

沉思著命運帶來的轉變，對他已然瘋狂跳動不已心臟的不公，維克多抱著勇利踏過長廊，一邊數著房號，直到終於抵達克里斯幾分鐘前塞在他手裡那張房卡上相對應的房號。他轉動自己撐著勇利的手，空出一邊將房卡刷過門鎖，看著燈號變綠，才用同一隻手推開房門，抱著仍縮在懷裡的勇利踏進房裡。

維克多還來不及打量下幾乎和他的擺設相同的房間，就感到一陣拉力帶來的刺痛打斷他的思緒，他低下頭不可置信的盯著勇利，很不優雅的叫了出來。

「你是在……拉我的頭髮嗎？」他難以置信的低頭詢問勇利，看著對方指間確實有一縷銀絲在其中，且心不在焉的把玩著。從勇利的表情上判斷，對方並非是有意要傷害他，但勇利仍是笨拙的玩弄著維克多的髮絲，如同世上最動人的事物那般。

「它很美。」勇利低語，而維克多幾乎要因為震驚把他摔下了，一部份是因為這是勇利當晚第一次終於說了英文，另一部份則是因為這句陳述太過出乎意料，維克多差點就要相信這只是他自身的幻想了。勇利又拉了一束頭髮，這次顯得更溫柔歇，欣賞從窗外傾洩而入的月光灑在維克多的髮絲上，使其在黑暗中閃耀。

「你……喜歡我的頭髮？」維克多不敢相信的回問，想要確認他真的聽到了這句話，從一個酒醉的勝生勇利口中聽到一句讚美，是他從這個晚上到今天即將結束都不會預料到的，但他絕對不是在抱怨。

勇利軟哼了一聲以表同意，手指穿過維克多的髮梢，在幾縷髮絲從指間滑過不到一秒的時間內，隨即又皺著一張臉表達不高興的情緒。

「它很短。」勇利有些沮喪的說著，維克多也只能有些無助的點點頭，仍對接下來會發生什麼一無所知。

「我喜歡……」勇利皺著眉頭，似是在掙扎著試圖說出口的話語，「你曾經擁有一頭……長髮，我喜歡……」他又落下了話語，就像是喪失了思考能力，又開始玩起手中的頭髮。

維克多忍不住對這幾句話情難自已的感到一陣欣喜，嚴格上來說這並不是一句讚美，但卻可能是勇利對他說過最好的話，他禁不住享受著這有些奇怪的稱讚。

留意到再繼續抱著勇利的話，他手臂的肌肉就要開始拉傷了，他將勇利帶到房中央的臥床，試著不要對勇利從玩弄他頭髮到輕撫過他頸邊的手指有太大反應。即便如此，他還是情不自禁的略微利用了眼前無預期的大好機會。

「勇利，你還有喜歡我其他什麼地方嗎？」他邊打趣著，邊把勇利溫柔的放到床上，將對方環在他脖子上的手臂解開，同時試著確保勇利不會在一離開他就滾下地。維克多的雙手一重獲自由，就換勇利的又伸了過來，這次不是環住維克多的頸脖，而是捧著他的臉頰，兩邊姆指劃過上頭的皮膚，眼神激動的抬頭盯著維克多。

「你的雙眼，」勇利有些口齒不清的說著，卻仍能清楚的聽見，「你有雙……很美的眼眸，」維克多幾乎要因為驚訝而絆倒在床邊，但勇利彷彿沒有注意到，「我總是喜歡你的眼睛……」

維克多用力的吞了下口水，試圖讓突然竄出的感情不要在臉上洩露出來，在他將勇利放到床上後，他就維持著蹲踞在勇利上方的姿勢，一邊膝蓋靠著床墊，另一隻腳還踏在地板維持平衡，直到這時他當機的腦袋才意會到這姿勢有多曖昧──勇利躺在他身下，溫軟的雙手還貼著維克多的臉。

維克多在勇利的指尖滑過自己的臉頰，輕柔的撫過自己的唇瓣並微微的拖過下嘴唇時，幾乎就要碰到對方的雙手將他自維克多的臉龐溫柔的撬開。勇利的雙眼跟隨著他的手指，緊盯著維克多的嘴巴，眼光閃爍了幾秒後對上維克多的瞳孔，接著才又對焦回他的嘴唇。

這道視線的意涵是維克多再熟悉不過的那種，他只想跟著跳進那道視線裡，就像勇利輕撫自己那般去撫摸勇利的唇部，讓自己的指頭順過那兩片唇葉，再用自己的嘴將其佔領，去感受勇利沉淪其中時的輕嘆。

但他不能這麼做，他只能匆忙的將其推開打斷這陣接觸，在他跟著起身退開一步時，勇利的雙手跟著落回床舖上，他有些顫抖的喘著氣，勇利醉了，而且醉得厲害，根本沒有足夠能下判斷的理性，維克多寧可一頭撞死也不願佔對方便宜。

在他面前的勇利對於失去這個接觸發出不悅的聲響，對這突如其來拉開的距離皺眉瞪著維克多，維克多嘆了口氣，一隻手蓋住半邊臉深呼吸，想要弄清楚自己的腦袋，對自己的人生怎麼搞到這步田地感到深刻懷疑。

幾秒過後他重新抬頭看向勇利，對方仍躺在床上，以一種對於自己的所作所為毫無覺知且過於天真的眼神盯著維克多。他再次接近床邊，將勇利的眼鏡與房卡安放在一旁伸手可及的桌上，這才又靠近勇利，為對方將棉被拉上並好好的蓋住他，夜裡的空氣有些微涼，他不想要勇利晚上因此冷到。

有那麼一秒鐘他在想自己也許該幫勇利將那條已經歪成一團的領帶解開，並為他將襯衫脫下，但最終還是打消了念頭，從勇利的舉動來看，他很確定對方會對這晚的事情毫無記憶，在早晨來臨時，若是起身發現身上除了內褲外一絲不掛，自己又不記得任何事情，怕是會引起對方的恐慌。

勇利為他的動作發出了被取悅的哼哼聲，就一頭鑽進溫暖的被窩裡，看起來又再一次沒了電。維克多放縱自己盯著看了幾秒，才轉身迅速閃進相鄰的浴室裡，拿了一旁的杯子斟滿了水，接著回到房間將水擺在勇利一旁，儘管無法阻止勇利將隨之而來悲慘的宿醉，但這杯水至少能有些許幫助。

維克多又轉頭看了勇利最後一眼，對方的視線還黏在他身上，但眼皮已經開始下墜，體力耗損的一天與過多攝入的酒精將他拖入沉睡當中，維克多敢打賭，勇利在幾分鐘內就會完全不醒人事，他利用這段時間逃出房間，輕柔的關上身後的房門，又深深的吸了幾口氣冷靜自己，然後才沿著廊道離開。

這完全不是他這個傍晚所能料想到的事情走向。

自從洗手間碰面那命運的一天起，且從那以來與勇利保持距離的幾年過後，在今天無預期的被迫帶著這個醉透的人，與自己目前已收不回的感情回到對方的房間，絕非是他所能猜到他們之間第一次真正互動的情況。這位他心醉的可愛的醉鬼，顯然在對他充滿敵意大呼小叫的幾分鐘後，又蜷縮到維克多的臂彎裡，玩弄著他的頭髮，又稱讚他的雙眼，看起來更可能在維克多拉開距離前試圖親上自己。

維克多拖著有些虛浮的腳步回到派對會場，試著在腦中釐清這一切。首先，出於某些維克多至今還不清楚的原因，勇利長年以來曾經，或者推斷他現在仍強烈的厭惡維克多，討厭他到只要他出現在周圍，都會讓勇利表現出緊繃的不快，然而維克多缺席的那個賽季，他卻也一點都沒有高興的樣子，相反的，他似乎對於維克多在那年退賽的事感到憤怒，並堅定的拒絕相信維克多可能不會再回歸。

而當他回歸時，他們在場館走廊錯身而過的當下，勇利對他點頭認可了他，隨後又跳了那個後內點冰四周跳，維克多猜想也許勇利終於向他釋出善意了，在頒獎台上時他看見維克多對他的欣賞並對此作出回應，但接著在攝影機轉開後隨即嘲諷了維克多，又在他傍晚踏入派對現場的那一刻對他咆哮那些聽起來就不是開心的話。

最後，這一連串事件的轉折點，沒幾分鐘後他就醉暈暈的讚美維克多，看來一點也不抗拒待在他的臂膀中，指頭甚至撫摸著維克多的嘴唇，眼神深遂，就像他想把維克多拉到自己身上熱烈的親吻他，直到兩人喘不過氣。

勝生勇利是門矛盾的學問，無論他多努力去研讀，維克多就是不懂他。

維克多仍舊沉浸在自己的思緒當中，絲毫沒有意識到他的雙腳帶他走到哪裡，當最後又回到這間充斥著搖擺的身軀、酒醉的運動員、情緒高昂的舞蹈與笑聲，擁擠又嘈雜的派對會場時，他幾乎是嚇了一跳。

鎖定到幾尺之外的克里斯，維克多走向對方，試圖把腦中的思索甩開。當他接近時，克里斯就轉過身來了，臉上掛著一抹燦爛的笑容，隨後又馬上轉變成一臉打量的樣子，觀察著維克多臉上的表情。

「怎麼了？」克里斯馬上發問，眼睛微瞇，維克多只是聳聳肩回應，試著擺出他通常一臉漫不經心的表情來打發朋友的懷疑。剛和勇利發生的事並非他願意分享的一部份，就算他再怎麼信得過克里斯，勇利都還是醉了，而且無法理性的思考，倘若對方還記得，和別人分享勇利隔天早上可能寧願任其爛在土裡的往事並不公平，雖然有很大的可能性勇利並不會記得。

「沒事。」維克多回應，強迫自己調整臉上生硬的線條，眼神銳利的看著還握在克里斯手中的手機又挑眉回覆「你最好把照片刪掉，克里斯。」

雖然他要擔心的並不只克里斯一個，派對中已經有一堆人，他肯定當中多數人大概都會偷拍，從他的角度來看，勇利是個極度注重隱私的人，維克多無法想像如果勇利酒醉的照片流到網路或媒體上，對方能有多開心的反應，尤其是那些他整個人掛到自己長期以來敵手身上的照片，一旦流出到世界上的話，大概會是更加不悅的。

克里斯彷彿讀懂了他的心思，隨意的揮開這份擔憂。

「別擔心，我已經確保在他離開這間房時，所有的證據都已經被刪掉了，這裡的人都知道我手上大概有他們尺度更大的照片，關於你的男孩那份隱藏起的天賦都不會離開這間房，這點我能夠向你保證。」

克里斯在整個花滑界都惡名昭彰（註1），而在廣大的運動界圈子當中，他本身就是個八掛集散地，手中握有幾乎每個人的把柄，無論是不是運動員。如果他已經威脅會有更糟糕的回報，那麼就沒有人膽敢流出任何一張勇利的照片，維克多非常慶幸克里斯是站在自己這邊的。

「但 **我** 手上還是有那些照片，」克里斯給了個暗示的眼神，轉著他手中的手機對維克多眨了眨眼，「如果你想要看一看，請隨意。」

這項提議很吸引人，但維克多壓下他的好奇心，強迫自己搖頭拒絕，在剛才所經歷的事情過後，他需要時間理清他的腦袋，在這時欣賞勇利懸在鋼管上的照片絕不是個好主意。

在他們周遭的派對仍充滿了搖擺的人群，晨曦尚未爬到這間房的大窗戶上，但維克多藉故儘快上樓離開，沒有心情去享受這場派對剩餘的時光，他需要好好思考。

他愛著勇利，他也渴望勇利，這份渴望在今晚發生事件的催化下急遽攀高，這兩種心情都是貨真價實的，而他也在很久以前就接受了這件事實，但勇利的心情對他而言卻永遠是道謎題。

在公眾面前，他憎惡著維克多，他們是敵對關係，明眼人都看得出他的厭惡。但在一年前，維克多看到勇利在俄羅斯一家杳無人煙的冰場滑著自己的舊曲目，看見從他每道步伐中流淌而出的愛，理解到無論藏得多深，勇利身上有某個部份是一點也不恨他的。如今他又知道得更多了，另一小片能拼湊出勝生勇利這個人的拼圖。

勇利想要他，他渴求自己，就像世間認知勇利的敵意那般，維克多現在也清楚理解到勇利的欲求了，也許他能在公眾面前藏得很好，可一旦加諸了大量的酒精，對方的抑制力就下降了，他的意圖因此昭然若揭，維克多了解這點，如同他知道勇利身上有某個部份是不討厭他的，對方身上同樣也有另一個部份想要他，可能就像維克多想要勇利一樣。

至少在勇利身上的那個部份絕對不是愛情，還不到那個程度，但至少已經是某種欲望了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：原文單字是notorious，所以翻惡名昭彰，這邊並非指克里斯名聲有多不好，而是因為他手中握有太多見不得光的東西
> 
> 這章翻了一萬多字，因為一直找不到一個適當的斷點，只好一直接著翻下去了，  
> 請相信我不會棄坑QWQ，畢竟是111的祭品文，  
> 還謝謝各位太太一直耐心的等待QWQ，  
> 如果有哪邊翻得不好或翻錯的地方還請不吝指教><，  
> 不然有很多地方其實自己也翻得非常心虛(小聲)
> 
> 然後這章真的超!級!甜嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚  
> 而且維克多真的好溫柔好紳士，對勇利真的是真愛QWQ  
> 不然一個人明擺著對自己這麼大的敵意，還能保有這樣的風度，  
> 甚至連水杯、照片、衣服等這些勇利可能會在意的事，他都考慮進去了TWT  
> 真的是相當不容易嗚嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 下次更新不知道什麼時候，看我翻到哪邊就繼續放QWQ


	11. 2-5

ariksay

4,767 個讚

ariksay: 勝生勇利登上奧運獎台 #奧運 #金牌

_看所有_ _2,012_ _則回應_

pelkatoffel 是的！！！

lovelytitania 我真為他感到驕傲，我要哭了！

loveprez 我是維克多的粉絲，但我必須承認，勝生的節目真的很美！

維克多在奧運上出其不意獲得的認知像鬼魅般糾纏了自己接下來的幾週，那一天的事情每分每秒都盤旋在自己的腦海裡，並持續帶著進到世錦賽，他才終於有機會再次見到勇利。

一部份的他希望勇利會在奧運後約他出去，但從對方在多數運動員都享受的那場遊戲中壯麗登場過後，勇利似乎又再次神隱了。維克多無法確定對方是否由於尷尬或某些相似的理由而有意躲避，或者在體育圈中對每個人保持神秘就是他的天性。

無論如何，維克多一點都沒有設法在整場活動中抓住勇利，但他卻懷有一種新的希望返回聖彼得堡。勇利身上也許還有些部份是明顯對維克多抱有敵意的，可他現在知道勇利心中的感覺有更多不只於此的。

在那年大獎賽的賽季，維克多終於決定要打破他和勇利多年以來的藩籬向前接近對方，雖然並不如他原先所預期與希望的那般順利，而如今他知道今年的世錦賽就會是他的大好機會。

整場比賽的進程中他都在觀察勇利，想要找出最恰當的時機，勇利的奧運金牌似乎從根本上改變了勇利內裡的某些事物，他的步履與滑冰都帶有維克多以往從未在他身上見過的自信，對自己的信心與他自身的能力，讓他毫不費勁的透過滑冰演繹出來。

維克多對勇利的勝利毫不訝異，他自己的節目當然很好也很出色，但勇利的節目無疑是另一個層次，維克多幾乎因勇利而分心，沒有真正完全專注於自己的表演上。這是他多年來期待已久的一刻，看著勇利最終滑到他的巔峰，不論在技術或演技上都自信得臻至完美，最重要的是，他終於得到了他所需要的那一連串信號，雖然全都混在一起，但總歸是暗示他是時候再一次嘗試和勇利開口了。

他有些心不在焉，而雅科夫卻以鷹一般嚴厲的眼睛直盯著維克多的滑冰，指出每一道細微的缺失，責難他是不是又要丟失另一面金牌給勇利了。維克多能理解他隱藏在憤怒之下的擔憂，他既出名又廣受大眾喜愛，但在同一個人身上錯失兩次金牌，對他的形象可不怎麼好。他和勇利之間為人所知的敵對關係，就算能為他們帶來十倍的人氣與名氣，但能料想隨之而來的是，他的粉絲與贊助商同樣不樂見自己似乎就要跌下。

維克多根本不在乎，一想到終於可以有一個真正有能力挑戰他的對手，而且有機會因此輸掉，他便興奮得顫抖，他知道這會促使他更加賣力，變得更好去迎接下一輪賽季，雅科夫根本不需要擔心，他並沒有步入衰退期，勇利的挑戰能夠激勵他，他在下個賽季絕對會更加完美。雅科夫叮嚀的出發點當然是好的，但維克多輕易的就將其拋在腦後，他並不想將花滑想得太複雜。

他在賽後的晚宴上將雅科夫丟下溜走，讓他獨自去和那些贊助商與官員交談，視野裡搜尋那張他再熟悉不過的臉孔。

最後他找到飲料桌旁的勇利，背對房間小口小口的喝著香檳，周圍沒有半個人，維克多知道沒有比眼前更好的機會了。

他突然對如何以最好的方式接近勇利感到緊張，他該說什麼為這場等了太久的對談作為開場白，接近勇利仍舊像靠近地雷區一樣，哪怕是維克多看不到最細微的一件小事，都能夠引燃對方的爆點，讓敵意一觸即發。

空間裡播放著輕柔的古典樂作為背景音樂，一首簡單的華爾滋，讓許多人都結成一對進到舞池中，音樂聽來依稀有些耳熟，讓維克多靈光一閃。

許多年前，維克多曾和一位看不見的伴侶在冰上大跳華爾滋，一位能跟上他每個動作的隱形對手；許多年後，勇利也做了幾乎同樣的事，在冰上投射出一位只有自己能看見的人，隨之舞出一曲相似的黑暗華爾滋，完美的與維克多匹配。

他們兩人都是舞者，都能看見彼此步伐與風格中的美麗與優雅，並非全然一致，卻同樣和諧。向勇利邀舞似乎是接近對方最好的辦法，這是他倆都能輕易平等辦到的事，也能讓維克多同時思考要說些什麼讓勇利那片心牆倒塌，維克多知道自己有些太主動，但這似乎是最好的計劃了。

他有些緊張的舔了舔嘴唇，穿過重重人群前往勇利所站之處，一邊閃避著周遭遊盪的人群，最後停在勇利身後。

「你願意跳支舞嗎？」他出聲詢問，對這有些唐突與癟腳的問話有些畏縮，勇利的頭瞬間轉過來，瞳孔在看到立於自己身後的維克多時立刻張大。

「痾……不好意思？」勇利有些結巴，語氣聽來也有些驚訝，維克多希望這不是個錯誤的邀請，當下他認為這是個好主意，但看到勇利困惑的表情，他又突然之間不是那麼肯定了。

可他在花滑界現世活傳奇的稱號也並非浪得虛名，他也沒打算因為這誠然沒有深思熟慮過的計劃所帶來的停頓而打退堂鼓，堅持不懈是他最擅長的其中一項特點，或者如果你去做維克多幾乎不幹的事──詢問雅科夫，他會說這是牛脾氣。因此他又試了一次，希望能讓自己的邀約更明確些。

「你願意跳支舞嗎？」他又問了一次，並迅速闡明「和我一起。」維克多補充，微微清了下喉嚨，就像踩在一條鋼索上，甚至不像他會說出口的話，「你願意賞光和我跳支舞嗎？」

這絕非出於他最順暢的思路，但因為和勇利有關，使他的話語梗在他的喉頭，讓他整個人像個口吃的年輕小伙子。

「跳舞？和你一起？」勇利難以置信的回問，維克多感覺自己的心在下沉，他希望勇利願意接受這個邀約，但勇利的回應聽起來就像和維克多跳舞絕對是他最不想做的事。

他有些灰心，但並沒有因此被震懾住。維克多向勇利伸出一隻手，令他驚訝的是，勇利握上來了，他溫暖的指頭被握在維克多的掌心中，儘管他確實希望能有個結果，而且從勇利的反應判斷，他確信對方就要拒絕他了。結果相反的，勇利接受了維克多的意願，讓維克多帶著他進到舞池，來到一對對旋轉的舞伴當中。

維克多花了幾秒時間來欣賞勇利的身姿，剪裁合宜的套裝完美的貼合對方身體的曲線，儘管那條可怕的領帶某種程度上毀了這道風景。不像他滑冰的時候，勇利的髮絲柔軟的貼著他的臉龐，維克多泛起一陣突如其來的衝動，想要用自己的手輕撫過他，感受在他指尖下那柔軟髮絲的觸感。

但他還是在勇利空出的手搭上自己肩膀時克制住自己，在將手放上對方的腰際之前，投以徵詢的眼神，這在他們接下來要跳的舞裡是標準姿勢，卻也沒有阻止那一點興奮的顫慄竄過維克多全身，去感受勇利在他碰觸下的身體。

當音樂來到新節點，勇利往前跨了一步，維克多同時本能的跟著退了一步，讓這支舞帶出完美的拍點。儘管勇利帶著與在冰上同樣的自信移動，維克多能看見對方的視野掃過周遭的跳舞的人，步伐中的些許猶豫，顯現出勇利似乎對這種舞並不熟悉。維克多反應過來拿過領導的角色，引導勇利的動作，社交舞是其中一種自他幼年訓練以來便鑽研過的舞種，可說是非常上手。

正如同維克多所預期的，他們跳得很好，步調相當和諧，這很合理，維克多為了勇利而滑冰已有好幾年的時間了，而勇利身上也有某部份帶有維克多的風格，轉到舞池上對他們來說就像呼吸一樣簡單，他們輕而易舉的在房裡四處周轉，維克多領舞，勇利跟隨著，從沒落下任何一步。

維克多多年來都念想著他與勇利之間終於能毫無敵對意識在一起的那一刻，現在終於盼到這一刻成真，讓他與勇利舞動的當下，隨著燈光露出微笑。他們之間還是有很多需要好好整理的結，但一同共舞是個好的開端，比在洗手間短暫的對話、奧運頒獎後那令人困惑的時刻、或是派對上酒醉的那時都來得要好。

他幾乎就要開口讚美勇利的舞步，希望這句奉承能為他帶來另一個好的開場，一些更嚴肅的話題，但勇利打斷了他。

「你今天的曲目很好。」勇利抬眼告訴維克多，臉上掛著輕柔的微笑，維克多深陷其中，試圖讓自己為這稱讚所導致過快的心跳能慢下來些，使他幾乎要錯過下一句話。

「它很值得拿到第二名。」

這句話彷彿給維克多毫不客氣的澆了一頭冷水，他能感覺到自己因此第一次落下拍點而踉蹌了幾步，這句佯裝成讚賞的羞辱還迴盪在他的耳邊。

勇利接受了他的邀舞，眼裡帶有某種意圖抬頭看著他，維克多以為至少他們踏上對的方向了，可勇利又隨即翻轉了整個情況，把維克多原先打算開口的話硬生生拖出腦袋。

他嚥下那口失望，嘗試讓臉上的表情維持中立。

「謝謝你，你的表演也非常傑出，你必定很享受奪金。」

這不是他想說的話，卻是他唯一能想出聽起來對雙方都不會太刺耳的句子。

他無法理解勇利，他不懂他，儘管他想這麼做。維克多想要的東西很多，他希望勇利不要恨他，或至少能告訴他到底為什麼他會這麼討厭自己，這樣維克多便能夠修復它；他想要親吻勇利，想讓他開懷大笑，想讓勇利用對著所有不是維克多的人笑的方式對著他笑。

勇利很美，也很和善，他身上有許多美好的特質，讓維克多長年以來都沉醉於他，但他似乎只針對維克多刻薄與露出惡意的微笑，這讓維克多只想一頭撞到牆上，他知道自己並不總是擅長看人臉色，但他確定勇利給他的信號真的太過複雜，大概沒有人有能力將之解開。

「我的確是。」勇利雙眼微瞇盯著維克多回應。

他們仍在跳著舞，仍然優雅的在房裡四處旋轉，他們轉身穿過一盞華麗的吊燈，折射出的光線打在勇利臉上，讓勇利臉頰上突然出現的紅暈顯露而出，這抹淡紅襯托出對方姣好的面容，維克多直盯著看，瞬間忘了那句侮辱。他不確定是什麼讓勇利突如其來的臉紅，但那絕不是不受歡迎的訊息。

在維克多的注視之下，勇利的眼神變得深遂，視線掃過維克多的臉孔又馬上低下，瞳孔張大。維克多知道這種表情，他以前也曾多次接收過，雖然勇利才剛羞辱過他，但他很肯定對方的想法大概轉變了。這並不代表他知道造成這種轉變的原因，但勇利眼裡的這份慾望總比幾秒前的嘲諷來得令人愉快多了。

感受著勇利落下的敵意，維克多決定現在必須開口，以免造成更多讓人煩躁的困惑。

「勇利，」最終，他決定開口詢問。他需要知道勇利為何會用這種態度對待他，為何總對他忽冷忽熱，以及他要怎麼讓對方開心起來，然後再也不要討厭他，「為什麼……」

正當他要開口，另一對舞伴就撞了過來，讓他們失去原先的平衡，最終他們倆站定在場中央，勇利猛然甩開他的手，眼睛立刻閉上，大幅度轉身遠離維克多，在維克多幾乎沒有機會再次嘗試之前就把那些話堵死。

「我需要喝點東西。」勇利喃喃自語的轉身走開，眼神防備，再一次把自己完全關上，讓人無法再靠近。維克多煩躁的閉了閉眼又跟上前，再度瞭解到自己說的某些話又讓勇利封閉了起來，似乎無論維克多再怎麼想和勇利談論，關於那長久以來神秘的、對自己根深柢固的敵意，勇利無疑都拒絕對話。

勇利輕鬆的穿過人群回到飲品桌旁，維克多清醒過來跟上。當他們又碰在一起時，維克多為自己抓過一杯香檳，勇利拒絕了維克多另一手遞來的那杯，而只是拿了酒精飲料旁的一杯水，接著便轉身走到通往房外走廊的門前離去。

一剎那維克多心想，對方大概只是單純要離開，勇利卻轉過頭來挑眉看了維克多一眼，投以挑釁的注視，看維克多敢不敢跟上。勇利的雙眼充滿暗示意味，在房裡柔和的鵝黃色燈光下美到不公平，維克多從沒辦法忽視自己加快的脈搏。

他匆忙的吞下那杯香檳，將杯子放回桌上後便跟著勇利踏出會場。勇利也許是打斷了這場對話，但那道視線默示了維克多，勇利在尋找某些孑然不同的東西，而維克多只能無助的臣服於他的腳下。

他想要和勇利說話，想去修復他們之間的關係，但他也 **想要** 勇利，他已渴求許久，這份渴望隨著每日的推移只顯得更加劇烈，他想要讓自己的雙手撫過勇利的肌膚，用自己的唇齒攫住勇利的雙唇，想讓他們倆交疊在一塊並沉溺其中，直到他們再也分不開的溺斃在其中。

當他跟著勇利步出房門，這兩種對立的飢渴就在維克多的內裡交戰，當他跨出門外，遠離那個悶熱擁擠的宴會廳，走廊上的冷空氣便向他襲來。勇利顯然不想說話，但他望著維克多的方式，帶著維克多來到空無一人的走道上，進入一道完全私密的氛圍中，一定有些東西是勇利還想索求的，而那也是維克多希望的，他也想要他。

門外的走廊上，勇利背靠著牆壁，仰頭將手裡的水飲盡。他的動作讓他修長柔美的頸線被強調出來，維克多在這道美景的刺激下，感受到每當勇利在他周圍的那份灼熱在自己體內焚燒。也許勇利還是不喜歡他，他在幾分鐘前就領教到了，但他的厭惡中卻有其他令人困惑與神秘的層面，而在那之上的是當勇利望向維克多時，眼裡那份閃爍的慾念，引誘著維克多上勾。

維克多有些尷尬的站在門一旁，思緒紛亂，理智上想和勇利好好的談一談，另一方面卻只想不顧不管去碰觸勇利，去回應無論對方要他做的是什麼，最後對那份在他體內燃燒已久的欲求放棄掙扎。

勇利留意到站在門旁的維克多，轉過半邊身子面對他，那抹熟悉的輕笑又爬上對方的臉龐，他彷若敬酒般舉起手中的玻璃杯，這是一道挑釁，而維克多從不在挑戰面前退縮。

勇利不想對話，他在尋找比那更單純的事物，用他的眉眼與動作挑弄維克多跟上，維克多立刻就下了決定，幾乎沒有任何猶豫。

他們可以晚點再談，現下勇利的雙眼閃個允諾的光看著他。儘管可能顯得有些毛躁，維克多卻不怎麼在意，畢竟他一生中都是這般浮躁，而且最終都會有個好結局。勇利要從他身上索求的非常簡單，也許他可能不被允許向勇利傾訴他的感受，但他能展現給對方看，行動有時會比言語更能說服人。

胸腔裡的星火迅速燎原，他本能的向前邁了幾步，抓住勇利的肩膀將他壓到牆上，佔領了勇利的雙唇，並在那滋味裡流連其中。

這動作比他原先預想的粗暴多了，還沒辦法完全解開勇利這道謎題的煩悶，與長久以來令人絕望的欲求複雜的交織在一塊，讓這個吻既火熱且狂暴，而又飢渴不已，這份強烈的渴求從不是維克多原本料想到的，卻也是他所懸想的一切。

維克多分神注意到勇利手中握著的玻璃杯滾到地上，但當勇利回應這個吻時，維克多就將這念頭拋在腦後。勇利的回吻完美的契合維克多的飢渴，更在他胸膛裡那股熱度火上澆油，直至將他從裡到外燃燒殆盡。

維克多陶醉在終於能以自己朝思暮想的方式碰觸勇利的感覺裡，一隻手滑過勇利纖長的身軀，抓握住他的臀瓣，感受到勇利融在自己口中的嬌嘆，與在他撫摸下漸漸放鬆的身體，用他通常只在冰上才會釋放的狂野回吻，令整個世界都跪拜在他的意志之下。

勇利沒有回應維克多想談話的企圖，這幾年來的每一回，他總是狠狠的在他面前關上那扇大門，然而現在無疑是在回應著維克多的吻，這比維克多原先所想的好太多了，他為這一刻已經準備太久，然後打破那些天殺的什麼鬼，那些維克多匯聚而成的涓涓細流傾倒成洶湧的波濤，無法止息，將除了他慾望以外的一切都沖刷帶走。

他們維持這狀態有幾秒鐘的時間，維克多用力的親吻著被他雙手鎖在牆上的勇利。突然間他感覺到勇利在他身下有些動作，維克多還沒來得及細想，就已經被反轉過來猛壓在牆上，在勇利的唇又重新貼上來時，他所受到的衝擊就幾乎立刻放軟了下來。

維克多滿足而解脫的嘆息著，在好幾年的想望後，他終於有些如願以償，儘管還不是全部，還不是他夢想中的那種親密，但這首次跨出的一小步，希望最終能印下刻痕。

他仍在仔細的感受勇利壓在他身上的軀體，在被拒絕了那麼久之後，他總算被允許毫無芥蒂的觸摸勇利，維克多讓他貼在勇利臀上的手探入對方襯衫內，摩挲那底下赤裸的肌膚，每一次碰觸都留下一條似被燒過的火痕。勇利對此發出愉悅的嘆聲，兩人的身子又貼得更近了，彼此更加狂暴的擁吻著，維克多希望這一切能持續到永遠，他迷失在勇利的輕撫裡，迷失在勇利的滋味中，以及他終於能擁有勇利的狂喜裡。

但他想要的更多，他知道勇利也是，很顯然現在也沒有什麼在阻止他們，維克多用那隻還流連在勇利肌膚的手輕輕推開勇利，打斷這場親吻，額頭靠在勇利的前額上直視對方的雙眼，看見糾纏的情慾在其中流動。

「我的房間就在樓上。」維克多深呼吸，他知道這是個非常明顯的暗示，就算勇利拒絕了，他也不會因此失望，光是這場親吻就很完美了。維克多意識到他們他們最好趕緊離開，一路上話也不要多，才會是比較明智且安全的選擇，可沉醉在這當下的他實在沒辦法考慮這麼多。

他在從前也曾欲求過別人，也和那些人接過吻，和那些人有過一夜情，但沒有人能接近哪怕一點勇利帶給他的感受，沒有人像勇利一樣，沒有人足以匹敵。

勇利在這一瞬間像是要拒絕了，這使得維克多幾乎要打消剛才的提議，將勇利拉回另一個吻中，繼續滿足於勇利想要的任何東西，但勇利馬上給了短暫的點頭示意，將維克多從牆邊拉開，站在空蕩的走廊上，他的一隻手箍緊維克多的腰，維克多則利用這道接觸拉著勇利一起離開，穿過廊道，來到盡頭那扇發著光的金屬門前。

維克多匆促的按下電梯按鈕，幸運的是門馬上就開了，電梯上方傳來陣陣清涼，他開始感到有些不耐煩。維克多將勇利拉到裡面，讓電梯門在他們身後關上，他迅速的按下自己樓層的按鍵後，才又轉過身子面向勇利。他還沒來得及深吸一口氣，勇利的手又往他臉上緊緊攀過來，雙唇再度貼上，即使有些粗暴，卻仍是幸福得完美。

勇利吻得用力且猛烈，唇片、貝齒與舌頭都攪成一團，感覺有些笨拙，但維克多基本上不太在乎，只要能碰觸到勇利就足夠了，只要能讓他的手遊移在勇利的肌膚上，讓他的唇舌在勇利嘴裡嬉戲，聽見勇利因而回應出舒服的嘆息聲，就讓他快樂到全身顫動。

維克多加深了這個吻，想要引出更多勇利因本能發出的聲響，讓對方嬌喘的緊抓住自己背後的衣料，直到指尖都要有些嵌入自己襯衫下的皮膚裡。

電梯門終於再次開啟，彷彿時間完全沒有流逝，維克多太沉醉在與勇利的親吻當中，幾乎沒注意到周遭的一切，勇利靠門比較近，他首先跨出電梯外，並拉著維克多跟上，而維克多也甘之如飴。他的雙手又握回到勇利的臀瓣，將對方拉進另一場深吻裡。

維克多所在的房間只在幾尺之外，但他幾乎辦不到把手從勇利身上挪開，最後他們跌跌撞撞的來到門前，維克多手忙腳亂的開了鎖讓房門敞開，讓勇利背對著房門進到房裡後，自己才一腳把房門關上。

勇利肌膚的觸感簡直讓他上癮，他摸索著對方襯衫上的鈕扣，而勇利則在他的愛撫下，把身上的西裝外套給丟到一旁，暴露出更大面積的胴體。勇利在他還毛手毛腳時，仍在激烈的回吻著，維克多陶醉到忍不住吐出被取悅的低吟。

維克多一隻手輕撫著勇利，另一手繼續艱難的將襯衫上的鈕扣一一解開，卻仍不足以解渴他焚燒的慾望與飢渴。

勇利蛇一般靈巧的雙手同時在維克多髮間遊走，手指抓住那幾縷銀線，幾乎到了維克多有些疼痛的程度。他分神注意到勇利在將鞋子踢掉，維克多迅速的跟進，在勇利將他的衣領扯過時甚至差點絆倒，勇利將他翻過身，讓他的背直接撞在牆上。

這舉動讓一陣愉悅的顫慄竄過維克多全身，如果勇利想來點刺激的，維克多會非常樂意且愉快的應允。

當勇利的雙手滑出他的髮間，維克多幾近為此而失望，他們加快褪去衣物的速度，勇利的雙手比起他來得更加靈活快速，沒幾秒就把維克多衣服上的鈕扣都解開了，對方打斷親吻，並將手探進敞開的衣料內裸露出的肌理，讓維克多止不住喘息的輕顫。

在兩具赤裸的身體相疊的觸感，以及熾熱與敏感的風暴中，一切都進展得如此之快，維克多渴望更多的碰觸，渴望感覺更多，想要做的更多。勇利的手在他身上遊蕩佔有的感受打開了他體內某道開關，他的手馬上又抓住了勇利的翹臀，一邊逼近勇利讓他倒退，使對方往正中央的床舖移動，然後順勢用力的將對方丟到床上，接著自己也跟著爬上床。

勇利四肢開展慵懶的躺在床上，頭髮散亂且衣衫不整，雙唇因持續的接吻而紅腫，他很美豔，如同在冰上的他，甚至比維克多看過上千次冰上的勇利還要更美，但現下的光景沒有人能看到，除了維克多。

他記得幾週前奧運過後的那晚勇利碰觸他的方式，維克多舉起一隻手托住勇利的臉龐，指尖撫過他舔吮過的嘴唇，當時他無法親吻勇利，但現在勇利清醒的在這，就像維克多渴求他一樣飢餓著，這感受和勇利躺在他身下的景色一樣，令人沉迷上癮。

維克多重新俯下身親吻勇利，並繼續解開對方的扣子，當他們身子緊貼時，焦躁的情緒在維克多體內沸騰著，他從來就不是一個擅長等待的人，他現在就想要勇利。煩躁的對這件該死的衣物咕噥了幾聲後，維克多乾脆放棄再慢慢解開那些扣子，而選擇直接把整件衣服撕扯開來，讓上頭的鈕扣也跟著飛散開來。

某部份的他對毀壞了這件有些廉價卻十分合宜的襯衫感到些許罪惡，但他隔天早上會補償勇利的，他衣櫃裡還有好幾件襯衫，而他也非常樂意讓勇利拎走，如果勇利開口要求，他願意把整個衣櫃都給勇利帶回家。

維克多試圖把仍遮掩了勇利泰半身體的衣料給清除，手滑到勇利身後覆上他的脖子，溫柔的將對方從平躺的姿勢托起，讓勇利身上的布料從肩頭滑落，並隨意的棄置一旁，同時將那條土到掉渣的藍色領帶趕緊扯下丟到一邊，心裡暗自希望那條領帶隔天早上就會消失不見。

躺在他身下的勇利十分豔麗，臉上泛著潮紅，胸膛起伏，目光有神的直盯著維克多，且沒有停下過，維克多也並不希望這道視線迎來盡頭。勇利微微起身，將維克多往後推離一些，而他也情願的跟著配合了，他讓勇利坐起來，兩人的視角高度又幾乎一致了。

維克多的衣服還掛在他的臂膀上，勇利利用現在的姿勢將那些衣料褪開，維克多乖順的讓那件布料自他手臂脫離，同樣將之拋在勇利的衣物上，接著又往前親上勇利。

這世上有很多他享受的事物，以及他所熱愛的經驗，但什麼都比不上親吻勇利的感受，以及勇利回吻的喜悅。

維克多沉醉在這道吻中，他沒有注意到勇利的一隻腳此時纏上維克多的腿，直到世界天旋地轉，他的背落到床上，才意識到勇利將他們翻轉了，對方跨坐在自己腿上，對於維克多毫無防備的姿態給取悅了。勇利彎下身，雙唇再次黏上維克多的嘴，維克多笑著回應，這道有些調皮的舉動的確讓人出乎意料，卻遠非令人不快，讓勇利騎在他身上，和勇利躺在他身下，同樣讓他熱血沸騰。

當他們熱吻的同時，勇利的雙手溜過維克多每一寸肌膚，他感覺到這陣觸摸變得更慢了，手指來到他西裝褲上的皮帶，儘管沉浸在這場愉悅與渴望中，維克多還是能感受到那雙手輕微的顫抖。

他將手隨意鬆散的搭上勇利腰間，並輕輕的將勇利的手拉過，從他們交握的雙手中感受勇利細微的抖動。勇利的雙眼仍舊滿溢著情慾的光彩，但對方表現出的動作卻洩露了他沒在臉上表現出的緊張。

「你確定嗎？」維克多詢問，他希望完全確保這真的是勇利想要的，他們之間的事情還非常複雜，也還沒全部解決，他身上的每一處都在叫囂想持續吻著勇利，在勇利允許的範圍下將對方抱緊，他已愛著對方許久，他想永遠都能碰觸勇利，但他也知道一旦勇利有任何遲疑，他們就必須在更進一步之前停下來。

維克多不想因為這一時的衝動，而成了隔天早上讓勇利後悔的事，在似乎只有對方知道的黑單上又加上一筆。他想要擁有對方，前提是在勇利也和維克多一樣，完全心甘情願的選擇這一切。

「我確定。」勇利回應，語氣自信且肯定，而這正是維克多所需要的。

直到這一刻，一切又變得火熱飢渴而又有些粗暴，維克多全身心陶醉在勇利有些淘氣的翻弄手段，勇利主導這一場際遇，讓他們倆能投身在這場遊戲當中。維克多抬起頭再一次親上勇利，他故意拖慢速度，等到勇利完全分了心，維克多才把兩人的位置又翻轉過來，看著勇利因自己模仿對方早些時候的把戲露出的驚訝表情而輕笑著。

儘管看來有些驚訝，勇利卻沒有對他們位置突然間的轉換而有所不滿，視線回到維克多的唇上，舌尖不自覺的吐出，又舔濕了自己的唇瓣。維克多將之視為鼓勵的訊號，又俯下身貼了上去，先是吮弄勇利的雙唇，又緩緩的遊移過對方的下巴、頸項，決心品味他所能企及勇利的每一吋。

勇利在維克多的碰觸下喘息著蠕動，這聲音如此誘人，讓維克多中斷埋首在勇利脖間的動作，想要欣賞勇利臉上的渴求，以及他旖旎的聲腺。呈現在維克多眼前的景色並沒有讓他失望，勇利的瞳孔放大，蜜棕色的雙眼朦朧著，一抹艷紅自臉頰往頸線延展而去，維克多用自己的嘴弄出的一朵小小的紅印誘惑的突出在勇利的喉頭上。

在他身下的勇利又開始在扭動了，雙手在維克多一旁用力的揪緊，傾洩出又一聲不耐的嗚咽，眼神懇求維克多繼續動作，姿態是維克多所見在他面前最開放坦誠的一面。

維克多對於勝生勇利在他的碰觸下展露出這美麗渴求的景色，吐出一聲被取悅的輕笑，他拎起勇利的手和對方交握，在對方指節印上虔敬的一吻，接著將勇利的雙手都推到對方頭頂，一手緊緊包住勇利的肌膚，另一手在床頭邊摸索如果他們想更進一步會需要的東西。

維克多其實很少在比賽中用到這些玩意，卻總是習慣性的會在那放一些必備用品，「有備無患」的態度是雅科夫自他長到一定年齡後就不斷耳提面命的事，尤其是在他的教練那麼多年來看過那些精蟲上腦的選手幹下的蠢事後。

幾秒後他終於找到他要的東西，坐回原位後將那小瓶罐子丟到一邊，又將包保險套拋在床的另一邊，即便是離開勇利這麼短暫的幾秒鐘也足以重點他的慾火，維克多再次傾身掠奪勇利的雙唇，把握終於被允許碰觸的時機，讓雙手流連在勇利光滑的肌膚上，勇利同時揪住維克多的髮絲主掌這道吻，混合著愉悅的刺痛感爬過維克多的脊柱，給他帶來莫大的鼓舞。

到前一刻為止，維克多還醉心於勇利胸脯與頸部赤裸的胴體，但突然間他又變得不滿足了。他低下身將勇利身上最後一件衣服扯下，勇利馬上順從的讓那件衣物滑落，同時也讓勇利對他做同樣的事。兩人終於袒裎相對，勇利的全身也盡收眼底。

他作為一個人類愛上了勇利，對方身上每一處小細節都令他閃耀，即使是那些針對維克多而來的敵意同樣如此。但撇除那些不談，他總是有辦法認可勇利身上的吸引力，而這份吸引力隨著時間推移只有益發茁壯的趨勢，維克多彷彿慾火焚身一般，在他身下赤裸的勇利反倒像是場夢一樣。在這一秒維克多只是坐回去，好好的欣賞眼下的美景。

維克多對於停留在這一刻感到滿足，但顯然勇利已經不耐煩了，他只允許維克多看個幾秒鐘，接著又坐起半身，一把拉過還掛在維克多脖子上的領帶，進入另一場狂野的熱吻中，維克多也立刻跟著回應，讓他期待的顫動著。

勇利的主導總是撥弄人心的，維克多只想要更多，他們還沒真正談過這一晚誰要在上，維克多才正要將姿勢翻轉讓勇利俯在他身上時，勇利的雙腿就牢牢的纏上維克多的腰際，拖過他緊貼著勇利的臀峰，讓他的渴望一覽無遺。

勇利扭動著下身，肌膚之間相貼火熱的觸感令維克多小小倒抽了口氣，腦子一片空白。晚些時候還有大把時間以各種不同的方式去探索彼此的身體，但勇利已經在催促他了，對方要的東西很明顯。

不想再浪費任何一秒鐘，維克多爬起身，手指摸索到剛才被他隨意丟在一邊的小瓶子。他將瓶蓋掀開，向勇利投以詢問的視線，確保他並沒有誤會勇利的意思，勇利抱緊維克多點頭回應，指甲更因此有些陷進維克多的背脊，維克多努力專注在這一點刺痛上，以避免太過分神去考慮他夢想已久接下來所要發生的事。

勇利的雙腿仍扣緊在維克多腰上，腳跟微微壓住他的下背部，這滋味相當美好，但這個姿勢對於他們接著要做的事卻並不理想。維克多溫柔的握住勇利的大腿並將其分開，讓它們從自己的背上放下，這才有了空間讓他坐到勇利雙腿間，眼睛專注的盯著勇利的面容。就算他已經坐在之中了，維克多仍是拒絕轉移視線，他撫過勇利的男根，看著勇利的雙眼因此張大，聽著對方壓抑的呻吟充盈在房裡。

他希望勇利能儘可能放鬆，便繼續手上的作業，雙唇同時又鎖定回勇利的脖間，感受勇利的軀體因著酥麻在他身下逐漸放軟。維克多試著不去中斷在勇利脖子上的碎吻，握住已經拿在手上一陣子的小瓶子，在指間倒出些冰涼的液體，一邊搓揉著想使其溫熱些，來到勇利的股間，另一手加快速度撫弄勇利的慾望，讓勇利更止不住的顫抖，股間的開口因此落在維克多手指上。

維克多受到鼓舞，將一根手指滑著探入，感受內裡緊緻的熱度包圍著他的指節，快感直衝腦門，他一瞬間本能的咬住勇利的頸部，想在他身上留下記號，藉此告訴自己這一切都是真的，這一切真的都在發生，隔天早上他也會永永遠遠的擁有勇利和他躺在一起的回憶。

勇利因不適應而發出的聲響顯現出對方已經幾乎到臨界點，身體仍是微幅發顫著，維克多從勇利的頸邊與男根抽手，避免帶來過度的刺激，並讓勇利重新調整節奏。當勇利又開始有些牢騷時，他才重新開始動作，將速度拿捏在緩慢輕鬆的步調，儘管他瘋狂的想要進入並佔有勇利，直到兩人都欲罷不能。

現下的步調慢得可恨，但維克多決心要讓勇利儘可能得到最好的享受，沒有疼痛，輕輕鬆鬆，直到勇利開始懇求，才進行更進一步的動作。他漸漸的又加入另一根手指，勇利因此流淌出另一聲難耐的嘆息，這聲音聽在維克多耳裡是如此醉人，勇利更抬起他的後花園，促使維克多的手指進入得更深一些。

維克多看著對方的舉動，不禁輕笑了一下，對於勇利的渴望感到興奮不已，對方眼裡燒著慾念的火光，和維克多原先所預期的完全不同，卻同樣完美動人。維克多又彎身輕柔的吻上勇利，品嚐對方唇瓣的甜美滋味。

就像先前那般，勇利迅速奪過主控權，加深了這場親吻，貝齒陷進維克多的下唇，帶來些無預警的刺痛，混合著一團刺激的快感。想必勇利是喜歡有些粗暴的性事，而維克多開心的回報，探入了第三根手指，讓勇利的呻吟融在自己嘴裡，接著才又起身往下盯著對方，舔過嘴邊那道調皮的血痕。

除了勇利在幽微的月光下閃爍深遂的雙眼外，維克多幾乎留意不到其他任何事物。勇利伸手握住維克多勃發的慾望，套弄著他的手有些抖動，卻仍使無上的愉悅掃過維克多全身，每道肌里都因著刺激而緊繃著，幾乎快淹沒了他。

一部份的他仍不敢相信勇利現在竟然就在這裡，和他一起，他不敢相信這是現實，而不是另一場虛幻的夢境。當今的情況也許並不完美，維克多在犯下這麼多蠢事後，連看都沒看就一頭栽進這個坑裡，但他卻沒辦法後悔，因為正是這些際遇讓他們倆現在能在這，這遠比他想像的任何事都來得更好。

體內燃燒的慾火混合著終於能靠近勇利的喜悅，終於能不用顧忌勇利每回在自己面前的閃避或高張的情緒，得以肆無忌憚的碰觸著他，維克多想一輩子沉浸在這片溫暖的汪洋裡，勇利的溫度比太陽的熱度還要更美好。

勇利一手抓著他的背，另一手在他的膨勃上保持穩定的節奏，緩慢的將他分崩離析。勇利注視著他，臉色潮紅，雙眼充滿張力，讓人無法移開視線。

「我恨你。」勇利深吸了口氣，眼裡沒有維克多幾秒中前感受到的溫度或喜悅，「現在幹我。」

這些字眼讓維克多受到衝擊，他能感覺自己的手指還處在震驚當中，這句話太出乎意料，也令人意外的痛苦，他全身上下每一個細胞都因此被凍在原地。

他早就知道勇利討厭他，早就知道即使勇利和他共舞，還是對他抱有強烈的敵意，但他看見了勇利對他的渴求，而遠在那之前，也曾瞥見過某些場景，讓他完全相信至少有一小部份的勇利是完全不恨他的。維克多也曾瞥見先前從未見過的，勇利最開放脆弱的一面，而他必定是想再見到一次的。

勇利也許只在公眾場合表現他露骨的厭惡，但維克多知道對方內在的情緒更複雜多了。而此時此刻，勇利躺在他的身下，和他如此親密，維克多相信他已經脫下長日裡仇恨的假面了，他相信自己終於看見表層底下更多元的情緒了。

但他錯得離譜。

他幾乎要退開了，幾乎要坐回原位，幾乎不再試著去碰觸勇利，他的心臟還用力的敲擊著，胸口鈍痛，可就在他還來不及眨眼的一瞬間，勇利又將他拉回另一場吻裡，狂熱、粗暴且若有渴求，讓他感到失落。

也許勇利恨著他，但他知道自己無論如何都愛著他，如果現下的這一切是勇利想要的，那麼他就會奉獻給他，他們可以晚點再來解決這件事，這份渴望並沒有蓋過他的理智，勇利貼在他身上柔滑的肌膚也並沒有淹過他的思緒，而只是讓這份鈍痛在胸口裡益發膨大了。

他扳開勇利的大腿，向上折疊貼近對方的身軀，維克多差點就忘了戴保險套，他將包裝撕扯開來快速套上，再盡量緩慢的推進穴口裡，感覺勇利抱緊了他，被嗆住的呻吟阻絕了任何勇利可能還想說的話。

終於進到勇利體內、被對方包覆與消磨的刺激，快使維克多當場繳械，他用盡所有的意志力強迫自己還不要抽動，將勇利的小腿更加往上彎曲，讓他們倆都能處在更好的姿勢進到更深處，接著停在那讓勇利好好去適應。

雖然維克多是想慢慢來的，勇利仍是又一次輕易的打破他的毅力，幾乎是立即的在維克多身下自己蠕動起來，讓維克多的挺立在自己體內摩擦，抱著維克多大口喘息，這舉動正是維克多所需要的鼓勵訊號，兩手撐在勇利的頭側，非常緩慢的抽出，接著才一舉推向前，平穩的加快著速度，讓勇利在下身跟著扭動。

維克多一邊進攻，一手又握住勇利的男根，手上的速度配合著抽動的節奏，滿意的看著勇利雙眼一閉吟叫出聲(注)。

這也許並不全然是維克多所希冀的，卻是他現在所擁有的，至少勇利在這裡，比以往還要更靠近他，可能勇利只想尋求一夜情，某種釋放壓力的方式，或是某種出於優勝的奇異獎勵，但總之他就在這裡，維克多知道自己已經對勇利太過狂戀，他別無選擇，如果這就是勇利現下所想要的，他會確保勇利不會忘了這一切，將自己烙印在勇利的記憶裡，就像勇利對他所做的一樣。

尖銳的指甲刺進維克多的背肌，往下拖曳出一條維克多猜想大概早上還能感覺到的刺痛紅痕，一個他認為自己並不需要的實體證明，因為他並不認為只要他還活著的一天，他有辦法忘掉這一晚發生的事。

在維克多分心之際，勇利趁隙翻轉了彼此的體位，騎跨過維克多之上，又再次吞下自己的莖柱一頭後仰，展示出那道修長優雅的頸部線條，以及維克多幾分鐘前種在上頭的那朵玫瑰。

坐在他上方的勇利很是迷人，處在完美的掌控之中，美豔不可方物，讓維克多呼吸一窒。勇利讓那根粗長向上滑出，又再下沉吞入，把維克多吃得更深入。維克多忍不住叫喊出來，快感隨著勇利的動作更加攀升，速度比先前更加狂暴，使維克多在每一次肌膚相貼時更加欲罷不能。

他能做的只有盡量忍住自己，手掌用力到有些發痛的抓住勇利的雙臀，整個人七零八落，只能在心裡默默祈禱隔天早上他還能將自己好好的拼湊回來。

勇利用維克多的身體給自己帶來歡愉，一邊在動作時眼皮有些顫動，維克多試著克制自己，讓勇利主掌自己的步調，但最終本能還是戰勝了，他伸出自己的雙手掘住勇利的髮絲，下盤上推配合著勇利的節奏，讓對方止不住大喘出氣，維克多一把吻過對方，既深入又火辣且混亂，在最後的高潮來臨前，想去記住勇利的雙唇貼在自己嘴上的觸感。

這一切都太快了，他祈願這一切的發生，同時又一無所求。最後，他打斷這個吻，一頭埋在勇利肩窩裡，以掩蓋自己扭曲的表情。

『你太美了。』他喃喃自語著，將這些話印在勇利的皮膚上，這才朦朧的意識到他是用俄語說的，性愛的歡快控制了他的腦袋，讓他暫時無法將句子轉換成英文。

其實他還有更多想講的，可就在勇利明確表達立場後，他知道他不能，至少不是此時此地，『我愛你』，他想這麼說，『我已經是你的了，我希望你是我的，但我知道你不想，現在我也不敢肯定會不會有那麼一天。』

維克多不再說話，重新將他的手滑到勇利的挺拔，引導出對方悅耳的吟聲，將對方帶上頂點，感受勇利顫抖的噴發出來，後穴隨之緊縮，讓維克多也禁不住喘息。在高潮的極點後，勇利便突然間在他懷裡軟了身子，維克多知道自己也快了，就在沒幾秒過後，他也抖動著準備抵達終點，勇利不知怎麼的找回些力氣騎著維克多，一舉把維克多推過高峰。

維克多在幾秒的餘韻過後才發現勇利將臉埋在自己的頸邊，就像前陣子的晚宴上那樣，這滋味比任何事都寶貴多了，他們倆還貼在一起，但維克多調整姿勢，讓兩個人都在床上躺平，感覺自己的男根滑出勇利體外。他雙腳纏上對方的腿以尋求慰藉，讓勇利靠得緊緊的，他們倆都有些缺氧的放鬆，勇利的臉龐還貼在維克多肩頭上大口呼吸，身體在維克多的輕撫下柔順的放軟著。

當兩人完全躺下後，維克多調整了一下姿勢，讓勇利被包覆在他懷中，頭枕在自己的胸膛上，兩人的氣息交融在一起，歡愉過後的疲憊爬過兩人周身，維克多好奇勇利會不會又要說些什麼，但對方只是躺在那，沉浸在這場性事的後韻裡，僅僅是饜足而平靜的和維克多躺在一起，呼吸逐漸回復平穩。

維克多無法確知勇利開始想睡的時刻，對方在被過度消耗體力後漸漸的沉入夢中，但他卻維持原樣，努力不去干擾蜷曲著枕在他溫暖胸懷裡的男人，在確認勇利陷入熟睡後他才移動，飛快的溜下床處理掉那層保險套，並簡單的清理自己後才回到床上。

他考慮了一下，是否該叫醒勇利也讓對方洗個澡，但躺在那的勇利實在是太安穩了，柔軟又開放的姿態，和共舞時嘲諷自己的勇利完全判若兩人，他捨不得，也無法忍受讓自己破壞這一刻時光。

他儘可能安靜的爬回床上，調整著讓勇利重新躺回自己的胸口，勇利在睡夢中嘟噥了幾聲，輕微的找了下位置，接著又把自己深埋進維克多的肌膚的熱度中，讓維克多胸口不禁揪動了一下。

他仍舊無法理解自己內心那些糾結衝突的情緒，這將會花上幾年的時間才能清楚的分辨出來，他還有那麼多想去做的，還有那麼多需要說出口的，但現下的勇利如此寧靜祥和，他做不到去打破這一瞬。

他們可以早上再來談談，他們之間一定有很多要說的，維克多知道事情的走向也許不如計劃安排好的那樣，但他的懷裡抱著勇利，他不能讓自己後悔，無論最終、或是可能隨之而來的結果會是如何。

他們可以早上再來處理這些事。但在今晚，他只想抱著勇利，沉浸在這層光輝下，並祈禱最後一切都會順利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原文"watching in satisfaction as Yuuri’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he vocalised his pleasure."，直翻的話應該是"勇利爽到白眼都翻到後腦杓了"(刪除線)，但翻白眼實在是太沒有美感了，所以就改成閉上眼睛了哈哈哈
> 
> OK好，終於生出來了，145XX字，比上一章更多字了，我也覺得我快陣亡了(倒)，  
> 上次寫肉已經是國中時候的事了，從那之後就再也寫不出肉了痾痾痾  
> (雖說其實也是從國中後就生不出同人文了不知道為什麼Orz)  
> 所以這篇肉是一邊彌留一邊強迫自己翻完的QQ  
> 然後翻完肉，魂也去了大半Orz  
> 真的是輛破車(我的功力已經完全退化了Orz)，還請大家見諒  
> 順帶一提，這次翻譯有放進三次元(?)的小彩蛋，私心的希望大家有機會發現(但並不是這麼重要#
> 
> 第二章也快要告一個段落了，雖說我也不確定自己的速度什麼時候能翻完  
> 第二部總共有9個大章節而我現在經過了快半年連第二章都還沒翻完QQQQ(絕望)
> 
> 第一次看的時候對維克多只有種幸災樂禍的感覺，哈哈哈UCCU  
> 現在一邊翻一邊揣摩那個畫面以及維克多的心境時，  
> 才又覺得這個故事裡的維克多真的愛的很卑微，  
> 表面上看來他是天之驕子，是眾人捧在手上的寶，是現世活傳奇，  
> 但內心其實非常孤獨，好不容易碰到一個好像能惺惺相惜的對手，  
> 結果對方還不知怎麼的非常討厭他 (雖說也是他自己惹出來的禍，嗯)  
> 在這段關係中維克多永遠只能處於非常被動的位置，深怕哪邊做得不對就又惹得心上人生氣了，  
> 好不容易能夠接近對方到這種地步了，結果冷不防又被勇利丟一顆炸彈簡直就像洗三溫暖啊哈哈哈(咦
> 
> 好啦這次廢話很多，因為真的翻得很累QWQ  
> 希望大家多給原作者一點鼓勵，也不要害羞歡迎在我這邊留言喔喔喔喔喔
> 
> 以上 m(_ _)m


	12. 2-6

維克多隔天早上醒來，看到勇利的身軀還和他交纏在一塊，這感覺使他非常愉悅，晚上勇利睡覺翻身時，從他的身上稍稍滾離躺到維克多一旁的床邊，而他們的雙腳仍是交疊在一起的，勇利的熱度亦隨著對方修長的雙腿傳遞過來。

維克多在這幾分鐘裡僅僅是躺在那什麼也不做，享受的欣賞著勇利的睡顏，晨曦透過窗簾的縫隙照進房裡，打在勇利的臉龐上，讓勇利看起來顯得柔軟且無防備，維克多忍不住讓自己的指尖輕撫過對方的臉頰，而勇利仍在熟睡中，因維克多的動作發出滿足的嘆息聲。

客觀來說，維克多知道昨晚發生的事已經好到不能再好了，這是場很迷人的性愛，尤其對象是勇利，就更加意義非凡了。但勇利對他的觀感還遠不能說是已解決，他在晚宴上嘗試過約略的向勇利出聲詢問，但勇利沒有興趣和他交談，而維克多也是憑著一股衝動、渴望與直覺的本能在行動的，也因此這場對話並沒能成功開啟。

沒有和勇利在一開始先好好談過就直衝本壘是個壞主意，但維克多並不真的後悔，他們是應該先好好聊聊，應該先釐清他們之間的所有事，可當興頭正熱時，除了碰觸勇利，並看著勇利在他身下敞開身軀的慾念之外，在那一刻其他的一切都隨風而逝了。

從勇利前一晚故意挑釁與嘲諷，卻又刺激維克多跟上他的態度來看，勇利很明顯對維克多是有慾求的，但他也並不喜歡維克多，那句『我恨你』還在維克多的腦海裡載浮載沉的螫著他，但在晨光的照耀下已經沒有昨晚那麼痛了。

他早就知道了，早在他向勇利邀舞前就清楚明白這點，他只是完全沒料到自己會在昨晚的那個當下聽到這句話，那一刻是他最為開放且毫不設防的時刻，而他原本假定勇利也是如此。但勇利並不像他滑冰時那般掏心，昨晚對方一如既往的築起銅牆鐵壁，將所有的一切都藏在恨意的面具底下，不讓維克多瞥見一絲一毫他知道表面下埋有更多的複雜因素。

但早晨已然到來，夜裡那些情動的火熱也已消退，他們終於能有個機會來聊聊了，在昨晚發生的事情過後，他再也無法想像勇利的躲避，再也無法想像回到以往他們之間因勇利的厭惡而被迫拉出的距離感。或許勇利還沒有完全接受他，但至少他們在對話空間上已經跨出一大步了，維克多需要做的是抓緊這個機會好好問問勇利，到底為什麼對方會那麼明顯的討厭自己。

他需要去知道他自己也不明白從哪冒出來，造成他們之間緊繃的敵對關係的緣故，最終得以明白為何勇利會飽含感情的滑著他的舊曲目，瞭解到勇利瘋狂索求他的原因，以及為什麼在這一切開展之後，勇利仍表現得如同維克多是這世上他唯一打從心底憎惡的人。

一旦他明白前因後果，他就能嘗試去彌補對方，他和勇利是天生一對，他們的滑冰都受到彼此的讚賞，身體的律動契合，彼此的靈魂也為之共鳴。打從他見到勇利的第一眼起，他就被勇利深深的吸引著，勇利所擁有的每一種美麗，也都在加深他的迷戀、他的軀體、以及他的靈魂。

勇利身上還有些部份非常尖銳，就像仙人掌身上那些令人不快的尖刺，但維克多知道自己身上也有相似的銳利，他很確定如果自己被賞賜這個機會，他們就能開始著手這個部份，如果勇利想這麼做，至少他們能夠先建立友好的氛圍。在如此親密的前一夜後，維克多不能想像在早晨的這段時光裡，他們還無法和諧的對談。

維克多盡可能安靜的溜下床，站直伸個懶腰，感覺背部的骨頭喀啦作響，舒緩被長時間躺著的部位不適感。勇利在床上翻過身，因為失去了維克多的體溫而不滿的嘟噥了幾聲，維克多止不住的微笑，低下身子撥開勇利在動作過程中蓋住臉蛋的髮絲。

一部份的他想繼續待著，在這張溫暖的床上一輩子和勇利交纏在一起，但現在他有其他事情需要先去辦，他知道自己必須先離開。勇利仍在熟睡當中，而且看起來還會再睡一陣子，這給了維克多一些時間去把事情安排好。

他飛快的沖了個澡，拉出一套乾淨的衣服，梳子抓來將自己的頭髮整理一番，讓它看起來沒那麼凌亂。他考慮了一分鐘，要不要叫點客房服務，讓勇利在清醒後能有一頓溫熱的早餐來開啟這一天，但隨即又馬上拋棄了這個想法，他不想做得這麼刻意，因為他知道他的意圖反而可能會因此把勇利推遠。

他暗自決定按照自己原定的計劃，飯店附近有一家咖啡廳，雖然貴了些，飲品的水準卻相當不錯，維克多在競賽期間也享用過很多次，給勇利帶杯咖啡會是個破冰的好契機，是示好並緩和緊繃關係的最佳解答，能讓他們倆一起待在房裡展開對話。在那之後，也許他們能夠點些早餐，可以利用客房服務，或是一起出門找些東西來吃。無論是哪一種，維克多都會感到滿足。

他加緊腳步離開房間，又匆忙在房門關上前趕回來拿走差點被他忘在桌上的錢包，再飛快的跑向門邊，轉頭往床上看了一眼，確認勇利還陷在沉睡當中，這才離開房間。

維克多加緊腳步離開飯店，閃躲著街上繁忙的交通，在短短幾分鐘內來到咖啡廳前閃身進入店內，烘焙過的咖啡豆香馬上向他襲來，現在幾乎沒什麼排隊的人潮，正當維克多準備點餐時，突然又感到一陣猶豫。

勇利會喜歡咖啡嗎？維克多以前從未看過他喝過，瞬間他又覺得這似乎不是個好點子了。當他回到飯店，他們之間還是會有某種程度上的尷尬，他不想要因為帶給勇利他不喜歡的東西而把事情搞砸，他驚慌了一下，接著掃過菜單，想找出比咖啡更安全的選項。

他知道勇利至少會喜歡綠茶，他在幾場比賽中都看過對方喝過，即使維克多自己從來都沒有喝過，他也能確定這絕對是個比他原先的計劃更好的主意。

在點了兩杯飲品後，維克多便在那等了幾分鐘的時間，抓過堆疊一旁的提袋備好，待做完的飲品放妥便動身離開回到飯店來到他的房間，準備搭上門把的同時放穩自己手中的物品。

在他還沒來得及握到門把，門就從裡面被打開了，維克多幾乎在勇利要跨出房間時撞上對方，他踉蹌了一下，勇利也有些被嚇到的跳回去，臉色泛起紅光。

「我正準備……」勇利結巴的開口，剛好和維克多直覺脫口的話撞在一起，「我買了……」

他們倆都因彼此同時開口而顯得有些困惑，便雙雙閉上嘴巴，勇利的臉頰還泛著紅潤，維克多再一次先開口，試著去解釋自己的舉動，但大腦對於發生了什麼事還打結成一團。

「我給你買了這個。」維克多將句子說完，將幾分鐘前買的那杯茶遞過去，打腦終於對整個情況趕上思考。

勇利要走了，很明顯他已經醒了有一段時間，已經打理好自己，還帶有一些水氣的髮絲緊貼在後方脖子上，作為昨夜的證明而散落在上頭的吻痕還清晰可見，勇利此時看起來比維克多所見過的任何一刻都還來得尷尬，拒絕去看維克多一眼，拿過他遞過去的茶猶豫的啜了一口。

直到這時維克多才注意到勇利身上穿的那件襯衫是他的，他其中一件更貴些、質料纖維更柔滑的襯衫。這很合理，畢竟他在前一晚才徹徹底底毀掉了勇利的那件，在看見勇利穿著他襯衫的景色，他忍不住在自己的腦袋裡發出彷彿動物一般愉快的呼嚕聲。

但他腦子裡想到的還是勇利就要 ** _離開了_** 的事實。如果維克多沒有趕得及回來，那麼當他抵達時，面對的就會一間空蕩蕩的房間，勇利連句再見也沒說，就這麼一聲不響的離開了。

「我正要離開。」勇利開口，說完他剛剛沒完成的句子，最後終於直視維克多。維克多本能的從門前挪開腳步讓勇利走出來，想要說出突然間哽在他喉頭裡的話。勇利不再看他了，而是轉身快速走遠。

維克多想叫住他，想讓他停下來，因為他們本來應該要聊聊的，本來是要去解決他們之間的問題，但勇利顯然沒有興趣和他說話或待在他身邊更久一刻，既然現在維克多身上已經沒有他想要的東西了。

勇利在幾尺之外轉過身來，臉上的紅暈已經消失了，變得毫無表情。

「下個賽季見，尼基福洛夫。」對方丟下這句話，讓維克多感覺比前一晚勇利拋出的那句還要更加刺痛，因為他們前晚才一起睡過、親吻過，抱著彼起共度了親密的一晚，然而勇利仍是使用他的姓名來稱呼他，既冷漠又疏遠。

維克多吐不出那句小小聲的『直到下個賽季』，勇利就再一次轉身離開了，獨留維克多一人在走廊上。

幾秒後他返身進到房間，將手中涼掉的咖啡放在床頭桌上，完全沒了食欲。床單還是一片凌亂的狀態，當維克多在床上坐下時，還能感受到勇利躺過的餘溫，讓他忽然就感到脫力。

對他而言，前一晚具有特殊意義，那是他長久以來夢寐以求的想望，但顯然對於勇利來說根本不值一提。對方很明顯被維克多吸引了，因此找上他來點樂子，但現下很明顯，對方沒有更多想要的，更別提維克多的陪伴。

維克多沒辦法對勇利生氣，他們從未說清共度的這一晚對他們而言到底意味著什麼，他不能要求勇利給出更多超出基本需求的東西，不能去怪勇利不來向自己索求更多除了性愛以外的事，只因為『更多』僅是他自身所渴望的罷了。

但對於勇利離開得這麼突然，他還是止不住的感到痛苦，對方不聲不響的離開，就好像是歷經了什麼羞辱一樣。勇利尷尬的表現，是因為他在嘗試開溜時就被逮個正著，在這道晨光下只想遠離維克多，而且越快越好。

對勇利而言，這一晚的事想必是個錯誤；或者他很享受，也並沒有後悔，但並沒有想要處理後續的意思，並不想和維克多打交道，甚至不想在掃他出去前來場和平的交談。而他最後那一句「下個賽季見」還縈繞在空氣中，提醒著勇利甚至不想在那之前見到他，沒有給維克多一個詢問他聯絡方式的機會。

在維克多眼前的是被丟在地上的襯衫，只是其中一件激情的夜晚過後散亂在房裡的物件。他花了一秒鐘的時間看出那是什麼，最終理解到那是勇利的襯衫，那件在他朝思暮想了許久之後，被他終於得以碰觸勇利的急躁而撕扯開的物品。

他彎腰撿起那片碎布，留意到有一半的紐扣都不見了，布料本身也已經毀壞。他忽然有些不知所措的將臉埋進那塊布裡，手肘撐在膝蓋上深呼吸讓自己穩下來，試著理清事情怎麼會在這麼短的時間內全都跑了調。布料上還留有勇利的氣味，卻只是讓一切變得更糟。

「 _媽的_ 。」(注)在長時間使用英文之後，這個母語單字在他的舌尖上感覺很怪異，這當然是個不雅的字彙，卻是他唯一能想出來總結自己糾結混亂情緒的字眼，遠比他所想的還要更痛苦，同時也更南轅北轍。『小心事與願違』，千真萬確。

「 _媽的_ 。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原文是Fuck，原本想直接就用Fuck這個字不去翻，結果才看到是維克多的母語，那麼我想最通俗的字應該就是"Чёрт"這個字了吧，所以就還是翻出來了
> 
> 這章只有差不多四千字，而且意外的很快就翻完了，翻得很順，  
> 果然只要沒有肉的部份我都能翻特別快(咦)  
> 然後第二章終於結束啦!!!!!!我終於可以進到第三章了嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 2-6的維克多真的是邊翻邊心疼他，  
> 而且如果對照回勇利視角的話，會發現這兩個人想的點根本完全就不在同一條線上，  
> 所以又是另一個誤解的產生，  
> 勇利覺得自己很委曲，但維克多又何嘗不是呢，  
> 然後一邊翻一邊就覺得我當初怎麼會看維克多虐看得那麼開心痾痾痾
> 
> 總而言之終於能進到第三章了，覺得很感動，  
> 雖然不清楚還有多少人在看(或者也跟我一樣是習慣等坑填完之後才會一口氣看的)  
> 原文總共九個章結，之後才正式進入第三章，  
> 希望能有足夠時間讓我能順利完成它吧
> 
> 最後碎念些無關的，這陣子其實相當難受，  
> 前幾天被中共強硬通過的港版國安法，  
> 以及這一兩天看到的各種因職場權勢欺壓所導致的悲劇，  
> 這些都是讓我難受的原因，2020真的太多令人難過的事，  
> 包括我自己的父親，雖然從大學過後和他的關係就降到冰點，  
> 在今年三月初時離世的事還是讓我心情複雜了一陣子
> 
> 還記得我當初說的嗎?  
> 這篇文當初就是被我當做祭品文來發願的，  
> 因此對我而言就是小英當選+民進黨過半的還願文，  
> 我希望自己在翻譯的同時，也還能不忘記那些仍過得水深火熱的人們，  
> 我們有幸能生在台灣，卻也不幸要面對惡鄰，  
> 不好的事情仍持續在發生，也希望大家都能平平安安的
> 
> 尤其我們都還沒等到那個今年久保還有特地發文說一直都有在製作的劇場版啊!!!!!!!!!!


	13. 第三章－我以雙唇品嚐你（而我無法自拔）

3-1

雅科夫發現了這件事，因為他擁有找出維克多可怕錯誤的天賦，甚至在維克多自身都還沒發現之前。因此晚宴隔天一早，雅科夫就在無處可逃的例行會面中堵住維克多，眉頭緊皺且眼神批判的盯著維克多。

「你昨晚提早離開了。」雅科夫陳述這項事實，而維克多藏起自己的畏縮佯裝平靜，祈禱雅科夫失去自他青少年時期以來就發展起讀懂他表情的能力。

「我很累。」維克多聳聳肩，讓雅科夫眉頭更加緊鎖，臉上沒有表露出怒氣，而是藏在嚴肅神情下的關心。

「別跟我打迷糊帳，維恰，我們都知道你不是累。別以為我沒注意到你的離開，還有你是跟著誰走的。」

維克多嘆了口氣，放棄所有假裝不知情辯解的藉口，等著將隨之而來的審判。派對上的其他人也許不會留意到他和勇利是一起走的，當時舞池上鶯燕成群，且所有人在酒精的催化下，讓他們得以從每個教練、選手與官員的眼皮下開溜。

但他早該知道沒有任何事能逃過雅科夫鷹一般銳利的雙眼，尤其是他的首席選手就這麼跟著自己眾所周知的敵手跑走了，而且整夜沒再回來過，要猜出到底發生了什麼事並不會太難。

「這並不重要。」維克多回擊，只想要趕快結束這場對話，他今天早上已經夠糟了，他不想要再聽他的教練對自己說教，讓自己的這一天成為名副其實的災難。「這不會影響到我的滑冰，雅科夫，而我的私生活是我自己的事。」

「我知道，」雅科夫臉上的表情放軟了些，儘管有意隱藏，仍是表現出些許擔憂，「但勝生是個危險人物，不只有對你的滑冰生涯會有威脅。你的執著已經有些過頭了，讓這一切停在這裡吧，下個賽季去打敗他，去提醒這個世界，為什麼你才是那個被稱為活傳奇的人，而不是勝生。為了你自己好，忘掉這些事吧。」

維克多根本不可能有辦法忘掉勇利，以前辦不到，在他們之間發生的事過後，現在尤其做不到。他無法在品嘗過哪怕一絲一毫擁有過勇利的滋味後，還能抵擋自己回頭去尋求更多的渴望。但他知道雅科夫會接受的回答只有一個，而堆起一個充滿虛情假意與冷漠的微笑並不是多困難的事，且這能打發掉那些關心。

「我當然會，雅科夫。」維克多回應，感受著謊言穿出唇舌的瞬間。

雅科夫又一次皺眉打量著他，但他沒有給出回應。謝天謝地，雅科夫沒有再繼續深究這個話題，維克多對此充滿感激。但雅科夫看起來也沒有被說服的樣子，維克多肯定自己沒有聽完他教練對於勝生勇利的不苟同。

更糟的是，克里斯在雅科夫知道不久後也發現這些端倪了，臉上露出狡黠的微笑。

「某人昨晚提早離開晚宴囉。」克里斯挑眉看著，暗示維克多他清楚明白在這場官方活動的尾聲，維克多消失之後都跑去幹了些什麼。「你有照我這幾個月以來一直叫你去做的那樣，終於是被睡了嗎？」

維克多試圖隱藏自己臉上的表情，以及因為那些話所帶來的糾結感，但從克里斯的表情來看，他知道自己悲慘的失敗了。他現在不想去談這件事，尤其是在記憶都還很鮮明的時候，幾小時前勇利轉身離去的身影還不斷在他的腦子裡重覆播放著。

「你做到了！」克里斯愉快的驚呼，「親愛的（注1），我真為你驕傲。」

維克多嘆氣，目光飄移，在臉上掛上一張虛無的面孔，試著阻絕情緒的流出。通常情況下，他很樂意和克里斯聊天，畢竟揶揄彼此就是他們友誼的一部份。但這次他實在沒那個心情，他只想趕快飛回聖彼得堡，把那些內心因為勇利，以及他們共處的這一晚所糾成一團混亂的感受拋到一邊，和克里斯說明這件事只會提醒他現在整個情況變得有多複雜且無助。

「你看起來沒特別開心。」克里斯仍有些揶揄的陳述，但望向維克多的眼神帶了些疑惑，「昨晚不舒服嗎？」

維克多保持沉默，即使他不願意，維克多還是能感覺得到臉上因為這句話而泛紅。他有些不自然的轉過身，拒絕再直視克里斯，這場性愛的品質絕非問題所在，而是在那之後發生不愉快的一切，讓他喉頭緊縮，心臟在胸腔裡抽痛著。

「是更糟的事情嗎？」克里斯又補了一刀，看起來被維克多尷尬的臉給娛樂到了，「是他太快了？還是 **你** 太快了？」維克多還沒回應時，克里斯又補了更多刀，仍帶著調笑的語調，「他該不會有什麼奇怪的性癖吧？老天，那不是勝生吧？」

維克多因為這些話愣住了，克里斯也跟著愣在一邊，當克里斯觀察到維克多的反應時，所有的愉悅都從臉上消散，表情變得驚恐且扭曲。

「喔不，」克里斯瞪著維克多，像是盯著一個該被譴責判刑的人一樣，「維克多，你沒做了什麼吧？」

維克多還是沒有回應，但他也沒對這個宣告表露出什麼情緒，他知道一切都太遲了，他還沒準備好告訴克里斯事情的經過，卻也沒有要否認些什麼的意思，尤其克里斯已經迅速理出了結論。

「維克多……」克里斯開口後又閉上了嘴，嘆口氣向維克多靠近一步，手掌搭上維克多的手臂。

「我沒有要對你說教。」克里斯發誓，雙眼和語調中充滿關切，「你是個成年人了，你當然可以自己做出不好的決定，但維克多，你看起來很糟，你願意至少告訴我發生什麼事嗎？」

「我……」維克多開口，儘管下定了決心將那些苦楚吞下，他仍是能聽見自己聲音裡的破碎，「昨晚很好，我也很好，克里斯，我是說真的。」

「他對你不好嗎？」克里斯詢問，語氣突然間聽來有些陰沉的怒火，「他對你很差勁嗎？我手上還有那些他在奧運上的照片，如果你想要我……」

「不！」維克多幾乎要吼出來，隨即又停頓下來，克里斯的關心讓他感到安慰卻搞錯了方向，昨晚沒發生任何他不想發生的事，相反的，他在整個過程中都很享受，他從不該奢望能擁有得更多，這是他的錯，是他抱有太多期待了。

「昨晚很好，比很好還要更棒，事實上非常美好，勇利他......」維克多失了聲，迷失在回憶中，讓他無法說完這個句子，勇利就是勇利，他是一道熱情如火的旋風，帶著所有赤倘的感情席捲他的人生，將一切吹得天翻地覆，維克多心甘情願的讓自己被吸入這道漩渦中，滿足的讓勇利帶領他到任何勇利想去的地方。他和勇利的這一夜並不完美，卻仍是他會珍惜的回憶。

「如果真的那麼好，為什麼你看起來那麼不開心？」克里斯質問，聽起來並沒有被維克多的答案說服。「他幹了什麼？」

「他走掉了。」維克多說出口，又馬上急著澄清，「在今天早上，他離開了，這不是什麼壞事，我早該知道這一刻會到來，這只是場一夜情，只有那麼一次，我不該期待他會留下來。」

「但你希望他留下。」克里斯幫維克多說完結論，同情的看著維克多，「至少他整晚都有留下，直到早上才離開。但是維克多，你在這之中真正期望的到底是什麼？他討厭你，你和他睡了一晚也不會改變這一點。」

「我知道。」維克多嘆氣投降，他本以為這晚發生的事會有更多意涵，或至少有潛在的可能性。但勇利毫不留戀的離開了，沒有給維克多一個機會和他聊聊，這本就不該是他所期望的，但他還是很痛，「但我並不後悔。」

「也許你該後悔。」克里斯抬起一邊眉頭，表情有些批判，「在這之後不會有什麼好事發生，我想你必須瞭解這點？」

維克多瞪著克里斯沒有回應，因為他知道他的答案不會是克里斯想聽見的，他心中還抱有一絲希望的火光，儘管相當微弱，也還是在他眼前燃燒著，就算在這一切發生後，維克多仍拒絕放棄。

他們從未在開始動作前闡明這一夜會帶來什麼意義，這是他們倆的錯。他沒資格去責怪勇利早晨的離去，畢竟他們沒有做過任何更多的承諾，但他想親近勇利、想瞭解勇利的渴求，這些更超過肉慾上的渴望仍清楚擺在眼前，沒什麼會改變這點，儘管事情的走向並不如人意。

雖然一起共度的這場魚水之歡並非最好的進展，至少是改變的一步，從只有冷淡的瞪視與沉默，進展到滾燙的熱吻與激情的喘息，也許這比維克多原先所期待的要少更多，但卻是勇利當下所想要的，而且或許勇利最終會回過頭來要求更多。

「那你至少有享受到一些好的部份？」克里斯詢問，就算維克多沒什麼回應，仍試圖釐清事情的全貌。維克多止不住湧上一陣苦澀，在觀察到維克多的表情後，克里斯的眉頭因怒氣抬得更高了。

維克多並不怨恨勇利走掉，畢竟他早該想到這點，但他離去的方式仍舊使他隱隱作痛而感到失落。

「我給他買了杯茶，他告訴我『下個賽季見，尼基福洛夫。』，就把茶拿了走掉。」維克多和克里斯開口，和其他人分享這件事讓他感覺好多了，雖說剛開始時他一點也不打算告訴克里斯。「這絕對不是我希望的結局。」

「『下個賽季見，尼基福洛夫』？」克里斯唇角緊繃，「真是冷漠，你認為他對所有和他一起睡過的人都這樣嗎？還是只有對你這樣？」

維克多聳肩不予置評，不想對他們的別離考慮太多，事情就是發生了，這很痛苦，而且現在也已經結束了。

但仍然就某種程度上而言，維克多完全沒辦法對他和勇利共處的時光感到後悔。

克里斯打量著維克多，臉上充斥著明顯的擔憂，當他第一次聽見維克多對勇利的感情，他還無情的打趣過維克多，就像所有損友會做的事。可一旦這份感情變得更認真，他就越是擔心。現在他知道這兩個人走到多遠了，他也認識維克多夠長一段時間了，足以瞭解維克多一定還不會死心，就算是在這種情況過後。

「我沒有想說什麼陳腔濫調（注2），但你無疑是在玩火，維克多。」克里斯警告他，維克多也只能同意。勇利非常亮眼動人，卻也非常傷人，但維克多還是陷下去了，如同暗夜裡的一盞燭光，飛蛾撲火。

「你會被燒死的。」克里斯下了結語，他的結論沉重的懸掛在彼此的空氣中，「如果有一件事是我肯定的，那就是我剛才說的了。」

\-----

在這一年剩下的時間裡，維克多練習得比以往更努力且頻繁。看著勇利在上個賽季奪冠當然是個美妙的經驗，看著對方爬到巔峰，整個人耀眼而美麗，散發著驕傲與成就的光輝，勇利的節目配上那面金牌絕對是實至名歸。

但維克多是位冠軍選手，競賽就是他的人生，他突然間又感到一陣戰慄了，許多年以來，這是他第一次不那麼肯定自己必定會奪冠了。勇利上個賽季從他眼皮下硬生生搶走那面金牌甚至不只一次，而是兩次，他的好勝心終於再一次被點燃了，他等不及要在下一場比賽和勇利對決，面對一位可敬的對手，讓自己置身在真的可能會失敗的臨場感中。

他必須更加努力，必須更臻完美，他必須以自孩提時期以來都沒有展演過的表現方式，在花滑界中最嶄新的一面，讓那些比他更資深也更完美的人們為之震撼。維克多再次有了專一的目標，他完全投入在其中，雅科夫已經不只一次把他趕出夜深的冰場，警告維克多他有個家，也許他該做的是住回自己家，而非在冰場裡。

慶幸的是，這是雅科夫唯一會碎念他的事，從未再度提起晚宴上的事情，儘管他對於維克多的自由滑頗有微詞，臉上表情顯而易見。

維克多明白在自己選擇這首樂曲時，他的教練會有什麼樣的反應，但他從來就不是個會在意雅科夫對他節目意見的人，當靈感來臨時他就是會忍不住。他和勇利的那晚也許和他幻想中的有些落差，但那個夜晚仍然非常美好，至少他並非一無所有。或許他無法靠近勇利的心，至少他們多少也有些進展了，最起碼是個開端。

他抗拒不了將對勇利的愛戀融入到他節目中的念頭，他的樂曲如同勇利在他生命中已演奏過許多年，在他靈感全失之際，勇利作為一位拯救者來到他的生命中，讓維克多再度戀上滑冰，將滿溢的感情與啟發傾注於他，他能創造出上千套節目，也不足以全然表達完這一切。

世錦賽那天過後，勇利沒有讓他開口，但英文並不是他們唯一能共享的語言，除了語言文字之外，他們還有大把方式得以溝通。被情感掌控的花滑選手，都會奉獻自己內心的一部份給予這塊冰面，並向觀眾剖析自己的靈魂。如果勇利不讓維克多以語言的方式來表達，也許他會透過其他方式來聽見他的心。

他的節目逐漸成形，漸趨繁盛直至完美，帶領他一路從分站資格賽過關斬將又一次來到大獎賽，在幾個月前勇利獲勝的世錦賽後，這是他首次對上勇利。

勇利在花滑圈內蹤跡神秘已經不是什麼新鮮事，但在這場賽事中，勇利又變得以過往更加行蹤不定了，某種程度上說明了某些事。事實上，維克多直到短曲開始才真正看見勇利的身影。

當勇利踏到聚光燈下，對方看起來很緊張。可能一般觀眾看不出來，畢竟勇利相當擅於隱藏自我，但維克多長久以來都在和他對決，他知道勇利的蛛絲馬跡，能讀出勇利雙肩繃緊的線條，眼皮每一刻都在對著群眾眨個不停，呼吸速度緩慢而深沉，彷彿要在逼迫自己專心鎮定下來。

這都只是些小細節，卻紮紮實實的存在著。

在連續贏過兩面金牌後，勇利實在沒有必要緊張。前一個賽季的成功已經證明了他真的是個了不起的選手，但勇利從未在對上維克多時拿過大獎賽的頭銜，這是媒體對他們緊接著的賽季很快便點出的問題，勇利肩負著他最後一個尚未達成的目標──挑戰還握在維克多手上那最後一個頭銜，如同維克多身上也背著贏過勇利重登頒獎台頂端的壓力。

這場比賽充滿張力與興奮的期望感，而維克多愛死這種感覺了。

他們倆在短曲的表現上都不錯，維克多以些微差距追過勇利來到最高分。當勇利坐在等分區時，對方看起來不像前幾年那樣對結果感到不滿，而僅是看著計分板上自己的名字被列在維克多之下。當然，勇利還有大把機會在自由滑贏回來並踢下維克多，但看見勇利不如以往因分數結果而沮喪是件好事，這也給了維克多希望，也許他們之間終於能從媒體總愛渲染水火不容的敵對關係，進展到更為良性的競爭關係。

維克多自由滑的順序排在最後一位，而勇利在他之前上場。一如既往，勇利幾乎到上場前的最後一刻才出現，身上已經穿戴好表演服來到場地，外面套著藍黑相間的日本隊服。維克多已經在場邊做最後幾組熱身，準備欣賞接下來的演出。

他太專注在自己的準備中，而沒有留意到勇利已經進入場中央，但群眾的鼓譟馬上就警醒了他，讓他知道另一場演出即將到來。他轉頭看見勇利在幾尺之外正盯著他，亮得驚人的目光鎖定著維克多。當勇利注意到維克多也在看著他時就轉開視線了，在維克多還來不及阻止自己之前，自己便已叫出口。

「勇利，」維克多叫出聲，勇利也立刻轉過頭來。他不自覺的吞了下口水，對於下一步到底要說什麼還沒想到那麼遠。

叫住勇利已經成為他的本能，但他敢打賭自己一定不會知道幾個月來的第一次，當他身處在勇利直視他的場景時自己會感到多麼動彈不得。對方的髮絲如同那一晚全固定在腦後，眼神深遂，迸發出就像過往總會在比賽中透露的火光。而現在的維克多也已經知道，這樣的光芒也會在某種場合出現。

他記得上一次勇利這樣看他是對方騎在自己身上，將彼此推向高潮頂峰的時候，當時維克多除了勇利以外的事都完全無法思考，這道景象對維克多衝擊力道之大，使他當場失語，喉間發不出半點聲響。

勇利的眉頭微微皺起繼續看著維克多，等待自己解釋為什麼叫住他。維克多重重的吞嚥了下，試著將那些畫面逐出腦袋並專注在當下，勇利站得離他相當接近，隨時準備開始，看上去彷彿他就是贏家。

「祝好運。」維克多最後穩下來，這句話聽起來夠稀鬆平常了，對於周遭的粉絲與記者來說也不會有什麼不對勁的地方，卻也足夠真誠的能讓勇利理解當中的用意。可能勇利心中還存有那份恨意，但維克多知道那之中還有些被深埋住的其他什麼，而他決心要找出答案。

釋出善意是個好的開始，而且他也是真心的希望勇利好運，並不是說勇利需要這份祝福，畢竟對方憑著自己的天賦就能把自己帶到這座殿堂了。

勇利成功的來到這裡了，如同今年早些時候的世錦賽，勇利的滑冰中擁有以往從未出現過的自信，讓得打敗維克多贏得桂冠。現在的他每一步都充滿確信，反映在他的表演裡，每一道跳躍都充滿信心，勇利投身的每一次旋轉與落地都絲毫不拖泥帶水。

技術成份原本一直是勇利的弱點，但如今他讓自己跨過更甚以往的卓越，因為知道自己辦得到。勇利的每個動作都飽含一份新的自信，讓他的滑冰只有變得更加漂亮與動人。

當勇利把節目收尾，雷鳴般的掌聲自觀眾投來，鮮花與表示欣賞的物品如雨般從場邊的粉絲拋下，勇利花了幾分鐘時間向群眾致意揮手，並撿走幾樣落在冰上的禮物。當中有一些是各式各樣的大形玩偶，勇利將其中一些抱在懷裡滑向等分區，髮絲也從原本的背頭變得有些散落黏在臉上，雙頰紅潤，讓他整個人看起來更加的無防備且開懷，而不是像當他踏上冰面時那麼不可撼動的樣子。

勇利轉身最後一次向觀眾揮手，懷裡抱滿玩偶溫暖而真誠的微笑著，讓維克多的心止不住融化成一片。

維克多太專注在勇利的表演中，差點就沒有注意到已經輪到他上場了，是直到雅科夫尖銳的打斷他，才讓維克多從自己的遐想中跳脫出來抵達冰面，他過於沉浸在剛才那一刻，幾乎要忘記自己還要演出，但當他踏到冰面時，群眾震耳欲聾的歡呼聲將他拉了回來。他向觀眾露齒而笑，自肩膀滑下身上的外套遞去給雅科夫，接著才滑到場中央。

場館刺目的燈光照在維克多的表演服上，讓散佈在服裝表面一顆顆細碎的月光石發著微光，人群一瞬間安靜下來，他擺出開始的準備姿勢，所有人都在屏息以待。維克多蓄勢待發，為了這套編舞，他花費連月不斷的練習、疼痛的肌肉、挫傷的雙腳與無數個失眠的夜晚，所有的一切就為了最後這此時此刻。

音樂開始迴盪，是首輕柔且甜美的曲目，原先的獨唱隨著樂曲益發攀騰變為二重唱。維克多隨之滑動，讓他的步伐溫柔的貼合旋律，使感情注入他的身軀。維克多回想起那一刻原本只保留給自己的回憶，現在卻在大庭廣眾下傾訴著。

這段回憶打動了他，他編排的這套自由滑也是因此而生，他的滑冰是立基在這份念想裡，而這份回憶便是所有思緒中最無與倫比的。

在一室寧靜且平和的漆黑下，他將勇利緊密的擁在懷裡，肌膚相親，並非先前焚燒如火的熱情，而是在激情過後微小的幸福時光，勇利讓維克多抱住自幾，安穩滿足的蜷縮在他的胸膛中陷入沉睡，那一刻再沒有任何事能與之媲美。

他們一起睡過了，維克多的整個世界也因此而大翻轉，他已經回不去了，因為他已知曉擁有勇利的滋味，即便只有一剎那。他已嚐過勇利的吻，已體會過自己在撫摸勇利時對方的喘息，已欣賞過勇利高潮的模樣。他已擁有過這份體會，勇利信任他到能安心睡在自己身邊，在沉睡中依偎著不讓自己離開，以及維克多求之不得的柔情蜜意。

一曲結束，維克多以最後一道旋轉作結後擺出結尾動作，一隻手伸展出去，彷彿想抓住某種仍遠在天邊的事物。

「 _我愛你，_ 」他的節目這麼訴說著，「 _我長時間都在追逐著你，我只希望你會回過頭。_ 」

\-----

維克多在等分區時，相較於自己的分數，他還比較停留在自由滑時回想的記憶裡，可並不代表他有錯過擴音器宣告的分數，大螢幕上映出那串數字，混雜著群眾的歡呼，一旁的雅科夫轉過頭來，臉上浮現出一道幾不可察的微笑，卻實實在在的停在那。

他心中不禁泛起一陣成就感，嘴角也止不住的上揚，維克多看到自己的名字被列在計分板最上方，現在的勝利令他感到興奮，讓他重新對此感到激動的這件事甚至比勝利本身還讓他更無法自已，勇利的滑冰也非常驚豔，這是場為了奪金必須嚴正以待的競賽，勇利無疑是位強勁的對手，這使得這場勝出完全是實至名歸。

比贏得金牌更讓人激動的唯一一件事，就是和勇利一起站上頒獎臺。些微美中不足的地方是克里斯沒能和他們站在一塊，只拿到第四名，克里斯的名次已經是非常可敬了，卻不足以讓他立足於獎臺上，但對方似乎並沒有太過失落。

維克多站在勇利一旁向下望去，不是很確定自己期望看到什麼。從前多次立於勇利之上向下看去時，勇利總會站在低一階的位置憤怒而沮喪的瞪回去。維克多幾乎以為這次也會一樣了，就算他希望不會，但相反的，他卻得到出乎意料的驚喜，當他往下看著勇利時，勇利也在回望著他，臉上沒有任何憎惡的痕跡。

總的來說，勇利其實並沒有對脖子上的銀牌感到高興，但他也沒有目露凶光，而只是以眼神回應維克多的注視比以往多幾秒的時間，然後轉開視線微微的點了頭。這沒什麼大不了的，卻能讓維克多在鏡頭前笑得更加燦爛。

他贏了，他為自己所完成的感到自傲，勇利也和他一起站在這，沒有任何針對他的厭惡與灼熱的怒火，只有因些微差距喪失金牌的失望，以及一名選手對另一名選手出色表現的認可。

現下的事並不完美，但至少也是一大進展了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是"Mon chéri"，不是我懂的語言，雖然有去查詢過，希望這樣翻不會翻錯Orz  
> 注2：原文"cliché"，同樣不是我懂的語言Orz，查詢過後姑且先翻成"陳腔濫調"了  
> \----
> 
> 只要沒有肉我就能翻得快很多，雖然到後面感覺自己有點在亂翻Orz，
> 
> 後面又開始有肉了（其實從第二章後半段開始就是各種無止盡的肉Orz）  
> 這就代表接下來有我受的了TT （超級不會翻肉，會開始龜速）  
> 這一章算是過渡章吧，後面會開始有更多互動情節，  
> 照舊說明一下，如果有哪裡翻錯或覺得哪邊不太對勁的請不吝指正QWQ，  
> 覺得內容不好看不是原作者的錯，全是我功力不足Orz


	14. 3-2

**Amber @embersofamber · 20** **分鐘**

讚啦！！！！！ #GPF #維克多尼基福洛夫

**Alikurai @alikurai · 19** **分鐘**

幹幹幹幹幹幹 #GPF #勝生勇利

**Kvn-dy @kvn-dy · 16** **分鐘**

尼基福洛夫的盛大回歸！勝生罩子最好放亮點，因為他再也沒有機會登上那座獎臺了 #GPF

**Amereslare @ amereslare· 15** **分鐘**

我真不敢相信勇利在去年那些優勝之後竟然會輸掉，我現在哭到不行 #GPF

**orange-candy @orangecandy · 11** **分鐘**

看看維克多在獎臺上多開心，我愛死他了 http://twitter.com/PaGfzbqar #GPF

**Lily_W @omgkatsudonplease · 11** **分鐘**

我絕對認可維克多再度贏得的這面獎牌！ #GPF

**blackstarrr @blackstarr · 9** **分鐘**

我真難過勇利輸了！但至少還有緊接而來的世錦賽…… #GPF

**hearseire @nierA · 7** **分鐘**

@blackstarrr 說真的，再讓我看到勇利登上獎臺我真的會想殺人 #GPF

**braveten @braveten · 4** **分鐘**

勝生上個賽季拿到那麼多面金牌，但他還是輸給維克多了！多震撼的慘跌啊（從頒獎臺的頂端） #GPF

**Wooden train @woodentrain · 1** **分鐘**

幹得好 @V-nikiforov ！我們所有人都支持你！

**No.1 Viktor Fan @viktorsbitch · 1** **分鐘**

好好享受你的金牌 @V-nikiforov！你絕對有資格擁有它！

\--

一會過後，維克多意識到自己還留在場館中某處，周遭圍繞著一群選手及教練，他在等雅科夫回來一起返回飯店。他們早就該離開了，但雅科夫被維克多其中一名贊助商纏住，既然維克多又再一次成為金牌選手，對方便想邀約維克多計劃新一輪的合作。

他享受於某些合作關係中，但其他的卻並不那麼喜愛，但他也是個實際的人，他知道他們付給自己的金額遠比得牌獎金來得優渥，在這一個賽季的成功過後，他幾乎已經不需要擔心錢的問題，可當他第一次在勇利手上丟失金牌時，他們的合作關係也觸了礁，現在最重要的是去強調自己的勝利，讓他能再一次回到所有人的白名單上。

尤其他現在有了勇利這個對手，這名曾經把維克多打得落花流水，而且肯定會在未來的某一天捲土重來的強勁敵手，維克多必須更聰明的展演自己的獲勝，而非如同過往單純將一切帶過場。

維克多飛快的拍了張自己戴著獎牌的照片，接著上傳到他的官方帳號並附上一段文字，動態一發上去後按讚數便飛升起來，隨之而來的是一片回覆的留言，他幾乎連丁點機會都還沒看上一眼，背後就傳來了一陣清喉嚨的聲音，把他嚇到回過神來，一轉身就愣在原地，在看清是誰發出聲音後，雙眼不敢置信的瞪大。

勇利就站在他身後，在維克多轉過身後，表情看起來有些猶疑抬眼盯著維克多，勇利的髮絲已經全放了下來，柔軟的貼在臉上，也重新戴上了眼鏡，厚重的藍框眼鏡反而將他棕紅色的雙眸益加凸顯出來。

正當維克多想開口說話，一聲急躁的『勇利』穿過房間打斷他們，讓他們倆同時環顧四周，看見勇利的教練不耐煩的站在門口等著自己的學生。勇利轉回身面對維克多，臉上看來仍是有些不確定的表情，咬著下唇緊張的看著維克多。

「痾……恭喜你。」勇利有些口吃的說出來，臉上泛著小小的紅暈，完全不像是維克多以往看見的那個大膽自信的勇利，卻同樣甜美可人，使維克多想不出半句話來回應這道出乎意料的恭賀。

勇利有些笨拙的微舉著手比著還掛在維克多頸上的金牌，維克多立刻看向勇利手指向的地方，一抬頭只看到勇利已經迅速跑向自己教練身邊離開了。維克多盯著對方離去，嘴巴還有些張開，胸膛裡對這句話感受到些微輕飄飄的暖意。

他們上次也許並沒有多友善的分離，但這次是不會錯的，勇利在對他表示友好，就算不是友誼，至少也在表達他的運動家精神。他向維克多道賀，而不是憎惡自己，態度是維克多從未接受過的禮貌與和善，這份善意如同曇花一現，但它確實就在那，這也是維克多現下唯一能理出的思緒。

雅科夫在勇利離開不久後到來，他們一同返回飯店，雅科夫在說著些什麼，但他幾乎無法專注在自己教練說的話上，整個人的心思都飛到了勇利身上。

也許他認為那晚對勇利而言毫無意義的想法是錯的，他們之間可能已經有了些重要的因子在發酵，或許這是他長久以來夢寐以求的一大步，可能這會是個開端，讓他們能從厭惡與苦澀的敵對關係昇華成彼此敬重與認可的競爭對手。

這只是眾多大事件中微不足道的一個小手勢，對他而言卻意義重大。

維克多在飯店大廳和雅科夫分開，約好在半個小時後在飯店酒廊會合，這是他們倆的例行公事，雅科夫對維克多的節目永遠會吹毛求疵，以便在下一場比賽前將之修正，而維克多則提出要求，既然自己已經成年了，那麼在教練的非正式授課中，至少能讓他來上一杯。

半個小時差不多夠剛好讓維克多能換下衣服去見雅科夫，他把握好每一分鐘換下表演服，穿上較為舒適的半正式衣裝。維克多整裝完畢踩進鞋裡，在離開房間時，一半的心思在雅科夫今天可能會出限的批評上，另一半則仍在想著勇利，這道希望微小的火光在他心中星火燎原。

一陣朝他接近輕軟的足音警醒了維克多，讓他意識到走廊上有人在跟蹤他，但他還來不及轉身，一隻手便往他背後抓過扶住他的頭，指尖掃過維克多的髮絲，劇烈的將他拉入一場親吻中，事情發生得太突然，讓維克多驚訝得愣住，做不出任何反應，僅能憑本能來回應。

這道吻痛苦得熟悉，在視線還沒將訊息消化傳到大腦前，一道思緒便已閃過腦海，隨即意會過來正在親吻自己的人是誰。

「勇利。」維克多深呼吸，同時也試著讓自己的雙唇貪婪的被另一人佔據，彷彿從不打算放手讓維克多離開。

勇利的雙眼緊閉，黑色的長睫毛扇在他的肌膚上，因走廊的燈照在自己的眼下打上陰影，雙手緊攫住維克多的頭髮將他拉得更近，把維克多鎖在勇利的熱吻裡，這滋味真是無以名狀的完美，彷若他們天生就是一對。

維克多在感官的享受中嘆息，勇利在聽到溜出他嘴裡的嘆聲便一把將他拉回，試圖重新展開另一場吻。這世上維克多唯一想做的就是放任勇利對他做他想做的，但腦袋裡細瑣的聲音阻止了他，通常他只會去忽略這些想法，但現下這些思慮卻在對他尖叫，到底為什麼勝生勇利會在沒有任何前兆下不管三七二十一就在走廊上吻他。

維克多有些猶豫的拉開距離，不情不願的打斷這陣接觸，他必須讓自己在再次沉淪前和勇利的雙唇保持距離，但所有的思考能力和知道自己該做什麼的理性，都在此時此刻熾熱的狂潮中離他而去。

「勇利，你在……」維克多試著開口，卻無法好好的組織完一個問句，一連串的問號突然在他體內攀升，勇利的吻卻以毀滅性的速度將他的疑問焚燒殆盡。

『你在做什麼？』維克多想問，『你為什麼會在這裡？為什麼在親我？你還厭惡著我嗎？』而且最重要的是，『為什麼你會討厭我？』維克多一再反覆的想問出口，卻在每一次的機會裡鎩羽而歸。

勇利站在他身前張開眼睛，眼神深遂且瞳仁大張，只能看到最細微的棕紅碎片縈繞在那圈漆黑瞳孔的外圈，勇利的雙唇紅腫著，維克多心神不寧的注視著那雙因熱吻的泛著水光的紅唇，使他幾乎喪失掉原本要說的話，卻抽搐著將維克多拖回不愉快的現實。

「如果你想要我停下來，那我會離開，但如果你希望繼續，那拜託你……不要說話。」

『什麼？』維克多幾乎要脫口而出，卻在看到勇利的臉龐時硬生生被吞下。勇利在維克多張嘴時便馬上退開，臉上所有開放與赤裸的情緒一秒內被鎖在那道銅牆鐵壁之後。

在看到勇利退開，突然間變得冷漠起來，卻又若有所失時，維克多顫慄的伸手向前托住勇利的臉龐，指尖本能的輕撫勇利面頰軟綿的肌膚，對方顯得比維克多記憶中的還要縮小一些的感覺。他心中某處柔軟的地方被碰觸到了，維克多又正打算開口，卻在感受到勇利的退縮時閉上了嘴。

勇利已經要求他不許說話，維克多不清楚原因，甚至不懂為什麼勇利會在這，對方到底發生了什麼讓勇利轉變如此之大，在一小時前還猶豫的讚美自己，接著又一把抓住維克多狂親，又表現得像是只要維克多再多說一句，對方就會馬上把自己關起。

維克多想說的話、需要說的話還有很多，但他選擇把那些話吞回去，只要能把勇利在維克多開口時戴上的那層面具打破，他願意去做任何事。

勇利問過他是否想要停下，而他的願望很卑微，當他們上次分開時，他還記得那一塌糊塗的結局，還記得在看到勇利早上蠻不在乎的離開時自己的心痛，對方將他拋在身後，留給他的只有揮之不去的回憶與內心的苦楚。

可當再度懷抱勇利時，這一切又突然間顯得如此抽象遙遠且不值一提，他早些時候還想著他們之間可能會有的進展，也許他們之間的關係終於開始往好的方面發展？或許他們共度的那晚遠比他原先所想的對於勇利影響甚大？

但如今勇利卻在這飢渴的吻著維克多，而且命令他不准說話。維克多忽然間意識到，他寧願自己再也不開口，也不願在勇利和他處於同一空間時將對方推開，上一次他們把事情弄僵時還沒有談過半句話，而如果他現在開口，一切就會結束於此，他必須儘可能的把握住勇利。

維克多遲疑的點了點頭，不太愉快的犧牲他極希望說出口的話，但仍心甘情願的放棄掉。在得到他的同意後，勇利彷彿解脫一般的深呼吸，卻並沒有重新靠上來親吻維克多，而僅只是在等待。

維克多還有些不確定，這到底是現實正在發生的事，亦或是又一場白日夢。他移動自己托住勇利臉頰的手，輕柔的滑過勇利頰邊的肌膚，感受著上頭散發出的溫熱。這絕對是真的，這一切來得太快太出人意料，這一秒他必須說，他真的不敢那麼肯定。

他將指尖下移，輕掃著勇利的雙唇，就像勇利不到一年前對他所做的，在事情走向還沒被完全扭轉之前。

『你幹麼要這麼做？』腦海深處有道聲音這麼尖叫著，而這次維克多發現要把這些想法拋到腦後更加容易了，他這麼做，是因為對方是勇利，他身上有某種能把維克多攫住的魔力，讓維克多再也轉不開視線，這種魔力以往便已足夠強大，如今在勇利離他如此接近，深遂的雙眼泛著應允與慾求的光盯著他時，這份魔力就更難以抗拒了。

維克多曾在過往嘗過勇利的甜頭，而現下那份渴求又再次躺在他的眼前，他實在辦不到將之推離，他曾撞過一次車，現在他又要重蹈覆轍了，因為那是勇利，當對方身處在他周圍時，他犯下的每一個錯從不顯得是不堪的。

他的手指還停在勇利的唇瓣上，還能感受到勇利呼在他手上溫暖的氣息，節奏緩慢且平穩。當他們一同站在走廊上，這一刻的沉默彷彿永無止盡。勇利的視野還緊抓著他不放，吐出粉舌抓住維克多的指節，並將之含進嘴裡吸吮著，暗示性十足。

一抹深沉的艷紅浮現在勇利雙頰上，維克多敢保證自己的臉上一定也映照出同樣的鮮紅，他的大腦在選擇讓事情繼續推進時便已停止運作。

勇利重新向前吻上他，這次比起從前還要來得更慢也更甜美些，如同在品味著維克多雙唇與自己交疊的滋味，原先緊抓住維克多頭髮的其中一隻手落下，在勇利加深這道吻時，放鬆的靠在他的脖子上。維克多迫切想要張口詢問，因為這並非他原先所料想或計劃的一部份。但他無法這麼做，他不能打破幾秒前和勇利達成不說話的協議，一旦他這麼做了，勇利就會離去，某種程度上而言，這將比他的舉動所帶來的任何後果都來得更糟。

當他們擁吻著，勇利的觸碰變得益發強勢猛烈，對方更加用力的吻著維克多，步步進逼，直到維克多的雙肩撞上背後的木門。維克多忍不住滿足的回應著，勇利因著他的撫摸而喘息，愉悅的聲音讓維克多全身上下的鮮血直衝腦門。

勇利把自己埋到不能再深，身軀纏繞著維克多，雙臂環上他的雙肩，一條腿抬起勾上維克多，讓他不禁吐出柔軟的嘆息，享受著勇利再次在自己臂膀裡的感受。幾乎沒有思考的情況下，維克多的手沿著勇利的脖子下滑，越過蝴蝶骨與平滑的背部曲線，將對方拉得更近，直到兩具身體沒有任何空隙。

勇利更加熱切的回吻，維克多也樂得讓自己沉淪，迷失在勇利與他共處的氛圍裡，心滿意足的永遠沉醉在其中。

勇利似乎沒有同樣的情感，因為就在維克多這麼想著的不久後，勇利搭在他脖子上的手就抽了開來，他還能感受到上頭的餘溫。勇利一手抓住維克多房門的手把輕而易舉的轉開，而且不曾中斷過這道吻。

勇利一個轉身向著敞開的房門退入，抓著維克多跟著前進，維克多在勇利的急躁下差點就拌住腳，在穿過房門後用腳關上，聽著門在他們身後關上的聲響。勇利的雙手還緊緊揪著維克多身前的襯衫拖著他走，維克多也非常樂意跟隨著勇利到對方想去的地方。

勇利還在親吻著他，輕咬著他的唇部，直到勇利將兩人轉方向，把維克多推到床邊倒在床褥上時才中斷。維克多仍緊盯著勇利不放，雙腿在勇利身下沒了力氣。沒有片刻遲疑，勇利優雅的低下身騎上維克多的胯部，手指撩進維克多的髮絲裡，以讓維克多融化的輕柔力度拉扯著，並容許維克多雙手鬆散的包覆在勇利的臀上。

勇利在維克多大腿上試圖找到平衡，維克多的身體也因著對方的動作起了本能的反應，他的身體太瞭解享有一個衣衫不整騎坐在自己胯上勇利的滋味。勇利舔舐著維克多的唇舌，同時挪動自己的臀部，緩慢的動作讓維克多在對方身下止不住的吟叫，雙眼不由自主的閉上，試著在勇利將他完全分崩離析前控制住自己。

勇利的魅力太大了，就算克里斯曾警告過維克多太過靠近勇利的下場會如何，維克多也甘之如飴的飛向那道火燭中，只要能像這樣擁有勇利，就算只是長不過一點的片刻也好。

慾望越顯灼烈，維克多也沒有理由再多作矜持，他將手從勇利的翹臀上挪移到對方的襯衫底下，指節在勇利背部的肌理收緊，感受著勇利在動作時肌肉的脈動，勇利摩蹭著又彎下身來深切熱情的親吻著維克多，讓維克多肯定自己餘生都會在唇尖上品嘗勇利的滋味。

又在不久後，勇利的手指溜出維克多的髮絲，直到他發現勇利的意圖前，他幾乎要為此悵然若失的哀號出聲了。勇利將維克多的外套褪下丟到地上，接著又將自己埋回到維克多的吻裡，又短暫中斷了充滿熱度的幾秒，把自己身上的外衣也跟著毫不留戀的丟到地上的衣物堆中。

維克多的目光小心翼翼的遊移在勇利赤裸的胴體上，想把每一吋身體線條的細節都刻印進腦海裡，他需要將這些畫面永遠的烙在回憶中──衣衫不整而美艷動人的勇利，完完整整只屬於他，慾火焚身一般騎坐在自己的胯上，如同被叮囑不可碰觸的禁果，他卻還是將之摘下，只因他是個人類，而他想要到快發瘋了。

在他人生的大半歲月裡，都有勇利的存在，打從第一次維克多見到對方的那一刻起，他就已經知道，勇利在某種程度上而言是特別的，而且在某方面來說意義重大，儘管維克多還不能明白原因，但他知道這些情感仍是真實存在的，他一路看著勇利的滑冰，並且為之瘋狂著迷。

接著在經年累月下，這份感情益發茁壯，許多事情也改變甚多，除了維克多之外，在眾人眼中他們之間的敵對關係也被樹立起來。勇利也成長改變了許多，維克多長久以來亦深陷其中，最後事情終於發生了，而他也因此迷失。而無論在那之後發生了什麼，都不會改變最根本的事實──勇利從不是維克多能預期的人。維克多人生的根基就是一連串的驚喜，而勇利又是其中最獨特美麗的那個。

他心中有很大一部份也明白，自己正在做的事既愚蠢又不理性，即使先前就已經犯下同樣的錯，也還是學不會教訓去拒絕勇利，維克多自己也不敢肯定他會這麼做。

勇利坐在他身上有些不耐煩的嘟噥著，一把拉過維克多的襯衫，指尖誘人的滑走在他光裸的肌膚上，維克多飛快的脫掉上衣，將之拋到勇利的衣物上。

勇利一隻手還縈繞在維克多的髮絲裡，又將之一把扯過，使維克多喉部的線條展現出來，勇利一路從脖子上往下吻，在顯眼處落下幾朵小花辦。維克多再一次愉悅的嘆息，讓勇利完全主導掌控權，當勇利將他推上床躺平，匍匐著徘徊在他的上身，視線緊盯著維克多，表情明顯充滿慾望，飢渴的顫抖竄過維克多的背脊。

當他們完全躺倒在床鋪上，勇利低下身接近，像上回一樣毫不猶疑將維克多的長褲解開。勇利的皮膚熾熱的貼在自己身上，在對方握住自己的男根時，維克多幾乎咬緊雙唇，以抵抗自己叫出聲的本能，力度有丁點粗暴，卻剛好握在能帶來快感的點上。他能看到在他身上的勇利因著他的反應，雙眼發著滿意的光輝，而這僅讓維克多的快意更大了。

維克多把鞋子踢掉，床邊落下的鞋子在柔軟的地板上發出一陣悶聲。他讓勇利脫下自己的長褲與內褲，直到自己全身赤裸的躺在衣衫不整而艷麗的勇利身下。

維克多全身被擁有勇利的渴求壓倒，他伸出雙手順過勇利頭上柔軟的細絲將他拉過，直到兩人的唇齒又貼合在一起，他讓自己沉迷在這片感受中。不像他們上次那樣，勇利這次是閉著眼吻他的，維克多希冀那扇靈魂之窗能為他開啟，讓對方看著自己，就像他無法不去看對方一樣。

但他卻沒有空閒的時間去開口，而即便他想，他也沒有辦法，勇利奇怪的規定只讓他顯得越發惱火，他聽從了勇利的願望，因為那一刻的勇利內心中有某些無以名狀的東西，某種纖細的脆弱，如果他違反了勇利對他的要求並開口說話，就會讓對方破成碎片。但隨著時間推移，想要去說些什麼，任何話也好的想望，如同山一般橫亙在他的眼前。

在維克多腦中浮現這一念頭時，勇利迅速的抽開身，一手越過床沿拉開一邊的抽屜。

維克多花了幾秒才意會到勇利在找什麼，而當他意識到後，他突然間無比的感激自己總會存放那些用品，以備不時之需的好習慣，雅科夫在幾年前，在他還年輕且又天真爛漫時就不斷告誡過他，他的教練看過夠多年輕選手犯下的蠢事了。

這顯得很奇怪，勇利來這裡找維克多一夜情，身上卻沒有攜帶任何東西，雖然完全沒有證據顯示他是來找維克多的，這個懸想所帶來的冷意尖銳的劃過維克多的軀幹，在他正要離開房間時，勇利找上了他，他們在走廊上的碰面完全可能出於機緣的巧合。勇利可能只是在搜索隨機的獵物，維克多不懂為什麼勇利會出現在這裡，為何對方會選擇來到這。

『下個賽季見，尼基福洛夫。』勇利曾這麼說過，也許這就是對方的意圖，當下個賽季來臨，而他們倆又正好都能在同一場賽事上，勇利會回來索取更多他想要的。

這道思慮並不讓人感到開心，甚至讓維克多更迷糊了，他覺得有一塊很重要的線索被遺漏掉了，這塊拼圖會讓所有對方看似不理智的舉動瞬間變得合情合理。

對方曾在彼此最親密的時刻表達對維克多的恨意，卻也曾滿懷情感與愛意滑著只有經過數百小時的練習與奉獻才能呈現出的維克多的曲目；曾在隔天蠻不在乎的扔下維克多，但在幾小時前的頒獎台上，即使低了維克多一階，卻也無顯他通常會表現出的敵意，甚至在頒獎儀式過後祝賀維克多的勝利，彷彿他們之間終於有了什麼重要的改變。

而現在勇利就在這裡，如同鬼魅般出現得毫無預警與任何說明，僅有滾燙的碰觸與熾人的親吻，讓維克多忘了為什麼又一次和勇利在一起會是個壞主意。

勇利從抽屜轉回身，把東西往維克多拋，維克多本能的接住那件物品，多年來身為運動員的訓練讓他的反射神經相當快速。視野往下，維克多看見那包熟悉的包裝，接著往上回看著勇利，對這突如其來的舉動有些吃驚。勇利看起來並不怎麼在意，臉龐仍因熱吻所帶來的熱度潮紅著，接著轉身將身上最後一絲衣物褪下，雙眼也沒再看回來，顯然是要維克多自己把套子戴上。

維克多第一次感到遲疑，將保險套的包裝撕開後戴上，感覺有些奇異的彆扭。勇利在床的另一邊打開潤滑劑的瓶蓋，迅速的給自己擴張著，看起來絲毫沒有從這過程中感到歡愉。

維克多想去碰觸勇利，想讓對方感到舒服，讓對方歡快的喘息聲能被維克多聽見，或至少能被允許看著勇利帶給自己快樂，想要在勇利擴張自己時忘情的吻著對方，直到他們倆都氣喘噓噓到再也忍不住。這一切都太不對勁也太離譜了，勇利對他保持著距離，卻在為自己做著準備工作。

在看似非常短暫的時間過後，勇利爬回到半坐著的維克多身邊，俯下身找到彼此唇瓣貼合的位置，重新投入另一場飢餓的熱吻中，深入的舔舐維克多的口內，一隻腳搖晃著跨坐上維克多，裸裎的肌膚黏上另一具燒熱的肉體。

勇利扭轉著身姿，故意挪動著自己的蜜臀，讓維克多止不住半是舒爽半是期待的粗喘，早些時候的那份不協調已然消逝在慾念的快感裡。維克多往上一看，對勇利主掌了一切騎坐在自己身上的景色忍不住感到驚豔。

勇利一隻手來到他們之間，沾滿潤滑劑濕黏的手握住維克多的慾望，手指在那道粗長上下滑動，將液體慷慨的沾上其中，接著抬起身軀將那具男根沒入，咬著下唇吞下混含著痛楚的愉悅。

維克多還來不及消化接下來要發生的事，就突然感覺到自己已經進入勇利了。勇利的肉穴包覆著自己，彷彿他們從未分離過，這快感太超過了，就算他有被允許開口說話，在被這刺激淹沒的情況下他也辦不到。

他在幾秒鐘後才回過神來，直到這時他才注意到勇利的臉色，對方的動作以及有些縮著的軀體，即使對方的動作給維克多帶來新一波的快適，對騎在自己身上男人的擔憂也蓋過一切。勇利在讓維克多進入自己時並沒有多緩慢，對方給自己的擴張也遠比如果是維克多選擇由他來為勇利做，還要來得匆促且不足，勇利看起來並不是完全處在痛苦之中，卻也並非全然的舒服，在抽動時還顯得有些畏縮。

維克多想讓對方安心，想告訴勇利如果有需要的話可以停下，比起只是坐在那不動，他希望自己能做得更多，拼命忍住自己想動的念頭，讓勇利調整自己的步調。不久之後勇利又開始動作了，抬動自己的臀部，同時一手握住身上的陽根，想讓自己回到完全勃起的狀態。維克多仍然緊張的想安撫勇利，即便不能開口說話，也想做些什麼抹開勇利那份不適。

他試著透過撫摸和勇利溝通，雙手溫柔緩慢的掃過勇利的身體，他希望勇利能慢慢來，如果那就是勇利想要的，對方完全能夠儘可能的放慢速度，或是主掌自己的速度。維克多感覺得到自己喉頭的移動，下巴緊縮著嚥下他迫切想說的話，他開始越來越後悔答應這個詭異的指令。但他能看見勇利看著他的表情，每當維克多好像就要開口時，對方臉上細微的緊張，所以他繼續保持沉默等待著。

勇利重新彎下身來，維克多也起身回應，試著儘可能溫柔的吻著勇利，雙手仍然輕柔的來回撫摸著勇利的身側，讓他們倆停留在這一刻。勇利又開始挪動著臀部，這次速度放慢了些，維克多對此感到呼吸一緊，也能看到勇利的身子也在跟著反應。

勇利似是被鼓勵到而重新動作起來，漸漸的加快速度，以維克多的灼熱幹著自己，並往維克多的肩膀用力一推，使其又一次躺平在床上，讓勇利下沉得更深入。

維克多感覺自己的指尖壓在勇利的皮膚上留下一道道指痕，這卻是他唯一能阻止自己跟著動作的方法，在前一刻發生的事後，他實在很擔心又會傷到勇利，他想讓對方掌握自己的速度，不想把勇利逼著太快太急。

勇利的手又握住了自己的勃發，維克多也跟著加入，想要更細微的感受彼此的連結，而不只是後方勇利利用維克多的身體得到歡愉的接點，這滋味很美好，但他需要的更多，他需要其他有形的連結來感受他們之間不只是獸性的狂歡。

兩人的手一起握在勇利挺立上的感覺，讓勇利隨著每一次碰觸喘息，維克多另一手滑進勇利的髮絲，將勇利帶下來吻在一起，某種程度上比剛才的一切感覺都還要好，他品味著勇利的唇瓣貼在自己嘴上的滋味，享受著對方的嘆息與吟叫，以及勇利在他上身因快感失去自我而熱燙的氣息，這道吻很溫柔，幾乎相當甜蜜，使維克多陶醉其中。

勇利的雙眼無預警的張開，那雙眼眸總在親吻時會閉上，如同他們親吻了無數次的那晚，勇利彷彿是想讓自己迷失方向，迷醉在那些感官、那些回憶與童話當中，而維克多也不清楚裡頭會是什麼。可當維克多胸懷裡滿溢著勇利穩定的動作仍帶給他的愉悅，儘量溫柔的吻著勇利時，對方的雙眸卻撲扇開來，讓他似乎凍結了一秒鐘的時間，所有的柔軟立刻從這道吻上消失。

突然間勇利狂吻起來，幾乎是啃咬著一樣，又開始一輪狂暴的速度。對方索求得既火熱又粗野，和幾秒鐘前柔和的氛圍南轅北轍，維克多對這突如其來的轉變感到不解，卻忍不住配合起勇利的節奏，最終讓自己放開束縛，去跟上勇利的每個動作，勇利對這額外的刺激顫慄的喘出聲，而這只逼得維克多更加快衝擊，吻得更加用力，直到他們倆人都氣喘噓噓的渴求完全的釋放。

勇利壓倒性的處在維克多之上，而維克多除了想碰觸之外別無所求，他想再次給自己證明這一切都是真的。維克多舉起一邊手托住勇利的後腦杓細撫對方的髮絲，體會那一縷縷細絲在手中的觸感，這頭黑髮如今被汗水浸染黏著在後頸上，被維克多仔細的搓揉著，姆指同時沿著顴骨的線條滑過勇利的臉頰，觀察勇利在這幾秒內稍縱即逝的表情變化。

勇利揪緊他全身顫慄著，最終咬住下唇來到高潮，喘息聲戛然而止，卻同時硬是把頭轉開拒絕直視維克多，彷彿是不想在達到頂點時看著維克多的臉，彷彿是不想被提醒此時此刻躺在自己身下，並給自己帶來歡愉的軀體主人到底是誰。

這很痛，這只是個簡單的動作，卻遠比維克多所能大聲說出口的痛苦都要來得更加刺傷人。勇利的釋放足以將維克多推過臨界點，他在床上弓起背，指節在勇利的頭髮裡收緊，但即使是身體上的快感沖刷過他，這份苦楚仍跟著盤踞其中。

在到達頂點的熱度當下，維克多止不住喘著吐露出勇利的名字，各種衝突矛盾的情緒在體內扭曲成一團，融匯成這麼一個字眼，當這個字詞從維克多唇間流出時，讓勇利愣在一邊，而一切已覆水難收，維克多意識到他打破了如果希望勇利留下，他就不被允許開口的禁言令。

勇利僵了幾秒鐘的時間，盯著在調整呼吸的維克多，接著閉上了雙眼，臉上的情緒瞬間全被抹煞掉，最後飛快的從維克多身上退下離開床邊，獨留維克多空坐在床上若有所思。

勇利轉頭斜視著瞥了一眼，從地上那堆衣服中抓出自己的那件迅速的穿上，拒絕正眼去看維克多。

「勇利，」維克多嘗試開口，畢竟他早已經出聲了，他已經促使勇利離開，那他至少需要個合理的解釋來冷卻胸口裡因為看著勇利離去而糾結的感受。

「我……」勇利開口又落了聲音，眉心開始皺起，好像不確定該說些什麼。

「我……我要走了。」勇利最後只說完這句話，好像對方離開床邊著裝的速度不足以明顯表態似的，就像既然對方已經得到自己想要的，就再也受不了還要繼續待在維克多身邊哪怕多一秒鐘一樣。

沒有給出任何讓維克多回應的機會，對方就轉身離開了房間，讓維克多面對關上的門扉後那殘忍的結局。

在這幾秒內，維克多只是沉默的坐在那，沉重的呼吸聲迴盪在死寂的房內，他試著讓自己劇烈跳動的心臟冷靜下來，房裡突然變得很冷，維克多蜷曲著抱住自己的膝蓋，想留住一些勇利離開時一併帶走的溫暖。

他的確很享受當下的激情，也能夠忽視勇利要求他不出聲的堅持、勇利閉著眼親吻他的方式、以及對方射精時轉頭拒絕看向維克多的動作。可現在每個細節都開始朝他反撲，如同拼圖般一塊接著一塊，直到形成一幀維克多不想看見卻無法忽略的圖畫。

勇利和他上床的方式，就好像他可以是任何一個人，是可棄置的、可被替換的，勇利要他不要開口，因為對方不想應對自己的話語，不想將維克多這個人帶回房裡，因為對方唯一的目的只有儘快抒解掉自己的慾望然後直接離開。

勇利拒絕看向他，大概是在幻想哪個他不知道的誰在對方身下；勇利在親吻他時閉上雙眼，因為對方不想看到自己正在吻著的人是維克多。勇利的事前準備做得匆忙，幾乎到了自傷的地步，只為了能趕緊釋放後趕快離開，也從未叫過維克多的名字。

這很痛，痛到維克多突然間感到窒息，他把自己抱得更緊，他本來想……

他沒有想這麼多，這才是問題所在。他太著迷在又能靠近勇利的渴求中，使他根本沒有經過思考，沒有詢問勇利這麼做的用意，因為至少當時對方就在這。

在那天比賽過後，維克多幾乎要相信也許他們已經有所進展，也許他們共度的那晚也在某種程度上改變了勇利，也許那份憎惡正逐漸在消逝，也許某些不一樣的東西正開始在發酵。

但他大錯特錯，而且錯得離譜，他太天真而且一廂情願了，他不清楚勇利不只一次選擇他的原因，但他現在知道這和勇利對他維克多這個人有沒有興趣、和勇利希望他站在怎麼樣的立場完全無關，他只是個可恨的對手，以及唾手可得的約砲對象，也是當下對於勇利最簡便的選擇。

勇利要求維克多不準說話，只要給對方作一具洩慾的肉體就好，因此當維克多一開口，勇利就離開了。他就不該答應勇利不出聲的要求，勇利也沒有強迫他，維克多是有選擇權的，只是他選錯了。

勇利並不想交談，對方從來就不想展開對話，對方阻擋了維克多每一次想談談的機會，他迫切的想知道原因何在，而最後勇利叫他閉嘴，明確的告訴他對方對於維克多需要說的事情絲毫沒有興趣。

『 _這就是我想從你身上得到的。_ 』勇利以行動來表示清楚了，如此痛徹心扉，『 _不必是你，除了這個以外，你也給不起別的，除此之外就沒有了。_ 』

維克多沒有說話時，勇利留下了；接著維克多出了聲，勇利就離開了，顯然試圖和勇利對話是個壞主意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老天鵝啊，我終於把這章翻出來了(陣亡)  
> 會有很多碎碎念，如果不介意就姑且看看吧Orz
> 
> 這章算是維克多視點的那麼多章節裡我最不喜歡的一章，  
> 先說和作者無關，希望不要有人過度解讀|||  
> 我會討厭這章的原因是因為如果對照回勇利的視角，  
> 會發現兩個人所思所想完全不在一個點上，  
> 兩個人都在折磨對方也折磨自己，  
> (勇利因為網友的評論又陷入了自我否定，維克多卻以為勇利只是把他當成個easy的幹砲對象)  
> 所以我翻得也特別慢特別難受，會很希望讓他們趕快進展到下個階段，  
> 不要再繼續這樣糾結下去  
> 當然，這部份就是我要努力的地方了Orz，  
> 畢竟以中文讀者來說，我不繼續翻的話他們也就會一直卡在這邊|||
> 
> 另一方面，我要再度感謝偉大的武漢肺炎，  
> 因為這場世紀大瘟疫的關係，公司光是台北分部就裁了近1/3的人，  
> 雖然不知道是幸還是不幸，我被留了下來，  
> 但業務量大增，人手卻逐漸減少的情況下(因為還是有人陸續自提離職)，  
> 除了加班開始變成常態，身心靈的疲憊也直接導致了翻譯的減產，  
> 原本一週固定能讓自己翻個3000-5000字，  
> 現在每週能翻出3000字就要給自己拍拍手了，  
> 也幸好噗浪上的噗友們都非常包容，沒有給我太多的壓力  
> 還是那句老話，因為是祭品文，許過的願實現了就要好好還願，  
> 所以不會棄坑，會努力好好翻下去的
> 
> 希望最好是能在兩年內翻完，或者最起碼在剩下的三年多內翻完，  
> 畢竟這也已經是小英的第二個任期了，我們都無法保證在沒有小英的情況下，  
> 台灣會繼續走向怎麼樣的未來，  
> 香港人，台灣人，我們都要一起努力


	15. 3-3

幾分鐘過後，維克多才終於起身，汗水淫靡的味道還黏在他的皮膚上，他現在只想擺脫掉這些。勇利到來的那一刻，他就幾乎忘了所有事情，可如今勇利走了，真實世界突然間匍匐而歸，他必須面對現實了。

他和雅科夫的見面遲到了，而且非常的晚，他以前也有遲到過，很有可能他的教練還在等他，但他的教練等得越久，就有越高的機會讓雅科夫親自找上門來，而他最不想要的就是被他的教練看見他一個人赤身裸體躺在凌亂的被單上，而那位不知名的床伴已經走遠了。

他被這念頭激到了，最後從床上起身去沖了個澡，把皮膚上最後一絲情事的痕跡帶走，任由熱水燒灼他的身軀，最後重新穿上乾淨的衣服前往飯店的酒吧，無法去注意到自己還帶有水氣的頭髮仍不愉快的黏在後頸上。

維克多花了幾秒鐘時間找到雅科夫的位置，他的教練一個人坐著，旁邊放著一杯飲品，看起來相當惱火，而當看見維克多出現時，看上去又更加不開心了。他往旁邊挪了一點，讓維克多有空間能坐下，而當維克多夠靠近時，雅科夫尖銳的動作讓空氣瞬間凝滯。

「你幹什麼弄這麼久？」雅科夫尖銳且生氣的質問，通常維克多會裝傻笑著帶過，但這次他只是微微低下了，讓瀏海蓋住他的雙眼，希望能掩飾自己的表情不讓他的教練發現任何端倪。

「我沒抓好時間。」維克多試著輕快的回應，當他抬眼看向雅科夫，他就知道自己失敗了。

「你在說謊。」雅科夫眼睛瞇起回話，「而且你的頭髮還是濕的，今天也沒有下雨，我猜你在幾分鐘前洗了澡，而且是在過了你應該來見我的時間很久之後才去洗的，這表示你試圖向我隱瞞什麼事。如果你選擇像個青少年一樣在比賽期間到處鬼混，維恰，那你至少可以……」

雅科夫聲音漸小，雙眼瞇成一條細縫，打量著維克多的姿態和臉上表情，維克多確信自己逃不過任何人的審視，尤其雅科夫的。

「又是勝生對吧？」雅科夫指出事實，維克多幾乎要發出抗議，但他又有什麼理由說謊？他臉上的表情已經透露出一切，他現在也沒有理由去隱藏這件事，所以他只是點點頭，身體緊繃著，雅科夫的臉色整個沉下來，眉頭鎖得死緊。

「我叫你離他遠一點。」雅科夫怒吼著，維克多馬上抬頭，眼裡浮現一絲不耐煩，他現在最不需要的就是一場說教。

「我從什麼時候對你言聽計從過了？」維克多反擊，當他對自己的教練這麼回嘴時，竟感到有些挖苦般的滿足，而他有意為之。以客觀角度來看他是在口不擇言，但維克多也管不了那麼多了。

「也許這次你該聽我的話，」雅科夫反駁，眼神危險的緊盯著，「考慮到我們從飯店回來的時間，還有你看起來的樣子，他八成沒有待太久，只有待滿剛剛好的時間讓他得到他想要的，然後把你丟下來處理那些爛攤子。」

「我的私生活不關你的事。」維克多能感受到一股怒火在胸中竄起，所有的情緒開始浮到表層，「我選擇要或不要和誰睡到底關你什麼事？我已經成年了，而且你只是我的教練，不是我爸。」

雅科夫沒有反應，但維克多能感覺到當雅科夫臉色冰冷的起身時，房裡的溫度掉了好幾度。

「你說得對，你的私生活的確不關我的事，」雅科夫說著，他的語氣讓維克多背脊發涼，「但你在滑冰，你的選手生涯呢？就是這樣。」

雅科夫停頓了一陣子等維克多回應，當他沒有回應時，雅科夫便繼續陳述。

「你認為他為什麼要跟你睡，維克多？」雅科夫拋出問句，但這並不是個疑問，「不是因為他喜歡你，更不是因為他愛著你。」這句話幾乎像是被拋出來一樣，讓維克多忍不住退縮了些，他知道勇利並不愛他，從很久以前就知道了，但這無法阻止他的渴求，只是讓現實更加難以處理而已。

「他是個好選手，我曾經也很敬重他，但他厭惡你，他讓人們開始針對你，他憎恨你的成功，願意做任何事去毀掉你。你並不笨，維克多，你完全知道他在做什麼，也知道他的下一步會怎麼做，這世上只有一件事是他會在乎的，而那鐵定和你無關。」

雅科夫話中的含意很明顯，卻只讓維克多感到作噁，但事實並非如此，他知道很多事，勇利來找他只是為了場輕鬆愜意的一夜情，他可以和任何人都來上一場，但對方絕對不會為了贏得金牌而和維克多搞在一起。勇利有非常多面向，但他是個有才華的選手，他總是以公平公正的方式打敗維克多，對方先前也如此贏過，而如果勇利再贏一次，就表示對方的確有那麼能力，而非因為他把維克多帶上床去。

勇利從不會出這種卑劣的手段，也許他在很多方面都還很神秘，但他很看重自己的滑冰，也比別人來得更努力，維克多曾見證過他的成就，勇利絕對不會採取這種便宜骯髒的把戲。

「你錯了，」維克多向雅科夫說，而這是他至少能夠肯定的事，「這和勝利無關，這是我和他之間的事，沒別的了。」

雅科夫搖搖頭，眼裡突然間充滿悲傷。

「他在玩弄你，維恰，」雅科夫嘆氣，「你只是拒絕面對現實，但總有一天你會看見的，你會被傷得體無完膚，我沒辦法阻止你正在做的事，但我先前也警告過你離他遠一點，而且我會再一起這麼做。不要因為他分了心，如果你執迷不悟，下一次你就會在頒獎檯上矮他一階，你捫心自問，到底是因為他的滑冰輸給他，還是因為 _他_ 才輸掉比賽。」

在剩下的時間裡，他和雅科夫的面談都充滿緊張感，維克多只有趕快逃離這一切回到房裡。房間裡還維持著他離開時的模樣，不乾淨的被單皺成一片，昭示著幾小時前發生的一切，初始時的喜悅與歡愉，以及事後勇利突然離去的背影帶來如烈火般的痛楚，兩種極端都讓他無處可逃。

勇利想要的只是不那麼麻煩而方便的情事，當他們倆都在同一場比賽時，維克多就是那個最容易的選項。他當然也和別人輕鬆的上過床，但這不一樣，因為對方是勇利，這對他來說遠比只是一夜情的意義還更加重大。

從前他所一起共度短暫春宵的那些人，他總有時間能在事前好好認識對方，並在事後保持友好的關係，以前從來沒有那麼不人性化、那麼迅速而又沒有交心的經驗，勇利甚至沒有像上次一樣留下來過夜，如今要對方再次留下似乎顯得更不可能了。

過往和其他人睡的經驗，從沒有一次讓他感覺自己如此廉價而揮之即去。

某部份來說是他自己的錯，他在勇利上次的時候就知道對方要的是什麼了，可他還是和勇利做了，他還以為他們之間也許開始有所改變，也許勇利會來索求更多其他的什麼。

但勇利沒有，維克多必須接受事實，勇利來找他只是為了性，也清楚表現出沒有想要其他更多的了，至少維克多不能怪他這一點，他們之間從未有過任何更進一步的協議。

可他能責怪勇利留給他的事後經驗，因為勇利的蠻不在乎，他感到痛苦。勇利叫他閉嘴，又在後來直接離開，對待維克多就像是用完即丟的物品，這甚至比上一次還來得更加難受。

這整件事使維克多感覺比之前更糟了，當他最後終於躺到床上，還要試著忽略勇利遺留在床單上的氣味，忽略胸口的疼痛與枕頭上沉默的淚水。

維克多站在頒獎檯上，勇利就站在他一旁。

這是告訴他這不是現實，而僅僅是一場夢的第一個線索，因為在真實的世界中，他們倆總會在另一人矮一階的位置，總是在進行一場永無止盡對勝利的戰爭，把另一位選手踩到低一階的位置。

但在這裡，他們卻站在一起，亞軍和季軍的位置怪異的空著，而維克多肯定通常那兩個位置都會有人站。他們周遭嘈雜且刺眼，場館中人群來來去去，但當維克多注視其中時，卻認不出任何一張臉孔，僅只是擁擠的軀體，和成千上百台攝影機發出的閃光燈，當他嘗試專注在其中任何一台鏡頭時，刺目的閃光幾乎讓他瞎了眼。

那些轟鳴的聲響也同樣模糊不清，維克多完全聽不懂半個字的意思，甚至分不清他們在說的是哪一國的語言，這是他所熟稔的頒獎檯，卻也不是他所站過的任何一個獎檯。

維克多把視線從人群中挪開，轉而看向站在最高位階他身旁的勇利笑著向群眾揮手，勇利墨黑的髮絲一如既往滑冰時全被梳到後頭，表演服色彩斑斕，重新塑造出這一場夢境，鮮明的紅橙黃如同閃爍的火燄，卻從不多作一秒的停留。維克多從未在清醒的世界裡看過勇利穿過這套表演服，這只是讓這場夢境顯得更加不真實了。

在維克多專注在鬆散的掛在勇利頸上的獎牌時，他留意到牌面上的光彩也持續不斷閃爍著，金色、銀色、金色、銀色，不斷交替變化著。

維克多還來不及理清自己所處的這個奇怪的夢境，勇利便轉過來面對他，攝影機灼目的亮光反映在對方的眼裡，讓勇利的雙眸在打量維克多時閃動著危險的光澤，這道強烈的目光幾乎讓維克多想轉開視線，卻被這道凝視瞬間鎖在原地動彈不得。

勇利朝他跨出一步，他們在獎檯上面對面，彼此距離不到一公尺（注），微微的歪著頭從那扇秀黑的睫毛下抬眼盯著維克多，眼神幾乎透露出一絲好奇，勇利一隻手向他伸過來，指尖輕柔的碰觸著維克多自己都沒注意到掛在他脖子上的獎牌，在刺眼的燈光下閃著金色的光輝。

突然在毫無預警之際，維克多感覺到脖子上的彩帶一緊，勇利一把拽過他的綁帶拉向前，讓維克多低下頭就是一場讓他立刻融化的熱吻，他回應這道吻，勇利的唇瓣貼在自己上頭的感覺讓他像快不能呼吸。

勇利在維克多獎牌的手倏地收緊，維克多發現自己透不過氣的原因再也不只是因為這道熾烈的吻，勇利在彩帶上的手扭曲著，彩帶在維克多的頸上被緩慢的收緊，直到其痛苦的陷入他們皮膚內，呼吸漸漸變得困難，他掙扎著吸取足夠的空氣，肺部開始產生燃燒般的痛楚。

維克多驚恐的將雙手護住他的頸部，抓著那條把他勒緊的彩帶，絕望的想把它鬆開來好再度呼吸，某部份作為旁觀者的他還能意識到這是場夢，理性上知道自己並沒有任何危險，這一切都不是真的；但這並無法阻止他掙扎著呼吸時上湧的恐慌感，也無法舒緩他胸口的疼痛。

勇利中止這道吻，卻沒有放過維克多，而是又把他拉近，唇瓣貼在維克多耳廓邊安靜的細語，不時吐出幾道氣流，但維克多仍是清楚聽見那些話了。

他本能往後退，一隻腳踩到獎檯的邊緣，勇利的手抓住他喉頭上的獎牌，讓他不至於摔下。

勇利盯著他大概一秒多的時間，這一刻彷彿剎那永恆，最後鬆手放了他。

在那之前，維克多敢發誓獎檯底下還有那塊冰面，但勇利一放開他，下方卻沒了任何能接住他的物體，那面冰就這麼消失了，徒留一片虛無的空洞，他下墜著、下沉著，無法阻止自己的墜落。

當他往下掉落時，他唯一能看見的是勇利在他之上的面容，勇利方才在他耳邊細喃的話語迴響著，維克多閉上雙眼，等著那道從不會降臨的衝擊。

「喔維克多，」勇利語調充滿憐憫的呢喃著，「你真的相信這會是愛情嗎。」

**勝生與尼基福洛夫的秘密地下戀情**

_維克多．尼基福洛夫與勇利．勝生，兩位知名的花滑競爭對手與苦澀的敵人，現在被爆出將會震驚世界的地下緋聞戀情，內部消息近期透露出這項藏在「夙敵」關係背後的驚人事實。_

_「這一切都是場騙局，」消息來源指出，「他們事實上已經認識好幾年了，他們為了得到名聲、為了讓贊助商掏錢出來，假造這場敵對關係，這一切都是場陰謀，現在也是時候讓大眾知道真相了。」_

_尼基福洛夫與勝生是以憎惡彼此聞名的花滑選手，他們之間的緊張關係是讓花滑迷多年來隨時可能爆發衝突的主要因素。但在這次的新揭露後，他們在冰上所表現出的張力很可能會打破我們原先深信不疑的謊言，造成另一種截然不同的負面觀感。_

_多道消息來源宣稱勝生與尼基福洛夫的關係遠超出一般專業選手或單純的敵對關係，另一位親近人士透露，他們在俄羅斯有一棟隱密的樓房，這對伴侶時常會在此處幽會，尼基福洛夫與勝生也許在公開場合上會對彼此表現出冷漠的樣子，但現在這項秘密開始浮出水面，他們之間的關係在關上大門後其實更加蒸騰。_

_這對情侶何時才會向世界宣告這項驚人的事實？訂閱我們以獲得最新一手小道消息。_

**和這則新聞有關聯：**

_你不會相信哪個明星又有喜了！_

_Fuck, Marry Kill_ _：名人生活──誰在偷吃，誰又秘密訂婚，而誰又是真凶？_

_震驚眾人的整型秘辛：10個你從不知道以前竟是醜小鴨的明星！_

多數選手在官方活動正式結束後就離開了，但仍有一部份會選擇在打道回府前多停留幾日。勇利老早就走了，但克里斯留了下來，而維克多則充份把握與友人見面的機會，他們很常聊在一塊，但競賽之外的場合卻很難碰面，兩個人的時間都很緊湊，再加上日以繼夜的訓練，讓兩人通常是聚少離多。

在多數選手都離開的當晚，他們按照慣例前往一間當地的酒吧會面小酌，順便想藉酒帶走近來擾亂維克多心神的事情，就算只有短暫的片刻也好。

開頭幾個小時維克多都讓克里斯說話，尤其在克里斯看起來準備把話題轉向自己時鼓勵他繼續談自己的事，慶幸的是讓克里斯繼續說話相對容易些，他有了新的菜，一個維克多不太清楚是誰的男人，但克里斯給他看了照片，這名對象看起來很迷人，擁有一頭棕髮與和善的雙眼，克里斯很顯然已經一頭栽進去了，維克多也希望他們會有好結果。坐在一旁聽著一個明顯處在熱戀中，而且有自信付出的愛能得到回報，是一件美好的事。

在克里斯幾小時下來對他男人的吹噓後，談話的主題終於還是轉到維克多身上，截至目前為止，桌上已經一片杯盤狼藉，早些時候的堅持也已然消失殆盡，口風也變得更鬆了。

維克多靜下來，他本以為自己會繞開所有和勇利有關的話題，但在他們倆都有些醉意的情況下，他發現自己還是向克里斯說完了整個故事，在比賽過後勇利對他說話的態度、他的心臟在認知到也許在那晚過後，他們之間終於走向比較友好的局面時，如何是不聽話的跳動；後來勇利無預警的出現在他飯店房間外、怎麼樣要求維克多不准說話、他又如何愚蠢的同意了，因為勇利的碰觸讓他忘乎所以；最後勇利如何沒說幾個字就直接離開的背影、以及維克多原本心想事情終於有所轉機、也許這次有所不同的一絲希望的破碎與熄滅。

「我甚至不知道他一開始為什麼會出現在那，前一分鐘他還站在那，接下來又……」某部份是出於酒精的影響，維克多的手無意識揮了下就沒繼續說下去。克里斯嘆氣，一手掃過自己的頭髮往其他遙望了幾秒，彷彿還試著在消化這件事。

「維克多，他要你在和他做愛時不許說話，」克里斯最後開口，雖然臉上表情充滿關切，語氣卻很斬釘截鐵，「他很明顯對你迷人的性格不感興趣，他來找你只是因為你長了張好看的臉和那根大傢伙，你對他太著迷，也實在蠢得可以，你對他言聽計從卻沒有半點質疑，而且誰知道，搞不好這樣的『夙敵關係』就是他的性癖呢。（注2）」

這話說得如同笑話般輕巧，但他們倆都知道這個情況一點也不有趣，也沒有人笑得出來。

「你最好別再和他搞在一起了，維克多。」克里斯繼續說著，維克多嘆氣，因為他知道這是事實，「他很明顯只想要一夜情，而你想要的卻更多，你們兩個永遠不會因此有交集。相信我，我是過來人，最後你只會心碎的一塌糊塗。」

「我知道，」維克多無力的回應，一口喝下杯中殘餘的酒精後又示意酒保再來一杯，比賽已經結束了，他可以放縱自己一回，儘管嚴格上來說現在不過是賽季的中段而已。

克里斯是對的，也許維克多還愛著勇利，還享受著擁有像勇利這樣的一名對手，這樣一位將靈感重新帶回到他的滑冰，並持續敦促他更加茁壯、走得更遠與變得更好的人；也許還對可能某一天勇利會放下他對維克多莫名的憎恨並成為朋友抱著深切的希望。但他不會再和對方上床了，所有一開始讓他著迷於勇利的因素都還在那，但漂亮的玫瑰總是帶刺，而勇利的刺尤其尖銳，在每一次維克多太過靠近時，那些刺就已經不斷的扎向維克多。

他就這麼到此為止了，他們之間從未對彼此發生過的事有過任何闡釋，甚至從未好好談論過這點，而如今勇利把他想要與不想要的界線清楚的劃分出來了，這對維克多而言非常痛苦，因為他想要的不僅僅如此，他總是想要更多，而勇利在這兩次都選擇逕直離去，這次還讓維克多感覺比之前更糟糕了。因此他該停下了，克里斯是對的，如果他再繼續下去，最後只會獲得一個心碎的結局。

勇利如同一種毒品，讓維克多持續臣服並回頭索求更多，但他對自己發誓，這真的是最後一次了。

在接下來的幾週裡，維克多決心努力不再去想勝生勇利，這是件有些困難的事，畢竟他整首自由滑就是獻給勇利的，但他努力在嘗試了。

這套節目他曾以完美之姿呈現，讓他一舉奪金並刷新他上一季的世界紀錄，卻突然間讓他在每回上冰時感到彆扭與不滿意，他失去了某些重要的東西，如今當他在冰面上，所有動作只是機械性的移動，身體的記憶帶領他輕易完成整套複雜的步法，但其中卻失了感情。

上次維克多在比賽中滑這套節目時，內在的驅動是他和勇利那第一晚的記憶，在他們僅只是躺在一起那美妙的一刻，他們倆互擁著，處在舒心的寧靜裡陷入熟睡。儘管後續的一切不怎麼美好，在他表演這首曲目的當下，這些回憶是甜美且被他珍視的。

而如今這些回憶在認知到勇利顯然對那一刻沒有絲毫感覺的事實，畢竟對方在與自己後一次共處的時間裡拒絕重現當初的場景時，這套曲目就失去當初特殊的意義了。

維克多也看得出雅科夫對他感到越來越煩躁，在整套基礎訓練結束後，他的教練終於把他叫到了辦公室，其他選手們都投以藏不住好奇的眼光目送他走掉。對某些人來說，達到平均的水準就已經夠好了，但對維克多而言從不是如此，雅科夫也知道他的能力不僅於此，也經常督促他打破自己的極限。

「你對那套訓練有什麼評價？」維克多在辦公桌對面的椅子一坐下，雅科夫便馬上發難。

「很好啊。」維克多回應，雖然他也知道事實並非如此。或許其他選手會對這樣的表現感到滿意，但他畢竟不是那些其他選手，他的整個生涯都被奉獻在活傳奇的名號（注3），現在的他也不再能是其他的路人甲了，他不被允許這麼做，「我所有跳躍都順利著冰了，不是嗎？」

「你的跳躍？」雅科夫嗤之以鼻擺出不屑的姿勢，「你的問題從來就不在跳躍上，你很清楚這點，你在跳躍上的才能在所有賽事中都是領頭羊，會讓其他選手花上幾年的時間才能趕上你的水準。但勝生勇利在上個賽季只用了兩個四周跳與完美的表演分就把你擊敗，如果你在世錦賽前不跟著精進，他會再一此把你打敗，維恰，你最好記住我的話。」

「不，他做不到的。」維克多咬牙說出這句回應，幾乎使他感到疼痛，他不會讓這發生的，至少不是現在，他無法預期勇利會回應他的感情，他知道這並不公平，但他內心仍有一部份對勇利上次與他會面時發生的事感到憤懣，他發誓他會在世錦賽上將對方踢下獎檯，無論付出什麼代價。這個賽季的所有金牌會是他的，勇利必須乖乖待在他第二名的位置就好。

「他會的。」雅科夫反擊，拒絕妥協，「我警告過你，當他帶你上床時他都想幹些什麼，但你聽不進去。現在看看你成了什麼樣子，你幾個禮拜下來都在分心，我敢保證他並沒有相同的感覺，他的教練對他在世錦賽上拿金很有信心，看看你現在的樣子，我會相信他教練的說法。」

門外傳來敲擊與驚促的吸氣聲，兩顆頭立刻轉開，只剛好留下一閃而過的一頭紅髮，接著便從虛掩的門邊縫隙旁消失。

「米拉。」雅科夫低吼著大步走向門邊一把拉開，一位嘗試在被發現前開溜的年輕紅髮少女就這麼出現在眼前。

「現在，給我進來！」雅科夫怒吼，讓米拉只能不情不願的踏進辦公室裡，視線緊盯著維克多。

「我發誓，如果你不是個夠出色的選手，早在八百年前我就會把你掃出門了。」雅科夫咆嘯著，但維克多認識他也好幾年了，他聽得出雅科夫語調裡佯裝的怒火，「你太愛多管閒事了。」

少女沒有回應，而只是緊盯著維克多，眼裡充滿調笑的好奇。

「維克多，你真的在和勝生勇利做？」米拉發問，語氣聽起來如同一個發現自己中樂透的人，他也知道這名年輕的選手有多愛八卦，她的心情大概就像中頭彩一樣吧。

他太瞭解米拉了，當她跨出雅科夫辦公室的一分鐘後，這件事八成就會傳遍整座冰場，才不會管他們的教練怎麼告訴她的。選手的私密在這座冰場裡都會被一覽無遺，他們都太清楚彼此的本性了，這個消息會被帶給他的冰場夥伴，維克多現在也阻止不了，他唯一感到安慰的就是不管怎樣這件事都會被傳開了，在這麼小的圈子裡沒有永遠的秘密，尤其是這樣一件大事。

「維克多，你可以離開了。米拉，你留下。」雅科夫嚴肅且強硬的出聲，語調裡沒有幾分中前的惱怒，目光鎖死在米拉身上，她不自覺吞了下口水，但雙眼仍不時掃向維克多，接著又不安的轉開，彷彿還有滿肚子疑惑想要問他。

維克多迅速起身離開，他今天已經不想再被問到更多了，也不想再多想那名已然在他生命裡永久紮根的黑髮選手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是inch，英尺，但考慮到台灣人通常不用這個單位，所以改翻成公尺比較好理解，不影響閱讀
> 
> 注2：原文get sb off，特地去查牛津辭典，這個片語有【(使)某人性高潮】的意思
> 
> 注3：原文【He had devoted his whole life to becoming the living legend】，原本翻成【他將整個生涯都奉獻給這塊冰面，造就他成了活傳奇】，但看了前後文覺得意義有點不太對，因此中文改成被動語態，畢竟活傳奇這個名號並不是維克多自己想要的，而是其他人硬加給他的
> 
> \---------  
> 這一章是過渡章節，下一章終於可以進入到整篇故事中我最喜歡的章節了，  
> 下一章就進入相撞事件，也會是兩人關係的轉捩點，  
> 應該是會翻得蠻開心的，  
> 還請各位不吝指教QWQ


	16. 3-4

當世錦賽再度展開，維克多決心要盡可能遠離勇利，他對這名選手的感情太過糾結，而他現在只想專注在滑冰和勝利上，如同他一向以來都該做的。

照道理這很簡單，畢竟他從年輕時就一直在這麼做了，這是他過往唯一會思考的目標，直到優勝變成家常便飯的例行公事，直到靈感開始逐漸流失，直到勇利……，

維克多甩甩頭，試圖把腦海裡不斷回溯背叛他理性的想法推開。

慶幸的是，勇利還是慣常的行蹤不定，除了公開練習外，維克多就幾乎沒看到他，就算是在公開練習時，兩人在冰上也不怎麼看向彼此，而只是穿梭在其他選手之間準備即將到來的比賽。

勇利短節目的順序在他前面，而這只讓維克多更加堅決的想贏，滑冰永遠會是他人生中比其他所有人都更瞭解的事物，是他拋下一切後還能繼續擁有的東西，在沒有真正的競爭對手前，他對這項競技的熱愛正逐漸減少，可現在他正面臨對手的挑戰，這也是他求之不得的場面。

他不會讓雅科夫的預言成真的，他和勇利之間發生的事完全不會影響到他的選手生涯，他會奪回自己的冠軍頭銜，然後……好吧，他會再想想接下來要怎麼做。

在早場練習期間，維克多留意到勇利在跳一個4S時摔跤了，當勇利重重倒在冰面上時，他必須壓抑自己止不住揪起的心。對方很快就爬起來，看上去非常煩躁，維克多倒是鬆了口氣，幸好並沒有什麼嚴重的傷害。

當天的最後暖身時間，就在他們正準備要上場前，他注意到勇利在場邊不斷重複著那個跳躍，並一邊躲閃著周邊的其他選手，看起來放鬆又自信滿滿。

這一幕讓維克多回想起很久之前的一次對話，當時他們都還相當年輕，他也沒料想到勝生勇利會成長至此，當時的他就已經看見那位年輕男孩的潛力，被對方的滑冰所吸引；而如今看著勇利處在他的全盛期，實在很難將那位15歲，臉上微微泛紅，連個四周跳都跳不好的小男孩聯想在一起。

勇利從那時起無論外貌或滑冰技巧便迅速成長，現在的勇利已經21歲，還是多次的冠軍選手，讓眾多選手為之嫉羨，也讓廣大冰迷為之傾慕。就像維克多一樣，他們在某些方面如此相似，卻又如此南轅北轍，關於他所知道的勇利，仍有好大一部份是全然的神秘。他還是渴望瞭解勇利，但如今看來是不可能了，勇利是一個永遠無法被解開的謎團。

維克多在順著節目時仍在反覆思索，對動作的駕輕就熟讓他在冰上時不用多作考慮，其他選手跳躍旋轉著，在和他錯身時如同一道道色塊跳動著一閃而過。

他轉過身，準備進入節目最後幾組動作，在某個東西撞上他、讓他滾過冰面前，那道藍黑色的光影是他最後獲得的警示。

突如其來的衝擊讓他失去平衡，他的右半邊被一個物體迎面撞來，力道強到讓他瞬間踉蹌的跪倒，只剛好讓他穩住自己，而不是整個人撞上冰面。維克多發出嘶聲撐手起身，感覺手掌在剛剛撐著自己不要撞冰時硬生生脫了一層皮。

他身體的右半邊叫喊著疼痛，膝蓋也有些擦傷，雙手有些紅腫，體內的腎上腺素還有些在狂飆，他的呼吸急促，想讓自己趕快冷靜下來，場邊群眾的擾攘變得有些飄忽，又似乎變得比剛才更大聲了，抽氣與哭喊的尖叫直在場內迴響不已。

他一定是撞上另一名選手了，維克多認知到這點，他在分心，對方想必也是。這在以往從未發生在他身上過，但他也看過這種事發生在其他選手身上，恰好的時機與片刻的分神，接著傷害就發生了。他大略掃過自己的身體，似乎沒有造成太大損害，擦傷和痠痛當然是有，可至少還能站得住。

當維克多抬頭，感覺所有人都在叫喊，而當看見橫亙在眼前的事物時，他世界裡的一切嘈雜聲又嘎然而止。

冰上躺著一具怪異扭曲著的身體，全身展開一動也不動的躺在那，該名選手的頭倒向另一邊枕在冰冷的表面上，臉並沒有朝著維克多，但維克多還是認出軀體的主人，就算不是從對方身上藍黑相間的選手外套，他也還是能知道對方是誰。

世界在一秒內被凍結起來，接著維克多起身就跑，雙腳笨拙的擺動著，他看到遠處在場邊待命的醫護人員，但他仍是率先抵達，在最後幾尺時膝蓋著地滑向勇利躺著的地方，對方還是一動也不動的靜止著。

維克多一到點，他第一件注意的就是勇利的胸口，當他看見對方胸口因想用力呼吸而顯得沉重的起伏時，鬆了口氣到幾乎要哭出來。

他摸索著光滑的冰面，在俯臥的勇利身邊尋找角度，直到他終於能看見勇利的臉孔，對方一邊臉頰貼著冰面，瞳孔張大且目光渙散著。

「勇利！」維克多大叫出聲，他能聽見自己語氣裡的驚慌。勇利雙眼迷濛的眨了幾下，其中一隻手輕微的抽搐著，指節彎曲，卻沒有任何回應。對方的雙眼仍舊沒有焦距，接著維克多就看見勇利雙眼一翻，眼皮一閉昏了過去，整個身軀癱軟，在失去意識之後呼吸也變得緩慢下來。

維克多驚慌失措的想去碰觸勇利，但在最後一刻阻止了自己。沒人知道勇利傷得有多重，現在去碰對方可能只會讓情況變得更糟，因此維克多只有在勇利身旁徘徊，急切的想對勇利伸手，但他知道自己不能這麼做。醫護人員在幾秒後來到他旁邊，他往一旁退開給擔架足夠的放置空間。

維克多站在後方看著勇利被抬走，自己也離開冰面將冰鞋脫掉後就立刻跟上，他聽見雅科夫在遠處叫他的名字，但他把教練忽視掉了。

勇利的教練隨後加入了隊伍中，雙眼瞇起瞅了維克多一眼，維克多原先以為這位教練會把他趕走，並不是說他就會乖乖離開，但他臉上的表情必定說明了某些事，讓這位教練有所信服，最後才會什麼話都沒說，而只是轉開身繼續跟著醫護來到診間。

雅科夫不久後也趕上來，所有人一起進入診間，醫生在房間的彼端照看著勇利，切列斯蒂諾也緊隨在後，勇利在床上小小蠕動了一下，雙眼仍舊緊閉，維克多寬慰的嘆了口氣。

他正準備起身走到勇利那邊時，雅科夫的手就壓在他肩上阻擋了他，強迫他坐回椅子上。

「坐好。」雅科夫嚴肅的命令，眼裡充滿關切，「好好待著，在有人幫你檢查完之前你都別想離開這張椅子，不然你會後悔的。」

維克多猶疑的服從了，雅科夫離開診間，八成是要去處理這場撞擊後造成的混亂，一位年輕的醫護取代他的位置，維克多自覺的順從對方的指示，將自己的上衣褪下讓對方進行一系列的檢查，在某些拉動到肩膀與胸膛挫傷的動作時止不住抽氣，同時頻頻看向躺在遠處的勇利。

勇利的教練在和醫生簡短對談後就離開了房間，在切列斯蒂諾離開後沒幾秒，勇利有些呻吟的開始翻身，眼睛還是閉上的。維克多立刻揮開自己身旁的醫護，幾乎是用衝的穿過房間來到勇利床邊，剛好看到對方的眼睛緩緩張開。

從勇利雙眼一閉昏過去的那一刻算起，最多不過幾分鐘的時間，但對於維克多來說卻像是過了一生這麼久，才終於看到那雙棕紅色的眼眸回望著他。

勇利突然間起身，軀體因這猛烈的動作而有些搖晃，維克多馬上抽身避開撞在一起的機會。

「很好，你醒來了。」床另一邊的醫生開口，維克多和勇利同時轉頭看著，醫生盯著維克多，一邊眉毛抬成一個完美的拱形，維克多在勇利完全坐起來後從床邊稍稍退開，勇利顯得有些縮瑟，碰觸著想必是頭去撞擊冰面後開始形成的腫包。

醫生轉回頭面向勇利，和善的對他微笑後才開始說話。

「勝生先生，我需要你看著我一下。」醫生對勇利開口，勇利轉過頭去，腦袋還晃了一下，雙眼眨得飛快，似乎是為了將視線聚焦。維克多忽然好奇勇利是不是能看得見，他不清楚對方在滑冰時會不會配戴隱形眼鏡，他正準備要去找勇利的眼鏡，希望無論在哪方面都能幫上點忙，但他只是停在一旁聽醫生再次發言。

「勝生先生，你剛剛才經過一場可怕的撞擊，我需要對你做一些測試來確保你沒事，可以嗎？」

勇利點頭回應，維克多緊盯著勇利，試著尋找有沒有什麼被遺漏掉的傷害，勇利現在清醒的坐著回答醫生的問題，貌似沒有太多不舒服的地方，對方頭上的腫包紅得刺眼，但除此之外，勇利看起來並沒有傷得太嚴重。保險起見，醫生還是對他從頭到腳做了一連串的檢查，在意會到勇利沒事之後，維克多這才稍微放鬆了些。

「眼睛看著我的手指，」醫生舉起一根手指來回移動，勇利的視線也跟著動作，「我需要確定你頭上的撞傷沒有比我們原先想的更嚴重。」

醫生從口袋掏出一支筆燈照在勇利的眼睛上，維克多能看見對方的瞳孔在光照下立刻縮小，光源一離開時又張大回來。

「非常好，」醫生對勇利微笑，「你的頭骨沒有碎裂或重大傷害，只有比較嚴重的挫傷，瞳孔反應正常，視線也跟得上動作，所以我們能夠排除太嚴重的可能性，我接下來還要問你一些問題來確認你的記憶也沒事，然後我就能離開讓你休息了。」

勇利點頭讓醫生繼續。

「你叫什麼名字？」

「勝生勇利。」勇利回應，那些文字彷彿流水般從他舌尖滑出，勇利的名字從他自己口中說出時聽起來特別不同，比任何人都要來得動聽。

醫生又問了幾個問題，但維克多完全沒在留意，而是把注意力都放在勇利身上，隨著對話推進，勇利也坐得更加直挺，語調也更確信了，讓維克多終於完全放鬆戒備。幾秒後維克多將視線轉移到醫生身上觀察他的反應，他看上去對勇利的回答很滿意，在手中的夾板上留下一些筆記。

「很好，看來你並沒有任何嚴重或永久性的傷害，但我還是需要告誡一些你必須遵守來避免後遺症的事項。」醫生向勇利叮囑，在他列舉那些注意事項時，維克多也在一旁聽著，醫生的話讓他整個人終於放寬下心。

醫生一結束談話，他便馬上轉向勇利，看到對方也已經在盯著他看。

「謝天謝地你沒事。」維克多深呼吸，最終讓從相撞之後就盤旋在內心的擔憂隨字句傾洩而出，勇利雙眼瞪大，對他的話感到有些驚訝，維克多為這一幕感到另一波罪惡上湧。

這是場意外，但勇利並不清楚，從勇利對維克多的關心感到驚訝的反應來看，他一定是在想維克多是蓄意的，只是閃神想到這麼卑劣的手段都讓維克多止不住的覺得噁心。

「當我意識到發生什麼事情時我真的很害怕，」他繼續說著，祈禱勇利會相信他的話，「我很抱歉，勇利，我沒注意到你，我來不及停下，我不是故意……」

「沒事的，」勇利打斷他，語氣聽起來非常誠懇，讓維克多雙腿都要因為放鬆而彎下，「是我的錯，我沒有很專心在眼前的路線。」

「我也有錯。」他回應，因為這是事實，也許勇利才是那個撞上他的人，但維克多也在分心，完全沒在留意冰場上其他選手的狀況，如果他更加專注一點，他就能及時閃開，或至少降低衝撞的嚴重性。

「我沒有很留意周圍的人，我完全沒有意識到接下來會發生的事，然後一切都太遲了，我真的不是故意想讓你受傷的。」

「我知道。」勇利看起來非常驚訝的回應，如同這場撞擊是個陰謀的想法從未被他考慮過，從勇利語調中的坦然，維克多感到另一波寬慰沖刷過他，他以前一定是誤會勇利了，勇利似乎甚至從沒想過這種奧步的可能，維克多終於又能好好呼吸了。

他張嘴準備繼續時，一道叫喚他名字的銳利嗓音迴響在房間內，雅科夫站在門邊，雙眼瞇起盯著他們倆。

「維恰，」雅科夫叫他，「要輪到你上場了，給我回到場邊。」

維克多幾乎要拒絕，想待在勇利身邊確認他真的完全沒事，但雅科夫另一聲「維恰」阻止了他，語氣非常明顯，維克多很清楚其中的意義，至少這一次選擇反抗是非常不明智的舉措。

他走向放著表演服上衣的椅子，迅速穿上就離開了，又轉過頭來看了勇利最後一眼，他只是需要再三確認，再一次確定勇利沒事了。

勇利有些猶豫的向他微笑，讓維克多整顆心拍子都亂了一陣，就算發生了這些事，勇利還是對他笑了，他不覺得維克多有錯，完全沒有責備維克多，還第一次對他微笑了，讓維克多感到這一刻就是永恆了。

維克多轉身時臉上忍不住浮現一道小小的笑容，接著才跟著雅科夫離開診間回到冰場。

維克多回到場邊和其他選手完成暖身作業，雖說相撞的插曲已經解決了，開場還是因此有些延遲，但現下比賽開始恢復秩序了，他只能在冰面清場前抓住最後幾分鐘時間完成最後幾組暖身。回到冰面的感覺不是那麼令人愉快，雖說他已經好很多了，在每回他高舉手臂過頭或伸展得動作大一些，連帶拉扯到肩膀與胸膛的挫傷時，總還是給他帶來疼痛。

他在完成暖身後就離場了，現在還不到他上場的順序，在一邊等待時，他和雅科夫也在一旁觀看其他選手的演出，但維克多的注意力幾乎沒在他們身上。他滿腦子還在想著勇利的事，他絕望的希冀對方一切都好，希望真如醫生所說的沒什麼大問題，強烈的罪惡感仍在吞噬著他，當他抬頭看見勇利一動不動倒在寒冷的冰面上，那個畫面足以成為他的夢魘。

在最後終於輪到維克多上冰時，他強迫自己沉浸在音樂與節目中，可當他一結束時便隨即衝離冰面，只想趕快結束掉這場比賽讓他能去找勇利，內心的罪惡感隨著成功演出的每一分鐘不斷堆疊，他需要再一次見到對方。

當勇利穿好冰鞋，腳步看起來有些不穩的站上冰面，著實讓人感到震驚。

醫生叮嚀過勇利要好好休息，可他現在卻在場上準備就序，看上去一如往常的堅定，維克多想把對方吼下來，把對方趕下冰面，因為勇利並不理解在這場意外發生後還想滑冰是多麼愚蠢的事，但維克多不能這麼做。

就算在這樣一場撞擊意外後還決心上場，確實是勇利的作風，不論如何都會頑固的堅持到最後，拒絕輕易放棄，維克多甚至沒辦法怪勇利，換作是他站在對方的立場，即使結果糟透，他也會做和勇利一模一樣的選擇。

勇利站上銀盤的那一刻起，曲目還沒開始，維克多就已經知道後面會發生什麼事了，也許這場撞擊並不會給勇利帶來永久性的傷害，但勇利當下絕不可能完全沒事，撞上頭部的衝擊已經讓對方全然失去平衡感，毀壞掉勇利完成一場all clean演出的所有機會。

這真令人難以直視，總是優雅的傾倒自己內心世界與靈魂在冰面上的勇利，如今卻一直跌跌撞撞，不但跳躍的精準度下降，就連旋轉也失去重心。但勇利仍是逼著自己過場完，直到曲目結束

也不想放棄，他一定感覺糟透了，無論是生理或心理哪一方面都是。

一曲完結，勇利也沒在冰上多作停留，觀眾仍在為他歡呼，但勇利絲毫沒有留心，垂頭喪氣的逕直走向等分區，觀眾席上勇利粉絲的喝采得最為賣力，致上他們最堅定不移的支持，可即使是維克多看到沒幾分鐘前為自己叫好的那些群眾，在勇利離開冰面時也都為對方獻上掌聲，每個人都看得出在這場意外之後，對於勇利而言有多辛苦，但他還是站出來了。不論他們是站在哪一邊或怎麼去看待勇利這個人，都沒有人能不敬佩他的決心。

坐在等分區上的勇利弓著身軀，雙臂緊緊環繞著自己，彷彿想讓自己縮成一團，在他一旁的教練一手環過他的肩給予安慰，掌心安撫的在對方手臂上下搓動著，可勇利似乎並沒有接收到這份安慰。

在分數宣佈時，維克多幾乎感到退縮，那串數字遠比他們之前所擁有過的都還要低上許多，等分區那頭的勇利試圖表現得無動於衷，下顎咬得死緊，淚水卻仍是奪眶而出，彷彿吞也吞不回去，一道道溼痕沉默的劃過勇利的臉龐，維克多亦為之心碎，勇利非常看重他的滑冰，為自己設下各項嚴苛的高標準，最後卻落得如此低分，絕對是很沉重的打擊。

維克多心中的罪惡感再一次浮上來，讓他感到窒息，他是下定決心要贏，決心奪回金牌寶座，但不是像這樣的情況，絕對不是。如果他剛剛沒有在那個位置，如果他當時多留意一些，那麼勇利就不會是像現在的處境了──流著淚抬頭瞪眼盯著自己難堪的分數，臉部皺成一團，身體縮起顯得渺小。

這是維克多的錯，他想要贏，然後他現在在這，儘管肩上帶傷也還是滑得不錯，而勇利卻完全被剝奪了競賽的水準，這真是糟糕至極的命運轉折，他願意做任何時回到過去修復這一切，讓他當時在冰上能多專注一些，就能阻止這一切的發生。

維克多不想承認這次的頒獎儀式，他唯一能想到的只有勇利應該要和他一起站在獎檯上，不論是在他之上或矮他一階，都好過現在這樣的局面。勇利應該要在這裡的，但他沒有，使得維克多又一次心碎了。

頒獎典禮進行的過程中，維克多不斷在人群中尋找勇利的臉孔，但只有在儀式非常接近尾聲時才看到對方，表情一片空白，身側的雙手緊握不放。典禮結束後的下一分鐘，維克多就衝下獎檯跑出冰面，想在勇利離開前和對方說上話。

勇利已經離開場館了，因此維克多前往選手休息區，一把扯下脖子上的獎牌隨意的塞進口袋裡，畢竟如果看到他脖子上的那面金牌，勇利不可能會有那個心情和他說話。他迅速鎖定房間另一邊的勇利，肩上掛著背包一側，因為失敗而顯得有些無精打彩。

「勇利。」他出聲叫喚，勇利抬頭張望，在看見維克多時感覺有些訝異，接著雙眼瞇起，表情也變得冷漠，視線掃到維克多外套口袋內露出一半的獎牌。

「你還想幹麼？」勇利語氣簡短而緊繃的反問，雖然語調聽來有些武裝的意味，雙眼裡可疑的血絲卻背叛了他，最重要的是──勇利看起來很累。

維克多這一刻又退縮了，他緊張的舔了下嘴唇，試著想出他真正想說的話，跟隨勇利並試圖讓一切步上軌道已經成為他急切的本能，他想補償勇利的傷害以及失去的那面獎牌，體內的罪惡感一直由內而外啃蝕著他，勇利在冰場上的眼神又是那麼讓人無可遏止的悲傷，但維克多不知道怎麼修補這一切，而他又不怎麼想一個人。（注）

「痾……我……那個……我真的對這一切感到很抱歉，勇利。」維克多結巴著，絞盡腦汁思考下一步。

「我知道。」勇利扶額隱藏住自己的表情，但呼吸卻有些嗆住，勇利整個人又縮得更小一些了。

「我能怎麼補償你嗎？」維克多發問，希望勇利能給他一個答案，因為他看起來還處在失落中，『 _我要怎麼為我毀了我知道你在乎勝過一切的得獎機會補償你？我要怎麼道歉你才不會比現在更加恨我？我要怎麼讓你再次露出微笑？_ 』

「怎麼做？」勇利反問，維克多感覺自己的胃糾成一塊，他不知道該怎麼做，他只是想讓勇利不要再那麼難過，他將閃過腦中的第一個直覺脫口而出。

「我能邀你共進晚餐嗎？」

兩人在這一刻都愣住了。

「什麼？」勇利問出聲，維克多覺得自己臉都紅了，他咒罵自己講話根本不經大腦，頒獎結束他就追在勇利身後想要道歉彌補，他真的不是想著邀請勇利來場約會的。

接著就成了現下的局面，如今他也不可能把話收回了，但他心中有一部份，他試圖埋藏卻壓抑失敗的那部份，其實並不想把話收回。所以他只是僵硬的笑了笑，想要掩飾步步進逼的慌亂。

「作為賠罪，我能請你吃頓飯嗎？」

這話聽在維克多自己耳裡都覺得彆扭尷尬，他很肯定對於勇利同樣如此，但他避不開逃不掉，內心充斥著驚慌的焦慮、罪惡與一絲弔詭的期待。

「我已經說過了，這不是你的錯。」勇利回應，同時有些困惑的盯著維克多。

「這是拒絕的意思嗎？」維克多再次脫口而出，語氣裡滿是他絕不應該要感受到的失望。

勇利站在他面前皺著眉，彷彿是在思考某道難題，那些皺折破壞了勇利臉上柔軟的線條，讓維克多幾近產生衝動想要伸手撫平。最後，勇利似乎得出結論。

「好吧，」勇利回應，看上去不是多開心，甚至沒有看向維克多，「你有什麼想法？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原文【But his desire to alone was not enough.】，英文的文法本身就有些怪怪的了，所以推斷前後文翻成【他又不怎麼想一個人】，希望沒有誤譯，這句真的卡我很久
> 
> \-----  
> 這一章翻到這邊中斷應該差不多，下一章開始就甜了，  
> 這邊開始其實就是兩個人發展的轉捩點，也少了些劍拔弩張，  
> 雖然翻得還算愉快，但中間一度有點失了語感和手感，  
> 所以上禮拜完全沒有進度，直到這禮拜才又逼著自己再翻，  
> 果然比上上週順一些些，雖然還是有蠻多地方不滿意的...
> 
> 這陣子大概也是因為工作的影響，整個人有些陷入低潮期，  
> 上週的狀況甚至嚴重到光是晚上躺在床上時就隨時會落淚的程度，  
> 做什麼都提不起勁，  
> (和感情也完全無關，我已經空窗很久了，至少三四年以上)，  
> 也很肯定和經前經後憂鬱無關，因為週期還很久也剛好卡在中間
> 
> (越買越多的本子和已經被塞爆的書櫃大概也是我的壓力源之一(刪除線  
> 所以順便工商(?)一下之後應該會大量出掉一些本(大部份是我後來收了再錄或和別的太太買了綑本裡面的重複本)，  
> 綑本會按照收入的價格9本100售出，其他自己的本就一本50元賣吧  
> (只是為了出清所以就先不考慮價格了)，  
> 有興趣的太太可以再留意一下我的噗浪Orz
> 
> 常常都會在後記說很多自己的垃圾話，還希望大家不要介意QWQ


	17. 3-5

他要和勝生勇利約會了。

**他 要 和 勝 生 勇 利 約 會 了。**

『並不是約會』他的理智提醒他，維克多也很努力說服自己這項事實，這並不是場約會，只是同僚間一次專業的晚餐交流，以及一頓為了賠罪的聚餐，沒有別的了，畢竟維克多也發過誓永遠不會再和勇利上床，勇利也對冰場或床上以外的他沒有絲毫興趣。這只是在一間餐廳裡共進晚餐的隨意閒聊，就只有他們兩個，單獨兩人，就像一場約會。

這一天完全不在計劃之中。

維克多用手掃過頭髮，坐在飯店房間床上試著理清自己到底在發什麼瘋，他本應拉開距離，但勇利卻以那雙充滿悲傷的蜜色眼眸盯著他，讓他連想都沒想就開口了。

最糟糕的還是他竟沒有一絲後悔，能和勇利去約會，一場貨真價實的約會，他們能夠像朋友一樣談笑風生，瞭解彼此，或甚至還會有更多的，這是他多年以來的想望，早在勇利爬上他的床之前便已念想著的渴望。也許這並不會真的如他想像中那般，而且事實上可能會是他們所碰過最糟的情況，卻是他最接近的一次機會了。

維克多死命將那些思緒拋開並起身走向衣櫃，裡頭放著所有他買來在比賽時帶在身邊的衣飾，現在凌亂四散在地上。沒有一件看起來是像樣的，他對於該穿什麼失了主意。這不是場約會，所以他不該穿得太正式，不應該表現出想太多的樣子。

但同時他又希望自己是好看的，他想讓勇利對他注目，即便他努力想把那部份的自己永遠埋葬。一切都結束了，他已經對自己發過誓了，可他仍會在乎，無論他多用力想讓自己不去想。

最後他穿上一條簡約的深色長褲和一件襯托他眼睛的襯衫，看起來足夠放鬆隨意，卻也不會對他們即將共享的晚餐過於隨便。當維克多在為自己著裝時，他嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，忽視自己腦袋裡警告他這是個壞主意的耳語，忽視告誡自己他應該只要道過歉就該中止的細碎聲響。

理智不斷提醒他不該對勇利提出邀約，因為勇利現在已經要越過他的界限了，為了他自己好，這塊區域他絕不應該再次跨越，越是和對方親近，當鐘聲敲響時，離別只會顯得更加艱難。

著裝完畢後，維克多穿上外套跨出房門，來到大廳後步入夜色之中，他推薦勇利前來的餐廳距離飯店並不遠，是一間裝潢雅致，他也在比賽時造訪過多次的店家，也是在勇利問起時他首先想到的選擇，也幸虧是個不錯的地方，走的是平價路線，環境卻同樣讓人感到自在。當他踏進店裡，氣氛也相當溫馨而友好。

勇利還沒到，維克多在和服務生簡短確認過後，便被領到幾小時前有些驚慌的情況下預訂的座位，那時在勇利離開後，他就立刻在選手休息區摸索著自己的手機，祈禱餐廳還會有多的空位，讓他不用向飯店前檯哭求勇利的房號告訴對方變更的計劃。他甚至還是沒有勇利的聯絡方式，每次想到這就讓他如鯁在喉。

他被帶到一張擁有私人角落空間的二人座，如同他所要求的，位置遠離尖峰時喧囂的群眾，他試著讓自己放鬆。幾秒鐘過後，他的雙腳不耐煩的上下抖動，視線不斷瞥向勇利隨時可能走進來的那扇大門。

也許這場晚餐根本沒什麼大不了，維克多心裡這麼想著，這不是場約會，他知道的，勇利也是知道的，就只有他不聽話的大腦一直讓他想太多，選手之間總會一起約吃飯，這次也沒什麼不同，唯一的不同只有這頓飯是為了早些時候發生的事而賠禮，因為如果維克多只是杵在一旁卻沒任何表示，他就會被這份罪惡感給淹沒。

就在這念頭一閃而過，維克多馬上就對那隨之而來的記憶感到胃一陣抽筋，在當下的衝撞後，他還處在迷茫、困惑而只能留意自己的狀況，可接著一抬頭，世界隨即天旋地轉。

勇利一動也不動的躺在那，如同環繞對方周圍的冰面一樣冷，就像斷了線的木偶一樣完全癱軟著，一具扭曲的身體倒在維克多遠處，那一刻各種從未經歷過的恐慌向他席捲而來。

他還能回想勇利怪異扭曲躺著靜止不動的樣子，是很可能有造成背部或頸部的傷害，這遠比單純的撞擊還來得嚴重，這些因素都可能讓對方再也不能滑冰。一想到勇利強大又美麗，而且充滿感情滑冰的身姿，最終永遠被阻絕於冰面之外，只要一想到這點就令人難以忍受。勇利的演繹是首先驚豔到維克多，讓他得以在無數人群中發現對方的機緣，也是勇利與生俱來的天賦，一旦失去這份技能，將會把勇利摧毀；讓維克多眼睜睜看著事情發生，也同樣會擊碎維克多的心。

更糟的是，當他抬頭看到勇利遭受衝撞後殘破的姿態，這個念頭便立即劃過他的腦海，遠在他看見勇利起伏的胸膛、看見對方眼裡即使微弱卻仍殘存的火光，在看見這一切之前，恐懼的腎上腺素便已在體內四處亂竄，所有畫面都充斥著痛苦的鮮明，卻沒有一件事是合理的。當他混沌的大腦意識到躺在冰上那具身軀的主人，電光石火之際所感受到的害怕……

餐廳的門被推開，上頭的鈴鐺響起，在有些嘈雜的環境中仍能清楚聽見，維克多的視野一直都鎖定在入口處，因此看見勇利跨過門檻進到這座溫暖建築物的瞬間。

傍晚的街道並不冷，但勇利的鼻頭和臉頰仍因室內室外的溫差變化微微泛著粉紅，在看到勇利的出現，髮絲順服的貼著臉龐，鼻樑上掛著一副粗框眼鏡，維克多感覺自己的心臟差點就要跳出來。在看到立於自己眼前的人後，維克多強迫自己把剛才的所思所想推走，他看到的還是一個活生生、完好如故而又美麗的人兒。

勇利在滑冰時非常迷人，頭髮全都梳到腦後，雙眼深遂而清亮，每道線條都充滿堅韌的力道，自信卻令人無法觸及，全然是藝術的化身。

但勇利有著另一個面向，而那一面只在私下展現於冰上，維克多很久以前曾親眼目睹過，卻從沒有一次是對著自己流露的。無數次維克多看著勇利與朋友打趣而開懷的笑容，如此坦誠開放與全然的快樂；比賽過後誠懇卻又害羞的和粉絲打招呼，對每張被推到眼前的海報都來者不拒的簽名、無數張的合照，停下腳步和每個支持者一一對話，從不遺漏或推開任何一位；還有那一夜的冰場，表情柔和舒放，不為了向誰證明什麼，純粹發自內心的起舞的勇利。

那個面向的勇利，活脫脫就是現下他所看到的勇利，維克多為這一幕心臟止不住怦然亂跳著。

勇利在餐廳內四處張望，接著看到維克多的位置，他揮手招呼勇利，臉上咧開一張燦爛的笑容，勇利沒事，他早些時候的懸想只是場惡夢，而他持續將之揮開，不想任其毀掉這美好的夜晚。勇利人好好的在這，雖然穿著有些俗氣（注1），撞傷留下唯一比較明顯的痕跡就在勇利的前額，就連瀏海都不太能遮住，維克多看見後感到另一波罪惡又再上揚。

勇利接近後，維克多便示意請他坐到對座，一手輕敲著木頭桌面以抑制自己抖動的腳。不可否認他很緊張，緊張於各種大大小小的事，但他不能表現出來，因為他是維克多．尼基福洛夫，他不應該對任何事感到一絲緊張。

「你看起來對這地方還算滿意？」維克多開口，試著讓自己聽起來儘可能輕鬆隨意。

「嗯……還可以。」勇利回應，雙眼死盯著維克多左肩外的某處，他看起來就像維克多一樣尷尬，維克多感覺自己的心臟又落地了。在他面前坐下的勇利將臉藏在菜單後，遮住除了額頭之外大半張臉。他也沒再說話，他們這桌唯一的聲響只有維克多輕敲桌面的發出的聲音。

他在腦子裡飛快的將上百個對話主題跑過一遍，但所有話題都相當簡短，他不知道該和勇利說什麼，仍像是踩在蛋殼上戰戰兢兢，在這場意外後更是如此了。他有好多想要說的，有那麼多想要問的，但這次晚餐是為了對勇利表示歉意，而如果勇利不想聊天，這總是發生在他身上，那麼維克多就不會強迫對方加入對話。

服務生來到桌邊後，他迅速下完餐點，勇利也有樣學樣，並將手裡原先作為遮蔽物的菜單放到一邊，而後轉向維克多。維克多點了杯紅酒，並對勇利投以徵詢的眼光，思考是不是該直接點一瓶。勇利卻搖搖頭回絕，這讓維克多有些驚訝，畢竟他對於勇利有多能喝擁有第一手的經驗。

奧運那晚的回憶是他仍舊珍視的其中一件寶藏，即便後面發生那麼多事情後依然如此，勇利舞動的姿態，就算下了冰面也同樣優美，卻引燃盤旋於維克多體內的燥熱，還能想起對方因酒醉而衣衫不整，眼神甜蜜的望著維克多，把玩自己髮絲與讚美自己雙眼的模樣。

他回想著對方後彎著背馳騁在自己身上，指尖摩娑著維克多的雙唇，這也是他第一次認知到勇利也想要他的回應，也許勇利索求的和維克多念想的並不完全相同，可至少這份渴望有朝一日也許會導向更多可能性。

但這是不可能的，這份渴望單純只是慾望，他現在明白了。

很久很久以前，他曾觀賞過勇利飽含愛意與喜悅滑著他的節目，他確信勇利對他一定也有不同的感覺，只是被深埋在憎惡底下了。而假如果真如此，這份感受也藏得太深，讓維克多全然無從發掘，他們之間兩次的親密接觸已經切切實實的證明了這點。

如今他們一同坐著共享晚餐，嘗試進行一些尷尬而不失禮貌的交談，競爭對手之上卻戀人未滿，還不算是朋友，但也不那麼像仇敵。

至少勇利沒有針對這場意外責怪他，就算發生這些事，至少這還是維克多能把握的，勇利表示得很明顯了，他甚至對維克多微笑，彷彿陰謀論的猜測甚至從沒被他考慮過，如果勇利真的打從骨子裡恨著維克多，他絕對會因此怪罪維克多，對自己失去的金牌與獎檯寶座向維克多大發雷霆，。

但勇利卻沒有，而這也給了維克多一點希望。

不過幾分鐘後，餐點就被端上桌了，凝結的氣氛與這些對話才被中斷，當食物被擺在眼前，勇利雙眼都亮了起來，深吸一口新鮮菜餚的香氣時，眼睛撲扇著陶醉閉上。坐在對面的維克多只能聞到一些微弱的氣味，卻不能否認那聞起來真的很棒。

勇利虔敬的看著盤裡的食物，臉上彷彿孩童般純真的喜悅讓維克多也展露笑意，相較於方才仍有些踟躕的模樣，此時此刻的勇利是維克多長久以來所見過最開懷而興高采烈的一刻。

勇利拿起筷子直搗食物，維克多也跟著照做，卻幾乎沒在品嚐自己的菜色，他絕大部份的注意力都放在勇利身上了。

「好吃嗎？」維克多詢問，勇利發出美味的哼聲，又馬上塞進另一口。勇利看向他猛點頭回應，髮絲都隨之跳動著，餐廳的燈光打在那一縷縷細絲上，讓那片漆黑閃閃發亮。

「這讓我想起我媽媽常會煮的飯，那時我還住在日本的家。」勇利匆忙嚥下後回答，聲音有些呢噥，臉上滿是欣喜的微笑，「當然是沒有我的母親做得好，但還是讓我有些想到她。」

「她都做什麼樣的料理？」維克多對於這項新資訊有些興奮，勇利是有名的低調，他身上還有那麼多是維克多所不清楚的，可他仍舊想去瞭解。

「她會做很多，主要都是些家鄉菜。」勇利隨手擺擺筷子強調，「我家是經營溫泉澡堂的，多數顧客都只喜歡真材實料的東西，你知道的，但我最喜歡的是豬排丼，沒有人能做得像她一樣好。」

那個不熟悉的字眼讓維克多愣了一秒，而他一定表現得很明顯，因為勇利馬上靦腆的加以解釋。

「豬排丼，」勇利又重覆了一次，眉宇之間出現小小的皺折，似是在思索要怎麼表達，「直接說就是炸豬肉排的碗，裡面有豬肉、米飯和雞蛋之類的東西，我以前很常吃，但後來就沒那麼常了，我在底特律吃過好幾家，但那味道從來就不一樣。」

勇利是日本人，披著日本的國旗代表國家滑冰，他的面容也被印在日本眾多地方的各種商品上，讓人很容易就忘記他其實並不住在日本的事實。平心而論，維克多知道勇利在底特律受訓，對他而言卻是個有點遙遠的概念，直到現在勇利說出口，談論他的家庭與故鄉，維克多才終於意識到那段距離，以及勇利在離開到這麼遠的地方居住，到底會有多想念他的家。

維克多無法想像那會是怎麼樣的生活，住在熟悉的聖彼得堡，身邊是繁忙的街道與海鷗的鳴叫，然後搬到一個全然陌生的異地，對現在的他而言，使用英語已經不是什麼難事，可有時候他仍會在某些口語表達上卡住，或是突然忘記那個單字，他沒有辦法體會要他長久居住在周遭的人說的都不是自己聽慣的母語之處。

這其中一定有什麼非常特別且重要的原因促使對方離開，使這些改變與陌路都得到回報，如同為了滑冰而離家，對勇利來說一定也十分值得。

就算只是出國比賽都會讓他想家了，雖說現在沒有像年輕時那麼嚴重，每到一座新的城市，他說英文時濃重的口音有時仍是讓人難以聽懂，無論再怎麼喜歡探索這個世界，無論那些地方再怎麼美好，都還是免不了讓他有些思念家鄉。

「我懂那種感覺，」維克多淡淡的笑著，欣喜於又找到彼此間能共感的話題，「當我剛開始在國際上比賽時，我常會在比賽後去嘗試其他國家餐廳的羅宋湯（注2）一解思鄉之情，但總還是不太一樣。」

「你有試過自己下廚嗎？」勇利好奇的發問，維克多又笑了，他第一次進廚房煮菜的那些回憶排山倒海而來，只能強壓自己的雞皮疙瘩。他對料理的天賦技能並沒有像滑冰一樣滿點，而且他老是在外奔波或努力訓練，因此當回到家後，他唯一想做的事就只有睡死在床上。維克多從沒認真去學過做菜，也從未有人讓他願意為對方做一頓飯，他也不是特別注重自己的生活，也就沒試圖去挽救自己糟糕的廚藝了。

「沒有，」維克多回憶起往事笑得燦爛，「我手藝很糟，如果我不在家，我通常都是外食，或者如果我太累了，那我就會叫外送，不然我怕在比賽前就把自己毒死。我只有把這道菜留到我回俄羅斯再享受，就像是當作又完成一輪賽季後的獎賞。」

「我還住在日本的時候也會做類似的事，除非我贏了比賽，不然我不會讓自己吃豬排丼。」

勇利描述時是笑著的，沉浸在美好的回憶中，但表情卻逐漸消沉，維克多花了一秒意識到原因，談論比賽優勝的話題最終導向今天發生的事。在他們聊天的過程中，勇利顯得如此生動愉快，讓維克多完全忘了一開始邀請勇利用餐的目的。

但歡快的談天並不會抹消勇利必定會感到的受傷，他遺落了那面獎牌，還在冰上顯現出跛腳與不平衡的一面。

「勇利，關於今天的事……」維克多試著開口，並不確定該怎麼表達，但至少必須開口說些什麼。

「現在都結束了。」勇利打斷他，相對於早些時候臉上的快樂，現在全被沮喪填滿，眼裡充滿失落，「現在說這些都沒用了，我在全世界眼前丟臉出糗，如果你不介意，我現在寧願忘掉這些事。」

「勇利……」維克多語氣儘可能的溫和，希望能展現他的誠懇，他看過上百位滑冰選手經歷過同樣的事，因為不可抗力因素而落敗，在他年輕時也幹過類似的事，直到雅科夫吼著要他清醒。選手可能會因為努力不夠或比賽上的失誤而錯失獎牌，但有時候也只是命運使然。

「我不認為會有人覺得這是件恥辱。」維克多繼續闡釋，因為這也是事實，即便是維克多最死忠的粉絲也都在為勇利返回冰面的表現鼓掌，畢竟他們都看得出勇利有多奮力去挑戰，「多數人都覺得在事情發生後，你的選擇相當勇敢，是不太明智，但勇氣十足。」

在比賽過後，維克多就點開他手機上各個社群網站，想要瀏覽媒體與花滑界對這場意外的反應，他忽略掉那些揶揄勇利受傷的仇恨言論，看完上百則針對碰撞後勇利仍想上冰決心的評論。

他告訴勇利的全是事實，多數粉絲的共識都是勇利在受傷後還決定上場，對他自己而言是非常魯莽且危險的舉動，卻依然勇氣可嘉，他的堅毅與韌性在花滑界已受公認，人們也早已預期到他至少還是會下場奮力一搏。

勇利看向維克多，對他的評語顯得很是訝異，雖說不全然是維克多希望得到的反應，也總是好過前一刻感到挫敗的模樣。

「嗯，好吧……」勇利對維克多的話有些臉紅的結巴，紅暈自臉頰一路攀上耳廓。

「這很尷尬。」勇利最後說道，視線往下飄移而沒有看向維克多的雙眸，「這大概是任何選手所能滑過最糟糕的一次，我爛透了。」

儘管眼裡殘存著愁緒，勇利看起來卻沒有幾分鐘前那麼受挫了，而維克多趁勢追加，或許為勇利打氣並非他熟練的事，可他仍想堅持去做，且頑強的決心也是帶領他一路走向此刻的特點。

「喔不，那絕對不會是一個選手滑過最糟的一次，我和你說說我的個人經驗談吧。」維克多笑著對勇利說，勇利的話倒是提醒了他自己過去那段黑歷史，他其中一段只想任其消滅的尷尬往事。

和他同期的多數冰場夥伴都已經離開很久了，但格奧爾基還記得，雖說他威脅格奧爾基保密，不然就把對方第一次嘗試自己化妝的照片散播出去，這段回憶卻總還是讓他哭笑不得。維克多希望勇利也能在這段故事中找到些樂趣，並讓勇利對這場失敗的滑冰與比賽感到釋懷。

「相信我，勇利，我以前很多次都做過更慘的表現。」維克多繼續說著，讓勇利無預警的被食物嗆到，對方抓著水杯一口狂灌後順著氣，在幾秒鐘的慌亂後才回望維克多，挑眉表示他的不信服。

「你？」勇利反詰，彷彿維克多滑得糟糕是他所聽過最荒唐的事，維克多幾乎要為這份不信服感到受寵若驚了。

「摔在冰上的那次不能算！」勇利補充強調。

一瞬間維克多不確定勇利指的是什麼，接著才意會過來，勇利在說的一定是讓他失去整個賽季那次的勾手四周跳，嚴格上來說確實蠻慘的，卻不是他接下來要談的事件。

「我要說的不是這個，」維克多回應，「我的意思是，我曾經滑得比你今天表現的還要糟上更多，勇利。」

勇利抬起一邊眉頭，仍舊有些不可置否。維克多接著敘述，那段回憶隨著年月推移，已經逐漸從令人驚恐轉化得逗趣好玩。

「當我還是16歲，就在我第一次贏得世錦賽之後，我變得有些得意忘形，在賽後幾天的派對上醉得有些過頭，我隔天還有訓練，雅科夫還是在早上嚴厲的把我從床上拽起來去練習，他命令我穿上冰鞋站到冰上，無論我感覺有多不舒服。那是我第一次醉得那麼離譜，我在冰上幾乎站也站不直，更別提是滑冰了。」

那時他還年輕且愚蠢，雅科夫決定給他一個教訓，當他在冰上絆倒而滑過整個冰面時，他的冰場夥伴都在一旁笑他，維克多頭痛欲裂，整個胃都因為每一步動作而翻滾，讓他根本抓不到平衡，但如今他也不是那麼介懷了。

維克多在敘說的同時，一抹笑容展現在勇利的臉上，眼裡閃爍著歡快的花火，維克多見狀便繼續說下去。

「我在冰上就像隻幼獸，雙腿一直打顫，冰場裡所有人都在場邊大笑，但雅科夫不讓我走，他強迫我完成整套訓練，而我在幾乎站不穩的情況下，你可以想像當我試著跳躍時會是怎麼樣了。」

勇利聽到這發出爆笑的聲響，笑得有些緩不過氣，並在換過氣後愉快的看著維克多。

「所以你從這場教訓中學到的就是不要再喝那麼多？」勇利揶揄反問，維克多笑著玩味的反駁，被勇利玩笑的語氣給取悅了。

「不。」維克多拋出答案，就像雅科夫老在說的，他從來就學不會教訓，他只是找到了另一種方式來迴避，「我只有告訴自己，我一定要把酒量給練好，這樣隔天我還是能完成我的訓練。」

勇利大笑出來，維克多的心臟停了一瞬，對方的笑聲明亮而充滿歡樂，就像寒冷冬日裡的破曉點亮了整間餐廳，他們倆放肆的開懷大笑著，勇利的眼角都笑到瞇了起來，那讓對方此時看上去比維克多過往所見的更動人了。

那麼久以來，維克多都想讓勇利展露笑顏，他看著勇利和朋友一起說笑，也曾感到嫉妒，因為他希望自己也能是那個讓勇利露出笑容的人，想讓對方在自己面前也能感到自在、沒有心防的感到開心。如今勇利就在眼前燦爛的笑著，遠比維克多所能想像的還要更加美好。

勇利突然間靜默下來，笑意自臉上剝落。他迅速將筷子放到空盤一旁後站起來，椅子劃過地板發出的聲響在即使是吵鬧的餐廳內都顯得突兀，維克多不明白是什麼造成這瞬間的轉變，勇利在前一分鐘還愉悅的笑著，下一刻臉上又變得一片空白，所有欣喜的痕跡自對方眼中抹去。

「我是時候該走了，」勇利直截了當的說，「我明天一早還要趕飛機。」

「喔，當然。」維克多滿懷失望的回應，這種情況又再一次發生了，而他不瞭解原因何在，上一秒他還和勇利聊著天，下一秒不知道發生了什麼事，讓勇利又把心門關上了，維克多似乎從來無法掌握造成這一切的因素，他和勇利建立起友善的每一小步，總會因不明緣由又被摧毀掉，讓他同樣感到沮喪難受。

勇利離開餐桌，維克多追上他，只短暫停留在櫃檯把帳單付清後，才又一同跨出門外，進到急速降溫的夜色裡。儘管勇利突然間離開桌邊，他仍是跟著維克多維持一定步伐肩並肩走在街上返回飯店，他們直到走回飯店大廳，進到同一台電梯回到各自的樓層前都一直待在一起。

這一路上，維克多都急切的想要詢問，為何勇利將人推開得這麼突然，明明在幾秒鐘前看起來還那麼放鬆愉快？為什麼前一分鐘還享受著他的陪伴，接著又馬上表現出厭惡的一面？為何勇利從不想開口說話，而維克多卻還只能抱著滿肚子尚未解答的疑惑？

他們在電梯內一路沉默，維克多時不時以眼角偷瞄勇利，對方額頭上的瘀青仍相當突出，比起剛才在餐廳裡看到的，現下在頭頂上強烈日光燈的照耀下更加明顯。

「你確定你還好嗎，勇利？」維克多發問，感覺早些時候的擔憂又重新爬了回來，在賽後他們的晚餐前，想必勇利已經被更多醫生從頭到腳檢查一遍了，對方在餐廳裡看起來也沒什麼異狀，但那依舊無法完全弭平維克多的擔心。

「是的，」勇利面向前方，就連在回答時也沒有看著維克多，「我和我的教練切列斯堤諾睡同一間房，他擔保過會在固定幾小時把我叫醒，確保我一切沒事。」

「好吧。」維克多看著勇利，而勇利則死盯住眼前關著的門，「如果是這樣就好。」

對話就停在這裡，路程最後的幾秒鐘只有死寂，直到電梯門在勇利房間的樓層開啟。勇利踏出電梯走了幾步，接著又猶豫的回過頭來靜靜的站在那，臉上的表情讓人有些讀不懂，最後才開口說話。

「晚安，維克多。」勇利露出小小的微笑，就在電梯門正好要關上的那一刻，然後電梯再度上升把維克多帶走。

當電梯終於來到維克多的樓層，他有些暈眩的跨出去，幾乎有些搞不清楚房間位置的東南西北，滿腦子只想著他剛剛聽到的話。

勇利叫他的名字了，勇利先前從沒有這麼叫過他，就算是在和維克多共度春宵之後，維克多的世界天翻地覆，對於勇利卻不值一提，對方都只有喊過他的姓氏。無論他們共擁的肌膚之親，勇利總將一切保持在冰點與公事上的態度。

但現在，勇利叫了他的名字，這個詞彙的聲音從勇利口中說出感覺格外不同，那個「V」還帶有一些日本的口音，勇利的聲音讓這個名字變得新穎且令人振奮，維克多願意付出一切代價，即使傾家蕩產也想讓勇利再次呼喚他的名字。

他摸索著自己的鑰匙，把自己弄進房間後，還不能將勇利在電梯門關上分開他們前幾秒的記憶消散，或許勇利晚上出於某些未知的原因又設下了那堵牆，但似乎看來某些東西終於有所改變了。

即便在那場相撞，即使在對方的挫折，就算在這一切發生過後，勇利也沒有責怪他，也依然接受了他的邀約，勇利分享了他生活的故事，也如同維克多一直夢寐以求的，他對維克多敘述的過往燦爛的大笑，那笑聲遠比維克多以前聽過的還要寶貴，最後終於叫了維克多的名字。

當維克多準備就寢，他還持續在回想這個晚上的經過，沒有辦法將那些思緒推開。這是第一次，勇利在他面前放鬆戒備，讓維克多得以看見過往只能在遠處觀望的這一面，現在他又多瞭解勇利一些了，每一個片段的資訊都更加彌足珍貴，因為這是勇利親自告訴他的。

勇利最愛的食物是豬排丼，他的母親是位厲害的廚師，對方的雙眼在提及故鄉與家人時會閃爍著溫暖的光輝，他的笑容明亮動人，他覺得維克多尷尬的糗事很有趣，當勇利嘴角上揚時，眼睛也會跟著顯露笑意，維克多的名字從他的舌尖溜出時，彷彿他的名字本該待在那。

每一件都是小事，卻也都是最重要的小事。

最後維克多爬上床，鋪展開來的床褥對於一個人而言太過巨大，馬卡欽不在這，床上也沒人陪著他，但出於習慣，維克多仍然只佔用了其中一邊，讓空著的另一邊被無形所佔據。床的另一側在一室黑暗下顯得寒冷而空虛，獨留他被遺落在自己的回憶中。

維克多這夜一邊想著勇利，一邊沉入熟睡裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文 if a little worse for the wear. 這句有點翻不太出來，我只能去推敲翻出【雖然穿著有些俗氣】(如果按照原作勇利的打扮品味(爆)，如果有翻錯再麻煩糾正Orz
> 
> 注2：英文作者是打borscht，其實就是從俄文的борщ來的，俄國著名的湯品（紅甜菜湯），或稱羅宋湯，多數人會直覺反應是像番茄蔬菜湯的東西，但其實是有差異的，是不一樣的東西，順帶一提加上酸奶(сметана)享用會非常美味（不是中國統稱酸奶的優酪乳製品），俄國加在борщ裡的酸奶是有點像酸奶油乳酪之類的乳膏狀奶製品(sour cream)，台灣有些外國超市(比如Jason's)可以買得到
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> 這章真的是爆炸甜，有種苦盡甘來的感覺(捧心)，  
> 而且想當初看到這章節的頭兩句就是促使我想去要授權接著翻下去的推動力(爆)，  
> 彷彿都能聽見維克多心中的吶喊(配上吶喊名畫表情#  
> 這章節也是兩人非常重要的轉折點，  
> 因為有了實際的相處，勇利也開始對維克多的態度會有所軟化，  
> 而且越翻越覺得維克多的腦內真的是超級活躍的不是我在說#，  
> 雖然也是覺得勇利某方面來說也確實是有些殘忍了Orz，才會讓維克多整顆心老是七上八下的
> 
> 雖然翻得很開心，但總覺得自己詞彙量少得可憐一直在詞窮啊啊啊啊啊啊(撞豆腐牆)，  
> 而且我終於把第三章翻完了，我終於又可以進到新的一章了!!!!!!  
> (還有6個篇章，而且每個篇章依舊長得嚇人，翻完的那刻遙遙無期|||||||
> 
> 之後應該會來辦個有獎徵答(?)，譯者也是需要精神糧食的QWQQQQQQ  
> 所以我要不擇手段(不)來和讀者要糧食以作為我繼續翻下去的動力#  
> 詳情之後會po在我的噗浪和FB社團，  
> 不過獎品限定台灣讀者就是了，不然我沒辦法把東西寄到國外ˊ_>ˋ_~  
> 還希望大家能賞光參與了ˊ_>ˋ_~
> 
> 最後工商一下，最近有一些本子都有在出清，  
> 有po在我的噗浪上，都是跳樓價，有興趣的可以參考看看QWQ  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/o175z6


	18. 第四章－關上天窗說暗話

**4-1**

在世錦賽與大獎賽中間的幾個月時間，勇利依然日常佔據著維克多的生活──並非實際層面的。勇利人還遠在底特律為了下個賽季努力受訓，而是指心靈層面的，對方仍恆常盤旋著維克多的思緒，即使見不到摸不著，卻從未真正遠去。

維克多很努力想把勇利揮出腦海，他試過了，在近一年前災難性的大獎賽後，這是他如今大量練習的事，他發過誓要永遠不再接近對方。可不論他三番兩次將之推走，對勇利的思慕依舊會在毫無防備時縈繞而回。

上次比賽時出於那場意外而迸發出的罪惡感，即使維克多已經下定決心遠離對方，也是這份罪惡感又將他們拉在一起，他還清楚記得勇利總顯得如此輕易離去後，自己那份麻木的疼痛，正是這份痛楚讓他決定結束這段怪異而無法定義的關係，他必須保護好自己這顆易碎的心。每當他想起勇利各種面貌的笑容，以及有些迷糊與不適的盯著維克多，卻不帶一絲責怪的雙眼，一道微小溫暖的火光便流竄全身。

這些思緒總在夜深人靜或天光破曉之際偷偷向他襲來，每當練習不順或無所防備之際更是如此。在繁忙的白日裡，要將這些思慮抹除是相對容易的，維克多在冰上能將自己迷醉在音樂與編舞中，能夠把注意力都放在因一而再再而三重覆的動作所疼痛的肌肉上。可在回到空蕩蕩的公寓後，每個角落都一片死寂，在那裡，沒有任何人事物有辦法阻止他遊蕩的思量，這些念頭總會找到方法爬回到自己的腦袋裡。

但如果僅僅只是想著勇利，並不一定會是什麼大問題，對方是他的競爭對手，會想到對方也是正常的，而且就算維克多已經發過誓永遠不會再和勇利上床，至少他們還能維持其他型式的交流關係，至少還能保持正常的往來，如果沒有其他更深的進展，至少他們還能成為熟人，還能是朋友關係。早在想要更進一步佔有勇利的想法之前，這個念頭就已經渴望許久了，他 **可以** 讓自己重新滿足於此。

這類想法有時會找上維克多，讓他背叛下定決心保護自己的心免於勇利傷害的諾言，勇利對他笑著時閃爍的光點，眼裡充滿笑意，如同對方上揚的嘴角一樣；勇利滑冰時美麗的身姿帶給他的震撼與挑戰，以及勇利笑著時的表情，都讓他的心跳一再叛逃，使整間房似乎都因為勇利的笑聲溫暖了起來，讓維克多想永遠將之封存珍藏。

這些思念才是最大的問題所在，這些黏著他不放的念頭是維克多最不應該妄想的，也讓他一瞬間忘記自己必須一輩子放棄對勇利的愛情，他必須遵照克里斯和雅科夫的建議，從此不再以自己渴望的方式接近勇利，他已經下過決心了，他不能再打破這個原則，因為維克多知道一旦他再一次踩進去，他的心又會變得支離破碎，而且這次只會是他自找的。

這份決心持續到大獎賽決賽，他和勇利又一次成為對手了，打從勇利首次登上獎台那一刻起，他們便從不會錯過在決賽時碰上彼此。

早在勇利到達之前，維克多就已立足於懸崖邊了，內心有個隱約可見的空洞，靈感與動力從那之中流逝。如今那塊破洞已經不見了，勇利為他踩住那塊凹洞，對方比自己年輕，在維克多離開許久後也會繼續滑下去，並且持續贏下去。只要勇利還在冰上對他發出挑戰，維克多便不會再次處於那樣的困境。

大獎賽期間，勇利似乎難得的沒有那麼行蹤不定，他在滑冰界裡通常都很保持神秘，只有在最必要時才會出現在公眾面前，但今年卻幾近頻繁的現身在大眾眼前，無論是在冰場邊、坐在選手區或是佔據走道上的一角，尤其只要和維克多處在同一空間，勇利的視線貌似就會緊跟著他。

勇利的視線並非維克多所預期，如同幾年來總會瞇著眼瞪著自己的眼神，也並非他在餐廳所見，對方無防備與歡欣時閃閃發光張大的眼睛，僅只是那雙銳利的棕紅色眼眸，會在他們共處一室或同在冰場內時注視著自己，只要維克多沒有回頭張望，勇利就會一直將視野停在他身上。

可每回維克多轉頭看向勇利，對方的視線又會馬上轉開，鼻樑上泛起淡淡的紅暈，欲蓋彌彰的死盯著遠處，然後在維克多避開時，勇利又會重新看著他。

維克多實在想不透，過往的勇利從不會在他身上放那麼多注意力，通常都是維克多會緊盯著勇利，為他著迷而無法不去看他，但今年卻是在他強迫自己將視線移開時，勇利就會一直瞅著自己。一陣暖意撲騰在維克多胸口裡，就算他想壓抑這份情緒也有些難辦到。

他並沒有對於這份改變的原因多作糾結，而是選擇忽略。他試著專注在比賽上，如同長久以來讓觀眾為之癡狂的表演方式，將他的感情傾倒在他的滑冰裡。可即使處在冰上，維克多也明瞭自己的表演中有所缺乏，從前的每一年賽季，他都彷彿能感受到赤裸裸的情感自體內燃燒，彷彿還能見到樂曲裡每一道音符在他面前飛舞，這次卻怎麼也無法進入狀況。

他的節目當然很好，甚至可以說是傑出了，新的節目配上新的主題，一切都如此嶄新且令人興奮，和他過往表演過的節目都相距甚遠，也能夠為觀眾帶來驚喜，但維克多體會不到任何快意，有什麼正從他體內流失，就算在他滑冰時都能感覺得出來。

但不管怎樣，他在每一場比賽都還是能贏得輕而易舉，不論他再怎麼無法融入自己試圖營造的故事氛圍，他的技術分與完美的執行面都還是能讓他立於不敗之地，卻無人能再與之抗衡。

維克多的滑冰缺失了過往為他奪得多面獎牌的情感，而勇利卻滿溢而出，他這一賽季的主題是決心，非常符合對方的核心價值，勇利踏出的每一步都閃爍著熱情且充滿力度，眼裡發著勝券在握的光芒，對方的演出如同一場戰鬥，一場為了勝利，而讓自己周身閃著電光石火的爭戰。

在分數宣告之前，維克多就已經知道誰會奪下桂冠了。

當晚的賽後宴會上，維克多儘可能的退到房間一角，這幾年下來，他變得越來越厭惡參加晚宴，老調重彈的場面話與年復一年言不由衷的讚美，直讓他感到窒息。選手們和其教練在他面前會用行話來稱讚他，卻毫不掩飾眼裡醜惡的嫉妒，打量著他贏來的獎牌，贊助商們會來到眼前和自己握手微笑，雙眼窺探著自己身上每個角落，評估現在自己重新奪冠後，對他們值多少價錢。

在他的年輕歲月，自己還會在這些注視與讚揚下如沐春風，如今他只想讓自己被逼著忍受這一切之後儘快離開。他不時張望著勇利，看著對方和自己一樣感到無聊而覺得有趣，勇利一直沒有離開他教練的身邊，在場內四處遊走，和無止盡的人龍隨意交談。維克多望向勇利時，對方正在和一位灰髮的滑聯成員點頭致意，眼神卻有些飄忽不定，讓維克多幾乎忍不住對這場景憋住笑意。他也經歷過這種枯燥乏味的場合，因此絕對能理解勇利的感受。

隨著夜晚的推移，仍有一定數量的支持者來和維克多交流，作為一位銀牌得主，仍舊有為數不少的人想來讚頌他的演出，用他從前已經聽過上百遍的話語向他吐露，所有人想與之交談的對象都是維克多．尼基福洛夫──現世的活傳奇。

在晚會數小時過後，他才終於得以從人群中完全抽身，用簡單的微笑與藉口打發掉最後幾個還想攀附上的人後，撤退到飲料桌邊拿起一杯新鮮的香檳，冰涼的酒精舒緩了他的喉嚨，維克多閉上雙眼，享受這片刻的安寧。

身後傳來的腳步聲警醒了他另一位人士的光臨，維克多轉過身，臉上掛好營業用的笑容以接待新的來訪者，在看到究竟是誰在接近時，腦袋仍有些轉不過來。

勇利站在他身後，腳步有些不安，視線並沒有明確看著維克多，對方靜默了幾秒，維克多則打破沉默，指了指他們倆身後的飲料桌。

「你來找喝的嗎？」維克多發問，勇利有些臉紅的點點頭，場內很溫暖，維克多知道自己頰邊也有些潮紅，但不知怎麼的，他不太認為是因為溫度的關係。

這很奇怪，勇利現在看起來顯得猶疑得怪異，去年的此刻，他在走廊上讓維克多大吃一驚，他將維克多拉入一場火熱的吻裡，導入後續更多發生的事情，勇利既狂野又火辣，指使著維克多跟隨對方前往要去的所在，對比現下的勇利可說是南轅北轍，卻不是令人討厭的那種矛盾。

維克多轉過身撈起一杯香檳後遞給勇利，勇利微微點頭淺笑接過香檳，兩人的手指不經意的擦過，維克多又啜了口手中的飲品，看著勇利打量了幾秒，才一口氣將那杯金黃的液體灌下，最後放回空杯。

維克多挑眉看著這一切悶聲笑著，對這無預期的舉動感到有趣，他過往當然有看過勇利酒醉的模樣，但看著對方喝香檳像喝水一樣也是另一件值得珍藏的趣味場景。

「你看起來很需要它。」維克多說得輕巧，看著勇利在酒精的作用下放鬆了些。

以前也有過很多次，他和克里斯在比賽結束後會一起出去買醉放開自我，有時候會有其他選手加入，有時候也不會有。勇利從未參與過，但維克多敢肯定對方一定也需要一些釋放，一個能讓自己脫離眾人目光下的壓力，以及讓自己放下國家重擔的管道。

從勇利喝酒的方式來看，加之比賽的結束與終於贏得的獎牌，維克多肯定很明瞭勇利如今的感受。

「今天感覺很漫長。」勇利嘆氣回應，突然間毫無預警的臉紅口吃起來，手指緊張的纏在一起，看起來很是尷尬的盯著維克多。

「我……痾……我的意思是……」勇利有些磕磕絆絆的吐出幾個單詞，手指亂比著四周，臉色潮紅且眼神飄移。

維克多不確定是什麼讓勇利變得笨拙，對方在冰上時通常顯得冷靜自持，他們之間有過的幾次對話也都顯得沉穩，但維克多仍是迅速接下話題，不想讓這陣沉默延續太久。

「有時候這真的會讓人很受不了。」維克多表示認同，希望勇利剛才的敘述所指的是這份群眾的壓力，與他們都為此吃盡苦頭來自人群接二連三的關注與認可。

勇利驚訝的回望著維克多，貌似對他的話感到錯愕。

「我以為你喜歡這類的媒體關注？」對方脫口而出，在意識到自己說了什麼之後眼睛瞬間張大，匆忙著想為自己解釋，臉上的紅暈甚至爬升到耳垂上。

「痾，就是，你看起來總是很享受在各個訪談、狗仔隊和那類的東西，又很常在社群媒體上發文或貼照片之類的，我以為你很喜歡受到關注？」

這段話感覺有些遲疑與不確定，維克多笑了，一半是因為對方認為他很喜歡參加這類宴會的印象，另一半是因為勇利看上去因為自己說出來的話而飽受苦惱的樣子，從冰上那遙不可觸的人兒，到如今這般惹人憐愛，走過了如此漫長的道路，如今的勇利更像是維克多在餐廳那晚與之相處的勇利，當時是出於愧疚感，將他們倆又拉在一起，讓維克多的心又一次背叛了自己。

「是啊，多數時候是這樣的。」維克多承認這項事實，他的確熱愛名聲，也喜歡自己踏入場內時立刻成為眾人眼光注目的焦點，他並不會因此感到害臊，畢竟他自己的職業生涯就建立在鎂光燈之下，但在名氣的背後必定有某部份的副作用，也有其他部份是隨著年月推進益發厭惡的。

「我寧可不要有狗仔隊。」維克多補充這項最明顯的事實，克里斯曾戲稱他為 _網美_ （注1），老是在IG上貼出一堆自拍照，但那些照片和尾隨自己跟馬卡欽跑步時的攝影師拍出的照片有著絕對性的差異，他們所有人都只想拍到他最難看的一面──他穿著最寬鬆的運動褲，潮濕的頭髮扁塌的黏在臉龐，衣服被汗水浸潤，毫無吸引力的貼附在自己身上。

嚴格上來說，維克多還沒有提到另一個從未向人提及的部份，那個面向太過私人，而且維克多．尼基福洛夫不應該時而產生對人們看巨星般迷戀的眼光感到厭惡，那些人都被他頸上的獎牌給蒙蔽了，絲毫看不見他身上其他面向；維克多．尼基福洛夫也不應該厭惡每一道因為司空見慣，而讓現在的他感到空虛的讚美詞，除了來自極少數他明白很重要的那些人以外；他也厭惡當自己為對方展露笑顏並開始墜入愛河後，卻發現對方愛的只是維克多．尼基福洛夫，而不肯花時間去和最樸實無華的維克多相處。

當然不能說這些爛事都是最近才發生的，因為某天他看見勇利滑著他的舊曲目，也是自那一刻起他便迷失其中，再沒有任何人事物足以匹敵。

他拋開這些思緒與更加令人憂傷的畫面，僅是讓自己露出一道微笑，帶上有些玩笑的語氣說道，

「但你是對的，我的確很喜歡在社群網站上和我的粉絲互動，我想這不是我們共通的話題，畢竟你似乎從不在那上面發表任何東西。」

勇利在網路上根本就是縷幽魂──這在勇利的粉絲之間已是流傳許久的玩笑，對方當然擁有一個自己名下的官方帳號，但實際上好幾年都沒在使用，勇利的粉絲要在網路上關注他的消息，唯一的管道似乎也只有他朋友披集的帳號。

勇利在比賽時對待自己的支持者是出了名的友善與禮貌，但比起維克多，鮮少在網路上現身的他，也更加掩蓋住勇利支持者數量的基數之大，維克多敢保證如果勇利像他一樣活躍，對方的帳號追蹤人數一定也會與維克多匹敵。

「是啊，我知道，」勇利有些自嘲的笑著，把玩著手中第二杯香檳，笑得有些羞赧，「我朋友披集，那位泰國的滑冰選手，他幫我註冊了所有社群帳號，但我從沒真正使用過，他一直想推動我去用，但，就，我真的對那沒興趣。」

維克多完全不打算承認他知道披集．朱拉隆到底是誰，他已經虔敬的追了這個帳號好幾年，全然就出於和勇利有關的理由，這是他不打算那麼快就揭曉的其中一道秘密。

他僅是隨意哼了聲表示瞭解，又淺啜了口杯中物隱藏自己的臉，希望他的表情沒有出賣他一瞬間的尷尬，勇利的雙眸緊盯著他，如同整場比賽的過程中觀察維克多那樣，臉上帶著難解的訊息。

喝完手中的飲品後，維克多將話題轉回先前的提問，他不希望讓勇利有所誤解。

「就像你說的，我的確享受注目禮，」他有些蒼白的笑著，回想著眾人歡呼自己名字時的鼓譟聲，以及總是隨之而來興奮的戰慄感，「我在這種環境已經好多年了，現在也很習慣鎂光燈下的生活，取悅觀眾也是我們在做的事，如果我沒辦法享受人們欣賞我的目光，我不可能成為一名花滑選手。」

花滑選手將他們的靈魂奉獻給這塊冰面，將他們的心靈捧上給觀眾，這是唯一能夠把握並留住成千上萬關注度的不二法門，讓所有人無法轉開視線或多作思考，只能緊盯著眼前目睹的一切；這是唯一能讓觀眾 _感受_ 的方法，因為一旦失了這塊核心，裡頭就空無一物了。就算不去談他今年的演出是否有些缺失，維克多都依然是這場遊戲中的佼佼者，處理情感是他們都在做的事──他和勇利，將之透過冰面呈現出來。

可取悅觀眾的激動只是整個鎂光燈人生的意義裡微不足道的片段之一，維克多比任何人都清楚這一點。

「但我能理解有時候會想逃開的心情，」他向勇利補充，彼此的視線鎖在一起，沒有人挪開視線，「尤其是在這種場合，每年都一成不變，一樣的人們、一樣的對話、一樣空虛的讚美，長久以來都沒有改變過。」

『直到你，』維克多幾乎要說出口，卻及時阻止了自己，『直到你出現，並將這一切都改變了。』

這些事已經無限輪迴好幾年了，輕而易舉的拿下獎牌，接受表揚與歡呼及道賀，不管怎樣笑就對了，回鄉後接著投入訓練，在下一場比賽重覆同樣的事，然後又是下個賽季，反覆輪迴，輪迴反覆，無窮無盡，直到最後再也感受不到優勝的喜悅。

但就在那時，勇利彷彿黑暗中的燈塔般出現在他的生命裡，是唯一一盞指引他靠岸的明燈，再次為他注入靈感與動力，對維克多下戰帖，最終讓他必須為了獎牌下苦功，重新為了不與金牌失之交臂而大感興奮，勇利將他的世界改變得煥然一新，維克多已經不可能再回到從前了，他不可能再滿足於過往的生活，因為勇利就在這裡，永遠翻轉了他的人生。

不過，再跟著這一連串的思緒走下去是危險的，因此維克多又掛回那副營業用的微笑，想要消除橫亙在彼此間沉重的氛圍。

「我不會怪你躲一陣子。」

勇利一瞬間像是要抗議這個說法，但接著又嘆了口氣微微點頭，雙眼掃向場內後又望回維克多，嘴角邊揚著一抹輕笑，然而貌似並沒有要說些什麼，維克多這才又接著開口。

「那你呢，勇利？」維克多反問，「你似乎總在享受勝利，為什麼沒有在場中央享受你的掌聲？」

也許維克多是因為處在這場遊戲中已久，同樣的人群一再投以同樣的讚譽已然成為機械般的例行公事，但對勇利而言卻不是。勇利還年輕，優勝對他而言還是新鮮事，維克多看過一些完成度比他少得多的運動員迷醉在勝利的顫抖，並沐浴在值得這一切關注的氣氛中，可是勇利卻在這裡，他沒有和其他花滑選手一起聊天，也沒有去接受潛在贊助商的讚美。相反的，他卻和維克多躲在一角。

勇利沉默了一小陣子，眉頭微擰，看起來像在思考什麼非常困難的事，思索著該給出的最佳解答，接著表情才放軟些，表情嚴肅抬眼看向維克多。

「我從來就……不是特別擅長這種場合，」勇利給出回應，維克多有些驚訝，他完全沒有預料會聽到這種答案，「在冰上，你可以成為任何想要成為的樣子，所有事情都單純得多，但在這裡，反而更複雜了。」

這段話來得坦白且赤誠，維克多感覺胸口微微一窒，他原先以為會是個漫不經心的回應，或只會是簡單幾個字帶過，他沒有想到勇利會這麼認真對待他的問題，又那麼誠實的給出答案，這讓維克多一下子完全失去內心的平衡。

勇利在冰上總顯得控制得宜，也許是有些時候會展露出緊張的一面，但那也是維克多長年觀察後才能看得出來，勇利滑冰時總全心全意投入其中，完美無瑕且不可撼動，不過維克多卻相當熟悉戴著面具過活的感覺，也知道面具底下的人其實很容易就會產生裂痕，他一直都知道勇利遠比冰上所展露出的面貌還要來得更多樣，但從勇利口中聽到這份感想則讓一切都更顯鮮活了起來。

他現在又瞭解了另一小塊屬於勇利的拼圖，勇利將這份屬於私人層面的資訊，出於信任放心的交付予他。

彷彿距今遙遠的曾經，維克多注視著勇利，想去完完整整的瞭解對方，想去瞭解他曾瞥見下了冰面後的勇利，以及他所注目冰上的勇利，與只要維克多一接近，就會築起銅牆鐵壁將一切擋在外圍的勇利。

如今勇利站在他的面前，是預期不到的毫無防備，維克多忍不住為此小鹿亂撞，心跳全亂了拍。

在他眼前的勇利又一次臉紅了起來，視線再度飄移，看上去很是尷尬，似乎自從來到維克多身邊後，對方就不停臉紅，這些小動作都無法停下維克多狂奔的心臟。

勇利的視線仍在遊離，又喝了一口香檳，在那幾滴液體都還沒沾上嘴唇前就一陣咳嗽，匆忙之下還有些濺灑出來，這反應太過突如其來的逗趣，維克多必須咬緊牙根才不會笑出來，勇利一順過呼吸後回看著維克多時扭曲的表情，讓維克多止不住嘴角抽動浮現笑意。

「看來你不是香檳的愛好者？」維克多打趣，希望勇利能領會到他語調中輕快的戲謔，而不要將之視為一份羞辱。

「事實上我並不怎麼喜歡酒精。」勇利回應，維克多聽聞挑眉，在看過勇利醉到不可思議得掛在鋼管上的模樣，這句自白實在令人難以置信。

「我通常會避免在比賽中喝太多，」勇利補充，維克多幾乎要大笑出來，幸虧他克制住自己，但他確信至少這份愉悅還是自他眼中與抽搐的嘴角透露出來。

「我不是很能應付酒精，」勇利繼續說著，「我很會喝，但我爛醉時的酒品不好，總會做出很多尷尬的事，我不怎麼喜歡這樣，所以我通常都會儘量避免。」

「喔，是這樣嗎？」維克多被逗樂的笑著，看到勇利臉上又一次浮起紅暈，他想，讓勇利臉紅可能會成為新的樂趣之一，潑灑在勇利顴骨上的潮紅，突顯出對方臉部柔軟圓潤的線條，讓對方看起來比冰上的他更為開放，成為一道美好的景色。

「是的，那畫面，痾，不那麼好看。」勇利回應，維克多發現那句『 _但我認為你非常好看。_ 』就要從舌尖流洩出來，也許勇利現在在他身邊不尋常的無戒心與放鬆，但他們之間的關係仍遠不足以能開那類的玩笑。

勇利對他笑了笑，一隻手擺弄著眼鏡，有些不好意思的望向他處，接著又重新自睫毛下看回維克多，勇利的雙眼在室內的燈光下睜著汪汪大眼，鵝黃色的光照讓棕紅的雙眸映照出斑斑金點。

突然間，勇利的視野自維克多周邊轉開，維克多循著他的視線看到其中一名滑聯的成員好奇的盯著他們，在看到兩名奪牌選手盤踞在一角，而不是一同身處在人群中時，眉頭跟著皺起。

勇利將視線轉開，眼神不斷快速來回在維克多與該名滑聯成員間遊走，看起來有些驚慌，彷彿被逮到犯下什麼滔天大罪，而不只是與賽事同僚拋下無聊的晚宴小酌談天。

「你該回到派對上了，」維克多飛快說著，感受著所有愉快與溫暖自臉上消逝，但仍舊試圖將語氣維持得輕巧隨意，如果勇利想要離開，那麼維克多就會放手讓他去，「畢竟你是大獎賽的贏家，而且是第二次，我很確定你該享受這場慶功宴，去和大家說說話，留存些美好的回憶。」

他已經沒有理由再剝奪更多勇利的時間，而且他已然能感覺到自己搖搖欲墜，正處在另一道危險的壞主意中。他在一年前下過的決心，就在那場將他們又推在一起的意外後共進的晚餐下有些削弱，如今他甚至能感受到這份決心的潰堤，在維克多還沒犯下另一個錯誤前，勇利現在離開會是最好的。

在他們上次共度的夜晚後，他本以為如果還有機會，他會更容易去抵抗勇利，勇利是一道熾熱的烈火，從他離開房間，再次離開維克多生命的那一秒起，只徒留一室空虛。

然而維克多沒有考量到的是嘗試去拒絕這一個面向的勇利，這個勇利會對維克多的話輕易臉紅，也更常對他微笑，如同在冰上那樣對維克多吐露他的內心，除了這次以外，此時此刻只保留給維克多，也只對維克多保留。這個勇利是一道嶄新的誘惑，讓維克多越來越不敢肯定自己有辦法抵擋。

勇利盯著他，眼神突然間變得有些猛烈，緊鎖住維克多的視線，也不准維克多挪開，不久前發現滑聯成員注意到他們時的猶疑已然消失，取而代之的是讓維克多胸口一緊的眼眸。

「大家不會留意到我再離開久一點的。」勇利拋出這句話，眼裡及語氣中都展現了同樣的熱度，層層包裹著某種允諾，「但你是對的，確實有些記憶是我會想保留的。」

這句話背後的暗示再明顯不過了，但維克多仍先打量勇利的表情及對方的肢體語言，想用百分之百確定是他想的那層涵義。就像突然被打開的開關，早些時候容易羞窘的勇利在不知不覺間變成了當下眼神深遂的盯著自己，嘴角揚著輕佻角度的勇利。

而維克多非常想要。

他迫切的想要，想要到會感到疼痛的地步，他總是渴望的，無論他試過推開多少次，他們之間整場對話只讓這份渴求更加深切，他以為要拒絕勇利會很容易，但現下勇利在他面前，在對他提出邀請，倏忽之間，抵抗成了全世界最難辦到的事。

他閉上眼深吸了口氣，試著讓自己奔騰的思緒冷靜下來。

『 _你知道他想要的是什麼，_ 』維克多告訴自己，『 _你完全清楚他的目的，你也知道自己要的到底有多少，到他得到你整個人之後，你知道自己會傷得多深的。_ 』

但如果他拒絕了，勇利就會走掉；如果他拒絕了，勇利也許就再也不會回來了，也不再會對他展露微笑，不再和他交談，不再對他開展心胸；如果他拒絕了，就表示維克多正在抵抗他的衝動，抵抗他的渴望。如果有一件事是他從不擅長的，那麼這就是了。

『 _他不會給到你想要的，_ 』另一道細小的聲音如此對他細語，『 _但至少他會給你某些東西，那不是好過你長久以來什麼都沒有的情況嗎？_ 』

維克多張開眼，瞭解到這個決定早在他意識到之前就已經完成了。

「如果這是你想要的，」這些字詞在維克多的舌尖上嘗起來有如死灰，即使在自己說著的當下也像在警告著他，「那麼我很樂意做任何事。」

幾乎是可笑的，這句諾言包覆著疼痛的真實。

勇利沉默的轉身離開，迅速回頭瞟了眼確認維克多有跟上，走向離他們最近的門，這是其中一扇邊門，比起大門更小也更不顯眼，因此更容易讓他們潛逃而出。

勇利低調的溜出小門，最後又回過頭看了一眼維克多，這才轉身跨出到走廊上，維克多跟著警覺的環顧四周，雅科夫在和一眾贊助商洽談，似乎還沒人在留意或尋求他們，他跟著勇利離開會場，宴會的嘈雜在身後的門關上的那一刻被阻絕開來。

勇利已經站在外頭了，眼裡帶著維克多過往見過的熱度緊盯著他，在維克多的想像裡，要迷失在那道視線中是相當輕而易舉的事。

在看見維克多接近後，勇利對他露出一道淺笑，接著甩頭指示維克多跟上，維克多本以為他們會前往走廊盡頭的電梯，結果勇利卻是轉往遠離主廊道的邊間，來到一間難以言說的廁所。勇利最後一次張望了四周後進到邊間內，把門開著讓維克多也得以進入，才讓房門喀的一聲關上。

勇利隨即便把門鎖上，把兩人自外面的世界隔絕開來。

一間廁所──在勇利幾分鐘前對他提出邀約時，這絕非維克多一開始設想的場所，但他也不會開口去提，這當然是間不錯的洗手間，十分雅緻，牆面反射著暖黃的燈光，還有座大理石洗手檯。

勇利似乎也在打量這個空間，雙眼四處張望，就是沒怎麼看向維克多。感覺有些奇怪，對方看上去出乎意料的緊張，畢竟這是勇利的主意與邀約，對方微微低下頭，幾縷秀黑的髮絲遮蓋住雙眼，也掩蓋住維克多觀察的視線。

懷抱著一半希望這會緩解勇利奇怪的緊張，一半希望看到勇利雙眼的矛盾心情，維克多一手托起勇利的臉龐，為他輕柔撥開眼前的髮絲，讓勇利稍稍抬頭，以便兩人視線再次交會。

勇利的眼神隨著動作變得柔軟，嘴角也少了些猶豫的線條，展現出微小的笑顏，讓對方的表情也跟著亮了些。勇利有些猶疑的抬頭停了幾秒，深深望進維克多的雙眼，兩人維持在一個極近的距離，接著靠向維克多溫柔的親吻著。

這場吻和上次維克多敗給勇利的誘惑時他們共享的那道吻天差地遠，那時的勇利既熱情又具有侵略性，每一道吻都像在撕咬般粗暴，貪婪得索求著彼此，如同身處在地獄的業火中直將人焚燒殆盡。

這次卻截然不同，勇利吻得輕柔且甜蜜，還有一些猶豫，彷彿不很肯定該怎麼移動自己的嘴巴，卻仍願意好好嘗試，如同在品嘗維克多的雙唇，緊密的交疊在一塊，吻得非常緩慢，像是在記住維克多的唇瓣壓著自己的感受，就像戀人間的親吻。

這個晚上的勇利實在是太不同於以往了，維克多情不自禁陶醉在這份改變中，打從除了憎惡外別無其他的眼神，到勇利展露他的內心，展現毫不設防的雙眼；從只要在維克多周遭便會顯現冷漠且全然無動於衷的外在，到簡簡單單就臉頰泛紅露出微笑，在晚宴會場的燈光下閃動的明媚光彩的眼眸；從苛求的熱情與灼人的炙火，在高潮時拒絕看著維克多，到如今直視他的雙眼給予甜蜜的親吻，讓他全身充滿暖意。

維克多曾想過勇利是一門矛盾的學問，即使在幾年下來這種想法仍未改變，對方身上有太多獨特之處，有那麼多不同的面向，都讓維克多深愛至此，尤其是這份矛盾的特質，更讓維克多無法自拔。

正當維克多已經下定決心要一輩子遠離勇利，對方又來向他接近並打破他所有的防線，讓他再一次落入無助的境地；正當他已經接受現實，他們永遠不可能會進入比現在更深一層的關係，勇利又以那樣的姿態對他談心，以那麼親密的方式親吻他，提醒著維克多為何自己永遠會想要得更多。

維克多有些諷刺的笑著，拉開了一些距離，勇利也隨之前傾想要索吻。當彼此的雙唇終於分開，維克多睜開雙眼，看見勇利棕紅色的眼謀直視著自己，因室內的光源而更顯明亮。

「勝生勇利，」自維克多口中念出的聲調聽起來和幾個月前勇利自己說出的很不一樣，「你總是出乎我的意料。」

「而你總是正如同我想的那樣。」勇利的眼裡突然浮現一絲嚴肅與防備，讓兩人似乎一觸即發，空間裡的氣氛一瞬間轉換，緊繃的氛圍沉重的圍繞在兩人身邊。

『 _但那是什麼？_ 』維克多煩躁的想叫出聲，這道他一直想問出口的謎題已經懸盪許久，想去找出這份厭惡的最根本原因，『 _你是怎麼想我的？你認為我是什麼樣的人，能讓你這麼討厭我，卻又總是向我靠近？_ 』

這個問題他已經反覆問過自己好幾年了，也一直想找機會向勇利詢問，但每回他想問出口，勇利就會把他打斷，拒絕回應且顧左右而言他，讓維克多困惑而失落，畢竟這背後總該有個原因，勇利的舉動背後一定有某種他還不懂的道理，只要勇利回答，一切就會水落石出。

上次他們上床的時候，勇利命令他不準說話，明確指示出他不想聽維克多的問題，也不想去處理維克多的話語，他們之間的關係仍如此無法定義且模糊不清，卻被勇利設下鐵則，只要維克多一打破，勇利便會抽身而去。

但幾分鐘前的勇利對他卻相當坦誠，像是好友一樣與他交談，維克多不打算這麼輕易放走這份際遇，勇利神秘的憎恨早已成為幾年來困擾他的問題，維克多決定再試最後一次，勇利總在每回自己提出疑問時打斷他，要他閉上嘴巴，可他永遠不會在沒有嘗試過最後一次的情況下就滿足於一無所知的狀態。

如果勇利回答了，那他最終就會獲得解答；如果勇利不說，一如往常拒絕透露這道最後的秘密，那麼勇利給出的暗示也就足夠明顯了。

「那我是什麼樣的？」維克多認真的看著勇利。

『 _你總認為的我到底是怎麼樣的人？我身上的什麼會讓你那麼恨我，讓你從不像對待其他人一樣的對我？_ 』

勇利愣了幾秒，看起來對這問題有些吃驚，似乎沒有預料到維克多會發問，這幾句話縈繞在他們四周，維克多挫折的等待回應，沉滯的空氣還充斥在空間裡。

但勇利還是沒有回答，再次閉上雙眼將維克多拉入另一場擁吻內，阻止他試圖再說出任何一個字。

這就是對方的答案了。在面對到必須開堂布公的問題時，勇利全然抗拒回應，『 _不許說_ 』勇利曾如此下過指令，也很顯然這就是他們這份怪異且不對等關係中唯一的規則，如果維克多還想繼續，就必須乖乖遵守的鐵律。像在晚宴上與那次餐廳中的交談，目前似乎是被允許的；但如果要談及這段關係、他的感情與所有導致勇利態度的原因，對方便不會接受，從過去到現在，這整場遊戲都是照著勇利的規矩走的。

『 _這些就是他給你提出的條件，_ 』維克多腦中有道細小的聲音這樣告訴他，『 _現在你必須抉擇要不要接受。_ 』

維克多聽見當勇利吻著他時，自己發出沮喪的嘆息，中止了所有能更進一步對話的機會，卻仍在勇利益發深入與索求的親吻中給出回吻，就在他於晚宴上同意跟著勇利走的那一刻起，他就知道勇利要的東西，而他也接受了，妥協於對方的賞賜，雖然可能很少，卻也好過一無所有。最終肯定勇利對他厭惡的原因將永遠無解後，也不會再讓他回頭了，某種層面來說，這完全是意料之中。

因為他的懦弱，他終究沒有成功保持距離，勇利身上有某種讓他淪陷且拒絕放他走的魔力，因此他會收下他能得到的，再來就保持沉默，這也許就是他必須感到滿足的結局了。

維克多將手滑過勇利的臉龐，纏進對方的髮絲裡，感受著指間的柔順，勇利將手探進維克多襯衫下的肌膚作為回應，在每一道划過的肌理上留下滾燙的紋路。他將維克多微微往後推，又一次加深這道吻，唇舌交疊之中輕咬著維克多的下唇，直讓維克多迷失其中。

當他像這樣將勇利擁入懷中，讓滾燙的本能穿透他的血管，要忽略其他事情是相當容易的，假裝一切糟糕的事都結束了，假裝一切安好，假裝勇利會留在他懷裡，假裝勇利熱切親吻他的方式會轉化為勇利也需要他這個人，而不僅是維克多只能給的起的。

在維克多將喘息吐露在勇利口中時，握住勇利髮絲的手倏地收緊，任由所有紛亂的思緒溜走，讓純粹的慾望取代理性的位置。打從他上一次碰觸到勇利起已經過了好一段時間，當這份渴望已然潛伏深處這麼長的時候，讓自己淪陷進這道迫切的狂吻與飢渴的熱情裡不是太過困難的事，就算再怎麼壓抑深鎖，有朝一日仍是會四散開來。

勇利的雙手撫過維克多腰際，一邊用手指勾住維克多長褲的皮帶將他拉得更近，直到兩人的軀體緊密的貼合在一起，在維克多還來不及眨眼的一瞬間將兩人的位置調換，壓上背後的大理石洗手檯，同時和維克多維持貼身的狀態。

維克多一手還纏繞著勇利的頭髮，另一手則滑過對方的頸項，順著背脊溜到勇利的後腰，將勇利拉得更加貼緊。一邊親吻的同時，勇利也在往後靠，洗手檯的邊緣壓在勇利背上，他們擁吻的角度促使勇利整個身體後弓起來，讓維克多稍稍前傾，以便能更適切的吻向對方。

他沉醉在這幾分鐘內的情動，但很快的又因為沒辦法進行下一步而倍感煩躁，維克多一把抓住勇利的大腿將對方抬起，讓勇利坐上洗手檯，使兩人的高度再次齊平。

勇利的體態強健卻輕盈，從任何意義上而言他都並不瘦弱，但維克多以前也曾抱過他走過一段路，因此很清楚即使勇利的體內蘊涵著巨大的爆發力，要撐起對方纖瘦的身軀一點也不困難。

勇利並沒有抗議這突如其來被改變的位置，反而將維克多納入懷中，將雙腿環住維克多的背把他拉得更近，彼此的下身因而完全貼合。維克多抽離勇利的唇齒，沿著對方下顎的線條印上他的渴望，最後將視線拉回，將勇利望進眼中。

在抽身站定後，維克多瞄到勇利後腦勺的畫面，才遲鈍的發現勇利背靠著一面鏡子，乾淨的表面清楚映照出整間房的全貌，鵝黃色的牆面、掛在上頭的圖畫、以及勇利那一頭烏黑的髮絲壓在上面的動作，而維克多自己頭髮凌亂，有神的雙眼佈滿慾望，看起來已經全然沉迷其中。

這道景象讓維克多羞恥的想別開頭不去看，這完全提醒了他自己是多麼不堪一擊，他已經發過誓要永遠結束這場鬧劇，可一旦勇利叫上他，他還是重覆蹈轍。現在他衣衫不整且一片混亂的身處在此，他本不該處在這片空間，但他卻無怨無悔，而這才是最糟糕的部份。

當維克多抽開一些距離，勇利有些埋怨的抓住他，雙眼因飽滿的慾念而迷離，臉色潮紅，點點紅暈滿佈在顴骨上。

「你是……你想要離開嗎？」勇利聽上去有些破碎，再次表現出有些不肯定的態度，手指卻仍深深壓在維克多的肌膚上，胸腔因急促的呼吸上下起伏，雙眼直視著維克多，不像上次總在拒絕維克多進到他的視線，彷彿維克多能被任何一個人取代。這一次，勇利的視線鎖在維克多身上，也只看著維克多，他是一團美麗的混亂，即使維克多想要離開，他也沒辦法辦到。

「不，」維克多深呼吸後再次回答，因為在重新陷入另一場熱吻前，有些很重要的事是他必須要說的，「飯店的房間滿了，所以我被迫和雅科夫睡同一間房，我們不能去我房間。」

他們需要移動到別的地方，也需要進一步動作，他們倆都慾火焚身，也沒理由再繼續等下去，在同意這場情事時維克多就已經在心裡賞過自己一巴掌了，而且現在大概也會繼續犯下同樣的錯誤，尤其是他已經徹頭徹尾受了傷，他已經沒有回頭路了，也無法轉身離開勇利，但同樣的，他從未真正遠離過對方。

「喔，痾，我也是，我的意思是我的房間也有人。」勇利結巴的回應，維克多皺了皺眉，為這忽然出現的阻礙感到不悅。

維克多還沒能表達其他看法，勇利突然間就有些羞赧的把頭撇開，有些猶疑的自原本坐在上頭的洗手檯跳下，眼神仍在閃避，維克多想也不想就抓住對方的手臂，他不想讓勇利走，也不想讓勇利不再看他，即便這一晚無法如計劃般順利，也不代表這一切要結束得這麼倉皇。

「有其他事……是可以做的，如果你想要的話？」維克多有些不安，他們過往上床的兩次經驗，勇利都只有一個目的，維克多不確定對方是否會滿足於其他做法，可當勇利馬上脫口答應時，他的猶疑馬上就被打破了，幾乎在維克多還來不及說完一個句子時，勇利就迫不及待的衝口而出。

勇利語氣裡的熱切讓他愣了一秒，但維克多仍是有些猶豫的往後退了些，想要獲得肯定的答案，勇利隨即又抬起頭重新開始另一場吻，讓維克多再一次把他壓在鏡面上，另一手又纏繞回維克多的銀髮將他拉近。

維克多一手滑下來到勇利繫著皮帶的腰部將他重新拉回，就像勇利抓住他一樣將對方握緊不讓彼此分開。

「這樣可以嗎？」維克多徵詢，並得到勇利的同意，在維克多褪下勇利的褲子並將對方的脆弱握在手裡時，勇利止不住吞了下口水有些顫慄的喘息，他想要再次品味勇利的甜美，俯下身一把將對方的唇含住，聽著勇利在他碰觸下流洩出的細微呻吟。勇利的反應總相當激烈，維克多愛死這樣的他了，享受將對方的偽裝一層層剝下的快感，並讓勇利也對他做同樣的事。

勇利也有樣學樣拉開維克多的褲頭，手指蛇一般溜進去握住維克多的男根，還能感受到勇利手部細微的顫抖，但動作很快就變得平穩且確實，伴隨著因維克多的撫弄而來愉悅的顫動與喘息，電流直竄過整個身軀。勇利的雙腿不由自主的纏緊維克多的背，鞋跟壓著維克多的脊樑讓他靠得更近。

維克多稍稍挪動角度再次盯著勇利，他想觀察勇利注視著自己的雙眼。勇利的表情毫無防備，臉上每一道稜線都寫著赤裸裸的情緒，雙唇因熱吻而紅腫，睜大的眼眸直看著維克多，不時還有些急促的呼吸，冰上的勇利顯得漠然、沉著與難以觸碰；這裡的勇利卻截然不同，是另一種相異的美感，卻無損對方的美麗。

「你真美……」維克多輕語，腦海裡的思緒已經過載，「你在滑冰時很美，像現在這樣也很動人，我……」

維克多落下字語，找不到一個適當的字詞來表達他此時此刻的感受，當他望著勇利，這一剎那間有太多複雜的情感在心裡攀升，無論是好是壞，所有的字句都不足以表達他萬分之一的感情。

勇利的臉色因這些話而有些滑落，他將維克多揪回來又是一陣親，緊抓著維克多的臂膀，讓又一陣火熱的歡愉遊走過維克多的身體，使他動情的低吟出聲。他將之回送給勇利，兩人都在彼此的口中喘息著，額頭相接，在換氣之間又止不住的偷著吻。

勇利最後喘著氣來到頂點，指甲陷入維克多的皮膚裡，在維克多繼續動作的手中停不下抽搐，接著幾秒內沒有動作，只是粗重的深呼吸，雙眼因高潮過後而迷濛著，之後才繼續撫弄著維克多，讓維克多也跟著達到高點，在勇利的手中獲得釋放，一手撐著鏡子讓自己疲軟的膝蓋不至於倒下。

他們就這樣靠近維持了一陣子，在高潮的餘韻中平穩呼吸的節奏，但最後勇利還是先動了動身，將鎖在維克多背上的雙腿放下，在沉默中細語著。

「我們該走了。」勇利這麼告訴他，維克多抬起頭回到突如其來且不受歡迎的現實中，將他們剛才共度的一切推回到夢幻泡影裡。

「我們必須回到宴會上，」勇利有些粗暴的補充，「我們太早離開了，如果我們再待久一點，其他人真的會開始注意到我們不見了。」

就算不情不願，維克多還是必須承認勇利說的是對的，如果雅科夫還沒發現他的離開，要是他們再待得更久，他肯定雅科夫最後一定會留意到的。

他向後退了些讓勇利跳下地板，勇利著地穩下搖晃的腳步後轉身沖去手上的黏稠，抽了幾張擦手紙將自己清理乾淨，維克多也試著讓自己看起來夠整齊體面，以讓自己得以返回會場。

在勇利完成一連串的動作後便轉身要離開，維克多的胸口對這一幕抽痛了一下，勇利的抽身如今對他而言已是家常便飯，他應該要感到習慣的，畢竟他早有預料，但這阻止不了勇利轉身離去的景象帶給他的隱隱作痛。

維克多本能的伸出手掃過勇利的肩膀，然後在勇利狐疑的轉頭看向他時愣在原地。

「你的，痾……」維克多在思考要說些什麼，試圖想出一個不會透露他內心的好藉口。

「你的頭髮。」他最後只留下這句話，指向勇利後腦勺亂成一片的草叢，指間還依稀殘留著不久前還穿過那縷縷髮絲的觸感，他不是想要找藉口再一次觸摸勇利，真的不是。

維克多緩慢的舉起手伸向前，勇利沒有閃躲的事實讓他感到欣慰。對方靜靜的站著，讓維克多輕柔的順過撫平勇利的髮間，一抹明亮的燦紅閃過勇利的臉龐，延伸至鼻間與耳闊都開出一叢豔紅，這道瑰紅甚至直往頸部奔去。勇利稍稍挪動角度以迎合這陣觸碰，自然而然的將頭靠到維克多掌心中，令維克多止不住感到驚訝。

「你……痾……」勇利有些結巴，眼神飄移的同時臉上仍帶著紅暈，「也許你應該多等幾分鐘後再離開，這樣大家就不會注意到。」

這句話如同一桶倒在維克多頭上的冰水，他馬上抽回自己的手，努力戴上一張無動於衷的面具，讓如同一拳打在他胸口上的愁緒不會表現出來。

「是啊，當然了，」維克多試著讓自己的口氣聽起來平穩，「當然不會有人能知道的。」

他真的早該料想得到的，畢竟他早就知道在眾人眼裡，勇利仍舊如同過往恨他恨得入骨，在大眾眼中他們仍是競爭的夙敵關係，即使是如今存在於他們之間錯綜複雜的關係也改變不了，就像這也改變不了勇利在他們的初夜時明顯表現出的厭惡，因此這條新的條件真的一點也不讓人意外。

突然間，勇利在看到滑聯成員盯著他們時表現出的緊張都顯得合理了，勇利感到罪惡，想要趕快逃離那個場所，他仍然渴望維克多，這個部份是確實存在的；但勇利恥於被公眾看到和他在一起，沒有人能知道他們之間發生的事，甚至沒人知曉他們實際上已經在接近友好的邊緣。兩個花滑選手一起離開晚宴一小陣子會有很多理由，但勇利害怕讓人們知道哪怕是一丁點存在於他們之間的關係。

在眾人眼裡，他們之間除了敵對關係外再無其他，而且看來勇利似乎打算維持現狀。

即便維克多可能終將一無所有，在他看著漸行漸遠，且不再直視他眼眸的勇利，他們也許有天能成為朋友的希望都更加消散。檯面上，勇利想讓他們維持在敵對關係；檯面下，對方希望他們……成為隨便什麼都好，一段需要被鎖在永遠沒人得以找到的地方骯髒的地下情。

在維克多重新開口前，勇利便自他眼前轉身匆促奔向門邊，維克多忍不住又喚了最後一次。

「勇利，」他阻止不了自己，勇利愕然的轉身，維克多伸出手，不作多想便接著開口，

「給我你的電話。」他這麼說著，勇利手伸進口袋拿出手機解鎖後遞過去，眉頭微皺，臉上閃過一絲困惑。

「為什麼？」勇利向他詢問，維克多飛快的在手機螢幕點擊，將他的號碼加在聯絡人清單後才把螢幕關上遞回去。

「我在裡面存了我的號碼，」他看著勇利因為他的話大感吃驚的模樣，「以防萬一，就是……可能你哪時候會需要我。」

以備不時之需，只是以防萬一勇利會改變心意；或許勇利會接受這份已被放置許久友誼的邀約，只是有備無患，也許勇利會決定想要得更多，而不只是暗室裡的一夜情，也許勇利會需要他，只是以防萬一。

從此刻開始，維克多會配合勇利設下的遊戲規則，他會接受他們之間就僅止於此，再沒更多別的了，他不會再讓自己渴求更多。但如今勇利有了他的號碼，如同擁有了他的心臟，假若某天勇利回心轉意，維克多會在那等著他回頭。

「謝了。」勇利回覆得靜默，最後轉身離開洗手間，這次維克多不再阻止他，僅只是看著勇利將鎖打開跨出去，再看著門搖擺著喀一聲關上。

維克多閉上雙眼嘆了口氣，感受著這股自胸腔裡緩慢吐出的怨氣，雙肩也跟著垂下。他轉身一手遮住半邊臉，看著鏡中的自己回望他的樣貌。

他的頭髮還有些凌亂，領帶歪斜，臉上還帶著微弱的紅暈，現下的他遠不是那位人們想看到風情萬種又沉著的維克多．尼基福洛夫，他在臉上硬擠出一道微笑，準備再度進入會場，看起來卻有些失敗。

「你是個白癡。」他向鏡中的自己說著，鏡中的他也沒有抗議，他是個同意發生這一切的蠢貨，對勇利一見鍾情的傻子，是個即使知道這一切終將不會有好結果，卻仍舊重蹈覆轍蠢蛋，但他還是選擇了這條路。

而且他還是會一而再再而三的繼續下去，他現在明白了，他已經證明了自己還是會輪迴下去，假裝自己再也不會犯錯是沒有意義的，只要勇利提出邀約，他就會一再走回頭路參與這場遊戲，因為他太過貪心，就算只有一丁點，都足以餵養他的癮，他會遵照勇利設下的這場遊戲規則直到，嗯。

直到勇利再也不想找他玩。

當維克多終於離開洗手間悄然潛回晚宴，看到場上還充滿著鶯鶯燕燕，只希望自己不要錯過太多環節。雅科夫應該多少會幫他掩護過去，但如果雅科夫必須掩護他，那就表示……

「看來你並沒有學會教訓。」一道粗沉的嗓音自背後傳來，維克多轉身看見他的教練就站在那，看起來一點也不感到奇怪。

維克多本能的緊張起來，聳起肩武裝自己準備吵上一架，但雅科夫卻只有揮手打發掉他，神情顯得疲憊。

「別白費力氣給你自己找藉口了，維恰，我不需要聽那些理由，我也不會再多費口舌，畢竟我先前已經告誡過你離他遠一點，可你總愛和我唱反調。」

雅科夫看來並沒有在生氣，卻也不是多麼開心。

「如果你要放棄你的尊嚴，自甘墮落成勝生勇利廉價的玩物，那我也阻止不了你，但你必須記住，他除了想將你毀掉之外沒別的了，你每一次向他靠近，都只是給了他更多底牌而已。」

雅科夫眼神有些放軟，嘆了口氣就先結束話題了。

「過來吧，這裡有些人是你需要打個招呼的，當你在……在忙的時候，我已經幫你談了一些新的贊助可能，但他們想在實際簽約之前先和你聊過。」

維克多深吸了口空氣跟上去，盡最大的努力佯裝出虛假的歡欣，他慶幸自己得以避開這場說教，卻也沒心情對更多贊助商逢迎諂媚，無論再怎麼不得不去做。這是他所擅長的工作，信手捻來般輕而易舉，扮演得光彩迷人或人們預期中他的樣貌，但那並不總是他想成為的樣子，尤其這種場合更是如此。

「試著忘了他吧，維恰，」雅科夫和他穿越人群時輕拍了他的手臂，「下一場賽事不遠了，你還要去拿下一面金牌。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是a photo whore，意指整天在網路上頻繁貼出自拍照的... (whore這個字用字典查出來的意思蠻粗俗的，我用...代稱，不想打出來)，翻成"網美"應該算是相對貼近的詞了（畢竟某種程度上來說這個詞也帶有一些貶意了...）  
> \--------------------
> 
> 這一章標題是卡我最久的，原文是"You Kill The Lights, I'll Draw The Blinds"，似乎是一首歌的歌詞，  
> 一開始還特地去搜尋這句話的涵義(結果還找到和情節完全相反的意義害我差點翻錯囧  
> Draw the blinds是指關上百葉窗的意思，一開始還各種直譯想出各種版本  
> 1\. 若你躲入暗室，我將為你關上窗口  
> 2\. 若你扼殺光亮，我將隨你步入黑暗 (一直聯想到follow you into the dark...|||)  
> 之類的，總共想了差不多5個版本吧  
> 最後才靈光一閃從打開天窗說亮話改寫成關上天窗說暗話，比較深一層的意譯了，  
> 也比較符合這個章節維勇的關係表現(見不得人的地下情)
> 
> 這一章就翻了17095字，真的是每一次都在爆字數的翻，  
> 畢竟還是要斷在一個合理的地方才好和讀者交代，  
> 而且這陣子比較不用加班，加上兼差的工作暫時沒有新的案件，  
> 每天晚上大約都能夠抓半小時翻個500字，休假再翻個1500-3000字左右，  
> 累積下來的量還是很驚人的，  
> 目前正在考慮是不是要先暫時停翻給自己耍廢一下來追個番再說，  
> 但最近的手感又不錯，所以一路下來也翻得很爽  
> (因此搞不好一個手癢就還是繼續翻了#
> 
> 然後話說我的翻譯其實常會藏一些(自以為的)彩蛋，不知道有沒有人發現過，  
> (那些彩蛋基本上就是我國高中時的青春)，  
> 如果有人發現的話我會很開心的~~
> 
> 最後是彩蛋中的彩蛋(有在認真看我的後記的讀者才有的#)  
> 想要辦一個小活動，因為譯者也是需要糧食的!!!  
> 請大家投食我翻到目前為止的感想或建言  
> (覺得哪裡可以翻得更好，或是喜歡我哪裡的翻法，之類的)，  
> 總之就是來要感想找糧食讓我有動力繼續翻!!  
> 我會挑出至少一名給我投感想的讀者贈送維勇同人本一本(依投餵人數決定送本數量)  
> (基本上是日文本，而且是二手板上較少看到會出現在出清列表中的本子)，  
> 雖說有些是我多買的不過保存狀況都不錯!!都是我在駿河挖來的哈哈哈  
> 先暫定台灣讀者限定，不然我也沒辦法將本子寄到國外  
> 不過如果不想要本只是單純想給我發感想的我也很歡迎喔QWQQQQQ  
> 希望不要因為沒有被選到就難過QWQQQQ  
> 啊然後請在噗浪上投給我喔喔喔喔喔不然我沒辦法判斷誰是誰(倒)
> 
> 總之就先看看有沒有人要陪我玩了(掩面)


	19. 嚴正聲明

原本打算等下一章翻到一個段落後發上來時再放在前言聲明，

但思考了很久，還是覺得這件事對我來說非常嚴重，

畢竟不是每個在AO3上觀看的讀者都會去看我噗浪上的聲明

前幾天去看了一下原譯者的樂乎，似乎原譯者有意重啟翻譯，

我這邊基本上也會繼續翻下去，不同譯者的文風都會有所差異，

讀者也有多一種選擇可以去閱讀，而且我不想半途而廢

但我不清楚原譯者是怎麼理解的，雖說我確實會在我的後記或聲明文中談到我的政治立場，

**可那並不代表我會和小粉紅一樣為了政治立場惡意竄改原文。**

原譯者在該篇文中說道我因為政治立場而沒有將原作原封不動呈現，

把內文和自己的政治立場牽扯在一起，

這對於一位譯者而言是非常嚴重的指控，也關乎了一名譯者的尊嚴。

的確，這篇文章我去申請授權的出發點就不同，

但我的譯文也是根據原作者的內文去翻譯，

在文章以外的地方，比如後記或額外發的聲明文，

我當然可以表達我的政治立場，

但把我和小粉紅一樣為了政治而去竄改原文混為一談完全是對一個譯者的侮辱， 我從來就沒有惡意更改過原文內容。

對於台灣人而言從來就沒有政治歸政治這回事， 正因為我們是籠罩在中國暴政的陰影下， 才會被逼得要去面對這些恐懼， 恐懼著自己隨時會沒有了明天， 隨即失去這份自由。

至少我自己而言，我並不認為自己是有辦法和中國人（不僅限於中共）和平相處的，

因為他們多數人並沒有辦法理解台灣人的恐懼和痛苦，

即使是所謂同圈的粉絲亦是如此，

當中共派黑警鎮壓香港、派坦克鎮壓西藏新疆，

多數中國人只會大聲叫好，只會喊著血洗台灣、鎮壓香港、掃除西藏新疆，

在整個中國幾乎都是這樣的氛圍下，

我並不認為有哪些中國人會真正理解我們的痛，

因此要和平相處就可以說是天方夜譚了

而所謂的兼容，也絕對不是建立在「我尊重你同意你的國家想把我們侵略併吞」這種假中立的論調上。

對於我們來說，所求的不過是最基本最卑微的自由與生存罷了，

因此才會說，中國人不能理解台灣人的痛苦，

才會自以為以上位者的身份對台灣人說教，

批評我們不尊重不包容

正是因為我需要確保自己能安全的活下去後，才有安全的時間可以安心翻譯，

不然以去年那種情況，就算我真的有心想要翻，

我也會害怕一覺醒來天地就變了色，

那也就不會有多餘的時間去進行了，

因此對我、對台灣讀者而言，正是因為我們又得以倖免於難，

才會將這份翻譯當作是當時許願的還願文，是我們又再次存活下來了的禮物。

我們都不會主動去攻擊另一邊，

甚至我也說了，當初就是因為不希望可能會有小粉紅鬧場，

才完全禁絕將文章轉載到中國站點，

但只要有人踩到底線，那麼我們也是會不客氣的反擊回去


	20. 4-2

** 尼基福洛夫與勝生競爭關係中10大最精彩時刻 **

_發表於4月9日 11:51 am_

_Brandon McKay_

_BuzzFeed Staff_

  1. 勝生終於擊敗尼基福洛夫



(照片)

每位花滑粉絲都記得這歷史性的一刻。在屢戰屢敗，而又周而復始的屢敗屢戰過後，勝生終於在冬季奧運擊敗尼基福洛夫一舉摘金，讓所有粉絲都為了這一刻開心得手舞足蹈，亦或是挫敗痛哭。但無論你支持哪一邊，都不會有人懷疑這一刻對兩位選手讓人津津樂道的競爭關係投下傳奇性的震撼彈。

  1. 尼基福洛夫自由滑的復仇



(照片)

在首次於冬奧與該年的世錦賽上敗給勝生後，所有人都預期尼基福洛夫會選擇引退，或者選擇捲土重來，而他果然沒讓人失望！他以一套足以讓眾粉絲落淚的自由滑，以僅與自身世界紀錄幾分落差的高分，將勝生踢回他熟悉的低一階的位置上，再次證明最好別小看現代傳奇的實力。

  1. 奧運頒獎檯



(照片)

所有人都知道這一刻，奧運獎檯上的這幾秒足以讓全世界花滑迷與攝影記者都為之躁動感嘆，因為沒人得以解開勝生到底說了什麼。但所有人都記得，當勝生在獎檯上轉向尼基福洛夫下了一些評論，讓尼基福洛夫雙眼驚訝的瞪大，而第三名選手克里斯多夫．賈科梅蒂在一旁笑得歡樂。也許我們再也無法得知勝生究竟說了什麼，可出於勝生對尼基福洛夫廣為人知的敵意，人們從中做了些非常精彩，而且相當有趣的推測（警告：這並不怎麼美好）

  1. 怒目而視



(照片)

這一刻就是所有故事的開端。當可愛的16歲小男孩勝生首次登上頒獎檯站在尼基福洛夫一旁，從底下怒目相向，站在季軍的位置，另一邊是立於頂端的尼基福洛夫，粉絲注意到勝生給了尼基福洛夫這一眼瞬間，而尼基福洛夫也回應了這道注目。綜觀兩人競爭關係的故事線，也許這只是勝生達到他的最終目標，自尼基福洛夫手中奪冠之前幾年的一件事而已，卻是絕大多數粉絲公認這段敵對關係的啟始。

  1. 「不是如果，是當我做到了。」



(照片)

眾所皆知，勝生和尼基福洛夫兩人總會在受訪時避開彼此，巧妙的對問題一笑置之（尼基福洛夫）或直接拒絕回答（勝生）。但有件事是勝生從不避諱公開的，就是他最終想打敗尼基福洛夫贏取金牌的目標。就在那道著名的怒視事件，敵對關係檯面化的一年後，一名勇敢的記者詢問勝生是否打算奪取尼基福洛夫在花滑界的冠軍王座，當勝生承認這個念頭時，這名記者又接著發問「如果你做到了……」卻馬上被勝生決絕的打斷「不是如果，是當我做到了。」我們只能表示 _好樣的_ 勝生。

  1. 勝生一分之差的落敗



(照片)

近四年前，這場命中注定的世錦賽上，儘管勝生刷新了個人最佳紀錄，卻仍以一分的落差輸給維克多來到第二名，從勝生臉上的表情來看，他明顯感到相當心碎，忠實的粉絲們同樣如此，但就在不久後的下個賽季，由於尼基福洛夫因傷退賽，勝生奪得了首面世錦賽金牌，也很顯然並不像有些人期望的，這一分之差的落敗會讓他從而放棄。

  1. 勝生對尼基福洛夫回歸的信念



(照片)

談到尼基福洛夫的受傷，在他退出的那個賽季，對於他是否終將回歸的謠言眾說紛紜，最廣為流傳的謠言就是這場傷害嚴重到會讓這位23歲的選手就此離開冰面，但有個人堅絕不相信這些謠言，也是最讓大家意想不到的人物。當詢問他對於尼基福洛夫退賽的想法時，勝生如此回擊這位冒犯人的記者：「我期待下個賽季重新在冰場上和尼基福洛夫會面。」勝生也許打從心底憎惡尼基福洛夫，但很明顯他們之間仍有某種程度上對於彼此的敬重，否則勝生就不會拒絕放任尼基福洛夫引退，直到他有機會在賽事上打敗對方為止。

  1. 尼基福洛夫破記錄的自由滑



(照片)

自重返賽場以來，多數人都期許尼基福洛夫能在離開冰面這麼久的時候後帶回震撼人心的演出。但尼基福洛夫不只是做出史上最戲劇性的回歸，甚至還打破了以往由自己創下的世界紀錄，為所有膽敢挑戰他地位的人設下史無前例的高門檻。

但更有趣的卻是勝生的反應，或者更精確來說，他甚至沒有留下來看完尼基福洛夫的表演，反而在演出尚未結束前便走出場館。他們也許並不喜歡彼此，但站在尼基福洛夫的角度來看，這實在很傷人。你努力了一整個賽季，就為了調整到最佳狀態再次迎戰，打破了自己的世界記錄，還為花滑界立下新標桿，可你的對手卻連看都不想看？真是難受。

  1. 相撞事件



(照片)

這件事絕非一個確實的亮點，但我們也不能不提這件不光彩的撞擊事件給尼基福洛夫身上留下大大小小的挫傷，也帶給勝生足以毀了他最後的表演，讓分數直線下滑的頭部傷害。部份支持者控訴尼基福洛夫是在耍小手段，但官方卻沒有更正式的提告，而從尼基福洛夫在冰場上意識到發生什麼事後驚恐的反應來看，這種小手段是他最不可能考慮過的事了。

  1. 頒獎檯上的點頭



(照片)

這是在上個賽季大獎賽上被攝影機捕捉到的小片段，卻仍相當值得留意。這也許只是微不足道的一件小事，但依舊非常值得一提。儘管勝生看起來對於站在亞軍的位置並沒有特別開心，但在頒獎檯上，粉絲注意到他向尼基福洛夫點頭恭賀，承認了對方的勝利，讓尼基福洛夫跟著回以微笑致意。在多年來的瞪視與徹頭徹尾的厭惡後，這個畫面顯得幾乎有些……甜美。他們也許還稱不上是朋友，但似乎那份緊繃的敵意終於漸漸消逝，並在那之中長出互重的敬意。

記得打開今晚的NBC頻道，收聽尼基福洛夫歐錦賽男單分站的實況轉播。

**更多文章：**

** 21 ** ** 種改變讀者人生的髮型產品 **

** 最好的朋友間為彼此選出最令人驚喜的刺青圖樣 **

** 蘇格欄推特是網路世界上最瘋狂的35大原因 **

歐錦賽上，維克多拿了金牌，克里斯則是銀牌，在官方慶功宴結束後，兩人決定和其他各地的一些選手出去續攤，他們所在的酒吧隨著夜晚的推移越顯嘈雜擁擠，酒精的續杯也更加不忌口。選手們陸續離開原先的座位，直到最後只剩維克多和克里斯還留著。

「我老了。」克里斯感嘆，維克多哼了一聲吞下杯中物，看著克里斯觀察酒吧另一邊的兩名選手眉來眼去，另一名選手則坐在吧台一角，看起來就是酒吧的常客，兩邊都顯得事情很多。

「你才24歲，克里斯，你才沒那麼老。」維克多點出事實，「而且你真的想去加入 _那一群_ 嗎？」他用下巴指了指那處，一名選手正坐在另一位的大腿上，酒精的催化下給了他們能繼續下去的錯覺。

「如果你真這麼做了，我想你的男友應該不會太開心。」維克多補充說明，克里斯因此笑得開懷。

「你說得對，」克里斯承認，「我太愛他了，而且老實說，從我每次回家都能得到的獎勵來比較，我幾乎不需要在其他地方找個什麼陪伴。」

克里斯挑動眉頭暗示，維克多翻了下白眼又吞下另一口酒掩藏他的微笑，無論克里斯再怎麼愛開玩笑，維克多都知道對方對他的伴侶有多著迷，而維克多真心為對方感到欣慰。也許克里斯老愛在公眾場合拋媚眼，可當他獻出他的真心時，那便是全心全意。而在好幾個月前見過對方的男友後，維克多不得不讚賞克里斯的眼光。

「至於現在談到你……」克里斯將話題帶到維克多身上，讓他開始有些緊繃，他不喜歡克里斯語氣中的意有所指，「你，我的朋友，你需要和其他人睡上一晚了。」

「不，我不需要。」維克多回答，試著聳肩帶過話題，希望克里斯趕快放過他。

「你需要的。」克里斯很堅持，傾身向前用手指輕點的維克多的胸口，他們倆都喝了有一會了，酒精的作用讓克里斯有些搖晃，但眼神依舊銳利且充滿警示意味，「你上一次做愛是什麼時候，維克多？」

「大概一個月之前。」維克多聳聳肩，試圖儘可能保持稀鬆平常的態度，克里斯不可置否的笑了笑坐回原位，眼神狐疑的緊盯著維克多。

「讓我重新問過一次，」克里斯抬眉意味深遠的看著維克多，「你上次和勝生勇利以外的人做愛是什麼時候的事？」

「這很重要嗎？」維克多反擊，因為他不可能會告訴克里斯實話，畢竟那是將近三年前的事。

這不是說他反對約砲，因為他其實並不反對，畢竟他自己也曾約過幾次，那時他還年輕鬆散，和砲友彼此之間也都有說好只是一夜春宵，他和這些對象多數都還有保持聯繫，這也不是什麼大不了的事。

只是當勇利來到他的生命後，周遭的其他人似乎都相形褪了色，維克多多年來都迷戀於勇利，接著某一晚，他看見勇利在滑他的舊曲目後，他便迅速且無法自拔的墜入其中了，從那之後便再無人能與之媲美。他再也無法對其他人感興趣，而距今也已經有許多年了。

「這很 _重要_ ，」克里斯加重語氣強調，「這非常重要，因為一年一度帶有恨意的性事對你的心靈並不健康，你真的需要採取行動去找一個不會在你正要把老二放進去前告訴你他恨你的人，坦白說，維克多，雖然要我承認這件事也很難受，你也不是一點魅力都沒有，而且還有才華到不公平的地步，現在店裡最起碼有十個人，或者可能更多人都想第一時間準備好跳到你懷裡。去找點樂子改變自己放鬆一下吧。」

「我沒那個心情，克里斯。」維克多嘆氣，希望他的朋友能放掉這個話題，但他也知道對方八成不會願意放過他，「你那麼在意我的事幹麼？」

「因為你遊走江湖，卻只沉迷在一個現在可能正和其他的誰在床笫之間享樂的人身上，而你真的需要拋開這些事了。」克里斯強硬的反駁，「你很清楚這不是一段真正的交往關係，維克多，那你又為什麼要像在守貞一樣？你沒有這個責任要對他忠誠，他也同樣沒這個義務，他一年來找你一次尋求些隨意的享受，你也明白沒別的了，無論你再怎麼渴望得更多。也許改變自己找些樂子會讓你感覺好些，而不是像你現在這樣可悲的束縛住自己。」

「嘿，停止這個話題好嗎？克里斯。」維克多命令對方打住，克里斯只是嘲諷似的高舉投降的雙手。

「好，好，我停止，你現在是個浪漫主義的維克多，我懂了，但你真的認為他也在等你嗎？」

「我當然不這麼認為。」維克多又痛苦的嘆了口氣，因為這是事實，勇利一年才來找他一次，在那之後又逕直離去，對方在尋找某些輕鬆簡單的樂趣，而在比賽上這就是他所能在維克多身上找到的。

但勇利住在大洋的彼端，在當年剩餘的時間裡，維克多便不再是那個唾手可得的選項，勇利會在其他人之中找到他的一夜情對象，克里斯是對的，他們沒有在一起，而且永遠也不可能會在一起。勇利不是他的，他沒有資格把勇利綁在他一個人的身邊，不論他其實多想這麼做。

「我只是……我不想……」他隨意揮了揮手，希望自己的重點能被清楚抓到，他不是很確定要如何用言語完整表達出他的感受，他不再像從前一樣能對其他人提起興趣，只要一想到和某個陌生的軀體共度短暫的歡愉，他便覺得這不是他現在真正想要的。

「你不想要一夜情。」克里斯為他說完他的話，「你想要的更多，你想去愛某個人，而且想要某個人來愛 _你_ 。」

維克多別開視線，不想直視克里斯的雙眼，因為對方說的是實話，但也僅針對一個人才算成立，他不想要其他的任何人，他想要勇利，他已經渴求很長一段時間了。

「聽著，維克多，」克里斯一手撐著臉短暫轉開視線，接著表情嚴肅的望回維克多，「我知道過去沒能解決這個問題，人們也從不去看獎牌背後的你，而就算他們嘗試過，也還是無法理解你在這面冰上付出的心血，但那並不代表永遠都不會有這樣的人出現。」

維克多轉回頭來，克里斯語調放軟，音量也低了一些，卻仍足以讓他在這人聲鼎沸的酒吧裡聽見對方的話。

「你太寂寞了，所以才會一直陷在裡面，這你也是明白的吧？你將自己大半輩子的時間全奉獻在花滑上，現在你開始想要得更多了，而過去這沒能解決你的寂寞，接著你又在勇利身上找到某些東西，如今卻遠比你值得擁有的所獲更少，因為你已經認定這就是你所能擁有的一切。」

「我不寂寞！」維克多抗議，但克里斯只是不信任的挑眉看著他。

最讓人氣惱的部份是克里斯說中了某些痛點，在他還是個孩子的時候，他就已經將自己的靈魂出賣給這塊冰面，而他也從不曾回過頭看。花滑是他的生命，是唯一一件他在乎的事，一段又一段交往的關係因此來了又走合了又分，但花滑是他人生中唯一一件他能夠賴以為生的角色，曾經他認為這樣就足夠了，直到某天就連花滑也不再能救得了他。

「我不寂寞。」維克多又重覆了一次，怒視著克里斯糾正他的說詞，「而且我不想要再談論這個話題了。」

「好吧。」克里斯做出讓步，維克多看見對方眼裡的嚴厲消散無蹤，身體也再度放鬆了些，「但這件事還沒結束，維克多，如果你之後還想要談談……」

克里斯沒有把話全部說完，維克多笑了笑，想讓氣氛重新變得和緩些，畢竟他們是要來尋歡作樂的。

「我對此感激不盡。」他如此回應克里斯，接著指了指幾乎已經空了的酒杯，「要繼續下一輪嗎？」

「算我一份。」

克里斯拿出皮夾起身，視線在擁擠的酒吧中搜索出一條最好的路線後回過身來面對維克多。

「你絕對需要再來上一杯，而且我也是。」

viktornikiforov.png

**minatu**

維克多自由滑的服裝，請不要轉貼出去:D

_#_ _維克多尼基福洛夫_ _#_ _花式滑冰_ _#_ _他穿這件衣服看起來好帥_ _#_ _我此刻的心情就像著了火一樣_ _#_ _藝術_

6,755個回覆

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**chessala**

勝生勇利在GPF的頒獎典禮

_#_ _勝生勇利_ _#_ _花式滑冰_ _#_ _新一代活傳奇_

4,210 個回覆

有誰已經準備好要看接下來的世錦賽勝生怎麼樣一屁股把尼基福洛夫踢下來？

_#_ _勝生勇利_ _#_ _維克多尼基福洛夫_ _#_ _我好興奮啊_

來源：chainelements

1,142個回覆

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**nicaforov**

這幾年的維克多．尼基福洛夫

_#_ _維克多尼基福洛夫_ _#_ _他是個多可愛的孩子_ _#_ _如今他辣到讓我要升天_

3,893個回覆

**你最喜歡哪一個──維克多．尼基福洛夫還是勝生勇利**

粉絲之間對於尼基福洛夫和勝生誰比較好有很多爭論，因此最後我們提議發起一項投票，來看看到底誰才是粉絲心中的最佳寵兒！

你會投勝生嗎？他的一切總是低調且神秘，冰下的他討喜可愛，冰上的他又火辣熾熱的令人由衷敬畏，他對他所有的支持者超乎尋常的親切，但在社群媒體上仍是個隱者（我知道，這對我們所有人都是個悲劇）。他被上百萬人所愛戴（包括我在內），卻仍十分謙遜有禮。

或者你是要投尼基福洛夫呢？許多年來，只要這位花滑的費洛蒙之神所在之處，都讓不分性別的無數人褲襠四散（就是字面上的意思，我們都記得那次冰演的事件）。他是社群媒體使用愛好者，也愛狗成癡，他總讓我們所有人的心都為之融化，所有和他對話過的人都會愛上他（除非你是，你知道的，勝生勇利）。他就是廣為人知的活傳奇。

坦白說，這真的很難去做選擇，但來吧，我們都知道在尼基福洛夫與勝生的敵對關係中只能有一位贏家，而且不僅限於花滑當中的競爭。點這裡進行投票，選出最終誰才是贏得我們的心的贏家。

_#_ _維克多尼基福洛夫_ _#_ _勝生勇利_ _#_ _花式滑冰_ _#_ _維勇_

來源：woodentrain

2,305個回覆

世錦賽開跑期間，維克多花上更多更長的時間在練習上，雅科夫還不只一次會發現他在更衣室裡睡著，腳上一邊還掛著隻冰鞋，最後必須要把他吼醒趕出冰場。他的教練警告過他過度訓練的危險性，但維克多主要還是選擇忽略掉這份建言，直到某天他的4S著冰非常糟糕，讓他整個人滑過半面冰場，腳踝上也閃過一陣劇烈的疼痛。

他的腳沒有骨折，甚至沒有扭傷，他只是著冰得很不順利，自尊受傷的程度遠比身體上的傷痛來得深切。雅科夫皺著眉命令他離開冰面，叫上一邊的醫務來給他做些檢查。在醫務宣告他沒事後，維克多便在場邊四處遊走，時不時給格奧基節目上的一些指點，腳踝上的冰袋同時隨著場內的溫度逐漸融化。

在過完幾次自己的節目後，格奧基滑到牆邊，看向維克多坐著板凳的位置。

「你有想過要退役嗎，維克多？」格奧基問得突然，讓維克多驚訝得震了一下，這問題太過出人意料。

「沒有？」維克多回應，不曉得這個話題是怎麼冒出來的。格奧基比了比他的腳踝，維克多就意會過來了。

「我有時候會考慮這個問題，」格奧基補充，視線以他鍾愛的戲劇性方式望向遠處，「比我們年輕一些的選手都已經離開了。」

「那並不代表我們也要跟著走。」維克多反擊，突然間感到有些冒犯，他才26歲，作為一名花滑選手當然是不年輕了，但也不等同於老了，也並不等同於準備永遠離開冰面，他從未想像過自己退役後的人生會是怎麼樣的，也沒道理現在要去想這些，畢竟這種事離他還太遠。

「你的身體可能不會同意。」格奧基點出事實，維克多先是瞪了他一眼，才不開心的低頭看向他的腳踝，這傷沒什麼大問題，最多就是讓他一整天無法上冰，也許在經過越來越多賽季後關節上的痛楚是真實的，有時候甚至痛到讓他在一天的練習後很難走回家，因為他的雙腿經不起持續的耗損，他似乎也比從前更加容易受傷，但這都不代表什麼。他還能像呼吸一樣輕鬆跳出後內點冰四周跳，就算他的膝蓋在他下冰後疼痛時間比起過往更長，他還是能贏下一面又一面的金牌。

「你總有一天還是必須要退役的，」格奧基繼續說著，似乎有意忽視維克多的難受，「我們都會的，你到時候要怎麼做？要繼續滑到整個身體在冰上肢離破碎？」

「用不著這麼誇張，格奧基。」他們身後傳來另一道聲腺，維克多轉頭看到米拉滑過來停在牆板邊，臉上泛起淘氣的微笑。她總是能在對的時間點出現，並且無情的揶揄其他選手。

「維克多當然還沒有要退役，我們都知道比賽上他還要等待某位特別佳賓的光臨。」

維克多警告的瞅了她一眼，但米拉只是心不在焉的一笑置之。

「拜託，維克多，打起精神來，這只是個玩笑，畢竟又不是你又和他睡過了。」

維克多一陣心虛，臉上浮起一道紅暈，他試圖裝作毫不在乎，但事實上卻沒這麼淡定。

「你做了！」米拉倒抽一口氣，表情半是興奮半是驚恐，「雅科夫會殺了你的。」

「雅科夫早就知道了。」維克多承認，格奧基嘆了口氣，一手放在自己的心上憐憫的盯著維克多。

「你不應該將自己的心獻給一位永遠也不可能回應你的愛的人。」格奧基說著，米拉則用眼角餘光看著他，很明顯是在忍笑，「你應該要去尋求真愛，比如像安雅和我這樣的……」

米拉發出作嘔的聲音，格奧基將視線轉向她，看起來被羞辱了，她厚臉皮的對格奧基回以微笑，接著又睜大雙眼看回維克多。

「我真不敢相信你竟然又和他睡了，」米拉驚呼，維克多瞪眼要她把聲音降低，在這麼小又封閉的冰場環境裡，每個人都知道其他人的每一件事，但那不表示他想要其他任何人加入這場對話，米拉屈服於他的視線下將聲量稍稍降低。

「雅科夫告訴過你，他和你睡只是為了要贏，但你還是跳進去了。」她用氣音說話，雖說她的聲音在冰場的迴響下還是非常大，「而且你上次也在大獎賽決賽輸給他了！」

從他上次輸了比賽還和勇利上床的事情來看，她的論點顯然並不成立，但維克多並不打算大聲嚷嚷，考慮到冰場內八卦傳播的速度，他私生活的事情當然是被知道得越少越好。

「雅科夫怎麼說？」格奧基切入對話中，維克多嘆氣，只想趕快把話題結束掉，他的腳踝又開始在痛了，他一點也不想現在去談，而且以後也不會想。

「我要做什麼不關他的事，」維克多只是這樣聲明，意有所指的看著兩人，「就像這不關你們的事。」

他語調中的諷刺必然有被傳達到了，因為眼前的兩人對這句話都有些窘迫。

「哇，看來你真的很討厭這個話題了，是嗎？」米拉回問，但語氣已經比剛剛更加放軟些了，「你不想去談他在利用你的這件事。」

米拉嘆著氣搖搖頭同情的看著他。

「誰會想到有這麼一天，維克多尼基福洛夫會愛上一位花花公子。」

維克多正準備要抗議，勇利才不是那樣的人，他也沒有被利用，至少不是他們想的那樣，但他們接著就被冰場對面一個刺耳的「嘿！」給再次打斷了。

另一位選手滑過來停在他們旁邊，一頭金髮因此四散在他的臉上。

「雅科夫在不爽你了，白癡，」對方皺眉向格奧基發難，「他要我來玩傳話遊戲，叫你高抬你那沒用的下盤滾回去練習，然後叫 ** _你_** ……」他轉向維克多，而維克多只是對他露齒而笑，儘管對方直對自己怒目而視，「叫你別再讓今天還有能力滑冰的選手分心。」

「你還是一如既往的可愛，尤里。」米拉大笑，一手伸出去弄亂對方的頭髮，讓對方不滿的嘖一聲一手揮開。

「你們這群人又都在這搞什麼？」尤里發問，格奧基選擇滑開，看來是不想再惹教練發怒，「我聽到你提起維克多，這頭蠢驢這次又幹了什麼好事？」

維克多半是感到欣慰，顯然他汙濁的情事並沒有往下傳播到青少年組的選手間，另一部份的他則對米拉的話中有話更加警惕起來。

雖然老實說，維克多對米拉竟然還沒告訴尤里感到訝異，尤里可能還只是個青少年組的選手，卻已經在組中成為備受矚目的明日之星，也是雅科夫麾下的頂尖選手之一。

尤里現在的處境，維克多許多年前也曾經歷過，他被其他青少年選手憎惡，因此尤里多數選擇在成年組選手間出沒，儘管對方宣稱是因為自己的程度比其他青少年選手都超前太多，和他們在一起很麻煩，表面上看來他似乎也無法忍受任何一位成年選手，但米拉仍是將他納入羽翼之下，而且似乎還沒打算放他走。

「我不清楚，我認為尤里還有些太年輕了，不能去聽這些事，對嗎？」米拉反問，調皮的看向尤里瞪著她的表情，尤里對此反吼回去「我才沒太年輕，你個老太婆」，之後又瞪著他們兩人。這道怒視理當是要威嚇人的，但這位年輕選手的身軀還很嬌小，嗓音也還沒變聲，讓他看起來更像隻雖然想去震懾兩人，卻僅是炸毛的小貓。

米拉對著他的反應大笑，顯然是有意為之，維克多愉快的看著兩人的互動，這是米拉其中一項娛樂，看看她能踩到尤里身上多少雷點，而且每次都會引發逗趣的反應。

「那麼，」米拉笑著對尤里的怒目擠眉弄眼，「如果你想知道，那就是維克多和勝生在最近的比賽中變得非常友好。」

「什麼？」尤里憤怒的表情一下飛個精光，取而代之的是一臉困惑。

「尤里，我想你剛剛有說你已經夠大了，可以去聽這些對吧？」米拉揶揄著尤里暴怒的表情，「 _真的_ 很要好，他們是『特別的朋友』，尤其是那種『當兩個大人彼此非常相愛時……』」

「喔老天，閉嘴！」尤里暴怒的表情又轉變成另一種驚恐的樣貌，讓米拉又是一陣爆笑。

尤里接著又轉向維克多非難似的指著他。

「你又有什麼毛病？」尤里的表情扭曲，活像是卡在震驚與障礙的狀態中，「我以為他討厭你？」

「他的確是。」維克多的回答讓眼前的兩人都愣住，米拉開始停下她的大笑，取而代之的是某種罪惡感，尤里則是瞪大了雙眼。

「那為什麼……」尤里的困惑自語氣中透露出來，「為什麼你……」

「你不會懂的，」維克多嘆了口氣，「要你懂這些還太年輕，我不會再和你們任何一個人繼續這個話題。」

「雅科夫認為勝生是個騙子。」米拉看向尤里開口插話，「他認為勝生這麼做是為了確保自己能贏得金牌。」

「我……」這一刻的尤里顯得奇異的脆弱，接著又把自己武裝回來皺起眉頭，「我以為他是個好選手，我不覺得他會幹這種犯賤的勾當。」

尤里酸澀的挖苦著，維克多只想中斷這種聯想，最好連開始都不要有。

「但這不是事實。」維克多在米拉繼續開口前就先補充，「雅科夫是錯的，事情比這複雜多了，但勇利絕對不會為了勝利就做這種事，事情根本不是他說的那樣。」

維克多知道無論勇利來找他的原因是哪一種，都絕不會是為了來操縱勝利，不管是要讓維克多分心，還是為了來討好他，這都不是勇利的行事風格，維克多也不會故意輸給他。他非常尊敬勇利，也知道勇利天性不會如此。

但尤里看起來仍舊沒有被說服，因此維克多繼續說著。

「我知道你崇拜他，尤里。」維克多有些愉悅的開頭，但尤里隨即打斷他。

「我才不崇拜他。」尤里臉頰脹紅的插嘴，「我只是覺得他比你們所有人都不那麼混蛋，就這樣。」

維克多沒有相信尤里的說詞，他第一次見到尤里的時候，對方正以一種從未表現在其他事物上的全神貫注在練習勇利的接續步，這幾年來，維克多還能在這名年輕選手的節目中捕捉到一絲勇利的影子，也看過對方一再重播勇利曲目的影片，就如同其他人觀賞維克多節目那樣，尤里可能絕對不會承認，但維克多就是知道。

而現在尤里已經知道他和勇利之間的事了，他不想要尤里心中勇利的形象會被雅科夫的偏見給帶歪，勇利是靠自身實力贏過他的，靠的絕對不是什麼邪門歪道或下三濫的手段，維克多想確保尤里能瞭解到這點，畢竟要打破成見是相當困難的事。

「雅科夫是錯的。」維克多又試著說了一次，雖然尤里肩上的緊張感並沒有因為這句話而放鬆些。

「那他為什麼要跟你睡？」尤里的聲音比剛才小了許多，卻表面下仍有些微發怒的跡象，「如果他不愛你，又為了某些原因跟你上床，那他就是個騙徒，就像雅科夫說的那樣。」

「他和我上床是因為他想要。」維克多這麼告訴尤里，對話題又導回來感到遺憾，雖說也不是第一次了。尤里還太年輕，他不會懂的，他的世界仍是非黑即白，而他和勇利複雜的關係不是一個青少年能夠理解的。

「而我和他上床也是因為我想要，這是我們自己之間的事，和任何人都無關。」

維克多意有所指的看著米拉，她也因為這道視線而有些羞愧。維克多沒有真的在生氣，冰場中的這些戲謔和少有的隱私都是出自於關愛，但他寧願盡可能將對勇利的感情留給自己就好。

冰場對面一道吼叫讓他們三個都抬起頭來看，米拉和尤里轉身看到雅科夫憤怒的召回他們，命令他們馬上回到冰上，米拉滑開前對維克多投以一道歉然的眼光，尤里也在幾秒後亦步亦趨跟上。

尤里在幾步之遙停下，轉回來看著維克多，臉上表情難解，張開嘴巴似是想說點什麼，但最終什麼也沒說出口，最後又搖了搖頭轉開滑回到冰場上，再次獨留維克多一人在場邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺沒有太多進展的一章，  
> 算是過度的章節，而且中間很多論壇體或新聞體之類的，  
> 話雖如此其實這張也有差不多一萬字左右了，  
> 所以還是到一個段落先放上來，以免整個章節太長
> 
> 是說上一章提到的彩蛋不知道有沒有人注意到就是了(掩面)，  
> 其實還是非常期待能有人一起玩的哈哈，  
> 今年已經確定沒有年終了(旅遊業畢竟是重創產業Orz)，  
> 還是會希望能有些其他的事可以療癒撫慰一下嗚  
> 冬天到了最近也有些發懶，還是希望自己能每個禮拜逼自己或多或少一定要翻出一些進度嗚  
> 如果有人願意給我一些動力的話我會很開心的~~
> 
> 以上，這次就先到這邊


	21. 4-3

sacheland · 10分鐘前

請告訴我 @V-nikiforov很快就要退役了，他又老又無聊，絕對再也無法比得上像勝生這麼好的選手

father-nikiforov · 9分鐘前

@sacheland 不服來戰啊，婊子

slytheringirlxxxx · 7分鐘前

@father-nikiforov 哈哈，魯蛇沒必要反應這麼大啦，我們都知道維粉都很玻璃心，因為他們也知道自己的偶像正在失去巔峰了

history-rover · 6分鐘前

@slytheringirlxxxx 他在GPF上才拿下銀牌，他仍舊是史上最耀眼的滑冰選手，我不會說這是「失去巔峰」

vegabonk · 5分鐘前

@history-rover 對啊，他得了銀牌，他以前都是拿金的，這就表示他正在下滑，先是銀牌，接著銅牌，最後拜拜維克多尼基福洛夫

lemoncupcakes · 5分鐘前

@vegabonk 他才不會輸，別笑掉人大牙了(注1)

thisisjustmefangirling · 4分鐘前

坦白說，我本來沒這麼討厭勝生的，直到我看到他的粉絲們。現在我只希望他和你們一眾人全被燒死在地獄，你們真是群噁心的人，我對天發誓(注2)

ifshehadwings · 2分鐘前

@thisisjustmefangirling 至少我們多數都沒有癡迷在一個需要在上個賽季作弊取勝的選手身上，我們都知道那場碰撞絕對不只是場單純的意外……

felicity-kitten · 2分鐘前

@ifshehadwings 1. 那就是場意外。 2. 別這麼下賤。 3. 維克多是史 上 最 耀 眼 的 花 滑 選 手，而且他都26歲了還一直在奪牌，而其他一卡車選手老早就退役了，因為他就是這麼棒

ssugar9005 · 1分鐘前

@felicity-kitten 你就繼續自欺欺人吧，有一天你就會信以為真了

維克多在世錦賽剛開始的幾天並沒有太常看到勇利，這件事本身並不是多稀奇的事，但他發現隨著賽季推移，自己想找出對方的渴望就越強烈。他現在已經接受自己就是會一直回過頭去尋求勇利的事了，即便他不會再奢求更多，自己也還是想再次見到對方。

他有好一陣子都在掙扎下一步該怎麼走，最後才決定嘗試開始建立一些友善的聯繫，這總歸是好的一步，就算勇利不想當朋友，至少作為一名好床伴也不會太踰矩。

「 _祝明天好運_ 」維克多飛快敲打著螢幕，不給自己多作考慮的機會就把訊息發出，在他把自己的電話給了勇利以來，對方從來就沒有給過他任何回應，除了那封只簡短打著「我是勇利」再無其他的簡訊。維克多已經將那組號碼存進手機裡，但從那之後他們彼此就只存在著靜默。

在維克多發出訊息沒幾秒後，手機就傳來一陣震動聲，他迅速點開來看，一則訊息在螢幕上彈出，上面寫著「 _你也是_ 」，維克多微微笑了下，接著把手機螢幕關掉丟回床上。

無論他們之間的關係比他原先所希望的距離有多遠，他都不能否認比起一開始，兩人的進展也已經推進了這麼長一段路。很久以前的勇利是一塊沉默的頑石，眼裡只充斥著憤恨，燃燒著憎惡的火光，而維克多從來無法好好理解其中緣由。

但如今的他們會給彼此傳簡訊，在短曲前一晚祝對方好運，友好的競爭對手關係也許不是維克多的盼望，但他會接受它，至少比起他們的初始，這已經是一大進展了。

維克多在短曲上表現不錯，額外時間的訓練還是給他帶來回報，把他放到計分板的頂端。他這個賽季使用的這套節目仍舊感覺有些不對，但他還是能表現得幾近無瑕，接著他離開冰場，投身於群眾高呼他名字下的掌聲中。

另一方面，勇利表現就沒那麼好，他的接續步一如既往精彩，但幾組跳躍卻有些不穩，後外點冰四周跳著地時還觸冰了，讓觀眾因此為之嘆息。這不是什麼致命傷，卻足以讓勇利的分數被扣到，讓他當天結束時落至第三名的位置。

短曲結束後，維克多又有一陣子看不到勇利了，雅科夫有話要跟他說，接下來又還要打發一群記者媒體，以及一些小小的面訪，最後才終於脫身退回後台休息區。

維克多抵達後有些驚訝的看到克里斯和勇利在室內的彼端交談，勇利雙頰鮮紅，克里斯儼然一副被娛樂到的表情，幾乎是在維克多到來的同時，克里斯動身離開，愉快的向勇利揮手後離去，似乎沒有留意到站在房間對頭的維克多。

克里斯走掉後，勇利轉頭看了看四周，視線最後鎖定到維克多，整個人緊繃起來，雙眼有意無意的飄移掉，很顯然是不想對話的暗示，更不用說是走向他了。維克多轉身走出房門，來到走廊上重新找回克里斯。

「你和勇利都聊了些什麼？」維克多靠近克里斯發問，克里斯眉飛色舞的笑了出來。

「我只是跟他說了些他的美好時刻，」克里斯解釋，維克多不解的盯著他。

「那場奧運，」克里斯說，「我是對的，他不太記得那晚的事。」

這並沒有多讓人出乎意料，在那場命運般的奧運派對上多數人的共識都是勇利根本醉茫了，隔天要是還走得動就該謝天謝地了，更不用說是記得多少事情。勇利的大腿是神的傑作，如果勇利還清醒著，派對上大半數人都會樂意至極加入他床上的共舞，而不願浪費春宵的一分一秒。

「話題怎麼會扯到這邊？」維克多對於幾年前晚宴上的事竟然會成為勇利和克里斯之間的談話主題感到莫名其妙，這兩人關係還不錯，但並沒有親近到哪去。

「喔，他在恭喜我短曲上的表現，我邀他一起加入我們大夥去外面喝一杯，」克里斯隨意擺擺手漫不經心的說著，「但你也瞭解他，那個神秘的勝生勇利，還是一樣的隱密，他拒絕掉這個提議了。」

「他對你的短曲表示恭喜？」維克多反問，忽視掉後半段的陳述，這段話化成根嫉妒的針尖銳的刺痛到他，克里斯只有第二名，維克多才是那個立於頂端位處第一的人，但勇利卻沒有對他表示祝賀。

「是的，」克里斯說得緩慢，對維克多投以充滿幾近同情的目光，「他對所有人都這麼做，除了你。」

維克多吐出一口氣，感覺到自己的肩膀隨著這句判決垂了下去，這是事實，就算勇利出了名的躲避任何社交場合，他也仍是名優秀的運動員，維克多不只在一個場合見過對方向其他選手道賀，讚美他們精彩的演出，但對方祝賀的對象中卻從來沒有維克多。

克里斯搖搖頭，看起來有些惱火，眼裡還帶有一絲同情。

「我不知道這是怎麼一回事，維克多，但一定和你有關。他對其他所有人都非常真誠友善，但你身上一定有什麼讓他恨透你的地方，而且不是因為嫉妒，因為他才剛恭喜我這個用短節目把他踢下的人，你做了什麼讓他這麼痛恨你？」

「我不知道，」維克多痛苦的說，感覺這道陳年的困惑和挫敗又一次向他襲來，「相信我，克里斯，如果我知道的話我會告訴你的，但我真的毫無線索。」

「好吧，無論如何，我還是既定的立場──你該離他遠一點，」克里斯提出建議，轉身準備走掉，維克多跟隨其後，兩人一同肩並肩穿過走廊，「或許他對我很和善，但他對你無益，你需要放下他。」

如果真這麼簡單就好了。

維克多早該知道克里斯不會輕易放過這件事，他的猜想隔天就得到了證實。早上練習時所有人都在冰場上，四處迴避著彼此來順過他們的節目。

在幾個小時的練習後，克里斯是首先離開的，維克多也在隨後跟上，就在克里斯靠在界牆邊彎身套上冰刀套時，維克多回頭看見勇利還在場上滑著，眉頭微皺且全心全意的專注，操演過整套聯合旋轉，將勇利整個人輕盈的體態與線條。

「喔不，」克里斯看著維克多，動身阻擋住維克多仍鎖在勇利身上的視線，「我知道你這個表情，我警告你，維克多，別這麼做。」

克里斯一把抓住維克多的手臂就要將他拉走，把兩人帶到更衣室脫下冰鞋換上更舒適的衣著。

「我以為你曾經跟我說過我可以自己看著辦。」維克多指出這點，讓克里斯看上去並不是那麼高興。

「就算是這樣，」克里斯一邊說，一邊將練習服塞進背包裡關上，「那並不代表我會放棄每一次阻止你的機會，而且我也看到了你剛才盯著他的眼神，我以為你是要遠離他的？」

他沒有告訴克里斯上次大獎賽期間發生的事，自己是如何再次沉淪，並且瞭解到他只會一再重蹈覆轍，自己又是如何下定決心不再從勇利身上希冀更多，只求保有他目前所擁有的，因為維克多的念想渴求之深，比起試圖一輩子敬而遠之，接受他的渴望顯得相對容易些。

「我改變心意了，」維克多聳聳肩，「你懂我的，克里斯，我永遠喜歡給人驚喜。」

他跟著克里斯離開進入門廳，邊走邊避開主場館即使在大清早仍舊忙碌擾攘的走道，選擇走入後台區錯綜複雜的路線內尋找別的出口。

很快地周遭就沒了人煙，維克多感覺到手臂上一陣突如其來的扯動，克里斯抓住他的手肘把他拉進走廊邊其中一間房裡，將兩人一同關在裡頭。

房裡單調且雜亂，看起來是間堆放無用物品的儲藏室，還積著一層厚重的灰塵，正當維克多要開口詢問克里斯想做什麼時，對方就在一個微妙的時機點先發制人了。

「你又要跟他上床了，對嗎？」克里斯出聲，維克多只點了點頭回應，因為沒有隱藏的必要。

「維克多，如果你們之間的關係是對等的，我會叫你去好好的瘋狂一番，去享受場狂野的性愛，」克里斯的語調當中並沒有任何一絲玩笑的意思，「但你們不是。他只想要毫無負擔的一夜情，但你卻在一切開始之前就想著去挑戒指了，你在玩一場危險的遊戲，尤其對你更是如此。他表現得很明顯，他想要的是某些輕鬆愜意的東西，但從你盯著他的眼神判斷，我看得出來你還是想要得更多，但你還是一再吃回頭草，即使對方已經表明不會給到你那些你想要的。問題出在你身上，你完全是一個糟透的受虐狂，也不是個有趣的性愛對象。」

「我知道。」維克多照實以答，他可能已經接受除了現在既存的關係外終將一無所有的事實，卻永遠無法真的阻止他想要的更多。

「維克多，你知道你想要的東西永遠會得不到手。」克里斯語氣放軟了些，「你現在就必須放棄，你幾乎是在向一攤爛泥祈求，然後還是得不到任何回報。」

「 _我知道_ 。」維克多語氣更加嚴肅的回了一次，聲腺裡有些破碎，因為他知道這是事實。

「我很抱歉，克里斯，」維克多開口道歉，他不是故意要吼人的，只是這道點出他還想要得更多的提醒，即使他已然接受自己一輩子不會擁有的事實，依舊在刺痛著他。

「我只是，我知道自己在做什麼，好嗎？」維克多這麼告訴他的朋友，試著讓自己聽起來是冷靜的，而就算是這一次，他還是沒有告訴克里斯自己決定放棄和勇利建立更進一步關係的事情，決定接受勇利賞賜給他的，而他會對此心滿意足，但現下卻是個最好的時機，「我知道這是怎麼運作的，但我無法改變我所想要的，如果這就是我所能得到的回報，就算我不能擁有得更多，我會心甘情願的接受，這至少比一無所有來得好。」

「是這樣嗎？」克里斯嚴厲的反問，沉默了一兩秒後對維克多妥協了，接著搖搖頭嘆口氣。

「你陷得太深了，維克多，沒有人能阻止得了你，但就算你假裝滿足於我們倆都知道你不可能滿足的東西，這最終只會讓你心碎，而且勝生勇利不會是那個為你撿起破碎的心的人。」

「也許這不會讓我心碎。」維克多突然間感到冒犯，但克里斯只是嘲笑他，笑聲聽起來卻有些悲傷。

「他當然會的，」克里斯回應，「你把你的真心獻了出去，他卻永遠不會回饋你一分一毫，就算你們之間現在只有性，你也無法一輩子留住他，而他總有一天會離開，這會又一次回過頭傷到你，更甚來說，你不能只是永遠等在他身邊打轉，等到他向你聯絡時才貼上去，你是維克多．尼基福洛夫，你值得遠比這更好的。」

「或許他也會在我聯絡他時出現，」維克多反擊，對克里斯話裡的暗示感到不耐煩，就算他是選擇了跟從勇利的規矩來玩這場遊戲，但並不代表他只能被動的等待對方掀牌而毫無主動權。

「你認為只要你開口邀約了他就會來？」克里斯懷疑的盯著維克多，「他以往從沒有這麼做過。」

「那是因為我從來沒有開口過。」維克多指出重點，而這也是事實，過去的每一次，都是勇利主導彼此的相遇並提出邀請，維克多跟著對方的引導。但現在維克多已經知道他們之間不會有別的什麼存在，沒有愛情，甚至沒有友誼，就只有這些。即便這就是他們所能擁有的關係，這也會是平等的，他追求的可能遠比他想要的更少，但並不表示他索取的會比這更少。

「那就把他叫出來。」克里斯的聲音裡有些激將的意味，「如果你無論如何都要和他睡，那就不要只是等著他，打給他，然後看他是不是真的會來，因為如果他沒有，那你就真的只是在接受一些垃圾，就算是你也不能接受的。」

這是道再清楚不過的挑戰，維克多也從不是會拒絕挑戰的人。

「打給他叫他出來，如果他真的來了，把他上到像這是你在地球上的最後一晚，讓他滿腦子只剩下你，可能如此一來他就會黏在你身邊久一點了。」

「我以為你是要警告我離他遠一點。」維克多打趣，但這句話隨後變得扁平尷尬，而且克里斯沒有笑。

「我是在這麼做沒錯，」克里斯認真回應，「維克多，我建議最好的做法就是現在就停止這一切，但我知道你聽不進去，我也阻止不了你，我只能說我告訴過你了，這必定會把你傷到四分五裂，可如果你堅決踩下去，那你最好也能從這之中得到一些回饋。世界上還有一大群人廝殺著要把勝生勇利叫到他們床上，如果你能做到，那至少你還算擁有些什麼。」

「那麼，我假定和他上床絕對是某種史詩般的性愛經驗，不然你不會這麼可悲的沉迷於他，」克里斯現在語氣隨意了些，轉身走回門邊，拉開門回到廊道上，維克多跟著離開，「也許他應該在自己的履歷這麼寫上：勝生勇利，日本的王牌，得過好幾面金牌的贏家，棒得足以讓維克多尼基福洛夫跪倒在他腳下。」

「你知道不是那樣的。」維克多反駁，克里斯再一次同情的盯著他。

「我知道。」克里斯回答，「我明白那對你而言的意義更加重大，就算是愚蠢了些，我也為你祈望不是那樣。」

維克多對克里斯的話還耿耿於懷，隔天幾乎沒辦法專心在滑冰上，最後是幾家歡樂幾家愁，勇利又把金牌抱走了，勇利在這套節目中放入所有幾近會讓他在表演結束後倒在冰上的難度要素，以不到一分之差超越維克多。

維克多看著勇利下場後投入場邊等待著的朋友擁抱中，在他們分開後，勇利的教練也鼓勵的拍了拍對方的背，一直抱以最大的笑容。勇利整個人都在閃閃發光，維克多能明白其中的原因，在去年世錦賽因傷造成的慘痛演出後，勇利的排名就嚴重被影響到，這次的世錦賽可說是完全一雪前恥了。

頒獎典禮一結束後，維克多就打道回房了，心裡還在想著克里斯的忠告。

他和勇利上次的碰面後，他就已經決定不顧不管了，也放棄期望更多，他的心已經陷得太深，降低期待是唯一能保護他不再受更多傷的唯一之道，維克多已經做出讓步，現在也只能硬著頭皮踩下去，最好身旁還有勇利的陪伴(注3)。

在他仍自信於那些激情的片刻時，克里斯的話卻如警鐘般持續敲響，現在他也不敢如此肯定了。他們每次的共聚都是出於勇利的邀約，拿走他想要的之後便拍拍屁股走人，對方真的會因為維克多的請求而來嗎？

更甚者是，克里斯的警告拒絕放過維克多，他的警告看似有些嘲諷，卻不減其嚴肅的程度。

『 _如果他真的來了，把他上到像這是你在地球上的最後一晚，讓他滿腦子只剩下你，可能如此一來他就會黏在你身邊久一點了。_ 』

克里斯是對的，勇利不會永遠留下來，如果他們之間只有床事，總有一天勇利會感到厭煩而離去，也許就是現在，也或許是幾年過後，但最終結局都是一樣的。他們的關係過於脆弱，也太有目的性，是不可能持續長久的，但維克多還是想儘可能的留住這段關係越長越好。

因此他想讓勇利儘可能的留下來，想讓勇利想到他，也只想他一個人，想讓勇利眼裡只有他一人而別無其他存在，再也考慮不了其他事。

他對於勇利而言並非特別獨一無二，勇利找上他只為了某些特定的歡愉，當然也會在與維克多分離時找到其他人來點樂子，他們倆之間沒有忠誠的義務，勇利也早就證明了一段沒有負擔的春宵就是他所尋求的享樂，維克多怨不得他，他已經接受了勇利開出的條件，也並沒有後悔過。

雖然不是很公平，但只要一想到勇利和其他人共處的時光，就讓維克多胃裡一陣揪痛，苦澀的嫉妒如胃酸一般湧上喉頭，他想要勇利是 _他的_ ，而且只屬於他一個人，維克多不想讓任何其他人如同他親吻勇利一般將唇貼上對方，不想讓他們像自己碰觸勇利般觸碰對方，更不想讓他們如同維克多般愛著勇利。

勇利身邊一定也有其他床伴，而且總有一天一定會離去，這些都是事實，他也必須接受，如果他想保護自己免於心碎，那也只能讓自己的心堅強起來，但那並不代表他不能去嘗試改變它，或至少盡量將結局延遲。

『 _如果他真的來了，把他上到像這是你在地球上的最後一晚，讓他滿腦子只剩下你，可能如此一來他就會黏在你身邊久一點了。_ 』

如果他還想繼續和勇利的這段關係，那他就必須讓自己成為勇利的床伴中最出色的那位，不再讓勇利在自己到來時轉身離去，也不再讓自己只是具陌生的軀體，畢竟維克多．尼基福洛夫從不願屈居第二。如果砲友關係是他們所能擁有的，他會確保勇利永生難忘，確保勇利會回頭向他索求得更多，讓勇利即使在和其他人做時，唯一能想到的人只有維克多。

當然，前提是勇利真的會因為他的邀約前來。

維克多在房裡踱步徘徊，左思右想，把手機抽出要按下通話鍵的一瞬間，又想到不知道該說什麼，直接打過去又顯得太正式了，他們現在只應該有輕鬆愜意的春光，也沒有必要去假裝遮掩些什麼。

最後他開啟一則新簡訊打了些開頭，又馬上把字句刪掉，試了又試，最後依舊把所有話都刪去。他所打下的每一字都像是在乞憐懇求，那絕不是他想呈現的，但他也需要確定勇利會來，他們共處的時光已是如此短暫。他需要勇利，而且他知道克里斯是對的，這種關係不會永遠延續下去，維克多自己也不曉得他還有多少時間能夠揮霍。

最終他只打了簡單幾個單字──他的樓層與房號，勇利會明白他意思的。

不像之前那封簡訊，這次的回應並沒有立刻回傳，維克多瞪著自己的手機一陣子後就把它丟到一邊，看著它沉重的落在房間角落的椅子上。不論勇利是否會回傳訊息，維克多都需要處理隨之而來的結果，現在去擔心也沒用。

等待是煎熬的，幾分鐘過去，他的手機仍是一陣靜默，一丁點來自勇利聯絡的蛛絲馬跡都沒有。維克多試著坐在床邊一陣子，也試圖讓自己分心，終於還是無法讓自己不去注意而放棄了，又一次在房裡來回踱步。

或許他就不該傳那封簡訊，勇利出現的可能性到底在哪？對方前一天才刻意不去正眼看向維克多，也完全沒有打算聯繫維克多的意圖，勇利大概已經感到無趣了吧，或大概已經找到別的人一起度過這晚，也有可能……

一陣突兀的敲門聲打斷維克多的思緒，這陣聲響似是迴盪在房間內，他直視著空蕩的木門一秒後便迅速來到門前把它拉開。

勇利站在外頭，頭髮造型成滑冰時妝扮的大背頭，臉上沒戴眼鏡，看起來卻比冰上柔和多了。身上的衣服鬆垮垮的，似乎是長年穿著已久。他盯著維克多，眼裡有種奇異的脆弱。

維克多自發讓到一邊給勇利進房，一邊想著該說些什麼來打破這陣沉默，卻突然間一片空白，不知道該說些什麼。剛才那一陣子他已經相信勇利不會前來了，但對方現下卻在這邊，就在維克多提出邀請的沒幾分鐘後。

勇利褪下外套掛在窗邊維克多剛拋下他手機的那張椅背上，接著轉過身來望著維克多本人，看上去有些緊張。對方沒有出聲，彷彿是在等待維克多開口。

「你來了。」維克多這麼說，雖然事實顯而易見。勇利會來這裡是因為他的邀約，勇利為了他而來。

「是的。」勇利回應著，維克多按捺不住自己，這段時間太過漫長，想再次撫摸勇利的渴望如潮水般湧上，尤其當勇利是應著他的要求而來。勇利來到這碰面只為了一個目的，維克多會欣然給予，因為這就是會讓勇利回頭找他的原因，這就是會讓勇利留下的因素。

維克多跨越他們之間的幾步距離一把將勇利擁入懷中，一手支著勇利的後腦杓，另一手則滑到對方的腰部，將勇利拉進一場深吻裡。牙齒輕咬勇利的下嘴唇，吻得既猛烈又深沉，他知道勇利喜歡這樣，他將自己擁有的一切都投入在這道吻中，因為現下的這場吻比過往的任何一次都要來得意義重大。

他依稀留意到自己把勇利抱得太緊了，指尖深深的陷進勇利的皮膚裡，他知道他們之間共有的時間是多麼短暫，只希望能盡可能長久的留住勇利。

勇利整個人融化其中，讓維克多主導這一切，在他臂膀裡放鬆了身體，維克多突然想起對方剛才緊張的樣貌，因此將他拉開距離想再一次確認清楚。

「你想要嗎，勇利？」維克多出聲詢問，勇利是來找他了，那當然是想要的，但他還是想親耳聽見勇利說出口，說他想要維克多，而不總只是正好方便，那麼當維克多提出邀請，對方就會應允而來。「告訴我你想要。」

在這幾秒內，勇利只是對維克多眨了眨眼，雙眼迷濛，但接著便回應了聲『好』，而這正是維克多需要的。他將勇利拉近，雙唇又一次貼上對方，讓勇利的喘息融入他的吻裡，勇利抬起雙手環住維克多的肩膀，將彼此拉得更貼近，讓自己完全沉迷於其中。

這太令人難以置信了，維克多如此渴望勇利，又是如此輕易沉淪在這份感受裡，勇利的親吻如同一份毒藥，他已淪陷在內，而且還想要得更多。

他拉扯著勇利的襯衫，想傳達出自己的迫切，他的想望及欲望，勇利馬上順服的高舉雙臂，讓維克多輕而易舉的褪下他的衣衫。手指掃過勇利的胸膛，感受到對方在觸碰下輕微的顫抖，進而揪緊維克多衣服的下擺。

維克多讓勇利脫下自己的衣物後，立刻將對方抓回來熱吻。他們所擁有的時間總是這麼少，既然他現在知道了彼此再不會有其他更多的發展，瞭解到彼此共處時間與場合的局限性，每一分每一秒只會更顯得彌足珍貴。

勇利回應著他每一道吻，指尖縈繞在維克多裸露的胴體上放鬆的享受著，讓維克多主掌節奏，這正是維克多所希冀的，他先前的所思所想直衝向腦門，使他現下更是如飢若渴，索求任何勇利願望給他的，去佔有他、標記他，也許他無法永遠留住勇利，但他能在此時此刻擁有對方，讓對方即使在再次離開他後仍對他念念不忘。

他的指頭溜到勇利鬆弛的褲帶上，勇利急切的甩掉身上殘餘的衣物，後退了幾步讓維克多跟著做，然後重新吻上自己。

維克多急著想進到下一步，想由裡到外的擁有勇利，他實在等不下去了。他推移著讓勇利倒退到床邊，直到引導勇利倒向床舖前都沒有中斷過親吻，維克多跟著爬上床撐在對方上頭，由上而下俯視著勇利，欣賞對方未曾從自己身上飄移掉的視線。

再度傾身攫住勇利的雙唇餓狼般的吻著，雙手撐在勇利雙頰環鎖著對方，勇利給予了回應，緩慢滑動著雙手繞過維克多肩頭，用力抓緊把他拉得更加貼近。

維克多視線所及之處，已經能看到勇利硬起了，他毫不猶疑輕撫過勇利腹部的肌膚，握住勇利的昂揚撫弄幾下。如果他想讓勇利來到他的身旁，讓勇利即便在彼此分開時也會想到他，那麼他就必須突破勇利的心防直至僅能毫無章法的喘息顫抖，讓勇利除了維克多的觸碰外再也無法思考任何事。

勇利在維克多手搭上自己的慾望時呻吟出聲，腳跟陷入床被裡，頭部不自覺抬起，延展出仍舊光滑乾淨的頸部線條，指尖壓進維克多皮膚裡。維克多持續手上的動作，牽引出勇利一連串的吟叫，令勇利呼吸越發急促，屈服於維克多的掌心，同時催討著他的吻。

勇利明顯已經迷醉，美豔不可方物，雙眼深沉得瞪大。維克多花了一番努力才把自己抽身開來，讓勇利全身痠軟無力的躺著喘息，自己則起身往床邊的抽屜裡抓出他需要的東西。

可能勇利上次只是滿足於能快速解決生理需求，但以經驗判斷，維克多知道對方享受在內，而且要的遠比這更多，他想在勇利身上標上印記，讓勇利體會那份快感，去記住這一切，讓自己成為所有人當中勇利最先想到的那位。

勇利在他抽身時難耐的呻吟出聲，維克多刻不容緩的歸位，一邊吻去勇利欲求不滿的喘息，一邊空出一隻手調整勇利的躺著的位置，另一手摸索著從抽屜裡抓出的瓶身將之轉開，擠出瓶內的液體到指尖上，一路輕柔向上滑過勇利的大腿內側。

「可以嗎？」維克多體內有無數把混著性慾與各種複雜感情的火在燃燒，開口說話著實是一大挑戰。

「可以。」勇利喘著，指甲壓進維克多的背脊催促，維克多再也不想浪費一分一秒，一根手指推進勇利的後穴，另一手握回對方的男根，兩手並用同時動作，看著勇利因這雙重的刺激眼皮撲扇著。

就在維克多增加第二根手指時，勇利雙手搭到他的肩胛骨上，而不是選擇抓住身旁的被單，身軀彎成一道弓形。維克多俯身在鎖骨處印上輕柔的一道吻，勇利周身顫慄，他來到頸窩處品嚐那片肌膚的滋味，享受著再度擁有對方的感覺。

勇利不尋常的乖順，給予維克多完全的主控權，讓他有些好奇是什麼原因造成這轉變。勇利通常是比較有侵略性去發號施令的角色，維克多當然也愛這樣的勇利，但此刻的勇利卻正是他所需要的。勇利心甘情願且毫不遲疑的將自己獻給維克多，就算維克多沒有引出勇利愉悅的嬌喘，也沒有以自己的雙唇在對方的肌膚上灌溉他的情慾，這樣的勇利也儼然已經是Eros的化身。

維克多緩慢的增加更多根指頭，直到確定勇利擴張得差不多了才抽回，完全退開和勇利的肌膚接觸，俯瞰著身下的人兒，心頭湧上千頭萬緒。勇利回望著他，面色潮紅，薄唇微張著喘息，睜大的雙眼充盈著維克多會稱之為愛的感情，而他找不到任何其他更好的形容詞來描述。斗大的汗珠在勇利肌膚上閃著，全然是最為致命的誘惑。

勇利就在他的眼前，全身舒張躺在床上，像這樣的勇利是維克多心心念念再無其他所求的想望，只為當下的他所呈現的美麗，相當靠近，卻永遠不夠貼近。滴水解不了乾渴，只讓喉頭更加灼熱。

他看進勇利的雙眼，記起自己為何要防衛自己的心比任何時候都來得更艱難，記起為何他需要專注在情慾與生理的渴望上，而不去留心在心中冒出的一片柔軟，這就是他最終所能擁有的了，他已經選擇了這條路，也已經走不了回頭路，但注視著勇利時，維克多的心房又再一次輕易被撬開，讓勇利怎麼對待自己都行。

維克多沒有吐出一定會讓勇利又一次離開的蠢話，僅是抓著勇利讓對方翻身趴著，這對他而言來得容易些，在他看不見勇利的面容時，他可以假裝自己想要的只是勇利的身體。

「可以嗎？」他又問了一次，勇利有些茫然的點點頭，跪起身用手肘支著床鋪。維克多撕開保險套的包裝，雙手撫過勇利的雙肩，確保對方沒有在緊張，勇利順服放鬆的跪趴在自己身下，維克多雙手滑過勇利的身體曲線，停在兩瓣蜜臀上揉捏至泛紅。

勇利向後頂回維克多以接觸肢體，維克多也不再多作等待，緩慢的將勃發推進，感受身下的勇利因此而顫抖繃緊。勇利將臉埋到棉被裡，指節抓緊床單酥麻的嘆出聲，維克多將對方的臀部抬高些微時，讓兩人下盤更加深入貼緊。

這滋味太過美好，但維克多強迫自己克制住，仔細體會勇利是如何被環在自己下身的感覺，一邊調整自己的步調，一點一點抽送著，速度剛好讓勇利有感得難耐，卻不至於讓對方滅頂，也讓勇利能調整自己的狀態。

勇利緊揪著床被，屁股跟著向後頂撞，以行動鼓勵維克多繼續動作，在得到勇利準備好的訊號後，維克多也沒再磋跎，在幾乎完全抽出後又一次完全深入推進到勇利內裡，速度又快又猛烈，令勇利的身體也隨之震盪，兩人都因此舒爽的叫出聲。

勇利的蜜臀跟著前後擺動，維克多配合節奏深深幹進勇利蜜穴裡，欣賞對方身體反應的姿態，背樑隨著每一次抽插彎曲弓起，肌肉時而繃起時而放鬆，雙手為了不讓自己移位而緊抓著身下的被單。體位的轉換看來是個好主意，讓維克多更輕易只專注在身體上的享樂，專注在勇利所帶來視覺、觸覺與聽覺上的饗宴，而不是其他更複雜的因素。

維克多輕撫揉捏著勇利的兩邊臀片，最後一手握住勇利的慾根，依隨抽送的節奏撫弄，感受勇利身體的回應。

這正是維克多想要的，勇利在他身下毫無防備，全然享受在維克多帶給他的歡愉裡，再無其他更複雜的因子。維克多看得出來勇利很舒服，甚至比好還要更好，好到對方不會想在維克多提出邀約時去找其他選手，好到即使他們分開時，如果對方想和其他的誰來點樂子，維克多也會成為勇利的首選。

維克多可能無法成為勇利生命中的其他角色，但他能成為勇利經驗中最好的那個，至少還能值回一些票價。

勇利的身體再度彎起，脊柱在往後迎合維克多的抽送時落下。維克多突然想到那天在冰上的勇利，他移動的態勢，以及他是如何以自己的身姿抓住會場中所有人的眼光，又是如何攫住自己的靈魂掌握在手上。

他的演出如此美麗，而且益發動人，會場中沒有一個人能夠把視線從他身上移開。

維克多俯下身親吻勇利後頸的肌膚，這道溫柔的接觸不知怎麼的甚至還比他們下身相連的地方感覺來得更美好，在勇利輕聲喘息時，他跟著落下一連串的親吻，膜拜著勇利頸項的蜿蜒與脊柱的曲線，將勇利一次又一次的帶到極限。

「今天在冰上，」維克多在親吻的間隙中喘著粗氣，沒能阻止自己，「你令人驚嘆，觀眾們都愛你。」

「你毫不顧忌將自己展現給他們，」維克多繼續說著，「展現給所有人。」

勇利在冰上揭露他的靈魂，就像維克多在做的，他在自己的滑冰裡傾倒自己的內心，將自我赤裸裸的剖析，如同流動的鮮血般注入感情，成就他為一名如此出色的選手，使他從維克多手上奪下金牌，而非其他人所能辦到的。

但這是他獻給所有人的一面，放開身心讓全世界賞取，在這之中卻沒有任何維克多能從勇利身上據為己有的，無論他怎麼想望，但只有一件事。

「但你來了，」維克多沿著勇利的脊椎向下吻著，「在我提出邀請後，你過來了。」

他在勇利背上印下最後一道吻，接著抽開身，重新將勇利完完全全的望進眼裡。

「其他的我什麼都沒有，」他的細語聽起來就像一份自白，融入靜謐的房間裡，「但我還有這個。」

他像這般擁有勇利，他擁有勇利的情慾，他的慾望，此時此處他擁有著勇利，跪趴在他身下，這一刻的勇利完全只屬於維克多，他還擁有些某些事物，他會攀附在這之上，讓他的人生賴活於此，直到最終這段關係被撕扯開來。

勇利沒有表示任何回應，只在維克多變換角度時吐出愉悅的嘆息，全身又一次顫抖著。這陣舒爽的波濤同樣沖刷過維克多，他知道自己就快了。到達頂點沒有再花上多少時間，他對勇利做最後衝刺，在突破高峰時咬住勇利的肩膀，將他標上自己的印記。

『 _你是我的_ ，』他想這麼說，但他克制住了自己，『 _就算不是永遠，但在現在，你是我的。_ 』

他不可能一輩子綁住勇利，沒辦法阻止勇利離去，或阻止對方選擇其他人，即使維克多想成為他的唯一，但他可以在勇利身上留下屬於他的記號，去提醒他們倆這一切是真的，去證明他們之間有更深一層關係，而不只是幾道冰冷的瞪視，也不是全世界都還在相信的仇恨關係。當維克多伸出手時，勇利會依約前來，而且會一直前來，至少現在就是如此。

沒過幾秒後，當維克多還處在高潮的餘韻時，他發現到勇利還沒出來過。維克多感到一瞬間的羞赧，他抬起身握上勇利的勃起，溫柔的為他帶上高點，吻著他的頸項作為沉默的歉意，他只顧著自己舒服，比勇利還要早出來。他看著勇利軟了身子，在高潮時急促的喘息射在維克多手裡，在維克多的幫忙下抖動著身軀，直到勇利完全發洩完畢才將手上的動作停下。

在這場情事結束後，勇利筋疲力盡的倒到床上，維克多抽開身盤腿坐下，隨意在床單上擦了擦手，接著褪下保險套打了個結後扔到房間角落的垃圾桶裡。

維克多轉身面對勇利，看見對方饜足的躺在床中央，呼吸變得沉穩且放鬆，十足滿意的模樣。

他忍不住對這畫面微笑，低下身躺到勇利身旁，讓身體陷入床鋪，享受著這具溫暖的軀體躺在他一旁的溫情。

但就在他還沒來得及完全躺下之際，勇利便周身緊繃起來跳開。對方開始坐起身，維克多沒有考慮就伸手抓住他的手臂，早在這場性事開始之前，他就已經知道勇利會想在結束後儘快離開，但他不想讓對方走，前一刻的時光如此平靜，他想讓這段時光再維持長一點，留住勇利再長一點的時間。

「留下來，」他坐起身讓他們平視，手掌還抓住勇利的臂膀，「拜託。」

即使是自己說出口的，他都能聽出自己的聲音有些破碎，聽得出自己有多絕望，但他實在忍受不了，他以為他能武裝自己的內心，把這視為只是單純的歡愉來保護自己，可他還是無法承受不住勇利離去的事實。勇利窩在他臂彎那晚的回憶還糾纏著他，維克多願意付出一切，只求換回那份溫情。

「好，」勇利回應，而且聽起來幾乎是……鬆了口氣？全然不是維克多原本預期的抗拒或勉強，卻是彷彿謝天謝地一般沉默的呼了口氣，「我會留下。」

維克多不敢動，擔心這只是場夢，他還在原地一動不動，勇利一邊重新躺回床上，向床的另一邊挪開給維克多讓出更多空間。然後維克多才又開始移動，拖著身子靠近了些，和勇利一起躺到床上，彼此只有幾公分的距離。

他還是沒有放開勇利的手臂，但勇利也沒有甩開他，僅只是將視線掃過他們接觸的地方，接著回望維克多的臉龐，無防備的表情透露出滿足感。

勇利放鬆的身體微微彎曲躺在一邊枕頭上，仍舊面對著維克多，雙腳有些往上縮。完事過後的房間對赤身裸體的他開始有些涼意，維克多另一手拉過早些時候被扔在一旁的棉被蓋過兩人。

在他將棉被拉上後，勇利便把自己縮進那團溫暖中，看起來如此寧靜，維克多感覺自己的心臟都要跳出喉嚨了。這太荒謬了，過往的每一次都是勇利選擇要離開的，但如今不知道為什麼，他看上去卻是這麼樂意留下來。

他們維持著同一個姿勢在黑暗的房裡面對面，勇利的眼皮開始下沉，他們之間仍有幾公分的距離，但維克多依舊能感受到勇利身體的熱度自一旁發散，溫暖了他用棉被為兩人造出的小天地。

就在他盯著的同時，勇利一點一滴陷入睡眠，雙眼終於完全闔上，月光從窗簾間的隙縫灑入房內，在床上打出一道光影，點亮了勇利的臉孔，讓他在睡著時顯得空靈。

有好一段時間，維克多只是這麼望著，一邊回味這段時刻，但疲憊最終還是向他襲來，他進入淺眠，仍舊體會著勇利躺在一旁身軀的暖意，以及手心輕柔碰觸勇利手臂的觸感，而且勇利似乎從沒想過甩開。

讓他醒來的是一具貼近自己的溫熱身體，他可以從自己的生理時鐘判斷幾個小時已經過去，但還不到天亮的時候，房裡依舊漆黑靜默。維克多慢慢眨了眨眼，花了一小段時間才找回意識，在認知到是什麼讓他醒過來時馬上往一邊彈開。突如其來的動作讓兩人位置都有些被移動到，勇利在睡夢中嘟噥的幾聲，蜷縮在維克多懷裡，頭靠著他的胸膛。

勇利挪動自己的睡姿，翻身背對維克多，身體卻仍緊靠著維克多的軀幹，背部緊貼著他的身體。勇利一定是在晚上時移動過了，維克多瞭解到這點，他們之間幾公分的距離不見了，看來勇利是在熟睡時盡可能的躺近維克多身邊。

維克多伸出手，指尖撫過勇利肩膀光滑的肌膚，看著對方因他輕微的碰觸抖動了下，很快又陷入熟睡。

無庸置疑的，他不可能有辦法放棄，能讓勇利像這樣待在他身邊遠比世上任何的不幸都來得美好，安寧的窩在他身旁睡著，這一刻顯得平靜且親密，完美無瑕。

這陣輕柔的撫摸自勇利肩上一路下滑過他的背樑，品嚐著勇利身體在他手裡的滋味。他的手在勇利皮膚上漫無目的到處遊走，最後幾乎是下意識的畫起圖樣，在他意識到自己在做的事時，維克多幾乎要笑出聲來。

他在沒有多作思考的情況下在勇利的背上畫起一套滑冰節目的軌跡，不是隨便的任何一套，而是他自己的那套，勇利曾在空曠的滑冰場上滑過的那套，如今看來已是多遙遠之前的事。那些旋轉的軌跡在睡著的勇利肌膚上舞動著，維克多持續畫著，迷失在回憶當中。

在節目來到終聲後，他又重新做著同樣的事，這次跟著自己指尖的動作輕輕的低哼出聲，腦海中浮現出勇利跳動的樣貌，他所哼吟的並非勇利為這套節目滑過的同一首樂曲，而是另一首不同的曲目，而是在他傷春悲秋時雅科夫曾經常為他哼過的小調，通常在那之後他會去喝上幾杯。

這首曲子是有歌詞的，維克多開始輕聲唱著，手指的動作也沒有停下來過，這首歌貼切到讓他疼痛，歌詞過於打中要害，他終於理解到為何雅科夫在哼唱這首歌時總是聽起來這麼悲傷。

維克多躺在那好一段時間對勇利低吟著俄語，指頭一邊在勇利背上畫著圖樣，那首歌，那套節目，所有的一切總會回歸到勇利自身，每條道路都將維克多引導到同一個終點，假裝自己能夠抵抗再也沒有任何意義。

勇利微微挪動了身體，吐出滿足的嘆息聲，依然是熟睡著的狀態，輕柔的向後滑動讓自己更加貼近後方的人。曲子來到尾聲，維克多放下手躺回枕頭上，正好枕在勇利的頸窩處。兩人的上身仍舊貼在一起，勇利背部厚重的熱度靠著自己的胸脯。

維克多想，如果他要保留任何屬於他們兩人的時光，在勇利終將離去且一切消散之後他還能保有的回憶，此時此刻就會是他希望留下的了，這就是他將保有的，即使在一切終將消逝之後。

維克多再次醒來是被窗外鳥鳴的嘰喳聲喚醒的，他向來是個早起的人，今天也不例外，雖然這一次的他難得的抗拒離開床鋪。

他在夜裡一定有幾度睡得很熟，因為當他醒來時，一隻手臂掛在勇利腰上抱得很近。勇利睡得很沉，呼吸甚至有些用力的均勻吐息著，維克多抽開身子，他們起初入睡時彼此還保有一些距離，醒在維克多如此貼近的距離下可能會讓勇利不開心，因此維克多放開對方滑下床伸個懶腰，感覺自己的骨頭跟著喀啦作響。

他簡短的考慮著要不要把勇利叫醒，但隨即打消了念頭，嚴格上來說比賽還在進行，他們倆作為獲獎選手仍有些官方會面要出席，這些會面必定很快就會將他們分開。但現在時間還早，那些事務也還不怎麼急，讓勇利多睡一會也比較好。

維克多踏進簡約的淋浴間，儘可能安靜的將自己清潔整裝完畢，踮著腳尖走出浴室穿上衣服，對著鏡子打理頭髮又拉直襯衫，試著讓自己體面到足以面對新的一天。這次不像以往，勇利總會毫無預兆的離開，所以也沒什麼好隱藏的。

回頭看向還在睡著的人兒，看到他在勇利肩上留下的齒痕，在早晨的日光下襯托得更加鮮紅。維克多有些愧疚的想著自己是不是應該道個歉，這是他在腦子一頭熱的時候幹下的好事，雖然當下他並不感到後悔，他希望勇利不會介意，雖說如果從對方昨晚的呻吟判斷，他應該也是充份享受。

在一切整裝待蓄後，維克多開始搜索自己手機的蹤影，最後在窗邊的椅子上找到，螢幕上有幾則通知訊息，有些是各個社群平台的通知，以及幾則雅科夫和克里斯傳給他的訊息，都不是他需要立刻處理的。

他在轉身之前留意到放在椅子上的別項物品，勇利昨晚脫下的隊服外套被披在扶手上皺成一團，從衣領上才勉強可以區分出這不是件日常穿用的夾克，但維克多仍舊禁不住盯著看。這就是一樣鐵錚錚的證據，是勇利就在這裡的證明，是勇利到來的證明，證明睡在維克多床上的軀體是真實存在的，而不只是他的幻象。

陽光穿越窗戶流淌而過，柔和的金黃色日光點亮了整間房，維克多想到了一個主意，他迅速調整了外套置放的角度，把所有能被釋別的部份都藏起來，接著馬上拍了張照，從窗邊將這道美好的晨光景色攝入，確保那張椅子和外套能被拍進照片的一角。

維克多拍完之後飛快的檢查過一遍，確認沒有任何遺漏，也確認沒有人能找出任何外套本身及其主人的蛛絲馬跡後，點開IG匆促打上幾句誤導人的說明後將之上傳。

勇利下過指令，這段關係不能見光，維克多同意過，而且會跟著做，在勇利想隱藏的情況下，他絕不會打破勇利的信任透露現況。

但這會緩慢的殺死他，他從不能向世界宣告勇利對他的意義，沒有人能窺知勇利在這屬於自己的短暫片刻。

可他需要記住，需要給自己留下證據，這樣在勇利離開後他還能保有這吉光片羽，而不是他白日夢裡的旖旎幻想。

沒有人能證實照片中存在的物件，可能有些人會加以臆測，但一定輕而易舉就被推翻，畢竟那實在太模糊了，完全不會有任何實證。但維克多會明白，維克多能夠知道這張照片背後的意義，記得今天和昨晚發生過的一切。

『美麗的景象』這句話是他照片中的說明文字，但他不是在說飯店房間的窗景。維克多又一次瞥向床鋪，他看著勇利，被單蓋住他的下半身，面容柔軟放鬆，髮絲因睡眠而有些凌亂，那不是維克多能拍下的畫面，不能在勇利睡著且毫無知覺時拍下，但那件外套也是第二好的證物，是一道提醒，也是他發上網讓世界看到的證明，就算他們都不會知道，可維克多會明白。

在他盯著的時候，勇利翻了個身，小小伸展了肢體緩慢眨著眼皮睜開雙眼，邊打哈欠邊揉眼睛坐起身，棉被因此滑落到腰際，頭髮變得更加一團亂了，維克多燃起衝動想用自己的手指幫他順過，就像之前做過的那樣。

勇利雙眼半開，看起來還有些神智不清，最後終於留意到站在窗邊手裡握著手機的維克多。勇利瞇起眼睛凝視著他，維克多才後知後覺的意會過來勇利沒戴眼鏡。

「嗨，」維克多開口打招呼，試著讓自己聽起來稀鬆平常，不去表現出自己的心跳其實為這一幕跳得飛快。

勇利直起身又揉了一次眼睛，在雙眼變得更清明後回看維克多，勇利的肌膚沐浴在日光下，髮絲也因而閃著光輝，勇利盯著維克多時表情閃過一瞬間的擔憂，但最終不曉得看到了什麼，讓勇利又放鬆下來。

「嗨，」勇利回應，而且微笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文LAMO，網路用語，Laugh My Ass Off  
> 注2：原文s2g，網路用語，Swear to God  
> 注3：原文 Preferably with Yuuri in there with him，這句翻得不是很順，如果有錯請指正  
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> 老天啊我終於把這章差點難產的章節翻完了Orz，總共約一萬六千字，  
> 中間有一個月時間因為筆電陣亡完全沒辦法動工，  
> 不幸中的大幸是自己一直以來都有在備份，所以4-3遺失的部份不多，  
> 筆電壞掉時我才剛開始翻這章沒多久而已，  
> 這兩三個月工作又特別忙碌，真的是硬擠出時間來翻了，  
> 也逼著自己每天下班後至少翻500個中文字把進度追上，都快要爆炸了|||  
> 所以請各位放心，沒有特殊狀況的話這篇不會坑掉，我會努力好好把故事翻完的
> 
> 另外，打從一開始我就聲明得非常清楚，我也不想一而再再而三講這些，  
> 我會選擇只把作品放在AO3而且嚴格禁止轉貼到中國站點就是因為我 不 想 要 應 付 小 粉 紅，  
> 我也不懂硬是要來跟我"討論"到底有什麼意義，  
> 那非常浪費我的時間，也只是把人搞得烏煙瘴氣，  
> 不去口出惡言作出人身攻擊已經是我能做到的最低限度，想都別想要我對一個認同侵略的人有任何友善的回應。
> 
> 最後回來談談這篇的翻譯，  
> 除了論壇體外，讓我翻得第二痛苦的就是床戲的部份了，  
> 希望我的詞窮沒有破壞那份美感Orz，  
> 尾聲邊翻邊感受到維克多的心痛與矛盾的甜蜜，  
> 維克多真的是被虐爽的||||||  
> 不過之後會開始轉折了!!
> 
> 因為字數很多，而且想說一口氣翻完貼上來，前後文風可能會有些些斷裂感，  
> 如果有錯還請抓蟲了，希望下一章節開始會讓我好翻一些Orz  
> 現在才翻完第四章，年底應該還翻不完QQQQ


	22. 第五章－你是多麼美好，你就會是天堂

昨晚共處過後，一切都改變了，但於此同時仍舊一如既往，維克多的生活如初，滑冰、訓練、滑冰，接著傍晚回到家陪馬卡欽，隔天同樣周而復始。可和去年不同的是，他不再試圖將勇利的身影自腦海中驅逐，也不再將對勇利的思戀自節目中移除。

他們早上一同起床共處的時光非常短暫，各場正式訪談將兩人分開，這讓維克多很不開心，但跟過往那麼多次分離相比之下，這次的經驗顯得特別不同，氣氛舒適放鬆，無聲的默契言明兩人必定會有的下一次見面，讓維克多每當想起這段回憶時，胸口便會燃起一束光亮而倍感窩心。

勇利為他留下來了，沒有一絲抗拒，甚至是心甘情願且樂意至極的留下來了。他們倆在夜裡緊密的相偎相依，隔天清晨的勇利還對他微笑了，且在道別時揮手說了再見，髮絲還因起床有些許毛躁，眼裡只有溫暖的光輝。就算維克多還只能接受比自己擁有的比真實的期望更少，但勇利給予他的已經比預想更多了，他會珍視這份擁有。

自那天起他所感受到的幸福便滲透到他的生活與滑冰裡，在前一個賽季空洞無措的演出後，他冒出很多能夠在下一場比賽補強的想法，靈感的火光回到維克多身邊，他也將之充份利用。雖說去年的節目已經好到為他贏得兩面銀牌，對於多數選手而言並不是多值得驕矜的壯舉，維克多仍是被期許做得更好，他能夠做得更好，他可以而且將會做得更好，以那天和勇利相處的回憶作為驅動力。

維克多整個夏天都努力在編排與精進兩套新節目，加入許多新穎獨特的元素讓觀眾感到耳目一新，但情感的核心仍維持不變，讓他得以做到去年沒能帶給觀眾的共鳴。

當大獎賽系列再次來臨，他輕而易舉的橫掃所有資格賽，他被分配到遠離俄羅斯的分站，最後輕輕鬆鬆就空降排名板最上方，獲得決賽入場券的保證。在決賽資格塵埃落定後，維克多便返回聖彼得堡繼續練習，分站賽能夠贏得不費吹灰之力，但總決賽就真的是場硬戰了，他會在決賽再次對上勇利，維克多必須萬全準備，無論是他的滑冰或其他方面的事。

返回到聖彼得堡，雅科夫嚴格的訓練著所有旗下選手準備應戰，小尤里已經在瘋狂準備明年升上成年組的初登場，並且鐵了心要在升組之前奪下青少年組賽事中的每一面金牌，米拉金年的目標也是直攻頒獎台，半開玩笑的咬定至少必須擊敗她最愛的義大利選手才能對她的賽季感到滿意，而格奧基更甚以往的努力，決意要儘可能的拿下多面獎牌。

雅科夫今年似乎尤其著重在格奧基的節目上，而當維克多好奇的詢問對方節目準備的進度，對方只是嘆了口氣，半是惱怒半是皺眉的一眼瞥過維克多。

「格奧基和你同年，維恰，」雅科夫指出重點，彷彿維克多壓根忘了這件事，「他不像你，他已經在想自己總有一天要退役的事，他沒辦法像你這麼揮霍，整個選手生涯都活在你的陰影之下，在退役之前盡其所能拿下多面獎牌對他來說很重要。」

雖然話是這麼說，雅科夫在維克多和格奧基身上投注的心力卻是絲毫沒有怠慢，也許維克多沒怎麼把上個賽季拿到兩面銀牌的事看得太嚴重，但雅科夫可不是這麼想的，他看上去幾乎快比維克多還有企圖心，想著把維克多重新送到頒獎台頂端。他無情的鞭策著維克多，直到節目中每一道細節都臻至完美，就算已經取得決賽資格後更是如此。

維克多也不怎麼在意，當他想要的時候他就會專注在雅科夫的指導中，但當他不想要的時候就按照自己的想法來走，他向來如此。

他唯一一件決定不去和雅科夫爭辯的就是雅科夫堅持他和格奧基與其他一眾選手一同前往辦在莫斯科的俄羅斯分站賽。不是沒聽過雅科夫帶著其他已經取得資格的選手一起前往賽事，這件事卻不太尋常，當他開口詢問教練時，雅科夫只是粗暴的把問題放到一邊，以一種不容質疑的態度粗魯的應答過去。

「格奧基需要我的幫助，可你也同樣需要，你讓勝生在一個賽季中兩次把你踢下獎座，我不會任由這種事發生第二次，所以你必須跟來莫斯科讓我好好照看你，如果你對這有意見，我歡迎你去找其他教練。」

維克多決定不去爭論才是上策，因此他順從了，他人生的大半時間都花在不知名的飯店房間度過，在哪邊訓練對他而言再也不成什麼太大的問題，而且他在莫斯科還有間公寓，去到莫斯科更沒有什麼困難。如果雅科夫想要盯緊他的訓練沒有落下任何一個環節，確保他這個賽季不會再有機會輸掉一面金牌，那麼他最好還是照著雅科夫的規矩走。

莫斯科臨時徵用的冰場很不錯，雖然不到聖彼得堡的那麼氣派，維克多也看得出來同樣夠好了。他也相當熟悉這座城市，即使他的心永遠屬於聖彼得堡，好幾次到這工作的機會也讓他對許多巷弄角落因此熟稔。他們在分站賽開始前一週就提前抵達了，雅科夫在他們一到達目的地後就馬上把他們趕去訓練。

和在聖彼得堡一樣，維克多的日常例行在兩座城市間也沒怎麼變動，他把空餘下來的時間都花在冰場上，周而復始的演練他的節目，直到傍晚都不間斷的訓練，就算在其他選手都回了家後仍是如此。雅科夫也工作得很晚，無論是在冰場邊或是待在他的辦公室裡直到一天結束，他們通常都是最後離開那棟建築的兩人。

那晚也沒什麼特別的事發生，只是天氣變得更糟，雅科夫早早就把多數選手都趕回家了，但維克多留了下來，堅持認為自己住得近，就沒什麼必要太早離開，返家也不是什麼大問題。雅科夫也再一次忙到很晚，夜色變得漆黑，直到終於把辦公室的燈關上來到冰場邊，維克多都還在冰上。

「回家，」雅科夫下了最後通牒，責難的盯著維克多還在滑著今天不知道滑過幾千萬次的接續步，「已經很晚了，維恰。」

維克多不情不願的踏出冰面脫下冰鞋準備離開。雅科夫在幾公尺之外收拾手上的最後幾樣物品，同樣準備離開這座冰場，杳無人煙的空間內充滿迴音，顯得有些陰森可佈，接著維克多便聽見雅科夫口袋裡的手機毫無預警的響起。

雅科夫不耐煩的哼了口氣後抽出手機，簡短打了聲招呼作為回應，維克多心不在焉的想著到底是誰那麼晚打過來，但就在短暫幾秒過後，突如其來的一串英文語句傳來，使雅科夫猛的切換語言溝通。

「是，切列斯蒂諾教練，」雅科夫打了聲招呼，維克多豎起耳朵抓住這個名字，微微往對話的方向側頭偷偷摸摸的探聽，不想讓他的教練發現自己在偷聽。

「喔，那真是不幸，」維克多聽見雅科夫繼續說著，抓住幾個關鍵字後想起是當地某間飯店的名字。

「其他地方可能太遠，」雅科夫補充，接著迅速結束掉這通電話，「我預祝他好運，切列斯蒂諾教練。」

雅科夫說完隨意道了再見後便掛了電話，抬頭看到維克多好奇的盯著他。

「是勝生的教練，」雅科夫說明，大概也從維克多的表情猜到整場對話已經被聽得七七八八了，「顯然勝生的飯店房間出了問題，他在找其他還能住的地方，切列斯蒂諾需要一些適合的飯店名單讓他度過這晚。」

「他還好嗎？」維克多脫口而出，雅科夫對此皺了皺眉，但還是選擇不去加以評論。

「我相信他會沒事的，他至少還是個有能力的選手，不會讓自己因為一間房錯過他進決賽的機會，他會找到某個地方住的。」

雅科夫提起公事包轉身前往出口，維克多跟在後面離開，兩人在建築大門前分道揚鑣，分別走向各自的車裡點頭道別後便返往各自的家中。

由於維克多時常晚歸，儘管冰場離家只有幾步路的距離，他還是選擇駕車往返，不到幾分鐘他就重新停好車回到自己的公寓。馬卡欽在門邊興奮的上前迎接，維克多彎腰愛憐的拍拍牠，午餐休息時他們就已經見過了，他中午時有回家帶馬卡欽去散散步，但他心愛的狗狗總還是會在每次他返家時興奮的看到他，這是讓他更能忍受他空蕩死寂的公寓的其中一件事。

維克多一進到屋裡就把外衣和鞋子褪下，然後才從口袋裡掏出手機解鎖，或許雅科夫確定勇利會沒事，但如果勇利的教練到處在打電話探聽，在沒有聽到勇利親口確認之前，維克多是不會放心的。

電話響了好幾次，靜謐的空間裡等候接通的答鈴大聲迴響著，維克多幾乎要認定勇利不會接聽了，但最後一刻答鈴喀的一聲中斷後電話被接通，維克多能聽見線路彼端沉重的呼吸聲有些急促的嗆住，但並沒有得到立刻的回應。

「勇利？」維克多出聲，不曉得自己有沒有撥對號碼。

「維克多？」

對頭幾乎立刻就給了回覆，但那聲音也不甚熟悉，聽起來沉重而又悶悶不樂，還有些破碎的感覺，讓維克多喉頭跟著一緊，從對方的語調中聽來，勇利應該是在哭，這嗓音痛苦的拖扯著維克多的心，他瞭解到不論勇利的行程安排出了怎麼樣的差錯，顯然一定是比雅科夫所相信的還要糟上百倍。

維克多決定不在電話中提起勇利明顯在情緒上的狀況，而是單刀直入提出最重要的問題，他希望勇利足夠信任他，給他一個誠實的回答。

「勇利，切列斯蒂諾剛剛打過電話給雅科夫問起莫斯科飯店的事，你現在還沒找到地方住嗎？」

「我……」勇利的聲音又有些破碎了，他嚥了口氣後才又重新繼續說著，現在聽起來穩定了些，也更像是平常的勇利，「我的房間出了些問題，因為天氣……」勇利又消了聲，維克多應了聲表示在聽，眼睛飄向窗外已經積起厚厚一層雪的地面，冰場所有人都在擔心如果天候沒有好轉，交通又因此大打結的情況下，分站賽會因而延期，如果航班都已經陸續取消了，會有這樣的結果也不是太意外。

「我找不到其他地方住，」勇利嘆口氣說完，從電話中聽來也是筋疲力盡，長時間的旅程很明顯也影響到他了，俄羅斯時間已經很晚了，但維克多肯定勇利在時差沒能調整過來的情況下必定會感到更糟。

「我想也是，」維克多回應，一道念頭已經開始在心裡產生，「半座城市都因為天氣停擺了。」

對話停滯了一秒，維克多在考慮這個開始在腦海裡紮根的主意，他打電話是想要確定勇利沒事，但顯然並非如此，從勇利的聲音判斷，對方既疲憊且煩亂，大概除了好好休息以外再也不想做其他事，更不用說再花上幾小時另尋其他落腳處，如果對方願意，維克多會為勇利提供一個簡單的解決之道。

「痾……維克多？你為什麼打給我？」勇利猶豫的問著，聲音沉靜帶起一道微小的波紋，和維克多通常聽到的語氣大相逕庭。

「喔，」他發現到自己還沒說明清楚通電話的來意，「雅科夫帶著格奧基來到俄羅斯分站賽時把我一起叫上，這樣他就能『好好盯著我』，所以我現在在莫斯科，為了應付時不時出現的工作，我在這邊備有一套公寓，如果你今晚需要找個地方睡覺，你可以來我這邊和我一起住。」

這是個完美的解決辦法，維克多的公寓離比賽場地很近，對勇利來說也方便很多，更可以不用再擔心找不到其他去處，維克多也能再次見到對方，遠比他預想的還要快，這會是雙贏的局面。

勇利在電話的另一頭沉默了，維克多突然擔心起自己是不是越界了。

「勇利？」他小心翼翼的出聲，接著立即補充說明，「我就住在場館附近，這樣你早上要到那邊訓練也比較容易，如果你想在我這邊留宿的話？」

「痾，好？」勇利給出回應，雖然聽起來更像是個疑問句，而不是肯定句，維克多脫力的鬆了口氣，「我的意思是，謝謝你，我很樂意，痾，這沒問題吧？」

勇利的語句有些斷裂，而且不是很肯定，但同樣使維克多胸口裡的心臟砰然跳動，勇利同意而且接受了維克多的幫助，他就要來這邊住了，維克多不確定勇利會想待多久，是只有停留一晚直至找到新的飯店，或者會待得更長一些，但任何與對方相處的額外時間都是維克多想去珍惜的，勇利可以想待多久就待多久。

他飛快給勇利報了串地址，接著又放慢速度再重述一次，聽著勇利困難的寫下那不熟悉的語言，在勇利以不怎麼流利但至少讓人能聽得懂的俄語念出確認後，維克多才繼續說。

「我住在頂樓，」維克多說道，接著迅速加問「你需要從機場到這邊的協助嗎？」

機場到這邊也夠遠了，勇利絕對需要有交通工具把他帶到維克多的公寓，如果他需要，維克多會非常樂意前來載他一程。

「不用的，沒關係，」勇利如此婉拒，現在聽上去有底氣多了，「謝謝你，維克多，這邊沒問題的。」

「如果你確定……」維克多徵詢，勇利嗯了幾聲正面回應，維克多能聽見電話另一頭在移動的聲音，勇利似乎已經準備啟程了。

「維克多……」勇利再次開口又消了聲，停頓了一兩秒後才接著說，「再一次謝謝你，我的意思是，謝謝你幫我，我只是……謝謝你。」

「這沒什麼的。」維克多回話，而且真心這麼認為，對他來說讓勇利來這邊住上一晚絕對沒有任何困難可言。

他們接著掛斷電話，維克多走到自己的臥室，馬卡欽亦步亦趨緊跟在後。他將手機放在床頭櫃後走向浴室，全身脫個精光進到淋浴間洗去練習帶來的一身汗塵，勇利就要來了，他不想讓自己一身冰霜汗臭來迎接對方，畢竟他們也有幾個月沒見了。

沖完澡出來擦乾身體後重新換上一身舒適的衣物，感覺自己終於從這漫長的一天放鬆下來，外頭的天色已經一片漆黑，突顯出窗外飛旋的雪花，使得城市裡的光線更為明亮。

一陣尖銳的蜂鳴劃破公寓的寧靜，維克多幾乎往門邊衝過去，按下按鈕開啟大門，根本不用去問是誰在那，畢竟他已經知道答案了。

維克多等著他的貴賓自大門爬上一層層階梯來到他的公寓，同時試著組織好自己的話語，在如此漫長的別離後，勇利就要來這邊停留了，光是想到這點就讓他的心跳得飛快，可那不代表自從他們上次碰面後一切都改變了，他們也許友好的道了別，但維克多如今也明白讓他繞了這麼大一圈的原因何在，明白這段關係實際上的界線，知道什麼是他能期望的，而什麼又是他必須學習放手的白日夢。

一顆鬆軟的頭靠上維克多的小腿，他垂眼看到馬卡欽枕在自己的腳間，舌頭懶洋洋的吐出，一邊興奮的看著門邊。

「過來，馬卡，」維克多笑著對他的狗狗發號施令，任其跟隨在後，讓馬卡欽進到臥房後將門帶上。馬卡欽非常親人可愛，但在見到新朋友時會有些太過興奮，維克多不想讓勇利一踏進門就被嚇得半死。

一道輕柔的敲門聲傳來，維克多跨過最後幾步路迅速穿越客廳來到門前，深深吸了口氣後才將門拉開看到勇利站在外頭。

維克多第一時間就先留意到勇利看起來有多累，眼袋上有濃重的黑眼圈，雙肩下垂，渾身上下無不散發著疲憊，背後立著個行李箱，握住手把的手凍得發紅，臉頰與鼻頭因室內襲來的暖空氣泛紅。

不只是皮膚上顯現出受到天氣的影響，勇利肩上更覆著一層雪花，有一部份甚至開始融在髮絲裡，另一些則黏著在他漆黑的眼睫毛上。勇利顫抖著站在門口，他外套的材質顯然抵擋不了莫斯科的嚴冬，這副景象讓維克多想一把抓過最接近的毛毯包覆住勇利，直到對方溫暖起來再度展露笑顏。

「勇利！」維克多驚呼，「快進來，你看起來凍僵了。」

維克多讓開一旁給勇利足夠的空間進到室內，一手拖過對方身後的行李箱，勇利踏過門口後顯得放鬆了些，公寓內舒適的溫度與外頭的酷寒形成強烈對比。

維克多讓勇利進到室內後重新把門關上，勇利將鞋子與外套脫下後才走進房裡，眼神充滿好奇。維克多盯著他四處張望，雙眼快速掃過開放空間的起居室與廚房，又瞄過藏身在後的臥室。

相較於他在聖彼得堡的房子，這邊算是相對簡約，卻也相當雷同了。維克多暗暗想著勇利在想什麼，眼裡看到維克多居住的私人空間會有什麼想法。

幾秒過後勇利轉過身來，似乎有些猶疑。

「謝謝你，」勇利向維克多道謝，雖然有些生硬不自然，背後卻是十足的真誠，「我的意思是，謝謝你讓我留在這。」

「沒問題的，」維克多回應，因為這真的不是問題，只要對方開口，他都會很開心的讓勇利來這作客，「反正我就在莫斯科，距離場地也很近，我只是覺得你留在這會比你再去找別的飯店來得更簡單。」

「是的……」勇利有些遲疑，一邊腳有些無意的小動作，又有些擔憂的咬著下唇，「但我以為你住在聖彼得堡？」

這句詢問讓維克多有些訝異的失了防守，這是相對公開的常識，但他並沒有預期勇利會知道或記住，維克多知道勇利在底特律訓練，可那也是多虧了勇利的朋友披集不間斷上傳的照片及影片。

「我是，」維克多試著壓抑自己的驚訝，畢竟這是個合理的疑問，「我多數時間都住在聖彼得堡給雅科夫訓練，但我在莫斯科也有很多工作，在這邊買下第二間公寓會比我每次都要訂飯店來得方便些。」

「喔。」勇利微微點了頭，眼神飄移開使對話又一次中斷，雙眼再次打量起維克多的公寓。維克多正打算開口繼續保持對話，卻被一道興奮的吠叫聲打斷，臥室的門突地被撞開。

維克多在他的狗狗跨出房門時朝他的牠衝過去，但他速度太慢，馬卡欽興奮的撲上勇利把對方撞倒在地，快樂的舔著對方的臉來歡迎這位新客人。房間門沒有從外面鎖上，馬卡欽一定是跳起來搆到門把，維克多在把他的寵物關在房裡時沒有完全將門鎖上，但意外已經造成了，現在說再多也沒用。

「馬卡欽！」維克多望向一人一狗躺著的地上一聲喝斥，馬卡欽通常都是很有教養的，但他懷疑在被這條狗撲倒之後的勇利會不會願意相信。

慶幸的是勇利似乎絲毫不在意，從他抵達後第一次露出笑容，不是很認真想把馬卡欽自身上推離，兩手不停撫摸過狗狗的毛髮。儘管勇利看上去沒有一絲不愉快，維克多還是抱住馬卡欽把牠拉開，在心裡告訴自己一定要好好教教他心愛的狗狗何謂正確的待客之道，尤其對象是勇利。

「我很抱歉馬卡欽對你的行為，」維克多向勇利道歉，但勇利只是開懷大笑，衣衫凌亂的躺在地上，「我把牠關在房裡了，但牠喜歡認識新朋友，而且看起來是抵抗不了誘惑了。」

「沒關係的，」勇利溫柔的笑了笑，爬起身又往馬卡欽的方向移動，馬卡欽開心的吐著氣，舌頭舔過勇利的手，讓勇利又一次笑了起來，明亮歡快的嗓音填滿了整間公寓。馬卡欽低下身翻滾過來四腳朝天，不要臉的希求有人來摸摸牠的肚皮，勇利沒有半分猶豫便咧嘴而笑，馬卡欽的尾巴在牠被撫弄時滿足的拍著地板。

馬卡欽似乎立刻就接納了勇利，勇利明顯同樣如此，他坐在地上搓揉著馬卡欽，從原先疲倦到垂頭喪氣變得歡欣鼓舞，笑容點亮了整張臉。

只要是想親近維克多的人，都必須要喜歡馬卡欽，維克多對眼前的景象發自內心微笑，一人一狗在地上玩成一塊的畫面溫暖了他的心。

「你喜歡狗嗎？」他問勇利，勇利臉頰泛紅笑著抬頭看向維克多，馬卡欽開心的叫著。

「我很喜歡。」勇利如此回應，維克多因這句話笑得更燦爛了，勇利喜歡狗，而且似乎立刻就愛上了馬卡欽，維克多再也想不到任何比這更美好的事了。

「我在日本的家鄉也有養一隻狗，」勇利繼續說著，眼神突然間遙遠了起來，語氣也沉了些，「他也是隻貴賓，但我已經好幾年沒能見到牠了，牠看起來就像馬卡欽，雖然體型小上許多。」

勇利也有一隻貴賓狗，這太完美了，維克多笑著在勇利及馬卡欽一旁曲膝坐下，伸手撓撓馬卡欽耳後牠最喜歡的部位，他希望勇利不會注意到自己因為這段話笑得有多開懷。

「牠叫什麼名字？」維克多開朗的詢問，而勇利則閃躲了下，邊嘟噥著又一次伸手去摸馬卡欽。

「小維，」勇利說完迅速瞄了眼對他微笑的維克多。小維是個好名字，相當獨特，而且不是他聽過的名字，但這也很合理。維克多心不在焉想著未來不曉得有沒有機會見見勇利的小狗，考慮到勇利說牠還在日本，基本上不太可能，卻仍是個不錯的想法。

他看著勇利，對方無預警的打了個哈欠，一手邊揉著雙眼，就算馬卡欽令人愉快，勇利臉上的笑容也掩蓋不住眼袋上濃重的黑眼圈，對方一定還在承受疲勞與時差。

勇利放下手後看向臥室敞開的房門與座落在內的床舖，這張床很大，而且極度舒適，維克多買下它時完全沒有手軟，讓兩個人睡進去都綽綽有餘，他們倆之前也一起睡過同一張床，勇利肯定很快就需要睡上一覺。

「我大概需要上床了，」勇利彷彿讀到維克多的內心，腳步虛浮的走到房裡，維克多起身拉過勇利的行李箱。

「當然沒問題，」他提起行李，手中的重量比起他通常攜帶的份量不可思議的輕，「這是你唯一的行李嗎？」

勇利點點頭回應，表情瞬間暗下露出擔憂。

「我本來有另一件行李，裡面放著我所有的表演服，但航空公司暫時搞丟了，」勇利回應，「但他們正在調查，只希望在比賽開始前能被送到。」

「我相信會沒事的，」維克多安慰著，忽然間理解到為什麼勇利在電話中聽起來會這麼煩躁，畢竟在比賽前弄丟行李一定會讓人壓力很大，雖然這從未發生在維克多身上過，也但願不會有機會發生，他只希望行李箱中不會有其他勇利比賽要用的必需品。

他轉身將勇利的行囊拉進臥房，勇利跟隨在後，至少今晚是沒必要再擔心了。

「床上的被單都是新的，因為我才剛到這裡一天，你隨時可以去用這邊的浴室。」他和勇利說明，然後在勇利突兀的停頓下困惑的停下腳步。

「這張床？」勇利突然間不安的拋出疑問。

「我……」勇利失了聲，接著又重新開口，「我在想也許我該去睡沙發？」

這句話聽上去是在徵詢意見，但字裡話間充滿著警惕，勇利彷彿在小心翼翼的挑揀用詞。

「什麼？」維克多感到不解，轉過身看著勇利，勇利也仍站在幾步之外在盯著他，一邊有些擔心的咬著下唇張望著房間，又瞥向維克多，貌似想要猜測他的意圖反應。

維克多一時半刻仍大感疑惑，最後恍然大悟而為這思緒驚慌失措。

因為先前兩次同床共枕的經驗，他就自以為勇利也會感到自在了，畢竟在有必要的情況下，他也曾和克里斯共用過一張床，也知道如果沒有兩張床的話，勇利至少還是同樣會和友人共處一室。屋子裡沒有其他地方讓勇利睡覺了，自然而然會想到讓兩人分一張床。

但他沒有想過勇利會完全想偏到別的方向，邀請勇利來睡他的床會只是方便起見，並非他不想再和勇利做愛，如果說他不想的話，那一定是在說謊，但勇利看起來已經累壞了，維克多考慮兩人今晚要做的事就只有睡覺。

不過看來勇利從他的話中得出截然不同的結論，以為維克多預期會發生某些事，以為他的慷慨是想要某些報酬。一想到勇利竟然覺得維克多會強迫對方，要求對方 _回報_ 他的給予，而且是以這種方式，這念頭讓維克多的胃不愉快的糾痛了起來，這從來不是他的本意，可勇利這麼信以為的事實還是讓他毫無預期的感到受傷。

「不是的！」維克多驚叫出聲想要澄清，看著勇利的雙眼瞪大了一些，好像對方沒有預料過這樣的回應，「我的意思不是……如果你不是……我沒有想過……我不會……」

他語無倫次的失了聲卑微的盯著勇利，希望勇利能夠明白，維克多珍惜他們共處的時光，這是真實的，而如果勇利想要，他也很樂意再和勇利歡愛，但讓勇利有個落腳處並沒有其他附帶條件，也絕對不會是以這種形式讓對方回到維克多床上。

「單純只是因為睡沙發不舒服，」他補充說明，試著證明他給予的幫助並沒有要求勇利必須返還任何報償，「相信我，這是我好幾次醉到睡在那上面的經驗談。」

這也是真的，那張沙發坐起來也許很舒服，但維克多好幾次在沙發上醒來後都因此落枕而且腰酸背痛，他不會情願讓任何人，尤其是一個這麼接近比賽的選手去睡在那上面。

「如果你在那邊睡，那對你的背會有影響，而且你又快要比賽了，不然我可以睡在那，換你來睡床上。」

「什麼？不！」勇利提出抗議，原本警惕的表情忽然變得驚恐，彷彿奪走維克多的床讓維克多去睡其他地方對勇利來說是多驚世駭俗的事，「我可以去睡沙發！我發誓我不會在意的。」

「相信我，勇利，這是個壞主意，拜託，你去睡床。」維克多反擊，完全不願意讓步。短時間內勇利似乎還想繼續抗議，接著便停了下來，貌似是在考慮。最後重新開口，話說得緩慢，似是在謹慎的思考該怎麼提問。

「我們可以……分享？」勇利猶豫的看著維克多等候答案，「如果你想的話，我們可以分這張床？」

維克多對勇利一瞬間轉變的立場驚訝的眨了眨眼，但他決定不去質疑，顯然他將自己的意思表達得夠清楚了──他歡迎勇利過來，而且不用給維克多任何回報。看來勇利也不反對單純一起睡同一張床，而這也是維克多一開始的意思。

「如果你不介意，那當然沒問題。」維克多表達同意，勇利整個人因此放鬆下來，臉上浮起一道微小的笑容，而且是對著維克多笑的。對方點點頭跟著維克多走進房裡，看起來比幾秒鐘前開心多了。

兩人進到房裡後，維克多便把勇利的行李拉到牆角邊放下，轉身面向正在房中間逡巡不安的勇利。

「我會給你一些個人空間」維克多離開房間前這麼對勇利說。經歷一段長途班機後，他通常只想好好洗個熱水澡再睡個好覺，他推斷勇利大概也差不多。看來維克多是對的，因為沒幾分鐘過後他便聽到淋浴聲傳出，且持續了一陣子。直到流水聲終於停下，維克多都還刻意等了一陣子才又緩慢進到房裡。

大燈還是亮著的，維克多猜想勇利還醒著，因此在打開門看到勇利已經蜷縮在被窩當中，著實讓他感到驚訝。勇利的眼鏡和手機擺在床頭櫃上，雙眼閉起，只在維克多進來時睜開一條微小的縫隙瞥向他。

「你要睡了嗎？」維克多望著眼前已是如此平靜的勇利低聲詢問，看來對方一躺到床上就開始陷入沉睡了，旅途的疲倦在對方鬆懈下來終於完全襲來，勇利點頭回應，維克多伸手將牆邊的開關關上，看著勇利的臉孔一瞬間被黑暗所覆蓋。

莫斯科時間已經很晚了，雖說他沒有像勇利這麼累，他還是決定和勇利一起上床睡覺，如果他繼續醒著，客廳傳來的聲響可能會讓勇利睡不好，而且他私心的想靠近勇利，即使不被允許觸碰。

維克多走過房間準備脫下衣服，但又猶豫的望向在床的一邊睡著的勇利。他通常習慣裸睡，但顯然現在的場合並不合適，就算是只穿條內褲睡覺都不合乎服儀，尤其剛才的勇利顯得多少猶疑，他不想因此給出錯誤印象。

取而代之的是，他將自己身上的衣物褪下，從抽屜裡翻找了一會抽出一條備用寬鬆的舊長褲和一件鬆弛的T恤，穿上身後走到床邊坐下，又仔細看過勇利幾眼後才完全躺下。在他躺下時注意到勇利又把眼睛張開盯著維克多，臉上的表情令人猜不透，在維克多躺下後，勇利甚至躺得更遠了些，背部幾乎要懸掛在床的邊緣。

這是道顯而易見的暗示，勇利可能願意分同一張床，但仍是在以各種方式警告維克多不準碰他，這還是讓他感到受傷，勇利竟然會認為維克多的慷慨是為了要求某種回報，但也感到有些奇妙，以前的勇利除了和他上床以外什麼都不要，如今卻有些羞怯的躲開一邊。

但這是勇利的選擇，維克多會尊重他，如果勇利不想靠近他，那麼維克多就不會去做任何可能會暗示到勇利來取悅他以報答提供住所的事，不會去做那些會讓勇利有壓力的事，他會像勇利明顯要他退開一樣保持距離，而如果勇利願意回過頭來，他會珍視他所擁有的當下，再一次，前提是他能擁有。

維克多躺在黑暗之中，瞪著天花板努力不去想躺在他旁邊那具溫暖的軀體，他只想將勇利抱在他臂膀下，將對方緊緊擁在懷裡，在勇利的肌膚印上幾道溫柔的吻，直到對方沉沉睡去，他卻無法這麼做。因此他只是靜靜的躺在那，只在勇利黑暗當中重新開口說話時才轉過頭去看向對方，聲音平靜且滿足。

「謝謝你，維克多，」勇利滿懷感激的說著，感謝之情溢於言表，「謝謝你讓我待在這。」

當維克多轉身看著他時，勇利的雙眼睜得渾圓，就算在暗室之中也明亮的發著光，他盯著維克多，眼裡只有一片赤誠。比起過往共處一床的時光，現下可能橫亙出更多距離，但維克多突然想起上一回他們共享的夜晚以及勇利望向他的目光，胸口跟著一陣揪緊，少了些疼痛卻多了些渴望。

「當然，小太陽(注1)。」維克多回應，仍舊看著處在黑暗中的勇利，猜想勇利會不會好奇這個俄文單字的意思，但勇利沒有詢問，只是些微緊繃了下，接著終於放鬆的閉上雙眼，呼吸漸漸趨於平穩陷入熟睡。

『 _小太陽_ 』他是這麼稱呼勇利的， _小太陽_ ，獨屬於維克多一人的太陽，明亮的燃燒著，美麗又具有破壞力，為他的生命帶來光亮，又為他膽敢貿然如此接近，為了某些從不會、也絕不可能屬於他的東西，融掉他雙翅上的蠟(注2)。

床的另一邊，熟睡的勇利輕柔吐著氣息，微微挪動身子將自己更加埋入柔軟的床舖裡，維克多因此會心一笑。勇利眉頭微皺想尋找更多暖源，即使在睡眠當中也顯得有些不安，維克多心不在焉的猜想著勇利的夢境。

他們維持這樣的狀態有幾小時，沉醉在寧靜的黑暗裡。維克多躺在那抵抗襲來的睡意，儘管時間已經很晚、或夠早了，他不再能確定確切的時間，在勇利睡下不久後，馬卡欽啪咑啪咑走進房裡，在看到自己平常的位置被佔據後，跳上床在維克多腳邊縮成一團。

勇利每隔一段時間會翻個身，一道小小的皺痕仍佇立於眉間。就在剛才，對方還躺在床的最邊緣，盡可能在不掉下床的情況下遠離維克多，但卻漸漸的越靠越近，在每一次下意識尋求維克多身體的熱源時縮短彼此的距離，其中一次還伸長了手臂搭到維克多身上，手指輕輕揪著。

維克多盡量輕柔的將勇利的手從他身上挪開，勇利在清醒時已經將距離表明得很清楚，對方不會樂意在甦醒時看到兩人的距離突然間像過往這麼親近。

失去接觸的勇利呼了口氣後又睡了過去，將棉被緊緊的往自己身上捲，馬卡欽因為被移動到而有些嚇到的低叫了聲，維克多拍拍他身旁的位置，示意馬卡欽過來躺在他們中間，讓一隻狗狗作為他們的屏障會阻擋他沉睡時靠向勇利，也讓勇利沒辦法靠過來，馬卡欽心甘情願的爬過來重新躺下，閉上眼睛又一次打起盹來。

隨著時間推移，維克多總算開始感覺到累了，第一波睡意最終攀附上來，在看了最後一眼縮成棉被團，只有幾綹凌亂的黑色髮絲露出的勇利後，維克多關起雙眼。

這也許是個奇異的夜晚，帶著各種複雜的情緒，但總的來說，勇利就在這裡，待在他的房子裡，和馬卡欽一起歡笑，打破這間房的死寂，令維克多會心一笑。他慢慢陷入沉睡，勇利躺在他一旁，而馬卡欽滿足的躺在他們中間。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文solnyshko，俄文是солнышко，солнце(太陽)的指小表愛型，可以理解為солнце的愛稱，所以翻小太陽。俄文中有蠻多詞彙有指小型或愛稱的，YOI粉比較常聽到的就是像維克多->維恰；尤里->尤拉、尤拉奇卡這一類名字的愛稱
> 
> 注2：這應該是蠻廣為人知的希臘神話典故，伊卡洛斯背上用蠟組裝成的翅膀因為飛得離太陽太近，最終落海而亡
> 
> \----------------------------------  
> 這章真的是出乎我的意料，進度飛快翻得特別順，  
> 所以早早就超前了進度將5-1這章翻出來，又剛好能在情人節這天(雖然是尾聲)放出來，  
> 馬卡欽是最善解人意的大狗狗!!!!!!  
> 這整章基本上都會維持在一個甜甜的氛圍中進行，所以我應該也能順順的翻下去吧QWQ
> 
> 話說回來對應到勇利視角，勇利是聽不懂這個詞的意思的，代表他應該不懂俄文，  
> 這邊一開始在看的時候有發現一個小小的bug，  
> 勇利最開始會對維克多產生怨懟正是因為維克多的出言侮辱，雖說是無心之言，卻也是給小勇利帶來了傷害，  
> 年輕的維克多用俄文稱呼小勇利為小豬，因此讓勇利懷恨在心(畢竟易胖體質一直是勇利的硬傷)，記到他長大成人，  
> 可是勇利應該是不懂俄文的，從維克多稱呼勇利為солнышко時可以推斷，但小勇利卻知道年輕的維克多叫他小豬或小胖子，  
> 這邊是整篇故事中唯一一處我覺得有點bug的地方  
> 不過大致上並不影響劇情鋪陳就是了，我還是非常喜歡這篇故事的!
> 
> 是說當初讓我興起想繼續翻譯這篇故事的出發點有兩處，  
> 一處就是這邊的солнышко讓我覺得非常有愛，不忍心讓華語讀者沒辦法繼續欣賞這麼美好的故事，  
> 另一處就是3-5維克多激動的內心小劇場，尤其是那句"他要和勝生勇利約會了"，然後又不斷小劇場說服自己不是約會，  
> 這段讓我覺得太過可愛，怎麼可以只有我看到!!  
> 所以，就XD
> 
> 翻的時候很詞窮，還希望大家能看得開心QWQ  
> 祝各位情人節快樂~~~


	23. 5-2

隔天早晨床舖的擾動及照在他臉上溫暖燦爛的日光讓維克多甦醒過來，他嘟噥幾聲後抬手遮住光線，惺忪的睡眼眨著試圖讓腦袋清醒些。

「現在幾點了？」他喃喃自語，在勇利的聲音從一旁傳來回應他時驚醒。

他放下手凝望過去，看著勇利的身影為晨光所朦朧，頭髮一團混亂，T恤領口自一邊肩膀滑下，裸露出光滑的肌膚被晨曦打亮，鼻樑上掛著的眼鏡有些歪斜，看起來就像維克多一樣累。

維克多迅速坐起身，手指掃過自己的頭髮，感覺到全部糾成一團，翹得亂七八糟的髮絲壓也壓不平。先前的每個早晨他都會比勇利早起，並讓自己看起來體面些，但這次他很肯定自己看起來又累又蓬頭垢面，樣子絕對不怎麼好看。

另一方面，勇利似乎不太注意維克多的外觀，伸著懶腰的同時鼻頭有些皺起。維克多有些著迷的盯了一陣子，才赫然想到剛剛勇利的回答，這時間已經比維克多往常起床的時間遲上許多了。

「很晚了，」維克多驚呼，「我沒想到我們睡了這麼久。」

或許勇利還有時差的理由，就算他一路失眠到凌晨，還是有訓練在等著他，雅科夫不會對維克多練習遲到感到開心的，尤其他對於要讓維克多奪回冠軍頭銜又是這麼執著。

「你要去哪裡嗎？」勇利看向維克多詢問。

「我應該要去練習的，」維克多有些愧疚的坦承，他很少需要設鬧鐘，就算夜裡睡得再少，通常他的生理時鐘還是會準時將他喚醒，可顯然今天失常了。

「雅科夫將當地的冰場包下了，讓我們所有人在莫斯科有得訓練，我本來應該在那邊準備決賽。」

「喔，那你應該先用浴室。」勇利這麼告訴他，並在維克多張嘴準備爭論時掃過一記眼光，現在確實不是為了禮節爭辯的好時機，維克多決定聽從勇利的建議，奔向浴室飛快的洗漱，在他用完圍著毛巾走回房裡時，發現房裡已經沒人了。

維克多匆忙的穿上運動服，從房間探出頭時剛好看到勇利正要離開公寓，同樣穿著自己的運動服與外套，腳上穿著更適合冬天的厚靴，肩上的背包承載著所有練習用具的重量。

「你要去體育館練習嗎？」雖然從勇利的穿著來看，答案已經顯而易見了，維克多仍是如此詢問。

「對。」對方回答，並將肩上的背包背高了些往窗外瞥了一眼，大雪在夜間不知不覺停了，整個世界仍被一層白茫覆蓋，卻比昨晚的暴風雪少了許多威脅性。

「你需要幫忙帶路嗎？」維克多徵詢。勇利搖搖頭，這讓他有些許失落，他訓練所在的場地和勇利要去的體育館不是同一處，但他非常樂意花時間將勇利帶到那邊後再去自己的練習場所。

「你說你就住在附近對嗎？」勇利向他確認，維克多立刻應聲說是，他當初選擇這個據點就是因為這邊離各個體育場地都很近，也因此相對簡便些。

「好的。」勇利有些遲疑的動作，彷彿不確定是要繼續對話還是前往練習。維克多為對方開口打破沉默。

「我今晚會見到你嗎？」他這麼問，讓勇利能有個簡單的台階下，同時他自己也非常想知道答案。既然雪已經停了，就表示阻擋勇利重新找飯店的因素已經不見了，他歡迎勇利回到此處，和維克多住一起很方便，沒理由再去找其他地方，但對方還是可能選擇離開。維克多想知道當自己返家時是不是還能看見勇利在這，還是會在練習回來後看見一間空蕩的公寓及勇利已經離開的蹤跡。

慶幸的是勇利點了頭作為回應，露出有些靦腆的微笑，又微微點了下頭作為道別後便轉身離開屋子。維克多目送他走，才又折返回房間收拾自己的練習用具，臉上掛著一道輕柔的笑意。他通常會在體育館練習到很晚，直到雅科夫來把他拽出去，但不知怎麼的，他有預感今天他會比往常更早結束訓練，畢竟還有人等著他回家。

polyroshan @ polyroshan · 50分前

我認真的對維克多尼基福洛夫和勝生勇利感到厭煩，我真的需要他們的粉絲永遠離我一百尺遠

spacecritters @ spacecritters · 49分前

@polyroshan 哇喔，有人好酸喔！

polyroshan @ polyroshan · 47分前

@spacecritters 對我就是在酸！我會酸是因為總有人在我想單純討論花滑時硬是要強迫推銷我這兩人！

adelantis @ adelantis · 46分前

@spacecritters 而且尼基福洛夫和勝生的粉絲都太可恨了，為了他們多珍貴的對立關係自以為清高，還不讓其他人單純和平的看比賽

icecreamcoffee @ icecreamcoffee · 43分前

@adelantis 可恨？？你碰過任何JJ Girl嗎？？

adelantis @ adelantis · 39分前

@icecreamcoffee 痾有啊，我還真是喜歡他們遠勝過那些天殺的尼基福洛夫和勝生粉了

porksmutlet @ porksmutlet · 36分前

@adelantis JJ只是個落魄的可憐鬼，他永遠無法打敗這兩個滑冰傳奇！別浪費你的時間在這抱怨回現實去吧

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35分前

@porksmutlet 你敢這麼說？？

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35分前

勝 生 是 個 金 牌 小 偷 哈 而 尼 基 福 洛 夫 過 氣 了 ， 就 像 他 那 些 被 用 過 的 漂 髮 瓶 罐 (注1)

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35分前

JJ 才 是 花 滑 真 正 的 帝 王

jaeger-babe @ jaeger-babe · 34分前

@lucycamui 我願意為了JJ而死

that-phony-person @ that-phony-person · 34分前

@porksmutlet 你怎麼敢汙辱這個帝王？？

pvtdoughnuthole @ pvtdoughnuthole · 31分前

勝生粉和尼基福洛夫粉只會雙方筆戰和惡毒的貶低其他選手

y3daner @ y3daner · 30分前

@pvtdoughnuthole 喔不過看來JJ的粉絲同樣非~~常惹人厭呢

akiistuffs @ akiistuffs · 30分前

@lucycamui 你 怎 麼 不 閉 上 你 的 臭 嘴 別 再 往 我 的 最 愛 身 上 噴 屎

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 30分前

@akiistuffs 來 試 試 看 啊 賤 人，我 才 不 怕

victory-for-vikturi @ victory-for-vikturi · 29分前

好啦各位，冷靜一下不要再吵了，我們都是喜歡同一項競技的粉絲！

domokunrainbowkinz @ domokunrainbowkinz · 27分前

讓我們都達成共識吧，粉絲群當中一定有好有壞，有時候我看到的一些事都讓我身為維粉感到羞恥，但我也能看到其他選手的粉絲當中同樣有這部份存在，沒有誰比誰更好

paladinquen @ paladinquen · 25分前

@domokunrainbowkinz 很抱歉，我必須說勝生粉絕對是最棒的，畢竟他正穩坐冠軍寶座

simplekitty @ simplekitty · 22分前

@paladinquen 痾，不，尼基福洛夫才是 _活著的傳奇_ ！勝生很快就會被踢回他應該屬於的萬年老二

enter21 @ enter21 · 20分前

你們認為勝生粉和尼基福洛夫粉有意識到當他們談到第二名時那種不屑的態度好像這個名次有多不堪嗎？還是他們單純就是愚蠢？

meissauniverse @ meissauniverse · 19分前

你們知道其他粉絲看到勝生粉和尼基粉把第二名視為糞土時有多心累嗎！

vocaotome @ vocaotome · 16分前

第二名很棒好嗎！！這可是該死的銀牌啊！！別再把金牌以外獎牌說得這麼一文不值好嗎

Rhya @ rhya13 · 14分前

@vocaotome 是啊，你現在知道總是看到勝生粉和尼基粉把低幾階的位置視作失敗時那些選手的心情了

rogovich @ rogovich · 13分前

@rhya13 而且不只是其他選手！設身處地想像看看勝生和尼基福洛夫本人看到的感受！

rogovich @ rogovich · 10分前

明明贏了銀牌，卻被人說成像是大失敗一樣！難怪他們倆對金牌的執著會扭曲成這樣了！

yuurikatsuforov @ yuurikatsuforov · 8分前

@rogovich 是啊，坦白說這對他們和其他選手都夠嘔了，大家必須認知到我們在談的這些人都是活生生的人，他們也是會受傷的！

leafandluke @ leafandluke · 7分前

也許只要勝生粉和尼基粉不要再這麼王八的話我們就不會有這問題了！

linneakou @ linneakou · 6分前

也許只要JJ粉不要再表現得那麼自命不凡所有人就能和平的享受欣賞花滑的樂趣了！

vanella96 @ vanella96 · 3分前

也許只要大家都來當賈科梅蒂的粉絲我們就不會有這問題了 #克里斯奪金

theladyofravenclaw @ theladyofravenclaw · 1分前

也許只要所有人都他祖宗的閉嘴觀賞競賽這些粉絲不再那麼垃圾就沒問題了(注2)

那麼早回到家感覺很怪，維克多是這天第一個打包走人的讓冰場上四處投來奇怪的眼光，但他仍是忽略掉其他人並背起背包離開冰場，現下他回到家中，夜色才剛開始攀升而已。

一路上樓來到他的公寓門前，沒用鑰匙便推開了大門。今天他傳訊息將大樓主門的密碼告訴勇利，但他沒有備份鑰匙可以借給對方，因此並沒有鎖上前門，讓勇利回來時可以不用等維克多返家就直接進去。

「勇利？」維克多進到屋子時輕柔的叫喚，把鞋子踢掉後只看見除了客廳和廚房外一室空蕩。

「馬卡？」他試著呼喚，卻沒有任何應答，馬卡欽通常會到門邊來迎接他，可這次卻是一片詭異沉寂的空氣。維克多有些擔心的向前走了幾步，轉身將外套掛上門邊的架子，留意到馬卡欽的牽繩不在原本的位置上，因而恍然大悟。

如果馬卡欽的牽繩和項圈不見了，應該就是勇利將牠帶出門散步的，這一人一狗在前一天就相處愉快，馬卡欽也總是隨時在央求想出門蹓躂，維克多通常會在午餐時間和早上離開前帶牠去晃一晃，但今天他睡過頭了，也因此錯過午餐時間。馬卡欽一定急著想出去走走，在勇利回來時也很有可能因此向對方撒嬌。維克多很高興勇利帶著牠，他討厭讓馬卡欽不開心，而他和勇利由此產生的連結讓一股暖流由胸中滋長。

他回到房裡放下滑冰用具洗了個澡，換上更舒適的衣物回到客廳，他沒有太多要做的事，通常都會晚歸，一心只想吃飽就睡，因此目前只有爬上沙發打開手機來滑。

瀏覽過一輪IG，維克多上傳了今天幾張照片後點開推特，回覆幾則粉絲的留言，又接續看了數則，最後放棄瀏覽後又開回IG，幾乎是自然而然點進披集．朱拉隆的帳號中。

最新的動態是勇利和朋友在機場的照片，大概是在他們一人或兩人前往比賽前拍的，兩人勾肩搭背，為了讓兩人都能入鏡而將臉頰貼得很近。披集對鏡頭笑得燦爛，勇利的雙眼在笑容中瞇起，看起來非常快樂，不像他如今在維克多屋簷下表現出些微的緊張與小心翼翼，這讓維克多的心刺痛了下，他也許從不可能有辦法讓勇利這麼開心且無憂無慮。對方先前也和維克多一同歡笑過，也曾對著自己面露微笑，可勇利仍然被一道堅不可摧的牆池圍繞，層層困惑與神秘令維克多只得放棄尋求解答。

他愛著勇利在這裡陪在他身邊的感覺，箇中滋味卻是甜蜜卻苦澀，這是一道暗示，告訴他勇利在他生命中留下永恆足跡的意義，卻沒有更多的了，沒有其他能讓他渴望的，因為他已經接受了這份不可能。

一陣細小的喀啦聲警醒了他前門被打開，維克多抬頭看到勇利走進來，馬卡欽挨在一旁。勇利的眼神有些沮喪緊靠在門邊，走進屋裡時牙齒有些擔憂的咬著下唇。

「喔，你回來了，」維克多開朗的向他意想不到的貴客打招呼，將方才的思緒完全推開，「散步還開心嗎？」

馬卡欽歡快的吠叫，看起來有些筋疲力盡卻滿足著，一把跳上沙發坐在維克多一旁，狗狗臉上是開懷笑著的表情，維克多輕輕揉著牠耳後表示迎接。

「我很抱歉，」勇利脫口而出，維克多驚訝的抬頭看他。勇利還站在門邊，外套和鞋子都已經褪下了，比起一伸厚重的外衣，在單薄的運動服下更顯瘦小，一手緊抓住另一手的手臂，指尖深深陷入皮膚下。

「我知道我應該等你回來的但馬卡欽真的很想要去散步我發誓我不會再這麼做了。」

最後一句話被以匆促的語速拋出，勇利又挪開了他的視線，看上去有些懊惱。維克多感到莫名所以，勇利幫他溜了馬卡欽，維克多很樂意見到他們相處愉快，就像他喜歡讓勇利住下來一樣，如果馬卡欽不喜歡對方，那就會是場災難了。勇利愛馬卡欽，而馬卡欽也愛勇利，這可是他夢寐以求的願望。

「別擔心，勇利，」他安慰勇利，想讓對方明白他一點也不生氣，勇利重新抬眼望向他，眼裡幾乎充滿希望，「我很開心你帶牠出門了，我今天整天都卡在冰場，馬卡欽討厭被關在家裡太久。我回到家時看見狗繩和項圈都不在，所以我猜是你幫忙做的，只要你有好好牽著牠就好，如果沒被牽著，馬卡欽有時候就喜歡在馬路上亂跑。」

「喔，痾，當然。」勇利有些遲滯的回應，仍站在屋子的一角，背部幾乎貼在門上。馬卡欽彷彿是感受到勇利的遲疑，牠跳下沙發回到勇利所站之處，輕輕用頭嬉鬧般頂向勇利的大腿，又在勇利腳邊打轉，逐漸將勇利哄回屋裡。

「牠真的很喜歡你，」維克多笑著評論，勇利這才終於回以微笑，緊繃的肩膀也才跟著消散。勇利低下手愛憐的揉揉馬卡欽的頭，馬卡欽因此開心的噴氣。

馬卡欽比其他任何人都更快擄獲勇利的芳心，看著這兩個小傢伙在一起，維克多臉上的笑容止不住擴大。勇利輕易就回應了馬卡欽的善意，當有狗狗在一旁時，他總是顯得更加快樂。維克多突然想起勇利談過自己遠在日本的小狗，他在底特律訓練時一定非常思念那隻狗狗，如果沒有馬卡欽陪著維克多，他一定不知道該怎麼辦。

稍稍挪動坐姿後，維克多瞬間感到一陣飢餓，瞄了眼窗外後才理解現在究竟有多晚了，他猜勇利也還沒吃過，也該是時候進食了。

維克多稍微伸展因坐太久而僵硬的背肌後轉身詢問勇利。

「你想吃什麼？」勇利有些驚訝，貌似沒有預料到這項提問。

「這邊沒什麼吃的，我不太下廚，」維克多說明，「但我們可以叫些外送，如果你餓了的話。」

「你點什麼我就吃什麼。」勇利有些結巴，仍對這問題有些出乎意料，猜想這大概就是維克多所能得到的回答了，他拿起手機按下熟悉的號碼。

幾秒鐘後一位有氣無力的店員應答接單了，這間店是當地一間他已經叫過許多次的店家，就在電話那頭的女士複述他的餐點時，維克多卻愣住了，他慣性的回答已經講到一半，才想到今天這樣不對。勇利在這，他需要點到兩份餐，而且需要點些勇利會喜歡的，但他也不曉得勇利會喜歡什麼，除了豬排丼，而這間餐廳沒有販售。

維克多試著掩蓋自己的驚慌，把菜單上所有勇利可能會喜歡的品項想過一輪，又把選項全部加進購物清單中。總金額差不多是他平常點單的四倍之多，但總好過他點了之後卻發現勇利通通不能吃。

他點完餐掛上電話，再一次轉頭看向勇利時發現對方在認真的盯著自己，然而維克多想了一下便明瞭其中緣由。他說的是自己的母語，畢竟在家習慣了，勇利不會聽懂他所說的任何一個字。

「這邊幾條街之外有間店的料理很棒。」維克多說明，看著勇利的表情便得明朗。對方仍站在門邊，視線飄過維克多伸長了雙腿坐著的沙發。

維克多尷尬的臉紅了些，放下雙腿騰出空間，他太習慣像平常隨心所欲的伸展開來，根本忘了要給勇利留個位置來坐。

理想上他會想要勇利來坐他旁邊相偎相依，或者坐在他雙腿中間，即使勇利若待在他腿間想做的是他們一如既往會做的事，而非維克多最希望的僅僅只是親密的待在一起。勇利卻是選擇在沙發遙遠的另一端坐下，猶豫的盡量拉開維克多和他的距離。

看來勇利還是在保持距離，仍不想從維克多身上要求什麼，勇利在上次共處的時光裡待在他身邊時顯得如此滿足，維克多認為他們終於建立起一道慣例了，也接受勇利想要的就只是一段砲友關係，接受這道慣例至少還會繼續一段時間，就算不是他真正渴望的親密關係，如果這就是他能擁有的，他還是會心甘情願的接受。

不過看來現在的勇利很刻意在保持距離，維克多也不想給對方壓力，因此他也挪動到沙發另一邊給予勇利空間，如果勇利想要的是距離，那麼維克多就會給他，即使他再怎麼渴求親近。就在第一晚災難性的對話之後，他不會想冒險讓勇利覺得因為寄人籬下而有義務要聽從維克多的渴望，不想讓勇利因為維克多的慷慨而假想出任何不存在的人情債。

「我點了一些東西，希望裡面會有合你胃口的。」維克多這麼跟勇利說，希望能沖淡剛才彼此的尷尬。

「謝謝你。」勇利還是坐在遙遠的一角，聽起來仍有些猶疑，很快的抬頭向維克多笑了笑，視線再次飄移，又小小調整了坐姿。

餐點沒多久便送到，維克多去到門口迎接外送員，自對方手中接過成堆的餐盒，點了點頭道謝送走對方，回到客廳時看見勇利已經起身走到廚房為兩人設桌，面對面一人一組。

勇利在其中一邊坐下，維克多跟著坐到另一邊將食物擺出並挖了一口，勇利在他動手之後接著動作，維克多緊張的看著勇利咬下第一口，但看來俄國菜很對勇利的味，對方嘗了第一口後就愉悅的哼出聲，接著又塞進一大口很快的進食著，補充這天因練習而流失的能量。

「你喜歡嗎？」維克多詢問，勇利點點頭回應，嘴巴裡仍塞滿東西，看起來很是滿意。勇利匆忙嚥下口中的食物，迅速回給維克多一道笑容後又再次埋頭進食。

兩人在晚餐的後段大部份時間都處於沉默當中，但維克多注意到隨著時間推進，勇利會時不時的偷瞄他，眼神有好幾次的飄移，似乎是想說些什麼，可接著又將視線轉走。

最後在維克多放棄思考時，勇利開口了。

「你今天練習狀況如何？」勇利起了話題，維克多因此放鬆了，很高興他們終於重啟對話。

「還不錯，」維克多吞下食物後對勇利皮笑肉不笑的假笑了下，「雅科夫因為我遲到的事念了我好一陣子，但我還是照常把他當耳邊風，他現在也差不多放棄了。」

雅科夫對維克多在其他人都紛紛開始練習後才姍姍來遲的事大為震怒，但維克多仍是輕而易舉打發掉他教練的的怒火，比起練習遲到，他以前還幹過更糟的事，雅科夫從很久之前就放棄治療，不再期望他當個模範學生了。

「他是我最好的教練，但我從來不會真的去遵守那些教條。」維克多若有所思的補充。雅科夫是第一位真的會讓維克多表現自我的教練，讓他走自己的路並成為今天的他，從不設下期望值的限制。或許他們經常意見相歧，但至少雅科夫知道怎麼設定戰術。

「我總是想要滑冰，但我必須跟著自己的想法來滑冰，聽從雅科夫的建議並不總是能符合我的理念。」他下了結論，勇利心不在焉的點頭，雖然看起來好像有些不服氣。

「那你呢，勇利？」維克多在沉默又開始充斥在彼此之間時拋出問題讓聊天能繼續下去，「我跟著雅科夫學習已經有好幾年了，就像你跟著切列斯蒂諾一樣，但在那之前呢？你剛開始想要滑冰的動機是什麼？」

他對勇利的生涯所知甚少，看來目前終於恰好是詢問的時機，此時此地，兩人處在平等的立場，卸下彼此的防備，可能勇利待在他周圍時仍顯得小心翼翼而不安，但嘗試跨出一步仍舊無傷大雅。

維克多在這一刻本以為勇利大概不會回應，在聽到他的問句後，勇利陷入沉思當中，無意識的轉動手中的叉子，接著終於開口。

「我還小的時候是跳芭蕾的，」維克多直起身專注的聽著，「我很享受其中，而我的芭蕾舞老師是個花滑粉，她建議我去試試看滑冰，然後……」勇利微微聳了聳肩，「就一直到現在了。」

「為什麼不繼續跳芭蕾？」維克多發問，他希望勇利能繼續多談一些，他想要瞭解勇利，想讓勇利多說一些自己的生命故事，維克多能夠一輩子聽下去，「為什麼會轉換到滑冰？」

他遙遠的想著如果勇利沒有下定決心追求花滑作為職業，這一切將會變得多麼不同。在不同的平行時空裡，也許勇利繼續跳芭蕾，或者找到別的讓他更感興趣的事物，而維克多還是會從事花滑，直到感覺江郎才盡，沒有任何人事物能為他的生命重新帶來光亮。

維克多迅速打散這個念頭，某個因素促使勇利走向滑冰競技，並且改變了維克多的人生，而無論那是什麼，都是它將勇利帶來他的身邊。

「我猜我更喜歡滑冰，」勇利又聳了肩回應，雙眼簡短的飄開一會後又看回維克多，「我和那裡的其中一個女孩成了摯友，她鼓勵我繼續下去，我發現自己花上越來越時間在冰場上，我不知道，我猜我只是愛上在冰上的感覺。」

「我懂那種感覺。」維克多臉上浮現出一道柔和的微笑，在他失去靈感之前，在優勝成為核心目標之前，在很久很久之前，早在勇利出現在他生命改變了一切以前，他便已經愛上了這塊冰面，當他還是個孩子時，他踏上這塊冰冷的表面，感覺自己在飛，感覺自己在冰上是前所未有的自由。他將自己的靈魂獻給了這面冰一去不復返。

勇利和他在某種程度上擁有相似的靈魂，因此很少人能理解將人生奉獻給這面冰的意義、群眾的歡呼帶來的顫慄與舞動時冰刀划過這片平滑表面的喜悅，這一切的無以名狀都只屬於他們。

維克多眼神恍然的細思著，但隨即將視線拉回到勇利身上，而勇利卻臉頰微微泛紅著挪開視野，他們沒再繼續說話，但維克多這次卻不太介意這陣沉默。現下的氣氛祥和，沒有一絲壓抑，這是他以往從未感受過的。

兩人盡可能將東西吃完後清了桌面，維克多起身去給馬卡欽倒飼料，勇利則將餐盤放到洗碗機中清洗，維克多直起身子時，勇利正在把空掉的免洗餐盒推進垃圾桶裡，在維克多動手前就把桌面整理好。這感覺很好，能有人一起吃飯，一起分攤家事。就算勇利是個過於戰戰兢兢的客人，他也是個非常得力的幫手。就在夜晚的時間推進，沉默開始充斥於各個角落後，維克多這才注意到時光的流逝。

彼此手上的工作完成後，勇利打了個哈欠揉了揉眼睛，眼袋上仍掛著兩道黑眼圈。從勇利抵達後不過才一天，看來時差還沒調整過來，對方很快就退回房裡將門輕輕帶上。

對維克多來說這時間就寢還太早，因此他在客廳又待了幾小時，直到困倦開始一波波侵襲才將書本闔上。他邊打著哈欠邊起身走向臥房，輕輕敲了下房門卻沒有得到回應，房裡的人大概已經睡了。

維克多靜悄悄的溜進房裡，勇利已經躺上床了，眼鏡放置於床頭櫃上，一隻手蜷抱著枕頭貼在臉上入睡，面容被維克多身後的日光燈照耀著而顯得寧靜。

他安靜的將門關上，跨越房間的另一端快速將幾乎沒穿過的睡衣換上來到床邊輕巧的坐下，不想驚擾到一旁熟睡的人兒。勇利發出一道意義不明的哼息翻過身子，無意識的靠向維克多身體的熱源。

維克多沒有更加靠近勇利，而勇利又將自己埋進被窩更深處把自己包緊，對方把自己捲成一團汲取溫暖的景象幾乎讓維克多笑出來。

維克多輕柔的拉過棉被一角騰出足夠空間讓自己完全躺進去，側身面向睡著的勇利。他克制不住自己向勇利伸手的衝動，一手觸碰在勇利溫暖的肌膚上，手背輕輕撫過勇利的臉頰，欣賞對方深睡的臉上浮現出的微小笑容。勇利微微靠向這道觸碰，維克多放任自己的手在上頭流連了一會後才終於抽手。

這是他不應攪和進去更不該痴心妄想的放縱，此時此刻，勇利是他的座上賓，沒別的了，勇利可能某種程度上會想再和維克多做愛，而如果他真的想要，維克多會立刻給他。但黑夜裡輕柔愛憐的觸碰卻不是他給得起的，為了保護自己的心，他已築起一道道心牆，不再從勇利身上希索，因為事實很明顯，他是不可能會擁有的。當他想到自己必須承受的現實，像這樣輕撫著勇利只會讓事情變得更艱難。

身旁的勇利在維克多的手抽離他的臉蛋後微笑落下，將自己更加埋進棉被堆裡很快睡過去。維克多僅是又看了幾分鐘有，最後才讓自己閉上雙眼跟著勇利一同入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文【KATSUKI IS A GOLD STEALING HO AND NIKIFOROV’S A WASH OUT, JUST LIKE HIS BOTTLE BLOND BLEACH JOB】，這邊的"BOTTLE BLOND BLEACH JOB"表面上是指漂髮的作業，有染過特殊髮色的應該都知道，如果要把深色頭髮染成亮金之類的顏色，就要先把頭髮漂白之後再進行上色。衍生義指不自然的作假，或是為了迎合討好他人而改變自己的本質，基本上是負面意義
> 
> 注2：原文用語jfc，對於西方人而言是非常糟糕而且褻瀆的用語，J = Jesus, C = Christ, F就是大家熟知的那個F開頭的髒話
> 
> 順帶一提如果去看原文的話論壇體的部份有非常多段全是打大寫的，  
> 通常外國人在生氣的強調某些事情時會把要強調的東西全部打成大寫，  
> 如果超級生氣的話就會整句話每一個字全都大寫了（工作時常會碰到很多白癡客人一進來就瘋狂大寫的= =）  
> \-----------------------------  
> 瘋狂飆進度RRRRR所以我又翻到一個段落了，大概八千多字，斷在這邊也剛好，  
> 照這速度沒過多久就能把第五章翻完了，  
> 試著讓自己不要那麼糾結拘泥在原文裡，盡量按照意思去翻出來，  
> 總覺得頗多地方還是翻不出作者千分之一的美感Orz，我努力了||||||
> 
> 如果有覺得能翻更好或翻錯的地方歡迎指教QWQ，  
> 畢竟自己在翻的時候一定會有很多盲點或沒注意到的，  
> 也希望這樣持續的翻譯大家看得還開心~  
> 歡迎來噗浪上找我玩喔~~


End file.
